Chronicles of the Sword
by miano53
Summary: Sequel to Animi Fracti. Seven years after Link's death, the worse has come to the world. Blood Moons are on the rise. A corrupt Hyrulian Empire continues to expand while tensions rise in lands beyond. With nothing to prevent the end, Link's friends and family journey to find a way to stop it. But mysterious youths appear in their paths, each with an odd resemblance to...him. (AU)
1. Chapter 1: Observations

_As promised, here's the first chapter of the next installment. This one will have many BoTW references as well as TP references. And after seeing the first trailer of the next Zelda title, I've been inspired to go ahead and also made me wonder if they'll ever make a sequel to Twilight Princess…It's like that game gets no love…Seriously, it left on a cliffhanger. Like, what happened to Link after the Mirror of Twilight shattered and he left Ordon? I want to know, Nintendo!_

_Er, anywho, here's the first chapter. As usual, no ideas are mine…except maybe the idea of character last names._

_-miano53_

* * *

_"In the past seven years, the Hyrulian Empire has expanded to include much of Holodrum in its borders. Sunken City was the first to fall during the light of the 1st Blood Moon seven years ago. Led by General Onox and using the Vah Medoh, Hyrulian forces decimated the city and they quickly moved in, bringing another victory for the empire. They then headed north to Mount Cucco and south to the Woods of Winter. Beyond it was the Samasa Desert and all three locations were controlled by the empire before long. Now, who can tell me the capital of Holodrum?"_

_"Horon City?"_

_"That's correct. The republic of Holodrum's capital is located on its southern coast and well-guarded by a terrific military, mixed with humans, Zoras and Subrosians. They've also created their own versions of the Divine Beasts, but I'm sure that ours will topple theirs soon."_

_-a teacher in Hylia City_

Chapter One: Observations

_"Observations: Year 1015, 10th month of Fado, 12th day..."_

_"Subject seems to be stable, but feral. Many of our attempts to speak with him end in failure and he does nothing but sit in a corner all day. Lady Impa wishes for us to continue reaching out to him, but I don't see what else we can do. We've tried giving him different foods, which he'll only eat raw meats. We've tried getting him to bathe, but he refused, lashing out and nearly clawing Talon's eye out. We've even tried giving him toys to play with, like a ball, and he just stared at it like it was foreign. I don't know what else, but this seems like a lost cause. Seriously, what is Aunt Impa thinking, keeping this feral kid here? He's no use to the empire. If anything he's a danger to everyone else and himself. But orders are orders."_

_"Lady Paya Kaji, 2nd Research Assistant of Northern Palace"_

* * *

Paya, the white-haired niece to Lady Impa, looked through the observation window of a patient's room at Sunnyside Hospital. She was told by Lady Impa that the boy was found unconscious in the palace courtyard. The guards thought him a threat and was ready to execute, but Lady Impa stopped him before anything could happen.

As she wrote notes, Paya saw the small little thing. He looked to be about seven years old and had a head of thick, red hair. His skin was tan, like a Gerudo's, but Paya knew he was a half-breed based on how his eyes and nose were, reddish in color and small like a Hylian's. Scars were over his left eye, bare chest, back and arms. It looked like he was stitched back together, like a rag doll.

He sat in the middle of the room, never going to the bed to his left or the toy box on the right wall. Osfala had suggested giving the boy toys, but he paid no attention to it. They even tried going into the room, showing him how to play, but the boy immediately became violent, nearly biting Paya's hand after she tried to give him a small blue ball with a star on it. He did the same when they tried to give him new clothes, as all the boy wore was black, torn pants. He also smelled, like he hadn't been introduced to a shower, like ever.

Paya and Osfala refused to reenter the room, seeing it useless as the boy would attack and then withdraw into himself after they left. So, staying outside and observing through the window was better. Much, much better and safer, Paya thought.

"Um, what'cha doin'?"

The Sheikah saw one of the princesses, Urbosa, suddenly appear. The ten-year-old wasn't supposed to be in a place like that as she was seen as the "spare" to the empire, her 11-year-old sister Riju being the newly named heir. She didn't seem to care about her status and had a penchant for exploring places without her guards. Paya couldn't sense any nearby and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard about that Gerudo half-breed the guards found. I wanted to see if he's okay," Urbosa told her.

"He's fine. He's just not talking with anyone right now," Paya told her.

The child hopped up and down, trying to reach the upper observation window and not seeing the one a bit lower for their much shorter staff. When she did, the girl looked miffed and slid the covering down. She then saw the boy, rocking back and forth in the room and not calm at all.

"What's with him?" Urbosa asked.

"Well…we don't know. All we know is that he's feral," Paya replied.

Urbosa gave her a questioning look and Paya explained, "Feral, meaning 'animal-like.' He doesn't trust anyone and I doubt he'll want to anytime soon. He was probably raised by animals or someone treated him like that his whole life. But those scars. It's like he's been in several fights…or an explosion…or something."

"Yeah, he kinda looks like Mom's old dolls, the ones she had to sew back together a lot. She gave one to me, but I gave it to Irene," Urbosa said.

The boy groaned and turned in the direction of the door. He saw Urbosa and the girl saw him. Within seconds, he collapsed on his side, screaming and holding his head.

"Oh no! What's wrong?" the girl asked.

Paya took her Sheikah Slate, alerting Osfala and available staff on what was happening. As she did, she didn't seem to notice that Urbosa took her keys and opened the door. When she did, Paya screamed, "No, no! Come back here!"

Urbosa slid down to his side, grabbed him and hugged him for comfort. He kept screaming and Urbosa told him, "It's okay. It's okay. Paya's going to find some help."

He gave her a throaty growl, pushing her away and rushing to a far corner in the room. Sharp teeth bared and hands claws, the boy was trembling, as if he didn't want to attack. Paya was about to enter to pull Urbosa out, but the girl stopped her, saying, "Hey. Hey. It's okay. We're not going to hurt you."

The child kept growling and his ruby eyes had severe distrust and hatred. Not taking her eyes off of him, Urbosa headed for the toy box. Taking out a small horse plushie, Urbosa said, "Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. Look at this."

The boy crawled towards her, looking more like a beast as his muscle mass increased and his hair had started to look even more wild than before. His chest heaved up and down, still growling and shaking as he cautiously approached.

"Yeah, see? This is a horse. A H-O-R-S-E. Horse. My uncle's got a black Gerudo stallion," Urbosa told him.

The feral child lunged at her, biting the plushie and running back to the corner with it in his teeth. He started tearing it apart and Paya grabbed Urbosa and snatched her out of the room. Slamming it closed and locking it, the Sheikah said, "Don't ever do that again!"

"What? I thought I could get through to him and I almost did!" Urbosa yelled.

"Just wait until your uncle hears about this," Paya told her.

The girl grumbled, muttering, "He was almost lucid…"

* * *

_"Observations: Year 1016, 2nd month of Oren, 2nd day…"_

_"Subject seems to respond to Urbosa's visits. He even responds positively when she and her sister, Lady Riju, stand near the door. Lady Paya has ordered for the door to remain close until sedation gas puts down the subject. Mostly for room cleaning and health exams. Food is to be slid into the slot near the upper observation window and the subject will only eat raw meats. Lady Urbosa insists that we stop and start giving him foods that 'civilized' peoples eat. But he'll only refuse and making patients like that angry isn't a good idea. He reminds me of that boy, Link, as he had went feral a few times in our care."_

_"Osfala Lumen, psychiatrist and 1st Assistant Researcher"_

* * *

Riju, staring through the window at the boy, looked to Urbosa and asked, "Um, is it just me or is he getting worse?"

Urbosa stared and nodded. Osfala, the one who helped Impa with Link, looked at the boy and told them, "He'll still need your support. He has started reacting positively to your presence, Highnesses."

The boy, with his red hair down to his shoulders and much bushier, crawled around aimlessly. His room was utterly messy and the white walls were covered with claw marks. There were even some on the ceiling and Riju wondered how that got there. Urbosa said, "Um, he wasn't like this yesterday."

"Yeah, we don't know exactly what happened. But the nurses noticed that he's been like this since you left. He thrashed around, destroyed his room and we can't get in close to clean it up," Osfala told the sisters.

"Has he eaten?" Riju asked.

"No. He sent the tray of food flying. See?" Osfala said, pointing at a food-stained corner.

The boy curled up into a ball, breathing heavily and shaking. Feeling sorry, Riju asked, "Um, Urbosa, can you contact him?"

"Nope. I've tried that the first time I got here. His mind…well, it seems like he doesn't have one," Urbosa said.

"Whoa, how can that happen? Everyone has a mind," Riju asked.

"You can check if you don't believe me," Urbosa told her.

Riju stared at the boy and placed her fingers on the sides of her temple. She found it helpful to do that, to concentrate with her telepathy. But Urbosa and others found it silly.

Forgetting about what her younger sister thought, Riju tried calling out to him. Her first try was only silence. The second try, she could hear the faint sound of someone calling her. She tried a third and the faint sound turned to a vicious snarl. It was accompanied by the image of a Wolfos lunging at her and the girl fell to the floor, interrupting her telepathy.

"What happened? What did you do?" Urbosa asked.

Osfala gasped, seeing the boy violently contort and Riju said, "I was just calling out to him to see if he'll snap out of it."

"Oh no. Oh gods. What is happening…?" Osfala said.

Shadows gathered and they looked like something the trio only heard in old tales. The shadows, blood red and black in color, looked like something called "Malice". Like Twilight, it was a shadowy substance that mutated anything it touched. It came from the Dark Realm and the only dark creatures and spawns of Blood Moons produced it. Since the disappearance of the clouds that hung over Hyrule for 1,000 years, Malice and Twilight mingled constantly, emboldened monsters and mutating wildlife. There were also rumors that the empire had started to experiment with it, but…

"Only rumors. Uncle wouldn't let them do that. Especially not on…" Riju said with confidence.

A loud bang and the trio saw a dark claw on the glass. It slid down, leaving behind claw marks and low growling was heard behind the door. Another bang and a voice said,_ "Do not open the door. Releasing sleeping gas."_

A blue and purple mist filled the chamber and coughing was heard. Osfala saw Talon and the other nurses, along with some guards, rush to the chamber. The guards took away the princesses and Osfala pleaded with those that remain not to hurt the patient.

* * *

_"Observations: Year 1018, 5th month of Saria, 25th day…"_

_"It's been two years since the boy's transformation into a Wolfos. It seems that the rumors of Koume and Kotake experimenting on the populace was true as he's one of the many that we've seen suddenly change to monstrous forms during the Blood Moon two years ago. Unlike the others, he has no control over it and doesn't appear that he wants to. The ones that have learned to control their monstrous tendencies and forms have been assigned to Shadow Corps positions and even roles in the military, to Onox and Kohga's delight."_

_"I'm certain this is an omen, a terrible one as Heika never thought to do such a thing. That or he just doesn't know. He has been in the middle of teaching and training both Ladies Urbosa and Riju for running the empire. So maybe he's oblivious. But he can't possibly be that bad."_

_"Lady Impa Kaji, leader of His Majesty's guard…"_

* * *

_"**Ggg-grr…ggraah…"**_ the shadowy Wolfos snarled, slashing at nothing in its cage.

It had been moved to the underground dungeons two years ago after Paya and Osfala saw that it was one of the rumored test subjects. Impa didn't want to believe it, believing that the twins would never do such a thing, especially since they used to be both _Heika's_ nursemaids and doctors that served in the palace. When brought to the Council, the twins had said that they were spurred on by Yuga and Chancellor Cole. Chancellor Cole denied it and Yuga told them that it was better than using normal soldiers. Onox became intrigued, but made them swear not to tell _Heika_ and Impa was sworn to secrecy.

She hated it, but that was the nature of her job and tribe. They had to keep some things out of their master's ears. But, this was a grave matter as it concerned his subjects. If they had their way, Hyrule would be filled with monster-people. And that will only make such a blessed place turn into a hellish prison for those that refused to turn.

She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't.

_"**Grr…h-hah…**"_

The Wolfos stopped in front of the cage, staring at Impa. It tilted its head and tried reaching out to her with a paw. Impa didn't back away and knelt to its level. The monster sniffed her and took a few steps backwards, as if she smelled bad.

Impa checked herself and asked, "Huh. Do I offend?"

_"**Ah…aah…Ee-eem…Ee-em-pah…pah…grr…"**_

Impa saw it lunge at her, slamming its head into the barred door. It then latched its maw around a bar, pulling at it in an attempt to escape. Impa then told it, "It's no use. The bars are made from Goron iron. Very strong."

The beast snarled again and kept trying to break it. To Impa's surprise, the steel had started to bend. Putting a hand on the naginata on her back, Impa was ready to defend herself. The shadows surrounded the Wolfos and the dungeon started to violently shake. Rocks surrounded it as its eyes went from red to yellow. The veins within it began to glow with the same color and the light became blinding.

Impa covered her face, holding the naginata in a defensive posture and the sound of bars breaking and falling was heard. The Sheikah was knocked to the floor and she held the naginata up as the Wolfos had attacked, biting the pole weapon and trying to get it out her hands. Impa kneed it in the stomach, but the Wolfos wasn't fazed.

"Get off of me!" Impa yelled.

She turned, wrenching the weapon out of the beast's mouth and performed a swift swing. The dull edge of the naginata struck the Wolfos in the head, sending it tumbling away. Impa got up and went into her battle stance. The Wolfos staggered a bit, shaking its head and whimpering.

_"**EEmm-PAGHgrr!" **_

The Wolfos jumped again and Impa sidestepped out of the way as it slid to a stop, nearly hitting the wall. It looked around in confusion and saw its cage at the nearby corner Turning, it saw Impa, still battle ready, and whimpered. Impa didn't fall for it and remained ready to fight.

Howling, the shadows around the monster spread everywhere. Some surrounded Impa but dared not try to engulf her. The shadows fled, seeping into the corners and floor, and it was accompanied by sounds of bones snapping together, skin ripping and muscles rapidly popping. The Wolfos grew taller within the shadows and collapsed onto the floor.

It morphed, changing from lupine to humanoid in a matter of seconds. Long red hair cascaded down his back, tan skin was marred by scars and he was quite tall, in the range of an average Gerudo _voe_, not a Hylian. He was also lean built, like a fighter. With a groan, he slowly got up, and Impa pulled out a cloak from hammerspace, the shadowy pocket dimension used by many warriors the world over for item storage.

Covering him with it, Impa didn't move as the youth jolted and swiftly backed away, hitting the wall. He held onto the cloak like it was a security blanket and shivered violently as he wasn't wearing anything. Thankfully, Impa had the cloak in hammerspace, to give him some form of decency.

Staring at her with reddish-hazel eyes, he looked her over and said something in the Gerudo dialect, something that Impa didn't quite catch. His language usage was quite gruff and somewhat outdated, with Impa only picking up the words _"Vaba"_ meaning "grandma." So, she asked, "Do you speak Hylian?"

"Hy…li…an?" he asked, quickly reverting to the other language.

'This isn't good. Not at all. I need a translator or…' Impa thought.

_"Whoa! That's the old way of speaking! I never knew someone else knew the old Gerudo dialect!"_

The two voices came from the Sheikah Stone around Impa's neck and it was Urbosa and Riju. The girls, now ages 13 and 14, started asking the youth questions. Impa couldn't pick up much, only getting whenever they asked about his name, where he was from, what clan and how old he was. The youth responded and Riju said, _"Uh, Impa. He says that he doesn't remember his name, or his clan, but he's from Samasa Desert. And he says that he's old enough to be our big brother."_

_"Yeah, he looks like it. Do ya think Uncle'll help him out?"_ Urbosa asked.

_"No way. He's probably gonna get hauled off to Onox's unit, with a dark power like that…"_ Riju told her.

Impa sighed, asking, "Girls. Can you please ask him if he remembers anything from two years ago?"

They did and the youth was confused. He tilted his head and Riju translated, telling her, _"He says he doesn't remember anything before you put that cloak on him. And he wants to know who you are._"

"Then translate what I'm about to say," Impa ordered.

Urbosa did and Impa hoped she was introducing her to the youth. The redhead gave a small look of concern that quickly changed to understanding. He smiled and said, _"Sarqso._"

_"So'vasaaq,"_ Impa said, understanding that he told her "Thank you."

* * *

_"Observations: Year 1020, ninth month of Darmani, 13th day…"_

_"The boy, calling himself Hasan, has apparently improved in leaps and bounds. He is Gerudo, more like a half-breed, and he came from the Samasa Desert in Holodrum. He also has the power to move the earth, varying from small rocks to lifting up giant boulders. The dark power given to him by the Blood Moon still serves to be something he still has to control. During the times of the Blood Moon, he's locked away until he controls it. But sometimes his quarantine lasts for days…until Lady Urbosa or Riju come to calm him down._

_General Onox wishes to use the boy for that ever growing army of monster-people. But, I do not think it is such a good idea. During the lapses in Blood Moons, he is quite docile and even a pacifist. Nothing like the ones that have control over their monstrous forms. But when he turns, he is uncontrollable, not useful during wartime missions or raids. Hopefully Kohga, Cole and Veran will see my point of view and keep him out of such things. Maybe even have him as protector of Riju and Urbosa. When he's in control of himself…"_

_"Lady Maud Nachel, Minister of the Arts"_

* * *

_"Sav'otta, Vaba,_" the twenty-year-old Hasan said, grinning as Impa entered the throne room.

He had started taking a liking to wearing all black, which included an overcoat, shirt, pants, boots and a hat to cover some of his long, red hair. He, due to an affinity for it, was armed with a typical Gerudo scimitar, sheathed on his right hip. The scars on his body never healed and his facial ones were still visible. The youth didn't seem to mind and just took it in stride.

When he was introduced to _Heika_, and the man learning of the experiments Koume and Kotake had done on the populace, Ganondorf took an immediate liking to him. He took him in and Impa wondered if it was guilt on the emperor's part in doing nothing to stop the twins from harming his own. That and Hasan would've been a year younger than Lady Din if she had survived the assassination…And Sheik, Fi and Midna, those he also took in after their parents were lost, went missing. He probably was using him to replace them, the ones he thought as his own children…

"Stop calling me 'grandma'. I'm not that old," Impa told Hasan.

He grinned, showing the sharp canines he always had, and said, "Aw, why not _Vaba?_ It's a term of endearment."

"Because I'm not your grandma," Impa told him again.

"Well, you kinda do got the white hair like an old lady."

Riju, age 16, appeared, dressed in wintry black and gold clothes and jewelry like the heir she was declared to be. She also wore the golden regalia on her head and the girl always looked like the crown was uncomfortable to the Sheikah. Her long hair was tied in a ponytail and the end of it was bound by a golden bangle. Upon seeing Hasan, she gave a warm smile, saying, "_Sav'otta_, Hasan. Where's Uncle?"

"Dunno. I was told to come here by one of the Sheikah," Hasan told her.

Riju hopped onto the throne, trying to find a way to get comfortable. Impa was ready to reprimand her as only the emperor can sit on the throne when the doors opened and someone said, "Don't ya think it's a little too soon for that?"

Urbosa, age 15, entered with a disapproving frown on her face. Like her sister, her long, red hair was held up in a ponytail. Unlike her, the only regalia she had was the forehead jewel denoting her status as royal. She wore gold armor encrusted with rubies over her thick black, combat clothing and a spear was on her back. She gave off the vibe of a warrior and Impa figured that their mother, the late Nadala, wouldn't have it any other way.

She gave the usual Gerudo greeting to the pair and then nodded to Impa. The girl saluted her and said, "Lady Impa. If Uncle's ready, I'm here for the briefing."

"I don't know if he'll send you out into combat," Impa told her.

"Aw! Why not? I trained practically my whole life for battle! And _Vama_ wanted me to be one, to protect Riju!" Urbosa told her.

"Yes, but battle is quite dangerous for a royal."

_Heika_ appeared, coming from behind the throne and Riju's face paled. He stood to her right, arm on the headrest, and said, "That's my seat."

"Um, _Sav'otta_…" Riju said, greeting him.

"Good morning, Riju. Urbosa. Hasan. I see that you all heeded my messengers," Ganondorf said, with Riju hopping off the throne.

The trio stood in front of him at attention and Impa joined them. The man took his seat and said, "As you all know, Riju was named to succeed me in the event of my passing. And Urbosa was named to be second in line. As is the case, I will assign new guardians to you two."

"Aw, we can protect ourselves and even Hasan can do that," Urbosa told him.

Hasan nodded and Ganondorf told them, "Well, there's been more attacks and I can't risk losing either of you. So…"

"So, Hasan can accompany me to the Valley of the Kings," Urbosa said.

"What? No," Ganondorf told her.

Impa remembered how dangerous the place was, even with all eight medallions in tow. The Shadow Corps was finally able to gather the medallions, but they couldn't find a way into the valley. Impa was against it, but once Urbosa made up her mind, there was no changing it.

"I'll protect her. I vow to," Hasan said.

"No. Not alone," Ganondorf told him.

He sighed and went deep into thought. Moments later, he said, "I'll assign you to the 132th division in Gerudo Desert. You can survey the land there and see if there are any other paths to get into the valley. But you are NOT to enter it. I'll see to it that Buliara ensures that. You'll spend a year in her division and will return here if you don't see a way in."

Urbosa sighed and muttered, "Okay. Fine."

Riju hugged her and said, 'Don't worry. Uncle's looking out for you."

"But I'm a warrior and I was training in dungeon crawling," the younger sister said.

"But that place is dangerous, right? Filled with lava rivers and monsters and traps," Hasan told her.

Impa didn't remember telling him that, but he was right. The youths were dismissed with Urbosa still disappointed and Impa approached the throne. Bowing, she asked, "_Heika_, are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure. You know how Urbosa is. And besides, showing her real battles wouldn't be a good idea as I don't want her in harm's way. I'm sure that you can ensure her safety along with Buliara," Ganondorf told her.

Impa thought about it and asked, "What about sending Vaati or Ghirahim with her? They can help protect Urbosa far better than Hasan."

"Hmm, excellent. But, Hasan is to go with them. I'm sure with their abilities, they can help him control…it. And…" Ganondorf said.

He gave and handed her a scroll. Muttering, he told her, "Not here. Read it when you're in safety."

She did as she was told, heading back to her quarters, only to find orders that were nearly treasonous. Placing the scroll into hammerspace, Impa muttered, "_Heika, _I pray that this will not be necessary."

* * *

_There's chapter one of the new fic. Wonder what those orders from Ganondorf were. Since he isn't like the canon Ganondorf, maybe he wants Impa to find a certain person that could help Hyrule get out of the mess they're in. Or maybe a certain lost princess? Or maybe something else? Anywho, please leave a review and the next chapter will be out soon. _


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares

_"__Dear guest...Long ago, I was in an animal troupe, with dogs and donkeys and such. Why could a...? Why could a...? Why could a man join?! That's 'cause a man is an animal, too, my boy! They were all great. But there was one thing I didn't like about it... Why was the...? Why was the...? Why was the dog the leader?! Was it 'cause something was wrong with me, sir? Oh, that dog was an amazing leader! He always had a stellar troupe no matter what animals he had to work with...__"_

_-musician, Guru-Guru_

Chapter Two: Nightmares

"_You are under arrest," a Hyrulian captain shouted._

_Raven, his boat-like chateau in Sunken City surrounded by Hyrulian soldiers, stood in front of his family, who had tried to flee, in a protective stance. His young sons held onto him grabbing his black pants legs and his wife held onto his waist. Fear was in her eyes and Raven asked, "What is it that you want?"_

"_We want the leader of Holodrum's troops here. And that's you. So," the captain told him._

_The man scoffed, saying, "The name Raven is quite common here in Holodrum. It could be anyone here in the city."_

"_Don't play dumb! You're the only one who has the mark of Farore, a sign that you're the Kingslayer reborn! A danger to Hyrule!" a soldier shouted._

"_Huh?" one of the children said, not knowing what he was talking about._

_Raven tapped his left foot and a massive column of water sprayed upwards, engulfing the enemy troops. Picking up his youngest, the three-year-old Soren, Raven ran with his wife and children towards the entrance to Mt. Cucco. They stopped at Syrup's potion shop as Raven saw Holodrumi troops waiting for them. _

"_Raven! Raven, no!" his wife, Camilla, told him, holding onto him as the troops were trying to pull the family to safety. _

"_Lord Raven," a soldier yelled._

_Raven summoned a blue staff to his hands and it pulsated with the power of water. He looked to the soldiers, telling them, "Take the women and children towards Mt. Cucco, just like we planned. Then head for Goron Moutain. The Gorons will protect you there."_

"_But what about you? King Phineas wants you alive, sir!" another said._

_His eldest, the five-year-old Bipin, cried, "Daddy! Daddy! Don't go!"_

"_Raven, stay alive! I won't forgive you if you don't!" Camilla told him._

_The soldiers ran with his family, taking a hidden waterfall path, and the man was alone in the city. He made sure of that as he couldn't use all his power if there were still Holodrumi there. Imperial troops overran the city, burning down homes and pathways, all in an attempt to look for the man. Steathily heading for the highest waterfall in town, Raven could see the soldiers that he nearly drowned in an attempt to escape. _

_Once at the highest point of town, he could see his beloved city in flames and the black smoke rising from the few buildings that hadn't fallen into the lake. Holding the blue staff, a Water Rod, in both hands, he lifted it into the air, raising it skyward. Thinking about water bursting from the waterfalls, Raven said, "I'll show you what the people of Sunken City can do."_

_Slamming the staff into the rocks, a blue light shone from the man and his weapon, going into the water. The waterfalls gushed violently, sending a surge of water into the city. A massive wave came down, entering the city and washing away remaining buildings and Hyrulian soldiers. The entire town was submerged and Raven couldn't deal. _

_He turned away from the sight of what he had done and knew it had to be. If not, then Horon City and its ruler, King Phineas, would be in danger. He had to be the Hero Holodrum needed. He had to. If not, then…_

"_So, that's where you were hiding. Fake."_

_Raven jumped, nearly falling off the rock platform he stood on as a figure in a black hood appeared behind him. The blue rod turned into a sword and the man asked, "Who're you?"_

"_**I'm the HERO, LINK! NOT YOU!" **__the hooded figure said, ripping it off and showing its true form, a ReDead Knight._

* * *

A wolf, black and white in color, jolted awake as a nightmare had plagued it. Shaking its fur, the wolf could remember a bit of what happened before blacking out. It remembered pain and another blood red moon. Then, nothing.

A weird taste was in its mouth and it recognized the iron, gamey taste of blood and wild animal. Looking around, it saw the remains of what looked like a deer's carcass. Apparently, during the time where its memory was blank, it hunted and took out a deer alone. Also, during that time, it wandered far from its dwelling in the southwestern village.

Concerned as its blacking out was becoming more and more frequent, the wolf gave a small whine. Stretching, it grew out of its groggy state and immediately smelled something off. It was…a human. A human girl. What were humans doing in those woods, it thought?

* * *

_Year 1022 of the 6__th__ Era of Water, 3__rd__ month of Rutela, 7__th__ Day…_

Agitha, aged 19, stopped in her tracks as she walked through the wintry fields of Termina. She had separated from Sheik/Tetra and the others years ago, feeling that they were more of an anchor than a help. That and they used to work for the empire. So, traveling together had started to become too dangerous. When she had the chance, she hopped on a boat heading to the southern continent and to the Great Bay.

Dressed in a blue and black travel dress, boots and a cloak covering her head, Agitha seemed ready to keep traveling. She was armed with a pair of crossbows and a small pack was on her back, filled with potions, her rupee pouch and extra ammo. A snap stopped her from writing in her diary, one she kept for the past seven years. During that time, she wrote down everything she felt, even things from her sad and rather pathetic childhood.

Putting the diary and pen away, Agitha reached for her crossbows, hearing another twig snap. Aiming them at the direction of the sound, she saw nothing but snow and ice. A growl forced her to turn to her right, where a line of trees and bushes were. The bushes rustled and Agitha could see a pair of red eyes staring at her. Expecting a monster, as their numbers grew in the past seven years, she aimed the crossbows at it and something leapt out of it.

She began shooting and missed each shot as that something leapt over her and landed behind her, near a snow mound. It was a Wolfos, snarling and growling at her as black and red mist seeped from its body. Agitha jumped out of the way as it jumped towards her. She fired again and the monster deftly dodged each shot.

Ducking as the monster aimed for her head, Agitha fired off a salvo of arrows. The Wolfos kept dodging and started circling her as it ran. The miasma from its body surrounded her and the mist started to choke her. Suddenly weakened, Agitha fell to her knees and tried to aim at the circling monster again.

_"You're seriously thinking of falling to a monster like that?"_

"Huh? Who was that?" the youth said, hearing a voice, deep and resonating in her mind.

The Wolfos howled and its pack appeared, popping out of the snow. The miasma made Agitha's vision hazy and she started feeling dizzy, adding to her weakness. Standing up, the young woman tried aiming at all nine of the Wolfos, trying not to keep her eyes on just one monster. She didn't see one behind her and it leapt at her to snap her neck, but something tackled it to the ground.

Turning around, Agitha saw another type of Wolfos, one that was black and silver. It didn't produce the black mist like the others and had clamped its mouth on the Wolfos' neck. With a twist of its head, it snapped the monster's neck, killing it instantly. The other Wolfos stared in disbelief and Agitha took her chance to shoot.

She aimed at the one in front of her, pelting five arrows into its hide and killing it. She aimed for a second and third, taking them out with four arrows each. The seemingly helpful Wolfos attacked the others and Agitha heard a voice tell her, _"Leave. I'll handle this."_

"What? Who's…?" Agitha asked.

"_Don't ask. Just do it."_

Shooting at a fourth Wolfos, Agitha took her cue to run and she did. Passing through the trees and jumping over frozen ponds, the youth didn't look back and hoped she would find shelter. Clouds started to gather and the air became frigid, more so than usual. The black mist from the previous night had started to form and Agitha knew that staying out in the open was going to be dangerous. She needed to find a cave or an abandoned hut to hide in until morning.

Thankfully for her, there was a small hut off in the distance, built into a glowing cave entrance. The door was open and she didn't care as more of the black mist gathered and the skies started turning red. She knew that another Blood Moon was coming and it was getting too dangerous to stay outside.

Entering and slamming the door shut, Agitha sighed in relief as she found some chairs and boxes to block the entrance. She backed away from the door, hearing snarling and something ramming into it. The youth kept walking, not seeing the various weapons, books and bottles on the floor. Nor did she see the opening that was in the back of the hut, with a steep staircase leading to the bottom.

She fell, tumbling down the stairs into a passageway filled with eerie yellow and blue lighting on the walls and floor. The youth stopped, bruised and dazed as she landed near a pool pulsating with blue light. She tried to get up, only for sharp pain to run through her chest. Thinking that she broke something, Agitha checked, but felt more pain when she checked her ribs.

Her head hurt as she had hit it during the tumble and she started feeling tired. Shaking her head, knowing that she had a concussion, Agitha forced herself on her feet. But she fell back down, weakened from the miasma and the fall. As her vision started to grow fuzzy, she looked for her pack, realizing too late that it had separated her during the fall. And possibly, the bottles inside were broken.

'Just desserts for what I put Link through? I guess that's fine…' she thought.

"_**NO…dying…**__tonight."_

Agitha saw something appear in front of her and she blacked out.

* * *

"_Agi…Agi…Agitha."_

_The youth opened her eyes, finding herself standing in a mist filled, snow-covered forest clearing. The clouds covered the heavens, but the sun seemed to peek through them. In the center was a stone bench and the pool it was in. The pool was shallow and Agitha found herself walking towards it. _

"_Agitha. Agitha."_

"_Yes? Who's there?" she asked._

"_You did this. You did all of this."_

"_What did I do?" she asked, looking around for her._

_The clouds turned dark red and the snow reflected the red light from the sky, turning the area a blood red color. Black mist appeared around the bench and Agitha stopped. The mist took a lupine shape and piercing red eyes from it stared at her._

"_You did this…you made me a monster."_

"_What? No, I…I didn't…" Agitha started._

_The mist formed into a Wolfos and it attacked._

* * *

"What! No! No! No! NO!" Agitha screamed, sitting up.

She panted heavily and sweated profusely. Thinking that a monster got to her, Agitha checked her chest and saw that everything was still there. She still had her heart, her throat, her face but…Why were there bandages around her ribs?

And her armor? Where did it go? And her weapons? What was going on?'

"Oh, you're awake!"

A redhaired girl in what looked like farmer's garb was sitting next to her. Agitha found herself sitting on what appeared to be a cot and she hadn't a clue how she got there. A thick, woolen cover with the images of Cuccos on it covered much of her body and a pillow of Cuccos feathers was behind her. Her armor was on the table in the far-left corner near a door and her dress was hanging on a rack near a wardrobe behind her.

Agitha tried to stand, but the girl stopped her, saying, "No, wait! You're still healing up from that nasty fall."

"How do you know I…?" Agitha started to ask.

"Because Raven found you and brought you here. He said that he had nothing to bandage your wounds up, so he brought you to our house," the girl said.

"'Our'? Who's our?" Agitha asked her.

The girl grinned and said, "My name's Romani! And my sister's Cremia! And our dad's Barton! And you're in our house! Raven lives here too. So, I guess he's kinda Romani's 'adoted' big brother!"

Agitha was confused. She was in that shack and there was no way for anyone to get inside. She made sure of that. And she fell down that passage. So, how did this 'Raven' know where she was?

"Cremia told Romani to let her know when you woke up. She's got a lotta food for ya," Romani told her with a grin.

Before Agitha could ask any more questions, the girl happily bounced out of the room. Where was she? She could've have received help. She practically bolted the door to defend herself from whatever was attacking outside. Then, she stupidly fell down some stairs.

"Not stupid. You just didn't see it."

A man with salt-and-pepper colored hair appeared, sitting underneath the window at Agitha's right. He wore armor of blue, black, silver and white and a color of fur was around his neck. Arm guards and shin guards of silver covered his limbs and boots covered his feet. A large scar covered the right side of his face and his hair, quite long, was parted and some covered the left side. She didn't see him and wondered how long he was there.

"I was here the whole time. I guess my penchant for silence made you not notice," he said.

He looked to be in his early twenties and seemed to have a laid-back air about him. Agitha stared and he said, "Raven. And you're…?"

"Agitha…" she said, taking care not to mention her last name.

"Hello, Agitha. To answer your next series of questions, I found you in an abandoned shed near Milk Village. You were badly injured from that fall, but you were going to survive. I could sense it," Raven told her.

Slowly, Agitha asked him, "So…you were the one that brought me here?"

"Yes. I had no way to treat your injuries and the bottles I did find were broken, their contents spilled into the bag," Raven replied.

Agitha sighed, not knowing if he was telling the truth or trustworthy. But, he was the one that found her. So, how untrustworthy could he be?

The door opened and a woman that looked like an older Romani entered, holding a tray full of food. Cheese, various breads and soup were on it and Agitha didn't feel like eating. If anything, she wanted to get on and find her feral brother before anyone else did. The last thing she heard about him was that he wasn't dead and that's what made her leave Hytopia in the first place. And she had to tell him personally why she hurt him so…she couldn't have anyone else do it because they would further corrupt the image he had of her.

"Well, Romani did say that you were awake, but she didn't say that you were sitting up and talking. How are you feeling?" the sister, apparently Cremia, asked.

Raven found a small table and pushed it to the side of Agitha's bed. Cremia placed the tray on it and asked again, "How are you today?"

"I'm fine. But, where am I? I was hiding in that shed and…" Agitha started.

"Raven didn't tell you? You're in Milk Village, southwest of the capital, Clock Town, and a ways north of Snowhead," Cremia replied.

Remembering Termina was in the southern hemisphere, Agitha had to reverse her internal map, where the warmer temperatures were in the north instead of the south and the cold in the south instead of the north. But, most of the region, even in Termina, were under snow. But it wasn't anything like Snowpeak or even Hyrule in general.

"Well, eat up and rest. You can go back on the road after you've healed up," Cremia told her.

Raven agreed, silently nodding, and Cremia left the room with him. Agitha hoped that she could leave, not feeling comfortable there. She felt useless, falling down those stairs in that hut. But, what was that place? There was odd technology inside and that pool of water. She hadn't seen anything like it, but she knew it was advance. Very, very advanced technology.

Tired, but fighting sleep, Agitha could barely keep her eyes open. She didn't want to sleep as she didn't want to dream as her dreams quickly would turn into vivid nightmares. It was like that for the past seven years and she didn't want to experience another one.

Her fight was in vain and she closed her eyes drifting off into sleep. Moments later, she woke up violently, another nightmare of her seeing the silhouette of her brother and getting attacked by a Wolfos. The guilt running through her like water, Agitha started looking around for her diary.

She found it at the lampstand next to her. Its clasp was open and the young woman was annoyed that either Cremia or Romani read her diary. But Romani looked too small to know how to read and her constant use of the third person was disturbing. She opened it and saw that there was a small rip where she had started writing about her regrets.

"_It's been 2,346 days since I started the search for my brother. I need to tell him that I had a reason. I had a reason to hate…hate what he became. He became the very thing people in Aboda Village suspected, a monster. But, what I saw, it was pure evil and malice."_

"_I…I was afraid. I was so afraid and I didn't know any way to express it. Because every time I did, the elders would say that I was overexaggerating or I was trying to draw attention to myself and away from Link, who needed it more than I did. But, Mom was right. And so was Aryll and mine's classmates and anyone else that thought that Link was too different after the accident."_

"_And that fear did turn me angry as I blamed him for what happened to Dad. And…I regret that. It really wasn't his fault. It was the monsters that attacked. And…hatred clouded my judgment. I'll admit that."_

"_So, if I do see him again, I'll understand if he hates me. It was my fault that he tried to get purified, only to fail. And…my hate brought the empire to him and…If anything, I brought a curse onto our family. I'm responsible for the appearance of the Blood Moons and the instability of the…"_

"Of the whole world. It's all my fault…Aryll was right. I'm the worst. If anything…if the gods wish to strike me down, then so be it…" Agitha thought, wallowing in self-pity.

She looked out the window, seeing the grey skies and the few snowflakes that fell. It didn't look anything like the constant dark clouds of Hyrule and it looked better, more hopeful. But that meant almost nothing to Agitha as she figured that those clouds would turn just as dark as Hyrule's soon enough. Especially after what she did.

She remembered the torture she endured, where she was told that it was her fault that Link had died due to her hatred and complete dismissal of him. A horrible revelation. And that his death prompted the slow demise of the world. Agitha started to fall into despair and the many nightmares she had furthered it, forcing her to change. But it was too little, too late.

"_I don't think so."_

'Great…I'm hearing voices in my head again…Maybe this is what Link went through constantly,' Agitha thought.

"_You're fine. And I didn't go through it constantly. Just a lot."_

'"I"? Wow, the voice thinks it's Link…' Agitha thought, putting the diary underneath her pillow and stared at the ceiling.

It was mostly bare wood, like any typical farmhouse, with bits of hay was collected and placed on the ceiling and perimeter as some sort of insulation. It worked as the room was rather warm and was much better than the drafty room she had at home.

'Home…Wonder if I can go back. Probably not if Mom's there…' Agitha thought.

"_You're really moody today, Agi."_

"I know…that's just me…" Agitha said aloud.

"What do you mean?"

She looked up to see Raven had reentered the room, standing at the foot of the bed. But when did he come in, Agitha wondered?

Raven stared, telling her, "I heard you talking to yourself. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Go away…" Agitha said, looking away.

"I will not. Not until you tell me the truth as talking to oneself as if speaking to an actual person is a sign of mental illness…according to Cremia's books anyway," Raven told her.

Agitha glared and he sat himself down on the floor at the left side of the bed, where the lone window was. He said nothing and the room was quiet for several moments. Finding his presence irritating, Agitha said, "There's nothing to tell you. I don't know you, so why would I confide in a complete stranger?"

"Fair enough. But, isn't that what psychiatrists are to most people when they first meet?" Raven said.

"What? You're one?" Agitha asked.

Raven didn't answer and continued to look at the window. The room returned to silence, only the occasional creaking of the house and whipping winds cutting it. Agitha wasn't going to talk and that man wasn't going to make her. But at the same time, she wanted to talk. She didn't know why, but she wanted to say something.

'No way. He's…I don't even know who he is and he's nothing like how Link was…nor like Dad…I think,' Agitha thought.

"If you're ready to talk anytime soon, I'll be there. For now, I think I'll go hunting. We do need to resupply," Raven said, getting up and leaving.

He shut the door behind himself and Agitha said, "I don't have to say anything if I don't want to. I'm not…I'm not the kind to open up like that…"

* * *

_And that's chapter two. Agitha's grown up, but she still has quite a few bad habits from before. And she seems to be struggling with guilt and the nightmares since being tortured back in Hyrule. Well, based on her behavior back in Animi Fracti, some would say that she deserves it. But, has she really turned over a new leaf in regards to her feelings on Link? Or is she still a hateful one? Stay tuned and review please!_

_-miano53_


	3. Chapter 3: A Lost Soul

_"__When I look at you, Mr. Hero, I now realize that just about anything is possible if you put heart into it. Ha! Seems like it's about time for me to decide where to put MY heart!__"_

_-unknown_

Chapter Three: A Lost Soul

_Five years ago, Madame Couture's shop…_

_A bit older, the puppy Zelda rescued from the Drablands ran around the shop, following Zelda around. She didn't mind much, but would've rather for the puppy to stay put with Lydia. But he didn't want to and was restless. The puppy was also rather large, looking more like an adult with each passing day._

_He constantly wagged his tail, wanting to play with Zelda, but she couldn't. She had to get the shop ready every day for the Hytopian customers. If Madame Couture's shop was anything drab, then she would become the laughing stock of the city and Zelda could get fired. And she couldn't. She only had this and two others, and she enjoyed that one the most._

_The puppy found an outfit known as the Zora's Tunic. It was blue in color and more like armor for Hylian warriors. He latched his teeth onto the pants leg and started tugging at it like it was a rope. Horrified, Zelda yelled, "What are you doing?!"_

_She grabbed the outfit and pulled at it to rip it out of the pup's mouth. Instead of letting go, the puppy started growling, at first playfully._

"_C'mon, let go! If you rip it, I won't hear the end of it!" Zelda shouted._

_She pulled the outfit as hard as she could, but the pup's grip and jaw strength far surpassed her arm strength. He started pulling her forward and Zelda yelled, "Stop! Stop it! Stop, Ravio!"_

_Ravio, the puppy, refused and turned swiftly. That threw Zelda towards a clothing rack and she crashed into it, knocking everything on it down and on top of her. She hit her head on the metal rack and started to feel a little woozy as her head throbbed. _

_A snarl and she heard someone yell, "What's going on? Zelda, are you…? Oh no! AAH! Don't hurt me!"_

_A loud crash seconds later and Zelda managed to get the many clothes off her. She saw the front window smashed and a frightened Nayru standing at the door. Heading towards her, Zelda asked if she was alright. She was, but the puppy looked more like a Wolfos instead of his usual self. _

"_Where did he go? We have to find him before the guards think he's something else," Zelda said._

_She was about to leave when Nayru stopped her, telling her, "No! The Blood Moon's out now and the guards have issued the curfew. You can't go out!"_

"_But! What if he gets hurt?" Zelda asked._

"_I'll be more worried about myself than him. He'll be fine," Nayru told her._

* * *

"_Hey! Hey!"_

Zelda, aged 20, looked up from her book and saw Ravio, dressed in his dark purple and golden cloak and clothes, grinning at her. His pale face was marred with scars, with one doing down his face in a diagonal. His green eyes were shining as he was quite happy about something. The two had set up camp in the middle of the Akkala Citadel Ruins in northeastern Hyrule, northwestern Hytopia.

Ravio insisted on going there, as they needed rare materials for Madame Couture's newest line. It was marketed to those that had been affected by the Malice and Twilight, people who had the ability to turn into monsters. Most of them were in the Hyrulian Imperial Forces and they needed new attire to mold with them during their Blood Moon changes. The price that the military was willing to pay for was quite a lot, so much that it could help fund certain…groups in Hytopia.

"So, why did you think it was a good idea to come here? We could've collected materials in the old parade grounds," Zelda asked.

Ravio smiled and said, "If we find some rare stuff…then I can sell it and then the rupees will be flowing!"

Zelda stared and then looked up at the darkening skies. She was relieved to see that the Malice wasn't airborne, but there were visible patches of lingering darkness on the ground of the ruins itself. It would be dangerous to travel any farther in the dead of night, not able to see the patches of Malice. So, they remained in the entrance to the ruins, sitting by a campfire and pot that Ravio set up.

The cloaked young man had cooked for himself and Zelda, throwing various items in the pot. Zelda didn't worry too much about it as her friend seemed to have a knack for cooking, despite his condition just a few years ago. He hummed to himself and she was sure he was going to burst into song. He didn't and leaned back to look at the crescent moon and stars.

"Wow, kinda makes you feel like a speck in the universe…" he muttered.

Zelda cocked an eyebrow, asking, "What?"

"I mean. Look at all those stars up there. They're probably huge or something up close," Ravio told her.

"Well, according to Professor Shikashi's writings, yeah. Stars are giant balls of burning gases and the moon is a large rock that helps with Water and Shadow magics," Zelda said.

Ravio kept staring at the stars and Zelda smelled something funny. She saw the pot and how it started to boil over. Screaming, she yelled, "Ravio!"

"OH! Huh? Whoa!" Ravio said, snapping out of his trance and attending to whatever was left in the pot.

The smoking stopped and the smell of burnt meats and veggies filled the air. Zelda covered her nose and asked, "So, I guess we're fasting tonight?"

Ravio pulled out a ladle of blackened…something and whined. With a groan, he said, "Aw man…I just took my eye off the pot for one minute. One minute!"

"Well, it was more like five…" Zelda said to herself, scribbling in her book a few notes and another entry.

She grinned, writing on Ravio's failed attempt at making reekfish stew. With a huff, the young man laid defeated on the ground, looking up at the night sky. He whined again and Zelda said, "No."

"What? I didn't say anything," Ravio told him.

"You don't have to. Telepathy, remember?" Zelda said.

Ravio grumbled and Zelda could hear him say, "I just wanted a piece of granola…"

"Well, it's a part of the rations and we only have three days' worth. And it'll take us another day to get back to Hytopia. So, no. We'll find breakfast tomorrow," Zelda told him.

"But! Where're we gonna find breakfast? You do see that Malice patches are everywhere here and there's no animals nearby," Ravio said.

His stomach grumbled and Zelda rolled her eyes, tossing a bag of a granola at him. It plopped onto his chest and Ravio grinned, saying, "Thank you!"

He sat up and greedily munched on the oat, dried fruits and nut mixture. Zelda shook her head and went back to writing. She took notes on Ravio's condition, which hadn't changed much, with the exception of his aging. She remembered that he wasn't like that before. Instead…he was…

"Hey, you can have mine if we can't find any food tomorrow," Ravio told her.

Zelda nodded and went back to writing.

* * *

"_Ravio? Ravio?" younger Zelda said, walking through a darkened alley._

_She, ignoring Nayru's warning, took a purple cloak that Madame Couture was working in with her and wrapped it around herself as it was very cold out. Malice and Twilight mingled together, floating up from the ground and rising to the reddish heavens. The moon, full, was colored red and it looked much larger than normal, as if it was ready to fall out of the sky. It wasn't normal. None of the Blood Moon nights were normal and Zelda hoped she could find Ravio in time…before he was munched on by a monster embolden by the moon._

_Zelda took a few steps into the alley and called Ravio's name again. There wasn't a response. Instead, she heard a crash and was pushed from behind. Falling to the ground and hitting her head, the girl was dazed as she could see Malice forming around her like a thick fog. Getting up, she jumped out of the circle. _

_The Malice coalesced and formed into a lupine shaped. Its fur was black as night, reddish fog surrounded its body and blood red eyes stared at Zelda with hatred. Barring its teeth, the beast lunged for the girl and Zelda held up her right hand. A blast of light came from it, striking monster and sending it flying into a wall. _

_The light cut through the Malice and Twilight filled air, giving back natural light only for a few moments. Not at all shocked at what happened, Zelda readied herself for another attack. She was right in doing so as the Malice-empowered Wolfos got back up, shaking itself and coming in for another strike._

_It jumped and Zelda ducked, misfiring and hitting a window instead. The light flashed within the room where the window was and the cloak she wore was ripped off. The monster started tearing at it and completely ignored Zelda. Zelda was about to take it when the cloak wrapped itself around the monster, trapping it and scaring the girl._

_She watched as the Wolfos snarled and howled within the seemingly-sentient piece of fabric. The Malice seeped out of the fabric, so much so that Zelda had to leave the alleyway. When she did, she was caught by a guard._

"_What are you doing out here? Why are you breaking curfew?" he asked._

"_I'm sorry! I was looking for my…!" Zelda said._

"_Madame Couture's gonna give you an earful for this! Let's go, Missy!" the guard said, dragging her back to the shop._

* * *

_The next morning…_

Hearing her name, Zelda slowly woke up and saw that Ravio was nowhere to be found. The pot he was using was still there and the fire had gone out long ago. She found herself leaning against a wall, apparently falling asleep while she had been writing.

Sensing something to her left, she turned her head and Ravio popped into view. Zelda jumped and saw that he had a fish in his mouth. He grinned, looking a bit proud and Zelda asked, "Why is there a fish in your mouth?"

Taking it out and throwing it in the pot, Ravio told her, "Well, I went fishing and…"

"You…turned?" Zelda asked.

Ravio nodded, not seeing an issue with what he did. Zelda was supposed to report all of his…changes to Madame Couture, whether it was voluntary or not. Ravio continued with, "I found a small spring near the bottom of these ruins and, since we didn't bring a fishing rod, I jumped into the pond and…Well, I guess I did change when I hit the water. Then I caught this fish and now we have breakfast! Woo!"

"Um…" Zelda started.

"What? I'm human again, aren't I?" Ravio said.

He started to check his appearance and saw that everything was in order. No monster traits or anything. Pleased, the young man headed to the pot and started gutting the fish…with his bare hands. As he was distracted, Zelda started recording that incident and heard, "Please don't tell the Madame."

"I wasn't…" Zelda lied.

"I know you've been doing that since we left. Seriously, don't tell her. All she'll do is get mad at me and call me a 'monster'. I don't like that. I'm human enough, aren't I?" Ravio said.

"Well, she doesn't call you that…That's more like Nayru…" Zelda told him.

"She doesn't have to say anything. The way she treats me when I…change says everything," Ravio said, looking sad.

Putting her book away and holding up her hands, Zelda said, "See? It's gone. I won't tell. You just have to learn to control it better."

"I…thought I was getting better at it. Like how those guys in that General Onox's troop," Ravio told her.

'No, not like them. They're really are monsters…' Zelda thought.

After finally eating, the pair started putting their things away and cleaning up their campsite. Ravio looked up at the imposing ruins, the central tower being the main feature. They looked around, trying to figure out how to get there, as there were missing sections of staircases and pools of stagnant Malice. At the very top were long dead trees and still frozen Malice.

"Okay, let's go," Ravio started.

"Whoa, wait! How are we supposed to get up there?" Zelda asked.

Ravio folded his arms and went deep into thought. Moments later, he said, "We jump."

"What?" Zelda asked, not getting what he meant.

He lifted her up and carried her bridal style, prompting an immediate yelp from Zelda. With a single jump, Ravio leapt up towards the far-off staircase, landing with ease and looking smug. Zelda was placed down and she shakily stood.

Ravio smiled, showing off elongated canines, and said, "Now we can get up there!"

"Please don't do that again…" Zelda told him.

"Can't promise anything. So, let's go!" Ravio said, cheery.

He started walking ahead and Zelda sighed. Another ability that Ravio displayed every now and then.

'I guess this'll be another report…' Zelda thought.

* * *

"_What did you do with that cloak?" Madame Couture asked._

_Zelda had been verbally ripped to shreds by the Madame and she had her feel quite terrible. Well, she should've as she had taken what the Madame was experimenting with to help control Onox's new soldiers. It was a cloak that helped with the changelings transformations during Blood Moons and helped carry over abilities into their human form. With the money from those sales, the Madame would've been able to help fund the resistance in Hytopia. But since the girl had it stolen by that Wolfos, the woman had to start over._

"_You do know that you'll be heading into the Drablands to gather the materials," the Madame said after finally calming down._

_Zelda nodded and Nayru said, "But she'll need someone to help…"_

_The door to the shop opened and the three saw a teen, covered in the cloak that Zelda had stolen. He stumbled inside, falling to the floor seconds later. Zelda and Nayru rushed to his side and Zelda took off the cloak's hood. She saw a head of dark purple hair and a scarred pale face. Nayru lightly shook him and asked, "Are you okay?"_

_He moaned and slowly opened his eyes. The boy looked at them with dull, green eyes and Nayru asked, "What is your name? Where did you come from?"_

_The boy looked at Zelda and muttered, "Zel…Zelda…"_

"_Yes, that's her name. Who are you?" Nayru asked._

_Before closing his eyes, he said, "R-Ravio…"_

* * *

_Akkala Citadel Ruins, entrance…_

The ancient citadel, with its imposing fortress walls and grand interior, was the shell of a grand military base, lost after the resistance's last stand over 1,000 years ago. Much of the old fortress had been lost to time and nature, with most of the walls and roof crumbled into nothingness. Parts of the floor was covered by red and gold tattered rugs and the few portraits of the leaders of Old Hyrule were still hanging on the few remaining walls. Malice covered much of the area and the two were careful with their steps.

Despite being ruins and evil being more prevalent than before, the fortress was free of enemies. But something was off about the place and Zelda couldn't shake the feeling. Just before she could voice her concerns, Ravio took several steps forward, saying, "I can smell the treasure here! Seriously!"

"Um, Ravio! Maybe we shouldn't explore here," Zelda said.

Stopping, he turned and asked, "Why not?"

"Well, the Madame's looking for items that can help with clothing creation, not stuff used for Armos or Beamos," Zelda told him.

Ravio gave her a mischievous grin, asking, "What? You're scared?"

"N-No. I…I just don't like this feeling I'm getting from here," Zelda told him.

Ravio didn't get it and grabbed her arm to lead her farther in. After arriving at a set of large, wooden doors, the odd feeling increased and Zelda hadn't a clue what to do. It felt dangerous, but at the same time not.

"Okay, I smell treasure in here!" Ravio said, rubbing his hands together.

"Hold on. Wait!" Zelda warned.

He opened the door anyway and entered the next room. Zelda followed and stumbled into nothing but darkness. She called out to Ravio, but there was no response from him. She kept walking, surprisingly not running into anything in the dark. Calling out to Ravio again, Zelda said, "Ravio! Please say something!"

A small voice was heard and Zelda yelled, "Ravio? Is that you?"

_"Hel…nee…Zel…Sor…"_

"Hey, I'm here! Keep talking!" Zelda said, hearing the voice better.

She saw a dim light and started walking towards it. The voice kept speaking and grew louder as she came closer. It sounded like a timid voice, that of a young boy.

_"Help…I…Sorry…Need…help…I'm…"_

"I'm coming!" Zelda said, breaking into a run.

She finally found the light, running through and sliding to a halt in the middle of a small living room. There was a simple woolen mat on the floor, covering the bare wood, a fireplace with a boiling pot of stew on Zelda's left and a collection of farm equipment on her right. The portal she stepped through disappeared behind her and was replaced with ladder going down into a basement alcove. Above it was a window bringing in sunlight and fresh air.

Before her was a ladder leading up to the second floor, which was more like a platform in a half. The smaller of the two platforms had a small library with pictures of animals, kids, a forest environment and adults that looked like the parents of the kids. On the uppermost platform was a small mat with a pillow and a cotton-made cover. Next to it was another window that provided a lot of light and more fresh air.

Climbing down, Zelda heard the door to the place open and a blonde wearing village garb of green, white and dark blue appeared. His blue eyes carried sadness in them and his garb looked like that of the ancient Ordonians. He carried some farming equipment on is back and placed it in his collection, virtually ignoring the intruder in his home. Sighing, he headed for the fireplace and took a ladle to stir it.

Zelda slowly headed for the door, not wanting to disturb or get caught. Just as she placed her hand on the door handle, she heard, "So, you're the heir? One of three, right?"

The young woman swiftly turned to see the young man looking straight at her. His eyes looked just like Ravio's when she first saw him, as if he was lost. It was a pitiful sight, but Zelda couldn't tear her eyes off of him. He got to his feet and said, "Don't go out there. Not just yet."

"W-Why not? Who are you?" Zelda asked.

The blonde looked down and didn't answer. Instead, he asked moments later, "If you're the heir, or at least one of them, then you can help."

"What are you talking about? Heir to what?" Zelda asked.

"The heir to the kingdom. Of Hyrule," the young man said.

Zelda hadn't a clue what he was talking about. Old Hyrule's royal family had died out long ago and her family were juts descendants of maids to them, according to the Madame anyway. And…she was just named after the final princess.

"So, you really think that? Huh…Midna did tell me that if anything happened to the old royal family, then the cycle would be broken and evil would rule forever…" the young man said.

Midna? Saintess Midna? If he knew her and was wearing Ordonian garb, then he must've been…

"A reluctant Hero? Yeah…" the young man told her.

'He's…He's the 'Kingslayer'? Why didn't I see that?' Zelda thought.

The Hero bowed and told her, "I'm very sorry. I failed you, you and everyone in Hyrule. All those chances I was given…and I still didn't take it. And then…seven years ago."

Zelda remembered Aryll and the others and how they lost their brother and best friend, the boy named Link. But, Zelda remembered that he wasn't dead, just lost. He needed to find his way back and they were supposed to help. One was supposed to be in Hytopia, but…

"But you don't recognize him as you haven't seen that boy's face…Well," the Hero said.

He stood close to her and stared directly into her eyes. Zelda was a bit terrified as he was too close. He then said, "They'll look like me, but with a few differences. Just like all of the past Heroes."

A bright light and then Zelda heard, "Hey? Zel? Hey! Wake up! C'mon!"

Zelda was being shaken awake by Ravio, who was very worried. The young woman opened her eyes, yelling, "Stop! Stop! Stop it! I'm awake!"

"Oh. Whew…you scared me," he said.

He helped Zelda up, who had fallen to her knees for some reason, and she asked, "What happened?"

"Well, we came into this room and I found that treasure chest over there," Ravio said, pointing at a treasure chest in the center of the room, which looked like a meeting hall.

Chairs were broken and strewn about the room and on its walls were bookshelves with fallen books and broken shelving. The state of the room matched the rest of the ruins, an echo of Hyrule's glory days. Ravio explained that Zelda passed out after he opened up the chest, which contained a book that was a soldier's diary.

'So, I must've been dreaming,' Zelda thought.

"Well, I hope you're okay since I didn't think that would happen. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Ravio said, bowing.

"It's…okay. Um," Zelda said.

She looked at Ravio and could see a faint glow coming from his left hand. He stood up and she stifled as gasp as he looked just like…No way, it was just a dream, she thought.

"So, are we gonna leave or are you just gonna stand there staring?" Ravio asked.

Zelda caught herself, finding that she was staring at him for way longer than she thought. With a nod, the two exited the ruined chamber, not seeing a small glowing, green stone with a familiar eye on it, watching the pair.

* * *

_Okay! There's Ravio's introduction and Zelda's paired up with him for their adventures. And I'm sure that vision/dream Zelda had was much more than what she thinks. Anyway, thanks to those that are giving this fic a chance and thanks to Oracle of Hylia for their review._

_-miano53_


	4. Chapter 4: Windfall Island

_"Windfall Island, an isle of merchants and shops. It's a place where many who want to start their dreams of owning a business gather. It's a part of the Great Sea League, islands in the seas that came together to form their own 'nation' 400 years ago. Now, does anyone know the name of the one who started it?"_

"_Uh…"_

"_Anyone at all? No?"_

"_Um…wasn't he one of the Kingslayer incarnations?"_

"_Yes, he was, and when he was confronted about it, the boy met his timely death in the sea."_

"_Professor, you're really hateful towards that 'Kingslayer' guy. Seriously, is he really all that bad?"_

"_YES! If he appears, he'll send this great nation of ours into destruction. Your parents will lose their jobs, chaos will ensue in the country and you'll lose your livelihood. Like those Sheikah Slates you kids like so much. He'll take those away!"_

"_NO!"_

"_So, we must arm ourselves with knowledge so we'll be able to know who he's masquerading as and report him as quickly as possible!"_

_-a professor in Hylia City_

Chapter Four: Windfall Island

_Six years ago, the Kah Mael…_

_Master Mazio Koshia, leader of the Kah Mael privateers, stared at the black and red furred Wolfos pup that seemed to have gone berserk after seeing an image of the Holy Relic. He attacked several of his crew, mostly Sheikah not too loyal to the empire. Due to his biting and clawing, the master had him placed in a kennel, but the pup continued to try to escape by latching his teeth around the small bars. _

"_I see that you're a little monster…but, appearances can be deceiving," Master Mazio told him._

_The Wolfos refused to listen and kept trying to pry open its cage. With a sigh, the old master placed a hand on it and a surge of electricity shot out from his hand. The puppy howled in pain and the master released the energy. The malice that covered it disappeared, revealing a little wolf underneath._

_A whine and Master Mazio asked, "Are you alright now?"_

_The puppy scratched at the bars and gave the man a very sad look. The master picked him up and said, "There, there. We'll help you control the beast."_

* * *

_The Great Sea, Year 1022, 3__rd__ month of Rutela…_

The massive expanse of the Great Sea was home to several islands, mostly uninhabited but useful to various groups such as the Hyrulian Empire, Republic of Holodrum, the Kingdom of Lorule and the Emirates of Termina. The seas, blue as ever was a stark contrast to the frigid permafrost of the northern continent and nearby isles. The weather was warm, but not as warm as previous records for the tropical region. The skies were sunny, but it hid the dark truth that was known the world over, the darkness of the Blood Moons.

Looking up at the skies, the 21-year-old Tetra, wearing a blue and white sailor's garb of a jacket, pants, shirt and pirate boots, sighed as the seas were quite peaceful. She watched the waves beat against the ship and the fish running underneath the waves. The sea breeze stirred through the loose strands of her long, blonde hair, mostly kept underneath a red bandana. Her serenity was shattered when someone yelled, "Yo! What'cha doin'?"

A little boy in green, wearing a leaf mask, appeared, hovering in the air with a giant Deku Leaf. He was a child of the forest, appearing to Tetra five years ago just as she separated herself from Midna and Fi to find one of the shards of the Hero. The boy told her and the captain of the ship, Master Mazio, that he was tasked to help find the hero. Tetra didn't believe him, but the master did and allowed him to join.

"I _was_ enjoying the peaceful scenery and quiet of this part of the ship. What do you want, Makar?" Tetra asked.

Makar plopped on the railing next to her and asked, "So, what's with that Bart guy? He doesn't look like a Sheikah."

"He's not. He's from Labrynna. And if you're wondering why he's not fond of talking, it's just his personality. It's been like that since I've met him," Tetra told Makar.

The boy didn't seem to be pleased with her answer, asking, "So, why is he here? If he's gonna be a pirate…"

"Privateer," Tetra corrected.

"Right, _privateer…_Anyway, he's gonna have to stop brooding or whatever he thinks he's doing to look cool if he wants to sell anything on that island we're going to," Makar said.

Tetra smirked, asking, "You think he's brooding?"

"Yeah. He barely talks and practically ignores me and Sarada," Makar replied.

"Maybe he's ignoring you because he finds you annoying," Tetra told him.

"Hey! I am not annoying!" Makar yelled.

"Well you're awful loud."

The second of the newcomers was the half-breed Sarada. She left Kakariko City and went to the forest with the Hero's friends and family. They were ambushed by imperial forces, but Sarada and Makar managed to escape and was given the task to find the "shards of the Hero". Master Mazio accepted her onto the ship as well and they joined the _Kah Mael_ privateers.

The 19-year-old half breed jumped from the rear of the ship, the aft, and landed on the starboard side, where Tetra was trying to rest. She asked the same question and Tetra replied with, "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Well, I tried, but he kinda glared at me," Sarada told her.

The ship's gong rang out and the ship's intercom, powered by Sheikah stones, carried the voice of the lookout. With a gruff voice, he said, "Approaching…Windfall Island…ready for tendering…Approaching Windfall Island…Anyone ready to sell…prepare for tendering."

"Well, that's our cue. We can look for clues on the Hero whilst there," Tetra told the duo.

* * *

_Below deck, 3__rd__ tier…_

Wearing blue and covered with silver armor of the Sheikah's _samurai_ class, the brown-haired Bartolomeo, or Bart for short, looked over the items in the ship's storage section. He held a book in his hands and marked off what was needed with a quill pen. He noticed that they need more salted meats, dried fruits, fresh fruits, fertilizer for Master Maz's produce trees he insisted on growing on the ship and barrels of fresh water. It was going to be easy to get, based on all the treasure they had…accumulated over the past three months.

"Approaching…Windfall Island…ready for tendering. Approaching Windfall Island…Anyone ready to sell…prepare for tendering," the voice of the lookout, Kaze, muttered over the intercom.

"Alright then," Bart said, closing the book and mentally calculating what he could sell.

There were the 20 Joy Pendants he collected from the monstrous pirates, mostly Bokoblins. Then there were 30 Golden Feathers collected from Kagaroks. And then there were the Monster Guts, Skull Pendants, sapphires, Chu Jellies and mysterious gear parts he collected during the five years he spent traveling with the _Kah Mael _privateers. All in all, he should get at least 2,000 rupees for the haul.

"_Bart, go and sell what you can. And return here when you've gathered what we need."_

"Yes, Master Mazio," Bart said aloud, hearing the master's voice in his mind.

* * *

_Six years ago, Windfall Island's House of Wealth…_

"_Ms. Marie, are you sure that he should be…?" an islander asked._

_Ms. Marie, the teacher of the School of Joy, looked at the odd child that sat before her. He looked to be a half-Wolfos, half-human child, something that looked like those rumored monster-people the Hyrulian Empire had created. They were said to be quite infectious, as their attacking other humans and even non-humans turned them into monsters as well. So, the merchants of Windfall had the right to fear the child who appeared during the month of Darmani's Blood Moon. _

_They locked him away in the town's jail and many avoided the area after the rumors a monster was seen on the island. That night, the guards transferred him into a smaller cage and took him to the House of Wealth. There in that lavish building, the merchants stood around on the first floor, discussing what they were to do with the monster-child. _

_Ms. Marie felt sorry for the poor thing. It wasn't like he wanted to be a monster, but something happened in that evil empire to turn him into one. He glanced around the room with fear, snarling whenever a merchant came too close. The guards had his cage on the stage of the first floor, where they would hold the prizes for auctions. It looked like they were going to sell the creature. _

_Zunari, the hooded general store owner from the Isle of Frost and leader of the merchants, stood at the podium and slammed a hammer on the pedestal. He then said, "I know that we all fear this…creature. But we must find a way to deal with it."_

"_Him. It's a boy," Ms. Marie said._

_Everyone stared and Zunari asked, "What are you talking about? This is a monster from the empire. We have to find a way to…!"_

"_We should toss the cage into the sea! What about sending him to Pawprint Isle! The Fire Mountain! The empire won't find his remains! What about Ice Ring Isle? It'll freeze!" the merchant chatted._

_A loud clearing of the throat and the owner of the home, the portly Lord Xander, said, "People, please. You all don't see the use of having such a thing here while I see great potential in him."_

"_What are you talking about? It has to be destroyed!" the owner of the inn yelled._

_Lord Xander silenced her and said, "He can be our security. I'm sure that pirates or other rival islands wouldn't dare approach our island to harm us if they found out that we had one of the empire's weapons."_

"_No way! We already have a navy! And some guards! Are you crazy? What if he turns on us?" the merchants shouted._

_Ms. Marie saw the boy hold his furry wolf ears with his clawed hands. The sounds of the arguing probably was too loud for him and he whined. One of the merchants, the leader of the fishers, pulled out a cutlass and said, "We must strike him down before it's too late! Or else the empire would find him and destroy us!"_

_He rushed for the cage and was about to stab the boy when the monster-child screamed. A powerful gust of wind pushed everyone back and the nearby furniture and pottery into walls. Ms. Marie struck the corner near the stage and the flower pot she hit fell over. Glass, wooden shards and fine dust swirled about, making the room dangerous. Lord Xander shouted for the boy to stop, but his commands were drowned by the child's screams and howling winds. _

_The wind became so strong that everyone had no choice but to duck and cover. Ms. Marie covered herself, holding onto a Sheikah Stone and praying as a burst of light, followed by an explosion, filled the room. Screams was the last thing Ms. Marie heard before she lost consciousness._

* * *

"Ms. Marie? Ms. Marie?"

The fuschia-haired Ms. Marie Yorokobi came out of her memories and found that she had spazzed out in front of her 20 students. She didn't mean to as she was talking about the elements and had made a focus on wind. Her memories then went to when she met Kiba for the first time, the half-Wolfos, half-human they found washed up on the shore. Fixing the sleeves on her navy blue jacket, she said, "Um. We'll continue this lesson tomorrow. Please review the months as we'll have a special review sometime this week."

The class groaned, thinking it was going to be a surprise quiz. They filed out, with the last of them shutting the door. Ms. Marie was embarrassed, not thinking that the events of so long ago would still affect her. She took her seat behind her desk and opened the sea chart on it.

She saw the 36 isles of the ocean and the island where her private oasis was. She hadn't traveled there in a while as sea travel wasn't too agreeable with her. The door to the schoolhouse opened and the 55-year-old looked up to see a young man in black and white. He was in a simple white shirt, black vest and pants and wore sandals that exposed his feet. Unlike those on the island, he had black hair, pale skin and topaz-colored eyes. What made him even stranger were the wolf ears he had, the clawed hands and feet and the wolf tail.

"Hello there, Kiba," Ms. Marie said.

Kiba looked around, staying silent as he inspected the area. He put a hand on the green charm that made up his collar, something that was bought for him by Lord Xander, his master. Ms. Marie, wondering why he was there, asked, "Um, did your master send you?"

The young man nodded and the teacher asked, "So, what's wrong? I've made sure that Mila gotten her assignments."

Kiba approached the desk and looked at the sea chart. He placed a claw on the map and he was pointing at Ms. Marie's island oasis. Ms. Marie glowered, asking, "Why is he asking again? I already told him no. And no, he can't put in any offers as it's not for sale. And no, I won't write it in my will nor am I going to write one as I'm not dying anytime soon. And even if I was going to, I wouldn't give the cabana to him or Mila. Or even Lord Sparschwein and Maggie."

Kiba put a hand on his chest, pointing to himself and Ms. Marie asked, "Um, but…you've never sailed before. And I thought you'd have a fear of water after…what happened."

He shook his head and pointed at Windfall Island. With a grunt, he tapped the islands leading to the oasis and drew what looked like a ship in the air. Ms. Marie understood and said, "And where would you find a crew that would be willing to sail with something like you?"

Kiba frowned and she said, "Hey, I'm being honest. Where can you find a crew that wouldn't be afraid of you?"

He shrugged and she asked, "And did Lord Xander give you leave?"

Kiba shook his head and Ms. Marie said, "You should probably get his permission or something before you go."

A whine and Ms. Marie told him, "Well, he did help save your life when the merchants wanted you dead. Especially after you attacked us all. I know you don't remember, but you did."

Kiba whined again and it sounded so much like a puppy's whine. She scratched behind his ears and he started to calm down. After he felt better, Ms. Marie asked, "I forgave you, but the others don't seem to have. Even though you've helped protect this isle. And the children don't seem to mind your presence. If anything, they're curious about you."

"KIBA!"

The guards that protected Lord Xander's home came barging in and grabbed Kiba. Kiba growled and snarled as they dragged him away. Before they could get him outside, the young man used his strength to hurl one of the guards towards the desk. The man crashed and the other was kneed in the gut, releasing Kiba.

He bolted for the exit, only to back away as more guards entered the schoolhouse. They were armed and one of them had a rope, ready to tie Kiba up and bring him back to his master. Ms. Marie got to her feet and said, "Please no! Give him some dignity!"

"Well, I don't know how much dignity a monster would have, but…" the captain of the guards told her.

Kiba snarled and was grabbed again. He ripped his arms away from the two men and the captain said, "Much better. It wouldn't do if the children saw a monster barreling out of their beloved schoolhouse."

They left with their injured comrades and an angered Kiba. Ms. Marie sighed, not seeing the purpose of being so violent towards one that didn't wish to be a monster.

* * *

_With Tetra, Sarada and Makar…_

Windfall Island was a rather large isle, filled with stone buildings and shops that serviced much of the Great Sea. There was a windmill/lighthouse in the center of town and seemed to be the town's focal point. Flags with the image of the crossed sword's crest sigil of the Great Sea Alliance flew on the stone welcome gate and various parts of town. The docks, where they disembarked, were filled with fishers and other sailors unloading their wares to transport into town. The other side of town was a small beach where townsfolk would go to get away from the hustle and bustle. Between the docks and that beach was a small field with a lone tree and the town's bomb shop, popular with sailors such as the privateers of _Kah Mael._

Carrying several bags of items, Bart walked passed them and Makar yelled, "Wait up!"

"Why?" he asked.

The little Korok told him, "Well, I wanna follow. And there's no rules on that."

"No, but it's creepy," Bart told him.

Sarada and Tetra joined him, to Bart's chagrin. He stopped just as they exited the docks and asked, "And you all are following why?"

"Well, I would like to see the island," Tetra replied.

"And we have to find that Hero guy," Sarada added.

Bart continued on, saying, "Just don't ask everyone you meet. Even though we're not in the empire, they probably got spies everywhere."

'I was thinking the same, but…how did you figure that?' Tetra thought.

* * *

_House of Wealth, midday…_

"What were you thinking, going to Ms. Marie?" Lord Xander bellowed.

Kiba, sitting on his knees in the living room on the second floor, tried not to cover his ears as the man was quite loud. He was livid as he had learned that Kiba was trying to leave the island. He asked if Kiba was ungrateful as he lived there for the past six years under the man's protection and was even given a job, which was guard duty to him and Mila.

"You do know that the other merchants wanted you dead! Especially after the incident where you couldn't control your powers," Lord Xander shouted.

Kiba whined and Lord Xander said, "So, is that it? You want to no longer be under my protection? You think you can protect yourself when most of the world thinks you're a monster?"

A sudden and sharp pain struck Kiba and he held his head as it felt as if he head was splitting. A loud whine and Lord Xander said, "Don't pretend to have a headache! Listen to me!"

Kiba saw that everything around him looked fuzzy and he felt sick. Before he knew it, the young man tumbled over, falling onto his left side and shaking violently.

* * *

_Outside, near the House of Wealth…_

"Okay, we've sold stuff to that Zunari guy. And the lady at the inn…Where else are we supposed to go?" Makar asked.

Sarada took the lead, with Bart, Tetra and Makar following behind. Bart had the last of his wares and he was ready to sell them to the home's owner, a man named Lord Xander. Tetra remembered him and felt that the man was a bit pretentious. He also seemed to be hiding something as Tetra had tried to read his mind before, but found parts of it clouded. Almost as if he had some ability to block telepathy.

"Gah!" Bart suddenly cried out.

He dropped the remaining two bags he carried and gripped his head in pain. Tetra's eyes widened and Sarada yelled, "Bart! What's wrong?"

She looked to Makar and he said, "I just asked where we're going! That shouldn't cause a mi…!"

Bart's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell forward, fainting and hitting the ground head first. He violently shook, as if he was having a seizure and Sarada screamed, "Help! Help!"

Guards rushed to their location and tried to help as best as they could. Another group rushed for the House of Wealth, with a medic in tow. A second and third appeared, telling the guards to keep everyone back. They did, separating Bart from the others.

* * *

_And there's chapter four. Hmm…wonder what's going on. Why did those two suddenly faint like how Link used to? Pretty sure none of the Hero's previous selves was named Kiba…Hmm…_

_And thanks to SPOONO for their review and putting this in their favorites. _

_-miano53_


	5. Chapter 5: Troubles at Romani Ranch

_"__The present age and the past age are related. Events in the past affect events in the present.__"_

_-Professor Write, scholar of time_

Chapter Five: Troubles at Romani Ranch

_Six years and nine months ago…_

"_Seriously, we've been looking forever!" Groose yelled._

"_Oh, come off it! It's only been a few months," Din told him._

_The pair had left the northern continent and arrived on the southern continent, landing in the western Great Sea coast. From there, they traveled via train from the docks of the coast into central Termina, Clock Town. They disembarked there, was questioned by the Clock Town soldiers as they were foreigners and were released after seeing Hytopian region passports, to which Groose was surprised since Hytopia was a part of the empire. _

_The trip from the northern continent and being stowaways on various ships took about a month. It then took another month to settle in and find a place to stay while they were looking for Link, or one of the pieces of him. And then it took a third to find jobs as they had only a few rupees to their names. All in all, it was three months and Groose tired of it._

"_Seriously, where is Link? Where's the guy?" Groose said as they returned to the small, family-run in of the Stock Pot Inn. _

_Din sighed, turning the handle and entering the inn. There, they found the owners, a dark-haired man named Kafei Kuroda and his redhaired wife, Anju. Seeing the two Gerudo, Anju said, "Welcome back. Did you find who you're looking for?"_

"_Not yet. Um, did you have anymore jobs for us?" Din asked._

"_Nope. But you can help me with cooking for the new guest that arrived," Anju told her._

_Groose, curious, asked, "What guest?"_

"_A little boy we found, near the road to Ikana Canyon. He wasn't responsive, and we had to take him to the hospital. But he then soon made a quick recovery, so fast that it baffled the doctors," Kafei replied._

"_Where is he?" Din asked._

"_In Grandmother Anjean's room," Anju told them._

* * *

_Present day, Rutela 13__th__…_

Twenty-two and a lot taller, Groose groaned as he was exceptionally bored. He was tasked with going to Romani Ranch in the northeast, near the Northern Swamps. Kafei needed him to get the shipment of Chateau Romani, a vintage milk that can be made to become a coveted alcoholic drink. The recipe was said to be inspired by the Hero of Time, who used it to have the energy to defeat the one who summoned Termina's Blood Moon, Majora's Mask.

Riding in a horse-drawn wagon, he muttered how boring it was to stay there. Sure, he was still on the run and laying low in Termina, with the many empire-hating peoples that lived there was great. But he missed his hometown of Aboda Village. Sure, it was cold all year round, snowy and no had no signs of that ending, but it was still home.

He looked at the horse that he was driving, a black and white Romani stallion, and it reminded him of Epona. He wondered what the poor horse was doing. She probably was taken by the Imperials after their disappearance from Southern Hyrule Fields and used in the invasion efforts. Maybe even used to breed other horses. Or maybe she was taken in by some retired soldiers or even by the capital itself.

'Man, we did just leave her behind like that. If Link found out, then…well, he'll probably go berserk…if we can find him, that is,' Groose thought.

He made a turn where a large wooden gate with the Terminian script for "Milk Village" was. When he did, the wretched sound of a particular bird was heard and he yelled, "Oh crap!"

It was a Takkuri bird, a giant mutated avian that loved to steal various things off travelers. Since the advent of trains, it didn't attack much. But if one was walking, on horseback or in a wagon, it would attack, stealing any valuables and flying off in glee.

But not today, Groose vowed. He wouldn't let that bird steal from him a second time as he remembered it took the gold and red pendant he used to wear on his shirt. The Gerudo _voe_ slapped the reins and shouted, "Go man!"

The stallion neighed and took off, rushing down as the Takkuri attempted to take a swipe at the wagon. There wasn't much of note in it, just milk tanks that he needed to give to the owners of Romani Ranch. But the Takkuri stealing it would make the job harder. And Groose refused to let the bird win.

He had the wagon barreling down the road, making a sharp turn and causing for the bird to fly into the trees. It didn't give up and continued to chase Groose as the young man passed up the road to the Gorman's Horse Racing Track and another leading to the main part of town.

The Takkuri drew in closer, diving down to steal, when it was struck by a bomb arrow. Groose zoomed past a mixed colored hair young man wielding a bow. He kept driving, entering Romani Ranch and paying him no mind.

* * *

_With Agitha…_

Healed up mostly, due the many red potions and change of dressings on her wounds, Agitha sat at the table of Mama's House, seeing the breakfast spread Cremia made. Next to her, on her right, was the fireplace and its warmth filled the whole downstairs. A blackboard with chalk writings were on the far wall, nearest the door and where a few farming tools and a door to the kitchen were.

Romani, grinning as she gotten a fluffy biscuit, asked Agitha, "Are you okay to play with Romani today?"

"Um, no," Agitha told her, denying the girl for the tenth time.

Romani didn't give up, telling her, "Well…more like 'train'. Since Raven's not here, Romani has to train to fight the 'ghosts'."

Cremia appeared, exiting the kitchen with a platter of meats, one of them Romani called "sweetmeats". Agitha didn't know what it was, but the girl would tell her that it was Raven's favorite and Cremia usually made it for him. The door opened and the spikey-haired owner of the Cucco Shack, Grog, appeared. He looked terrifying and Agitha turned her head not to stare.

"Hey, the delivery guy's outside. But, it's a Gerudo-looking guy. Didn't think that Gerudos have many boys in their tribes," Grog told Cremia.

'Gerudo boy?' Agitha thought.

"Hey! Anyone here? Got a delivery for the Stock Pot Inn!"

The one who stepped through the door was none other than…Groose? It was indeed Groose as Agitha recognized that pompadour from anywhere. He was much older, looked as if he was in his early twenties. Maybe around the age of 23, 24? He was wrapped up in warm, woolen attire of blue, tan and red, with fingerless gloves and thick boots.

A twinge of guilt and Agitha kept her head turned, looking at the fireplace. Romani greeted Groose, saying, "Hey! Who're you?"

"Oh, I'm Groose. Groose Eldinrani. I work for that Kafei guy from the Stock Pot Inn," Groose told her.

Romani hopped out of her seat and walked up to the tall Gerudo. She stared and said, "This the first Romani's met a foreigner…You're…nice."

"Uh, okay…that's not creepy, kid," Groose said, ready to leave.

He was still his old self and didn't seem to notice Agitha. The young woman was grateful, ready to head back upstairs and hide as she was sure that Groose hated her, along with everyone else. That's what she told herself, anyway.

Cremia placed the platter on the table, telling him, "Alright. Let me just get my coat."

"Romani will help too!" Romani declared.

Cremia shook her head, saying, "No. You got house chores today."

"Aw," the redheaded girl groaned.

Groose left along with Grog and Cremia and Agitha was relieved. Returning to her seat, Romani started munching on the biscuit and said, "Cremia didn't get the sausages or Cucco eggs…Romani don't like 'sweetmeats'…"

"What are 'sweetmeats'?" Agitha asked.

"That's patties and stuff made from goats' insides, like kidneys. Raven like those and Romani dunno why. They're really iron-y…" Romani answered, making a disgusted face.

The door opened again and Raven stepped in. He seemed confused, asking, "What is going on? Where is everyone?"

"Oh. Cremia went with that big Gerudo guy to get milk," Romani replied.

"So, that man that I helped fight off the Takkuri…" Raven started.

"Was a Gerudo. Anyway, are there other things to eat besides these 'sweetmeats' and biscuits?" Agitha asked, changing the subject.

Romani hopped out of her chair again, heading for the kitchen and Raven placed his quiver and bow down near the door. He held what looked like a small bag and he sat down at the table with it. There was a slight iron smell and Agitha didn't want to know what was inside.

Just as he eyed one of the sweetmeats, Romani reentered the room, precariously carrying a bowl of eggs. Raven jumped up, took it from her and inspected one of the eggs. Without looking at her, he asked, "Are you sure these are cooked?"

"Romani found it on the stove in a big pot," Romani told him.

He sniffed the air, swiftly put the bowl on the table and rushed into the kitchen, yelling, "Whoa!"

Agitha joined him and saw that Romani accidentally left the wood-fire stove on. She hadn't closed the feeder opening, where Cremia would toss wood into the stone and iron contraption to power it. Flames and sparks flew out of it and Raven slammed the door at the stove/oven's bottom shut. Sighing, he said, "She really shouldn't go in here by herself…"

"How did you know the door was open?" Agitha asked.

"I could smell the smoke coming out of it. Anyway, the door is closed and…" Raven said.

"Aw man!" Romani whined loudly.

The pair exited and saw that she found the eggs hadn't been cooked. The raw egg ran all over her plate and she was disappointed. Another sigh and Raven said, "I'll get a towel…"

* * *

_With Groose…_

The spikey-haired Grog and Groose helped Cremia place the milk keg into the wagon. Kafei, as he owned the Milk Bar and the Stock Pot Inn in East Clock Town, ordered 20 kegs of Chateau Romani. Before they could put the milk in the wagon, Cremia entered the barn/factory by herself and various machine sounds was heard. Moments later, she allowed them in the barn and Groose could smell the faint scent of alcohol in the air.

Cremia grinned and told them, "That's Romani Ranch's secret recipe. The receipt asked for the vintage collection."

"Yeah, yeah. We've heard about the vintage milk over a million times now," Grog told her, putting the last of the milk into the wagon.

Cremia glowered and continued with her explanation. The milk was said to "bestow magic power" on the drinker, making their stamina nearly infinite for three days. The Hero of Time was said to have preserved the recipe and even introducing it to the Old Hyrule Kingdom after leaving Termina. The only place that had it was Milk Village and they kept the recipe for over 1,500 years. Despite the years, only a few new recipes were introduced, but Chateau Romani was the best.

"Alright, enough with the advertising. I think he knows, Cremia," Grog said.

Cremia huffed, telling him, "Well, it's work. Work!"

Groose, curious, asked, "Hmm…Can I try?"

"You sure? You know you have to drive back to Clock Town and it's a ways a way," Grog asked.

"Pretty sure. Lemme try," Groose said.

Cremia reentered the barn and exited with a bottle of milk with a red and gold label. She handed off to Groose and said, "Here's a free bottle. We usually don't drink this and drive, but…"

"I'll be fine. Try drinking Gerudo palm wine, made from coconuts and palm tree leaves," Groose told them.

Cremia shrugged and he took the bottle. Just as he was ready to return, a rotund woman in blue ran towards them, which wasn't too fast. She arrived, breathless, and told Cremia, "H-hey! Where's Raven?"

"He's in the house. What's wrong, Mamamu Yan?" Cremia asked.

"Th-The Takkuri bird…It…It stolen the prize winnings from the racetrack!" the woman, Mamamu, said, sounding terrified.

"Again?" Grog asked.

He ran to the house and Groose asked, "What's the deal with that bird? Is it that bigheaded bird that attacked me on the road?"

"Huh? You ran into the Takkuri?" Cremia asked.

"I guess…Someone saved me from it when I was trying to get here," Groose told her.

Cremia nodded, telling him, "Yeah. No one knows what's the deal with those big birds, but they go around Termina, stealing from villages and towns. And everything they steal mysteriously arrives at West Clock Town's Curiosity shop. The owners claim that they're not apart of it, but…"

"So, those Takkuri go around stealing and then dropping them off in Clock Town? Weird," Groose said.

"Not just that. My sister, Romani's, been practicing with a bow, courtesy of Raven teaching her. She said it's to help with the ghosts, but…I've never seen one," Cremia told her.

She claimed that ghost tried to steal their village's cows long, long ago and that the Hero of Time defended them by driving them off with a bow. Thus, Romani and Raven used one, as if inspired by that Hero's deeds. Groose was surprised to hear that Termina knew of the man, but remembered that Elder Aginah told him about the Hero. He was the one that brought Termina into the light, but with grave consequences. The Cobble Kingdom in the east was wiped out, along with the land of Wayaway and parts of Koholint, turning the one vast continent into a small island.

"Well, I think all these troubles are a bad omen. And its made worse with that Blood Moon that appears every month. And Raven always…" Cremia said.

"Blood Moons? You have it here too?" Groose asked.

Cremia became quiet, quickly changing the subject by saying, "Um, there's an inn in Milk Village. If the Takkuri birds are attacking now, then it's too dangerous for you to leave now. I can get someone else to move the canisters back in the iceboxes and they'll stay cool for your departure tomorrow. So, stay. Please. Do it. Now."

"Okay. Okay. Pushy," Groose told her.

* * *

_"Agitha…you…"_

_Agitha, walking through an endless plain, heard her brother's voice call out to her. She covered her ears, not wanting to hear the angry boy. It was futile as she continued to hear him. _

_He blamed her again for what happened to him, but what that was, he didn't say. All he could tell her was that he was a monster and it was her fault. Agitha slowly fell to the grassy ground and said, "Yes, it is my fault. Because I hated you."_

"_You still do. You hate me and I did nothing! I did nothing to you and you hated me! You abandoned me when I needed you!"_

"_I know…I'm horrible," Agitha said, curling up._

"_You didn't have a reason! You still don't! I went to that spring so I could be a better brother to you! So I can be useful! And you didn't even care!"_

_Agitha said nothing and the voice continued to rail on her. It called her demented, selfish, a brat and various other words that she would rather not dwell on. And all of that…it was true. No girl should hate her brother so. But, he…he hated her first. He said so when she was only seven._

"_I didn't! I DIDN'T!"_

"_You did…you said that…you'd rather…kill me and Aryll, and then the whole village as we were in the way. I didn't know what you meant and when I asked, you attacked so viciously I had to lock Aryll and myself in our room. Then you kept ramming the door, trying to get at us. And your eyes…they were a burning red…like we were staring into the eyes of a monster. That…that was when I…" Agitha explained, curled up, not moving and in tears._

"_LIAR…__**LI**__AR…__**LIAR!**__"_

_A Wolfos appeared behind Agitha and she didn't move at the sight of it. It snarled and bore its fangs, ready to tear her apart. Its red eyes were just like the ones she saw when Link went berserk that day. _

"_It's the truth. You told me that! You said that you hated me and that I was in the way of whatever you were trying to do. I never believed in curses, but after what happened seven years ago, I'm starting to believe more and more. But the way you said it, I didn't know if it was that or if it was really you…" Agitha told the monster._

_It leapt into the air, coming down for an attack. Agitha was ready to take it as it was like that every night, the ending to her nightmares. But it didn't come as she heard, "Agitha!"_

_A bright light appeared, in the shape of a man in armor wielding a bow, and it shot the Wolfos in midair. The beast crumbled a foot a way from Agitha, who got up and rushed for the light. She hugged it, as she was terrified, and heard it call out to her again._

* * *

"Agitha? Agitha? Agitha!"

The young woman opened her eyes, seeing that she was outside, in the middle of the ranch, and only in her wool pajamas. She was hugging Raven, who was utterly confused. He had his bow in his right hand and an arrow in his left.

She released him and quickly apologized. Without a word, Agitha started back for Mama's House when Raven stopped her.

"What? I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your…whatever it is you're doing," Agitha said.

She kept going when Raven yelled, "Agi, wait!"

Her eyes widened as the young man rushed for her. He tackled her to the ground, just as something tossed a ball of light her way. The light crashed into the ground and sounded like a thunderclap. Raven quickly got up and fired off an arrow, hitting something that made a small, foreign cry.

Agitha got to her feet, seeing the ranch surrounded by bright lights and ghostly figures. The light came from their eyes and Raven yelled, "What are you waiting for? Don't you have a bow?"

"Crossbows, but they're in…" Agitha answered.

He fired off another, the arrow whizzing past her left ear and it struck another ghost. Raven then told her, "Hurry up and get them! Romani's in danger!"

Agitha did as she was told and rushed for the house. Heading upstairs, she was stopped by a worried Cremia, who asked, "What's going on?"

"Monsters! Outside! Romani's in danger! Getting my crossbows," Agitha replied, entering the guest room and finding her weapons.

They were still in shape and she grabbed the small quiver pouch. Cremia took up a pitchfork and said, "I'll join you. Let's go!"

* * *

_With Groose…_

Hearing noises outside, Groose took up his weapon, a small cannon that shot out Mysterious Seeds. He called it the Seed Shooter and he hoped no one would take one of his inventions. He barreled out of the inn of Milk Village and into the streets, where he saw ghost-like beings with glowing eyes. They looked like Poes, but…

"WAAH! Help!"

Groose saw one of the "ghosts" grab a villager and was floating to a red and orange ball in the sky. Taking aim, Groose shot at the creature abducting him and the man fell, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Sorry!" Groose called out.

"I'm okay!" the man yelled.

He then saw the town's small militia, led by the Gorman brothers, riding through the town of fifteen houses and buildings on horseback. They were swiping at the ghosts with swords, pitchforks and Deku spears. Seeing that the town was fine, but no one was heading for the ranch, Groose rushed for Romani Ranch as mysterious lights were seen there too.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Raven yelled, pulling back near the barn.

The "ghosts" seemed to be drawn to it and the young man was getting annoyed at the constant stream of them. Agitha and Cremia joined him and Cremia gasped at the sight of the mysterious beings.

"W-What are these things? Are these the…ghosts?" Cremia asked.

Agitha, using the dual crossbows, fired off a salvo, hitting several "ghosts" in once. Raven continued shooting, saying, "Romani's in the barn. She's armed with a bow."

"What?" Cremia shouted.

She took a swipe at an approaching ghost and said, "Where are they coming from?"

Agitha looked up and saw the ball of light floating above the ranch. It bobbled up and down, as if it was enjoying the chaos. As she was distracted, Raven fired another arrow, hitting striking a ghost four feet from Agitha.

"Agi, pay attention," he said.

Agitha resumed shooting and heard, "Whoa! Don't hit me!"

Groose appeared, taking shots at the ghosts with his…pea shooter? What was that thing, Agitha thought?

He joined them and was shocked at the sight of Agitha. But, he couldn't say much as they were all still shooting at the ghosts. The four kept attacking, making sure to keep the ghosts away from the barn and even checking around the back to assure that none had snuck up from behind. Just as they seemed to be winning, the ball hobbled up and down and more "ghosts" appeared.

"Oh c'mon!" Groose shouted.

"Will this never end?" Cremia asked.

Raven grimaced and he seemed run out of arrows. Agitha looked up at the glowing ball and said, "The ball. Shoot the ball!"

Groose did so, aiming and quickly firing off small pellets that seemed to be seed bullets. It fired it off like a Deku Scrub and struck the ball of light. It suddenly pulsated with energy, violently surging and flying around as if trying to rid itself of it. The ghosts slumped down and Agitha shot several bolts at the ball of light. Five hit it and it slowly started hovering low.

"Okay, one more shot should do it," Agitha said.

Groose was about to, but the ball of light surge forward as if it was going to tackle him. Just as it tried to, Raven pushed him out of the way and took the brunt of the attack. He was sent flying backwards, towards a gate and landing hard, and Agitha took that as her chance to shoot. She did, giving the final strike.

The ball shattered like glass and the ghosts that haunted the ranch disappeared. Not able to take a breather, the trio rushed to Raven, who was unconscious and bleeding from his head. Groose took him, hoisting him over his shoulder and rushed for Mama's house.

As he passed up Agitha, he told her, "We'll talk later."

* * *

_Oh. Well, Agitha and Groose had an odd reunion, during a ghostly alien invansion. And Raven's injured. But why did he call Agitha "Agi"? Hmm…_

_Anywho, review?_

_-miano53_


	6. Chapter 6: Seas of Change

_"A time travel device? I don't know... How about this? It's hundreds of years old, but good as new! It's defied the ravages of time and takes you back to... I…something wrong, Sir?_"

_-a shopkeeper in Lynna City_

Chapter Six: Seas of Change

_"Ruto! I told you that it was going to be a bad idea to stay!" Mipha yelled._

_Ruto, Mipha, Lord Sidon and their small retinue had left Lake Hylia after seeing the skies above suddenly lose the dark clouds and turn a blood red color. Armed with spears and the Water Dragon's scale, the group of Zoras rushed from their encampment and went for the desert. As they made their escape, they were ambushed by skeletal enemies, rising up from the ground to attack._

_Their father, using a spear, sliced through a small group of Stalkids and yelled for them to run. The Zoras did, taking out any Stalkids that appeared. When they saw the tower leading to the desert, Mipha saw that it was a beacon of hope. But, there was a horde of Stalkids, newly awakened Stalfos and Stalkoblins. They waited, armed with various Hylian weapons and Ruto yelled, "W-What…What is this? It's like they were waiting for us!"_

_More stal-enemies rose up from the ground behind them, blocking the path back to the icy lake. Lord Sidon turned swiftly and saw, his face becoming that of annoyance. The others had the looks of despair and the twin Zoras thought that it was the end. _

"_Milord, what do we do?" a Zora guard asked._

_Lord Sidon gritted his teeth and said to his children, "Mipha, Ruto, fight as your lives depend on it."_

"_Um, but…" Mipha started._

"_You said we're not supposed to use our powers on that scale!" Ruto said, finishing her sister's sentence._

"_I know what I said. Listen to what I'm saying now! GRAH-HA!" Lord Sidon said, releasing a battle cry as he sliced a Stalfos in half._

_The Zora guards began attacking, staying close to the twins. The girls hadn't a clue what to do as they were conflicted. If they showed their powerful use of Water magic, then they risk alerting the capital. And if they didn't, then their family and friends would pay the price of their inaction._

"_Mipha…" Ruto said, looking to her sister._

_Mipha readied her staff and was about to strike with a water pillar when a loud, feral scream was heard. Looking up, the group saw someone jump down from the tower, striking the largest of the foes, a Stalfos armed with a sword and shield. Black wisps coated the ruby-eyed being and it looked humanoid in nature, but was of small stature like a child. The Stal creatures turned their attention to it, but it was too late as the shadowy being lunged forward, biting and clawing at the monsters._

_Lord Sidon took that as their cue to leave, yelling, "To the desert! Hurry!"_

_The Zoras followed his lead as the Stal beings attacked the creature of shadow._

* * *

_Zora Seas, Labrynna, beach…_

Watching the waves ebb and flow was an ash blonde, tanned skin Sheikah wearing a black with few blue stripes on the sides wet suit. The suit was actually stylized Zora's Armor, used by the Sheikah to enter the water and swim with ease. Near him was a cave and a few palm trees, a growing rarity in the world. Around the beach were other small huts, inhabited by the few humans that wanted to live in warmer climates. The skies were clear, sunny and was much different than the mainland of Labrynna. Everything was peaceful, but the young man knew the peace wasn't going to last.

Hyrule was getting too close to Labrynna and the sounds of Loftwings and the flying machines called Divine Beasts were high in the air. The Divine Beasts were Labrynnan in origin, based on the bluish tint of the metals and their names, and served as one of two aerial defenses for the country. The rest of the Labrynnan forces was land and sea, with the Zoras being the majority in the naval forces. The land forces were of Gorons and humans, who worked together seamlessly to keep the monster population down and the growing threat of Hyrule's imperial ambitions. Labrynna learned its lesson by paying attention to Hytopia, which was quickly conquered by imperial machinations.

Sitting on the sand, the young Sheikah watched as the waters went over his feet and back into the sea. He didn't notice a pink-hued Zora wearing regal robe step out of the water and looking awfully angry about something. She had two bracelets on her arms, one of them holding a Zora's Scale.

"So, you were here this whole time, Yami?" the Zora asked.

"Yes, Ruto. What do you want?" the Sheikah, Yami, asked.

Ruto, around the same age as Agitha, 19, glowered and said, "My uncle requested your presence in Zora's Hall. But you're just sitting here, doing nothing. Didn't you get the letter I sent?"

"If you mean that piece of paper, it flew off somewhere," Yami replied.

The Zora continued to glare and said, "Well, at least I came up to the surface to find you. C'mon! We're seeing my uncle!"

She grabbed is arm and started dragging him to the water. Yami relented, muttering, "Sure, fine. Not like I got anything else to do."

* * *

"_Who is this boy?" __King Zora De Bon asked._

_After returning to the seas they called home, Ruto and the others stared at the sitting child that followed them. Apparently, he was one of the empire's newest creations, a half-human, half-monster soldier. But, he seemed to be a failed experiment as he couldn't control himself during the Blood Moon, turning into a shadowy Wolfos or humanoid, depending on the mood he was in. When he turned into the Sheikah form, the Zoras were wary, thinking that he was a spy._

_Mipha, however, defended him, saying, "If he was a spy, then why would he give us his name so quickly? And why would he let himself get captured?"_

_She looked at the boy, who sat on the sandy beach and was only dressed in a pair of black shorts. He had a lost expression on his face and his eyes were dim. He glanced at Mipha and said something in the Sheikah language, none of it she got…except for his name, Yami. _

"_Well, we need to send him back to Hyrule. He won't last long in the water," Lord Sidon said._

_Crawling like a baby, little Yami sat next to Mipha, who didn't noticed as she was arguing his staying with them. He whined, looking ready to cry, but the Zoras didn't see it. Ruto wanted the "spy" to get sent back to the mainland. Lord Sidon agreed. King Zora wanted them to send him to the Seas of No Return while their cousin, Dorephan, wanted to test him._

"_Test him? Look at him! He's barely coherent!" Mipha shouted._

_Dorephan argued, saying, "Hey, but he's coherent enough to take out monsters. If we send him to Jabun's belly and take out that parasite that's been bothering him, then we can determine if he's friend or foe."_

"_But…you'll be sending him to his death!" Mipha yelled._

_King Zora spoke up, telling everyone, "We'll send him to Lord Jabun. But first, he'll need proper gear before getting into the water. Sidon, please give the child the newly crafted Zora's Armor I made."_

* * *

_Zora Seas, underwater town…_

"Okay, so you get what I'm telling you?" Ruto asked.

Yami, with a mask covering his nose and mouth with gills on its sides to provide oxygen, said, "Yeah, your uncle wants me to find the fairy dust in the Eyeglass Island Library, right?"

"Yes. And it's for the Great Fairy that lives near here. She helps keep the seas clean and it seems that Hyrule's responsible for all the pollution building up," Ruto said.

"You sure? Labrynna's not doing too good in that department, either," Yami said.

Ruto rolled her eyes and muttered, "Saying things like that makes people more suspect of you."

The two swam through the town, made up of coral reefs of blue, red and green hues, small caves of rock and coral that served as Zora houses and lamps created by coral and glowing seaweed. Pathways of sand led to the shrine of Lord Jabun and the other to the palace. The palace was within the largest of the caves and was guarded by Zoras armed with spears. When Yami and Ruto arrived, the two stared and asked, "Princess, why is he here?"

"My uncle, the King, asked for him. Now, let us thorough," Ruto demanded.

The Zoras muttered to themselves and one piped up, telling Yami, "Okay! But before we let _him_ pass, he's gonna have to pass our test!"

"Not again," Yami muttered.

"Quiet, freak!" the second Zora shouted.

"Look who's talking, fish head," Yami said, unfazed by his insult.

The Zora sputtered and the first asked, "Okay, answer us this!"

Ruto gave a loud exasperated sigh, asking, "Are you really gonna do this?"

"Yup! Now, pick one of three choices! How many members are in the Zora band, the Indigo-Gos? 4, 5 or 6?" the guard asked.

Yami, looking bored, said, "There's five of them."

"Hmm. And what instruments do they play?" the guard asked.

"Japas has a bass guitar. Mikau has a lead guitar. Tijo plays the drums. Evan has the piano and Lulu her voice. Can we go in now?" Yami said, the expression in his eyes unchanging.

"No! What is the name of their manager?" the second guard asked.

"Toto…He frequents Clock Town in Termina a lot," Yami answered.

Ruto, becoming impatient, yelled, "Just let us through already!"

"One more question, Princess," the first guard said.

He stepped forward, eyeing Yami and practically towering over him. With a grin, he said, "Okay, then…Who saved the original Indigo-Gos' singer's eggs from Gerudo Pirates?"

The second laughed, saying, "There's no way this freakshow would know. Heh-heh."

Ruto looked to Yami and saw a small flash of gold in his red eyes. It disappeared before Ruto could say anything. Yami then responded with, "The original Indigo-Gos singer didn't have her eggs stolen. It was her daughter, also named Lulu like the singer now. And that was over 2,000 years ago when Termina wasn't even a part of this world."

The guards stood down, muttering and wondered among themselves as to how he knew something that most Zoras didn't even know. Ruto glowered, grabbed Yami's arm and pulled him into the palace. She then told him, "I told you never to humor them."

"They weren't going to let me in otherwise," Yami said.

* * *

_Zora Palace, seas of Labrynna…_

The palace, being an underwater cave, was filled with seawater and only accessible to those wearing Zora's Armor. An opening led to a ramp and Ruto and Yami got out of the water and saw the rest of the palace. It had two tiers, with a large waterfall pouring freshwater into a pool in the center of the cave. Within that was a platform were ceremonies and concerts were held. Doors to other rooms were on the first floor and one being a shop and inn. A staircase, an alternate route for foreigners, led to the 2nd floor and throne room. In front of it was a tunnel leading somewhere and was guarded by a Zora guard, who didn't let anyone pass.

Ruto took him to the second floor and it was similar to the first. The only exception was a pathway made of coral with water running underneath it. The path led to the throne room as well as an incubation pool for expectant Zoran mothers. The one that watched over that pool was Mipha and their mother, Lady Rutela.

At the end of the room was the throne and there King Zora sat. Near him were Zora advisors and they were all speaking with the king about something. Ruto knew that they were speaking on the encroaching navy of the Hyrulian Empire, as well as the Labrynnan's role in the seas turning polluted.

"Your Majesty! We need to ally with someone so our people won't be wiped out," one said.

Another shook his head, telling King Zora, "But we need to worry about the polluted seas now. It's just like when the Hero, Bartolomeo, fought a sorceress that cursed the protector of the seas, the Fairy Queen."

"But it's not caused by a curse. It's caused by the kingdom's lack of care on the environment as they make their own 'divine beasts'," a third said.

A fourth asked him, worry in her voice, "But we have to do something. These polluted waters are messing with the Zoran birth rate. If we do nothing, then we risk extinction."

"We risk extinction either way. Your Majesty, moving our people at this time is not wise. We've already lost our home to the permafrost of the north and moving while the ocean is polluted will result many of us getting sick," the second advisor said.

"It's not like our people aren't getting sick already," the fourth advisor muttered.

Lady Rutela, pink hued and with fins that formed into a dress-like shape, came out of the pool of water that served as the Zoras infirmary and birthing center. She approached the king and said, "Maya's lost all five eggs…"

King Zora was saddened and asked, "So, the only choice we have is…?"

"Unless someone finds a way to stop the pollution or convince Hyrule and Labrynna not to destroy each other, then…" the first advisor answered.

They stopped and looked at Yami, who stared back. King Zora was pleased to see him and asked, "Ah, Yami. Are you well?"

"Yeah, so what did you need me for?" Yami said.

Ruto saw that the Zoras suddenly argue on Yami's role and she shouted, "Can we just get on with it already?"

"Ruto!" Lady Rutela said, bewildered.

She quickly apologized and said, "I'm just saying that we need to do what we need to do now. We can either join up with Labrynna in the war effort, leave for Termina and the Great Bay or stay here and find a way to clean the waters ourselves…which is nigh impossible if we keep getting dirty water from Labrynna and Hyrule."

"Well, shouldn't we find the Fairy Queen that keeps the seas clean?" the second advisor asked.

"She was lost long ago. By a shadowy creature," the third advisor said.

The Zoras looked at Yami again and he said, "Why are you looking at me like that? I've never met a Fairy Queen before."

"I'm sorry, but your power…" King Zora started.

"So, because I have shadowy powers, I'm a monster, right?" Yami asked, his almost monotone voice betraying his question.

"Um…no. That's not what," the third advisor started.

"Fine then. I'll head to the Eyeglass Isle and find what happened to the Fairy Queen. I doubt I'll find anything, though…" Yami said.

He left before anyone could object and Ruto muttered, "Well, that was nicely handled, everyone…"

* * *

_Eyeglass Isle Library, entrance…_

"Pipit, are you sure that this is a good idea? We've been exploring this place for weeks?" an older Karane asked.

Pipit, aged 22 going on 23, was dressed in a yellow tunic and armor with a thick purple cape to accent. He was a bit taller than he was when he was younger and was armed with a sword at his hip. Karane, also 22, was dressed in an enhanced version of the Korok's armor Madame Couture had given her years ago. She was armed with a bow and quiver and her expression was that of a world weary traveler.

Pipit didn't blame her as the pair had explored much of Labrynna for the past seven years. They found nothing on Link's whereabouts, despite Zelda assuring them that he was there. Tired and wiling to return to Hytopia, Karane protested in going back to the Zora Seas. They hadn't found Link there and she doubt they ever would. That and the seas had started to stink.

After arriving on the eyeglass-shaped island, the pair disembarked from their small boat, the _Prince of Red Lions_, and anchored there. They climbed the stairs that came up the docks and to the island and they could see that the area was quite grassy, unlike the permafrost of the north. But due to the climate change, the grass was barely higher than Pipit's foot. The waters, quite grayish instead of a vibrant blue, crashed into the rocks of the island and the smell didn't dissipate and smelled like oil and metal.

"We haven't been here yet and I'm sure that if Link…or one of his other selves made it here, he probably would be a book-reading hermit," Pipit said.

"But…I don't remember any of them being that," Karane told him.

"Remember 'Raven'?" Pipit asked.

Karane nodded and he said, "Maybe we'll meet 'him' there."

The two entered the open library and was surprised to see the amount of different peoples there. There were Zoras, Gorons, many humans and Labrynnan soldiers. Some read books at tables while others were at the many bookshelves that lined the walls and in the center of the building. Pipit and Karane headed for the librarian's desk and saw the older man was busy checking books back in.

"Um, hi?" Karane started.

"Oh, hello. What brings you here? Is it war tactics? History of technology? Or a look at our world's atlas?" the librarian asked.

"Uh, none of those. We're looking for someone. Have you seen anyone that look like this?" Pipit said.

Karane took out the remaining pictograph she had of Link, a small photo of him reluctantly posing with Pipit, Groose and herself. She pointed at him and said, "He would be much older now, an adult of 22 years."

"Hmm. A blonde Hylian that wears green? Nope. I haven't seen anyone that fit that description," the librarian said, returning to checking books back in.

"Are you sure? Take a look again," Pipit said, putting the pictograph on the desk in front of the librarian.

He did and the old man told him, "I really haven't seen anyone like that…"

"Hey, you got any books on the Fairy Queen?"

Their attention turned to a Sheikah dressed in black and blue Zora's Armor. That wasn't the oddest thing about him. It was his face and Karane immediately yelled, "L-Link?!"

The Sheikah gave her a questioning look and the patrons shushed Karane, as she was too loud. Pipit stared and saw that he had similar facial features to Link, but…it couldn't have been him. Karane asked again and the Sheikah said, "No, that's not my name. It's Yami."

'Yami? Wasn't that one of Link's…? Nah, it can't be,' Pipit thought.

"Hello there, Yami. I see that the Zoras still haven't figured out the pollution problem," the librarian said.

He handed Yami a book entitled, _"The Fairy Queen that Keeps the Seas Clean."_

With a quick flip through, the Sheikah said, "Yeah. They can't figure it out, but I'm sure it's because Labrynna's making those 'divine beasts'. But they believe it's because of the lost of the Fairy Queen. If she's lost, like 'dead', then why make me search for her?"

"Um…" Karane started.

Pipit placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. They watched as Yami handed the book back and said, "Nothing. Do you mind if I ask the elders in the back?"

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Just don't make too much noise," the librarian said.

Yami left and Karane asked Pipit, "He…He has to be him. He looks just like him, Pipit."

"Yeah, but there's something…off about him, Karane. If he is Link, then wouldn't he have recognized us?" Pipit asked.

Karane shook her head, telling Pipit, "Didn't Zelda say that he's lost and confused and probably wouldn't remember us? So, we just need to help him remember."

* * *

Yami, feeling someone following him, kept up his quick pace as he headed towards the back of the library and into a chamber where the oldest of Labrynna's tomes were located. Monks dressed in varying colored robes were reading various books and sitting at desks where they translated ancient books underneath candle and torchlight. That was to keep the old books from deteriorating quickly. Their efforts helped preserve thousands of books and historical documents.

Feeling oddly grateful, Yami approached the head monk, a man standing in front of a podium with a golden book enshrined. He saw the young Sheikah and said, "Hello there, Yami. Are you doing well?"

"Yeah. But…there's someone behind me, isn't there?" Yami asked.

The monk, Estu Korima, nodded and asked, "Did you want us to help you?"

"No, I can handle them," Yami said, taking care not to turn around.

Monk Estu said, "Hmm…the pair don't look dangerous. They look quite tired…"

"Whoa…look at all this…" Karane said.

Her voice made Yami turn around and he saw how close they were, about five feet away. The pair stopped and Karane asked, "Um, Yami? That is your name, right?"

"Yes…?" Yami replied.

"C-Can…um…D-Do you remember…?" Karane started.

"I doubt he does because I don't think he's him…" Pipit said.

Yami looked at the two and knew that they were questioning who he was. Well, he couldn't be anyone else. So, maybe they were confused.

Karane was ready to cry, mostly out of desperation. But, Yami really couldn't feel sorry for her as he didn't know who she was looking for. All he knew was that he wasn't think "Link" they were looking for. And her friend, Pipit, was the same. Wait, were they friends? They seem to be closer than that.

"Who is it that you're looking for? Monk Etsu asked.

"We're looking for our friend, Link. He was lost to us seven years ago and we've been looking for him ever since," Pipit told them.

Karane showed them the pictograph they showed the librarian and Monk Etsu looked at it. He then looked at Yami and back at the pictograph. With an understanding grunt, he said, "I can see how they can get confused."

He showed Yami the pictograph and the Sheikah saw a Gerudo male, a younger Pipit and Karane. The last person in the picture was blurry to Yami, but the defining features were blue eyes, blonde hair and pointed ears. He handed the pictograph back to Karane and said, "I don't see it."

"Ah…oh…" Karane said, getting depressed.

Pipit nodded and asked, "Um, is there a place we can stay for the night? We've been sailing around for a while and we need a break."

"Yes. We have rooms here for those that wish to continue their studies without leaving the island. Follow me," Monk Etsu said.

He led them out of the chamber and Yami was left confused. Who were those two, he thought?

* * *

_And here's chapter six and the reintroductions of Karane and Pipit. As well as Ruto, and the Zoras. So, I guess Karane's figured it out. Or unless she's hallucinating?_

_And thanks to everyone that had read and reviewed this story. Your support is greatly appreciated._

_-miano53_


	7. Chapter 7: Convincing

"_Now the oracle's powers are mine. I can travel through time as I choose!"_

_-the evil sorceress of Labrynna_

Chapter Seven: Convincing

"_There's no way. He shouldn't have been able to do that. He seems…lucid now. But how?" the Zoras muttered to themselves. _

_Yami returned from the belly of Lord Jabun and seemed to have gained a more mature mind. He spoke full sentences, though monotone, and he looked older, like a young teenager instead of a child. The boy also managed to swim from the pool were Lord Jabun resided and into the throne room of King Zora. _

_Mipha and Ruto were amazed, but a bit horrified. Their father went up to Yami and asked, "Are you…still you, boy?"_

"_What do you mean?" Yami asked._

"_He means do you remember anything before returning from Lord Jabun's belly?" Mipha asked._

"_What's there to remember?" Yami asked her. _

_Ruth turned to her twin and muttered, "This isn't good. Not at all."_

* * *

_Present day, Zora Seas, Labrynna…_

Yami saw Karane and Pipit still following him, despite his refusal for letting them join him on his journey to stop the pollution in the ocean. He barely gotten out of the library early that morning when Karane stopped him. She asked if they could join and he said no. Pipit then got involved, asking if they could at least find the Zoras. No to that request as well. But it was in vain as the Hylian and half-breed didn't care and went with him anyway.

"Maybe will find Link there, Karane," Pipit said.

Yami heard Karane scoff and she said, "How can you not see it, Pipit?"

"You're just tired, Karane. We've been traveling around, looking for him forever, but haven't found him. So yeah, I think you've mistaken that guy for him," Pipit said.

The Sheikah stopped in his tracks, turned around and asked, "Why are you still following me? I said no."

"Well, we need more clues to find our friend. So, we're following you," Pipit replied.

"You must really care for this guy, don't you?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, we do and we need him to help save…" Karane started.

Pipit silenced her and Yami could hear someone say, _"To save the world."_

Not wanting to press the matter, Yami told them, "I hope you know how to swim."

"We do, but…" Karane said.

"Oh, most of the place is underwater, right?" Pipit asked.

"Yes, _obviously_ as you're looking for Zoras. They live in water," Yami said.

Karane looked worried and Pipit asked, "Um, how long will we have to hold our breaths?"

Yami suppressed a smirk, hoping that it would deter them from following him home. Instead, Karane said, "Wait, I don't think all the parts are underwater. I thought I saw some Zora structures above in the west."

A muttered curse and Yami said, "Sure, I guess I can help lead you the village…It's not like I wasn't trying to find a way to save the ocean…"

"That monk guy, Estu, right?" Pipit started.

Yami listened and the young man said that he told them that the Eyeglass Isles had a cave with a Great Fairy in it who helped keep the seas clean. Maybe, he thought, they could go see her first before going to the Zoras. Yami rolled his eyes and said, "And how did you figure that? You overheard what I asked Monk Korima?"

"Um, yes? Anyway, if we find her then she can help with the ocean pollution and we can see the Zoras and get info on our friend," Karane replied.

"A lot for one guy," Yami said.

"Well, he's like a brother to us. More towards our friend, Groose, who stayed with his family after his was wiped out by a monster…" Pipit added.

The trio crossed a bridge leading to the second island and they saw the cave that supposedly had the Great Fairy inside. Yami tilted his head, a bit confused as he saw green wisps that oddly looked like ancient script. He could see words that said "Hero", "Lost", "Split" and "Cursed". A vision of a boy shattering like glass while holding a sword with a golden and black handle came to him and Yami swayed a bit, feeling dizzy.

Holding the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, Yami stopped to gather his bearings and Karane asked, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…" Yami answered, shaking his head.

His dizziness faded, but was replaced by a growing headache. But he wasn't going to let that stop him. He had to figure out what was going on and if that fairy was there. If she was, he was going to ask why she was so lax on her job. That and she had a higher chance of convincing Labrynna to not pollute the oceans while making those new "divine beasts".

"Uh, this place looks more dangerous that other caves we've explored…" Karane started.

"As long as we remember our training and listen to instincts, then we'll be fine," Pipit told her.

'Yeah right…' Yami thought, a bit gloomier than his other thoughts.

* * *

"_How did you survive?" a Zora elder asked._

_Yami, sitting in the throne room near the central pool, looked up and said, "I just used my instincts."_

"_And shadow powers," Mipha added._

"_So, you're a Sheikah that can turn into a monster?" another asked._

_Yami hadn't a clue what they were talking about and Mipha said, "So what if he can? We can use his powers to defend what's left of our domain."_

"_Yes, but he's a monster created by the empire! We shouldn't have him here!" a third told her._

"_Then take this matter up with the king! But he's staying!" Mipha yelled._

_Yami didn't know whether to be grateful or not. He didn't even know he had any powers and couldn't remember anything from before entering Lord Jabun. That and he hadn't a clue who Mipha and Ruto were, but he knew their names. Odd, but slightly useful. Especially if that watery domain was to be his home._

* * *

_Ancient cave, Eyeglass Isles…_

Stepping in squishy moss, the trio saw the pool of water that was the Great Fairy's fountain. The water, instead of being clear and sparkling, was purple and muddy. The sight was very wrong and Yami muttered, "She hasn't been here in a while, has she?"

"What is that stench?" Karane asked, covering her nose.

"And where's the Great Fairy? I thought that book said she would be here," Pipit said.

The smell was quite bad, making Yami cover his nose and mouth with both hands. He noticed that the torches in the room were lit with purple flames instead of red, green or blue. Tentatively, Yami entered the pool and he could see a faint image of a staircase in the middle. A sudden force sent Yami flying backwards, hitting Karane and then Pipit.

Something rose out of the water and Pipit immediately helped Yami up, unsheathing his sword and going into a battle stance. Karane readied her bow, aiming at the figure and Yami was a bit confused. The purple water formed into a humanoid shape and it looked a lot like Yami. The water around it disappeared, but a barrier appeared, blocking the entrance behind the trio.

The figure pointed at Yami and then at the stairs, almost as if it wanted him to go farther down. It descended and Pipit was wary, saying, "I don't think trusting a monster's a good idea."

"It does appear to be one, but…I don't see a way out and we have to find that Great Fairy," Yami told him.

Karane agreed and Pipit sighed, telling them, "Well, if anything happens…"

"I didn't ask for you to follow me. You did so on your own. So, suck it up. We're heading down there," Yami said.

They followed the creature, only to wind up in a small vestibule. It was lit by torches and stationary Armos statues with a single eye watched their movements. A door was guarded by two Stalfos, both wearing t-shirts and pants of the colors red and blue. Pipit and Karane were ready to fight, but Yami approached, not feeling danger from them.

Upon seeing him, the two monsters grinned and the one wearing blue said, "Oh! Hello, there again!"

"'Again'?" Yami asked.

The one in red stared and said, "Why are you back here, Hasan?"

Yami's eyes widened and he stammered, said, "Uh…um…W-What?"

"Did…Did you just say 'Hasan'?" Karane asked.

Pipit and Karane joined Yami and Karane opened her mouth to say something when Pipit stopped her. He said, "Most likely a coincidence."

"No…Look just like him…in the face anyway…Doesn't he, Dion?" the Stalfos in blue said.

The one in red stared and said, "I dunno, Gar. He looks more like a brother or something. Like a twin."

Feeling uncomfortable with the stares, which was odd to Yami as he usually didn't feel much emotion, the Sheikah asked, "Who's Hasan?"

"Oh! You really don't know?" Gar asked.

Yami shook his head and Dion said, "Wow…I guess Hasan's story didn't go too far off the islands…He's the Hero of Koholint Island. The Waker of the Wind Fish! The savior of…!"

"Huh? What? That's one of 'Link's' past selves!" Karane blurted out.

The Stalfos and Yami turned to her, not knowing what she was talking about. Pipit slapped himself in the forehead and muttered, "Why would you say that out loud in front of monsters?"

Gar and Dion didn't seem to care and they said, "Well, Hasan used to say that he would have visions of a kid that looked just like him named 'Link'. So, maybe you're right, Missy."

"So, you're not with the empire?" Pipit asked.

The two monsters shook their heads and Yami asked, "You sure? I heard the empire has monsters all in their ranks now."

"Well, the only thing we know is that we serve the Great Fairy who Bestows the Power of Color. Meaning we just serve the Great Fairy. And Great Fairies help the Heroes and their friends," Dion replied.

"So, if you serve the Hero, then why are we here? Last I checked, none of us are heroes," Yami asked.

He looked to Pipit and Karane and asked, "So, you're his friends? The Hero's?"

"Yeah…We were his friends," Karane answered sadly.

Before he could ask another question, Gar said, "Well, just go inside and solve the Great Fairy's challenge. She'll bestow you three the powers of color and you can get your questions answered."

"We really weren't here for that. We were supposed to find a way to clean up the oceans," Pipit said, the exact thing Yami was thinking.

"But we can't go back outside, so we have to…" Karane told him.

The two Stalfos moved out of the way, telling them to find the Great Fairy. Reluctantly, the trio did, entering the next room.

* * *

"_How much longer? Where is he?" Karane asked._

_Pipit kept steering the small boat they had stolen from the Hytopian port. They had sailed to the Great Sea, the ocean that separated the northern and southern hemispheres, the isle of Koholint and even to Mercay Island in the northeastern seas, but they found no clues on Link. The only thing they found was despair among those not loyal to the empire and weird weather patterns._

_They spent about a month on Mercay, even helping in the investigations of the Temple of the Ocean King. But, no dice. No clues and more frustration. _

_So, they started for the Labrynnan coast, hoping to reach Lynna City and find anything on the fallen Hero. But, how could they do so without getting caught by the authorities? Only time would tell, Pipit thought._

* * *

The first room they entered was a simple room Pipit dubbed a "kill-em-all" room. Red and green tiles, along with many pots, were in the room and arranged to look like the Triforce. But there was danger in the air and Karane yelled, "Watch out!"

She spotted a group of slime-like monsters hiding in the tiles and she fired off an arrow at a red monster lurking towards Yami. Her shot hit its mark and it was taken out in one hit. Pipit spotted another, coming at him from his right from the green tiles. He slashed with his sword and took it out. Yami saw the last coming from the left, where Karane was, and he threw a small shuriken, cutting it in two and destroying it.

Karane saw and thanked him. The door on the room's right opened and they stepped into the next room. There were four statues that turned and became different colors when hit. A stone owl statue watched over the room and a voice said, _"Show me your puzzle skills."_

"Um…okay," Pipit said.

He approached and saw the statues varied from blue, red, red and blue. Inspecting it and seeing that they move when struck, he took a swipe at the red statue in the northwest, nearest the door. The northeast and southwest statues turned, flipping red and making three out of four statues red and the one struck became blue. Pipit then went for the southeastern statue, struck it and found that it turned and made the itself, the northeast and southwestern statues blue. A chime and a treasure chest appeared before the owl statue. Karane opened it, finding a compass.

She was a bit pleased, telling Yami that it would help them find the dungeon's keys and other items faster. Yami resisted to say that he knew basic dungeon crawling already, but he refrained from doing so. The next room had another puzzle, with the voice telling them _"More puzzles. Please try to put the monsters into the holes, not the other way around."_

Spherical monsters waddled towards them, one red and the other blue. There were two holes in the floor with the same colors and Yami figured he could stun and push them into their color-coded fissures. Without a word, he launched himself towards the red one. Summoning from the shadows a _kodachi_ and wielding it backhand, he slashed at the monster, forcing it to close its shell and he lifted it to toss. It was surprisingly light and he threw it into the red fissure.

"Hey! Do the same to the blue one!" Yami yelled at Pipit.

Pipit did as he was told and attacked. After stunning it, he tossed it into the blue fissure. The monsters fell through and another chime rang. The door opened, revealing another chest, which was the dungeon map.

The next room had a locked door and two doors on the side. The voice told them, _"Find the key and you'll get closer to your goal." _

The group split, with Karane heading to the right and Pipit to the left. The two vowed Yami was left alone in the mostly empty room, seeing that there were only pots and torches. He quickly became bored. Something told him to start checking and the image of someone going around, breaking pots to get the items inside. Yami scoffed, asking, "Who would go around breaking pots for rupees? Just peer in them to see if anything's there."

"_Well, I needed a way to get the items quickly."_

Yami didn't respond to the voice, hearing it and thinking it was just his imagination. Moments later, Pipit returned, holding the dungeon map and seeing that they only had a few more rooms to go. Karane arrived, showing the two a small, silver key. She handed it to Yami, who took it to the lone locked door in front of him.

The door opened and a powerful feeling of danger nearly overwhelmed Yami. He summoned his weapon and Pipit said, "What's going on? The map says there's three more rooms before the final one."

"_Be careful, please. Don't die."_

Yami stepped through into the next room, only for it to immediately close and locking Pipit and Karane out. The Sheikah swiftly turned as the heard the door lock itself and he muttered, "Oh…That's why."

Water went over his flipper-like shoes and it was purple in color. The room itself turned into an endless, watery plain, with a dead tree on an island in the center. The feeling of danger increased the closer Yami gotten to the tree and he could see a shadowy figure standing there. A vision of a young man in green and wearing a floppy hat rushed towards the figure and it was revealed to be his shadow.

Yami stopped, seeing nothing and he touched the tree. Nothing but dried bark and Yami wondered if he was experiencing an illusion. Concentrating, his red eyes began to glow as he scanned his surroundings. There was nothing, except for someone standing behind the dead tree.

Backing away, the Sheikah heard, _"I'm…I'm confused. So, confused..."_

The someone was the watery figure that locked them in that dungeon. Its figure was still in Yami's shape and it had a _kodachi_ in its left hand, just like Yami. The figure didn't seem like it wanted to attack, but wanted answered. It made several gestures and a voice asked, "_Who are you anyway?"_

"My name is Yami. Yami Tsurugi of the Sheikah. What do you mean by you're confused?"

"_You have the same name as…No, there's no way…_"

Yami was ready to ask more questions as it felt like the watery specter knew more about him than it was letting on. It held a hand up and the voice said, _"You seem capable. Defeat me and you can get all your memories back…and that 'power of color' from the Great Fairy."_

"What…memories?" Yami asked.

"_Don't act like you've never wondered about your life before arriving in Zora's Domain. If you defeat me…then your memories will awaken. But…"_

"But what?" Yami said.

The voice asked in a lower tone, _"Are you sure you want them back?"_

"It doesn't matter to me either way. I just need to see the Great Fairy," Yami said.

The watery figure turned into a shadow and it looked just like the one the green-clad man fought. It readied its weapon and charged. Yami held up his and the two clashed. The first sent a shockwave throughout the realm, rippling the waters. The second sent an arc of energy into the skies, turning it from a hazy white to partially blue. The final clash had the two foes struggling to overpower the other.

As Yami tried to overpower his shadowy doppel, he could see that its face, or what it was, was more like a mirror. He saw his reflection, his red eyes peering into the doppel's mirror face. Moments later, those eyes turned blue and belonged to a guy with blonde hair, light skin.

With a gasp, the Sheikah pushed the doppelganger away and heard, _"You see it, don't you?"_

"See what? All I saw was a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, staring back at me," Yami said.

A small laugh and the Sheikah heard, _"The truth seems so out of reach for you, despite being a 'Sheikah'…"_

The shadow disappeared and Yami looked around for his duplicate. He couldn't find it and fear started to creep in. Another vision, that of the young man in green doing the same thing, came to him. The one in green, however, turned around and saw his shadowy doppel appear, charging with his obsidian blade ready.

"_You're starting to remember. Good. Very good."_

"Remember what? These can't be mine!" Yami shouted.

Another vision, of a young man in dark green fighting in a dark, dank underground cave. He was surrounded by several black-clad knights…Darknuts. The warrior was down to his last resources of strength and was getting mentally berated by someone. Pulling out a bottle of golden…juice? Yami hadn't a clue and would've gagged if he wasn't trapped in a vision as the young man downed the contents, it being Chu Jelly.

The warrior's strength returned and the image of the Holy Relic appeared on the back of his left hand. It glowed brightly as his eyes turned gold and his entire body began radiating golden light. He launched himself towards the first of the looming Darknuts, slicing it in the abdomen. The others charged and the vision faded.

"W-Wasn't that…?" Yami asked, holding his head as the migraine grew worse.

"_The Hero Chosen by the Gods…the one that started all of this…"_

"Why am I…?" Yami said, shutting his eyes as everything started swirling around him.

As he stumbled, the shadowy doppel's form changed, appearing as a translucent specter of an old man wearing grand golden armor and a red, floppy hat. He was armed with a sword on his back and his face, scarred, was grizzled and world-weary. Yami opened his eyes to see him and fell to his knees as it felt as if his head was splitting apart.

"_You've been split for too long. You need to remember. Remember who and what you are," _the specter told him.

He then turned into a bright ball of light and entered Yami's check. The young man jolted, as many images and memories flooded his mind. The migraine reached its climax and he fainted, falling face forward with a thud. The watery plane disappeared, changing back to the relatively empty room of the dungeon.

"_Remember who you are…Link, Hero of Redemption."_

* * *

_AHA! So, we've finally started to get the ball rolling! And Link got a new title. But if he was to 'come back', will he be the Hero the world needs? Leave a review, please._

_-miano53_


	8. Chapter 8: Awakening

"_It is far too reckless for one to take on such a challenge. ...And so... I grant to you a soldier who has no heart. One who will not falter in the darkness. This soldier who has no heart is your twin image. A shell of yourself that you will shed when your song commands it._"

_-Igos du Ikana_

Chapter Eight: Awakening

_Romani Ranch, Mama's House, Rutela 15th…_

"He's been sleeping for two days. When will he wake up and play with Romani?" Romani asked.

She paced in front of Raven's bed, who was still asleep after getting struck in the head during the invasion. Agitha waited with her, as she didn't get why he would do such a thing. Why risk his life for a stranger?

Groose was also present, knowing that he was late in returning with the Chateau Romani, but…

Cremia entered, seeing the sleeping Raven and asked, "Not yet?"

"Not yet," Groove said.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Agatha asked.

Groose looked at her and said, "Well, I'm more worried and wondering about you."

"Why?" Agitha asked.

"Because we haven't seen each other in seven years and you just up and vanished. Pretty sure your Ma and Aryll's…" Groose started.

Agitha immediately blurted out, "They don't want to see me!"

Romani and Cremia stared at her and Groose asked, "So, you really think they…?"

"Yes, they're right! You're right! All of this! Everything that happened with Link! The world! It's all my fault! You don't have to say anything about it, alright?" Agitha shouted.

She stormed off, slamming the door and shaking items in the room.

* * *

_Windfall Island, Lord Xander's mansion…_

"I cannot believe we have you privateers in our home!" Mila, the pink-wearing, blonde-haired daughter of Lord Xander, said.

She stared at Makar, Sarada and Tetra, who took up residence in Lord Xander's home after Bartolomeo suddenly collapsed. His medics carried him into the mansion, where he rested and wouldn't awaken. Apparently, one of their workers had collapsed as well. Mila wouldn't speak about it and only kept a close eye on the trio as they waited outside ornate red doors that led to the servants' quarters on the first floor.

Tetra wasn't too surprised at the opulence of the house. Priceless china and other pottery were on various stands near large windows overlooking the ocean. Red and golden curtains were on the windows sides, stone floors made up the first floor while the second were of Hylian redwood. During their stay, Lord Xander allowed them to stay in the guests' suite on the second floor and more of the opulence was visible.

"Seriously, Miss Mila, we weren't trying to stay here at all. So, we're just as peeved as you," Sarada told her.

Mila huffed, folding her arms and stamping her foot. She really wanted them gone and Tetra did want to leave. They were there for two days and the doctor hadn't a clue what was going on with Bart. All he said was that the man should rest and he'll wake up when he was ready. Whatever that meant…

* * *

_Madame Couture's shop, Hytopia…_

"Will he wake from this?" Zelda asked.

She watched as Ravio slept as he had collapsed upon their return to Hytopia. He wouldn't wake up, no matter how hard Zelda tried and it scared her. So, the Madame had several of her people bring him back to the shop, where doctors and several fans of Madame Couture came to check up on Ravio. One of them was the blonde, voluptuous fashionista, Beatriz.

The big blonde who loved the Madame's dresses more than anything came and took a look at Ravio. She sniffled, telling Zelda, "He always complimented me on my dresses. Especially after the first time he saw me try one on…"

"He's not dead. Stop talking like that," Zelda told her.

"But, why isn't he awake and buttering me up?" Beatriz asked.

Madame Couture, who sat in a chair on the bed's left side, answered with, "He's…just tired. He needs to rest."

"Rest from what? He seemed pretty energetic when we were coming back this way," Zelda said.

"Maybe he gotten a touch of Malice?" Beatriz questioned.

Madame Couture shook her head and said, "The doctors already confirmed that he's hadn't absorbed any Malice recently."

"So, he shouldn't turn back into that puppy?" Beatriz asked.

Zelda remembered that Beatriz was the only one of the Madame's fans who knew as Ravio had accidentally changed whilst she was in the shop a few years ago. Not surprisingly, she was terrified at first. But after hearing of tales of the empire kidnapping people and turning them into monsters, she felt sorry for him. When the Madame found out, she swore her to secrecy as she didn't want the empire knocking on her door…more so than usual.

Looking at his pained face, Zelda muttered, "Please wake up…"

* * *

_Zora's Domain…_

"We found him like that, collapsed in that old Fairy's Fountain!" Karane said, panicking.

The Zora doctors took Yami from Pipit's arms, who carried him to the beach where Zora's Domain was located. They used the _Prince of Red Lions _to sail there as Pipit remembered seeing a map in the library of the Zora Seas. That and Yami was trying to get back there. Luckily, the Zoras knew who Yami was and was willing to help the human.

After giving Pipit and Karane masks for them to wear while underwater, and activating Yami's, they entered the underwater cave and headed for the palace. Once there, they whisked Yami away to their medical facility and Pipit had his doubts that their care would help humans. Soon after that, two pink-hued Zoras in regal attire approached them and the first yelled at them on Yami's condition. Thus, the reason for Karane's response.

The second of the two, holding a scepter, said to her sister, "Calm down, Ruto. You're doing too much."

"Ruto? Wait, you're Ruto?" Pipit asked.

Ruto, much older, looked them up and down and said, "Wait…aren't you two that Link boy's friends?"

"Um, ye-yes. H-Have you seen…?" Karane asked.

"Nope. We were going to ask you that since everything's getting even worse. Almost as if we're really at the end," Ruto said.

The twins led the pair to the throne room, where they would discuss Link more. As they did, Pipit wondered if…Link led them to Ruto and Mipha. But that wasn't possible as his friend…was dead…

* * *

_Ikana Village…_

"Um, Lady Impa…I-I don't think it's a good idea to see him. Especially not with those two," a very tall man in regal armor said.

Impa, who traveled to Termina at the order from Ganondorf, stayed in Ikana Village, where they had a stagnant amount of Shadow in the area. To her surprise, Aryll and a green haired youth named Farore had entered the village a few years before her arrival. They joined her, albeit against the Sheikah's will, to find the "shard of Link". After their explanation and several re-readings of the scroll, Impa understood.

Apparently, Link tried to wield a sword Din told him to grab, whilst under the complete control of the shadowy Oni. He did and it shattered into pieces in his hand. The shards entered his body and he shattered, just like the blade. That was when the Blood Moons and hidden Malice appeared. Despite the loss of Link, a girl named Zelda told them that he was still alive. But shattered. Ever since then, Aryll, Farore and the rest of Link's friends and family been on a journey to find him and bring him home.

'Zelda…you told them this?' Impa thought.

"My lady, over here," the one in regal attire, Igos du Ikana, said.

The canyon of Ikana, sparse like Gerudo Valley, had a small settlement, survivors of the Ikana and Garo tribes that once warred over the region. The leader, King Igos du Ikana XXIV, refused to let the events of the past ruin the future and he took great care not to let bloodshed sour the land. But, that didn't explain the shadows that seemed to linger too long there.

Entering the canyon's spring water cave, they gasped at the sight of the very tall, wearing all-white Kishin. Shadows surrounded him as well as light. The spring water started turning black and the Ikana king told Impa, "We can't have this happening again. My people will die of thirst."

Impa approached, only for the shadows to send off a gust of violent wind. She pushed pass them, slowly getting to the fallen young man.

"_Stay away! Stay away!"_

Ignoring the voice, Impa managed to get next to Kishin and was going to carry him out when the voice shouted, _"Stay AWAY!"_

The winds started pushing Impa backwards and the shadows started to grow stronger. Using her _naginata_, Impa clawed her way to Kishin, who was still unconscious but his body producing powerful shadows. The shadows started cutting and hitting her, leaving bruises and several wounds, and Impa was worried she would run out of energy before reaching him. After several tense moments, the Sheikah was at Kishin's side again and she grabbed him before hearing any more protests. The winds died and the shadows disappeared, returning the water to normal.

"Wh-What can we do? We have nothing to calm his powers," King Igos told her.

"We'll think of something. Help me carry him back to my hut," Impa said.

* * *

_Gerudo Desert, encampment…_

"Lady Urbosa! You can't!" Buliara said.

Eighteen-year-old Urbosa ignored her as she had heard that Hasan had passed out after entering the Gerudo camp. They were supposed to be going on a raid into the Arbiter's Grounds, to find more clue into entering the Valley of the Dead, which should've led to the Great Palace, her ancestor's final resting place and the resting place of the Triforce of Power. When Buliara saw her, she tried to prevent her from going into the largest of the tents, Urbosa's, where Hasan laid sleeping.

The teen found her way inside and gasped as she saw Hasan asleep, his face pale and pained. He was panting and the Gerudo doctors around his cot hadn't a clue what to do. Urbosa could sense confusion and pain coming from Hasan and she rushed to his side. Looking around, she asked, "What happened?"

"He just reentered the camp and fell off his horse. We…we tried to wake him, but he injured his head during the fall," a guard told her.

One of the doctors told the princess, "Lady Urbosa, you have to leave. We'll take care of him."

She was then led outside and saw Buliara. The tall Gerudo folded her arms, telling her, "I told you so."

"Quiet, you!" Urbosa said.

"_Hey. Hey!"_

Urbosa looked around, hearing a voice and it sounded like Hasan's, but at the same time not. She walked towards the edge of the camp, looking at the Arbiter's Grounds in the distance and a violent gust of wind pushed her to the sandy ground. Turning, the princess saw tents, objects and people suddenly getting flung into the skies as a large mushroom cloud of sand exploded where Hasan's tent was. A bright, red light shot out of the area, heading upwards into the skies.

Seven other lights, in various hues, rocketed into the air and they seemed to come from the corners of the world. The sight was something to behold, but the young woman covered her eyes at the lights crashed into each other, sending a blinding light across the skies. That light then sent a beam near the Arbiter's Grounds, followed by a rumble and a rapidly approaching, massive cloud of sand.

Seeing this, Urbosa yelled, "Fall back! Anyone not injured help the others!"

The Gerudo, surprisingly none killed from the first explosion, rushed out of the camp, gathering what they could from their scattered weapons and supplies. Among them, Hasan was not and Urbosa noticed.

"Hasan? Hasan? Where is he?" Urbosa yelled.

"Milady! C'mon!" Buliara shouted, grabbing her arm and running.

* * *

_Koholint Isle, Dream Shrine…_

"Um…why is the island suddenly really dark?" a little boy named Junya asked his father.

The man next to him, Papahl, stared at the lone building at the edge of Martha's Bay. The pair had noticed someone, a shadowy figure, enter the building months ago during one of their fishing trips and wouldn't come out. Not for anything. The house was long dilapidated, a former knight of the Great Sea Alliance used to own the home until his demise. And due to the various ghost stories, no one dared approach the home, let alone enter it. So, it was odd to see someone go in.

"Dad?" Junya asked.

"Yes, son?" Papahl said.

Junya was ready to go as the clouds looked as if it was about to thunderstorm. That and shadow wisps started to rise out of the ground, like Malice. Papahl, needing to know if the figure was a threat to Mabe Village, took a look into his binoculars as the path to the home had crumbled in the recent earthquakes.

Another tremor and an explosion, sending dust, shadows and shards of wood flying. Papahl grabbed Junya and they hid behind some trees, ducking as the wooden shards embedded themselves into the arbor. A purple light went flying straight into the skies and towards the west, where the northern continent was.

"Dear gods…" Papahl muttered as he held the crying Junya.

* * *

"Whoa! What's going on?" Groose yelled as Raven's body suddenly began shining with a green light.

Cremia took Romani and ran out of the room as fast as she could, as pressure began building up in the room. Groose followed, making sure that no one was in the other rooms. Luckily, no one was and the trio successful escaped before the house exploded. The green light shot into the sky and headed north, towards the northern continent. A silver light followed, coming from the east and Cremia said, "That's coming from Ikana Canyon. What's going on?"

"I dunno, but we should find Agitha and warn your village," Groose said, getting a bad feeling.

* * *

"_Hmm…? Who's there…?" _

_Hasan opened his eyes, not finding himself in the Gerudo encampment with Lady Urbosa. Instead, he was in a vast, snowy forest, lying in the center of a clearing. The skies above were grey and snowflakes fell from them. Despite being outside in his usual garb of black with hints of green and gold, he wasn't cold at all. Instead, he felt quite toasty and it felt more like the Gerudo desert's temps instead of a frigid forest._

_Taking a few steps forward, Hasan saw nothing but snow-covered pine trees, snow mounds and frozen grasses. It looked much more natural than the frigid areas of the empire, as the place was still under permafrost after the disappearance of the dark clouds. A few more steps and he was at the tree line. Beyond him were more trees, a frozen creek and several stones that jutted out of small cliffs. The sight was familiar, but foreign at the same time._

_Not sensing danger, but wanting to find out where he was, Hasan entered the forest and walked along the creek bed. It zigzagged through the place, leading the half-breed to a small frozen waterfall. Below was another, a young man with silver and black hair, like a wolf's. He immediately backed up and found a tree to hide behind as the young man shot a look in his direction._

"_Whew…That was close. He didn't look too friendly," Hasan muttered to himself._

_That relief was short-lived as an arrow was fired at him, embedding itself a few inches above his forehead. The arrow took his hat with it and Hasan ducked, revealing all of his long, red hair. Moments later, he heard, "Who are you?"_

_The odd color-haired man found him and he really didn't look friendly. He was armed with a bow and arrow and he was ready to fire another. Hasan, patting the side of his right hip, found his sword and said, "I'm not an enemy! Don't shoot!"_

"_Why shouldn't I? I wind up in this place, alone for days and not knowing if a monster was going to attack or not. And then you show up. So, I'll ask again. Who are you?" the young man said._

'_Wow, he's really serious…' Hasan thought._

"_You have five seconds. Five. Four. Three," the young man said, pulling back the string on his bow…with an arrow ready._

_Hasan pleaded, holding up his hands and telling him, "My name is Hasan! Hasan Salamand, guardian to Lady Urbosa Dragmire! There? Happy?"_

"'_Hasan'? You're a Gerudo?" the young man asked, his stance relaxing._

_Hasan shook his head, telling him, "A half-breed. I dunno anything else beyond that. I just know that I've been a protector to Her Highness since I can remember and I would really like to go back to her now."_

_The young man finally relaxed and muttered something to himself in a dialect Hasan couldn't quite catch. Putting his bow away along with the arrow back in its quiver, he said, "My name is Raven. Raven Schultz of Romani Ranch."_

"_Oh. You're from Termina? Cool. I've never met anyone from there!" Hasan said, quite chipper._

"_Uh, likewise with the north…" Raven said, giving Hasan a suspicious eye._

_Looking around and still wanting to go home, Hasan asked him, "So, Raven, where are we?"_

"_I don't know. But I would very much like to return home," Raven answered._

_Hasan tried to use his nose to find out where they were. But all he smelled was snow and Raven's scen. Apparently Raven did the same and said, "I give up. I don't know where we are."_

_Noticing him copying him, Hasan asked, "Um, were you just using your nose, like a dog?"_

"_And you were too?" Raven asked, answering the question with a question._

"_Uh, I…um…" Hasan stammered, not wanting to spill the beans._

_Just as Raven's suspicions started to mount, music was heard off in the distance. It sounded like a flute, some drums, a horn, a guitar, a bell and, oddly, violin. The sound was like a lure and the two wordlessly followed the music._

* * *

"_Whoa! Stop shooting! I'm not an enem…WHOA!" Ravio screamed, ducking and watching a tree behind him fall to the ground._

_He wound up getting chased by a giant of a man with white hair and wearing all white. He was swinging his claymore like a madman and arcs of energy came out with every slash. Ravio screamed, not knowing what to do against the monster of a man and ran for his life. The man-beast-thing's eyes had turned white and odd markings appeared on his face as he attacked Ravio. A silver-white aura surrounded him and Ravio knew it would be a bad idea to face him. So, he ran._

"_What did I do to deserve this? I didn't do anything except get that stuff for Madame Couture!" Ravio cried, hauling his butt as fast as he could while jumping over snow mounds, rocks and fallen trees._

_His stress levels increased as the monster-man in white seemed to gain on him with little effort. He kept shouting something in a weird language, nothing that Ravio could catch and he didn't want to as he wasn't planning on trying to speak with the crazy fellow. The only thing he thought of was to keep running and don't stop, even though it felt like his lungs were going to burst._

_After jumping through a snow-covered bush, Ravio slowed down a bit, seeing his assailant hadn't followed. Before he could sigh in relief, Ravio had slipped off the edge of a cliff, not seeing that part of the forest was on a cliff. He fell straight down, screaming, "SHIN-MEGAMI-TENSEI!"_

_Something leapt up from the cliffside, grabbing Ravio and the two landed on the forest floor below. Ravio was practically frozen stiff in the being's arms, that being the crazy man that chased him before. He seemed much calmer and his eyes were a light blue instead of the harsh pupil-less ones from before. The markings had disappeared and his previous white hair was silver. _

_Ravio didn't move, still terrified and thinking that maybe he would drop him and leave him alone if he was perfectly still. The giant of a young man asked, "Are you okay?"_

_Ravio said nothing, trying to play frozen dead. That didn't faze the giant and he asked again, "Are you okay? You look like it as you're still breathing."_

'_Don't move. Don't move. Don't move. Don't even look into his eyes! Don't even look!' Ravio thought._

"_And you're thinking if you don't move, you'll be fine. Well, I guess that's somewhat of a good idea. But that does tell me that you're still alive. And apparently fine," the giant said._

_He dropped Ravio and the one in purple yelped as he landed hard on his bottom. The giant grinned and said, "Yep! I knew it! You're okay. Well, probably not now since you landed like that."_

"_Grr…Why did you attack me? I didn't do anything except say 'hi'!" Ravio yelled._

_The giant looked guilty and said, "Um, I saw this Poe-like monster hovering over your head. So, I went to attack it, but none of them seemed to work."_

"_You almost killed me!" Ravio yelled, flailing his arms._

"_Well, if I actually was trying, you wouldn't be here to tell the tale. Trust me," the giant said._

_Thinking that he was probably right, Ravio calmed down, figuring that he really wasn't actively trying to kill him. He then realized that the giant was at least seven feet tall, since Ravio was about 5'10, as he really did tower over him. And in that crazed form, he was even taller. If he thought about it, that giant would probably crush Ravio…_

"_My name is Kishin. Kishin Minamoto, not 'giant'," the giant, or Kishin, said._

_He helped Ravio to his feet and said, "And you are?"_

"_Um…Ravio. Ravio Lapin. Anyway, where are we?" Ravio asked._

"_Dunno. I was going to ask you that after I defeated that Poe. But, since it's gone, I guess I can ask now," Kishin said._

_Ravio eyed him warily, asking, "You're more like a 'act first, think later' kinda guy, aren't you?"_

_Just with Raven and Hasan, music started playing and the two followed it, being lured deeper into the forest._

* * *

"_So, you really don't talk?" Bart asked._

_He and Kiba wound up together in the same spring clearing in the middle of a wintry forest. Kiba was very shy, not wanting to talk or interact with the human in anyway. Bartolomeo could see why as the poor thing was a product of the empire's "experiments", a half-human, half-Wolfos. It took a bit for him to start trusting the privateer in blue. But after gaining it, Bart noticed that Kiba followed him around like a sad little puppy._

_As they continued their trek, Bart stopped and asked, "Seriously, you don't have to follow me. I'm just trying to find my way out of here."_

_A whine and Bart concluded that Kiba was indeed a sad little puppy. Groaning, he patted his head and ruffled his hair. _

"_It's okay. We'll find our way out together. Just, don't follow so close, alright? It's creepy."_

_Kiba tilted his head, as if to say "why", and Bartolomeo said, "Because…it just is. So, stay close, but not too close. Okay?"_

_A nod and Bart continued his trek. They passed up small fissures in the earth and stumbled onto a stone path. And Kiba didn't listen to Bart and knocked into him as the young man had stopped. He nearly knocked Bart flat on his face and the privateer yelled, "OW! What was that for?"_

_Kiba flinched and backed away, looking pitiful. Catching himself and seeing the creature flinch like that, Bart wondered what the empire did to the guy. Rolling his eyes, and feeling that he was going to regret it, the privateer apologized and started down the path. Kiba followed and the two heard music softly floating on the air._

_It was hypnotic and they followed where the sound was leading them, off the path and into the forest._

* * *

"_Who are you? Why are shadows clinging to you like…that?" Yami asked, holding his kodachi in a battle-ready stance._

_He arrived at the ruins of a cabin, in the middle of a glade. Near him was a campfire, where a pot was left behind. Behind him was a tree stump with an old axe stuck in it. In front of him was a pale figure, dressed in black and sitting in a fetal position. He leaned against the ruined home and said nothing as he looked at Yami with tired, red eyes, nearly matching Yami's. Shadows whipped around him and it looked like he was chained to it._

"_Go away…" he whispered._

"_Well, I can't because I haven't a clue where I am. So, I would if I could," Yami replied._

"_Go away. Go away. Go away," the figure said, chanting it repeatedly._

_The shadows formed around him and started warping and transforming the figure's body into something horrible. It grew several feet and Yami's eyes widened at the sight. He looked at his weapon and thought that he was going to die as the figure turned into a giant, shadowy Wolfos nearly 20 feet tall. It snapped at him and he leapt backwards, nearly getting chomped by the beast._

_It lunged for him and Yami jumped to his right, narrowly avoiding the charge. The Wolfos stamped a paw and the snow-covered scenery turned into a barren, lifeless field that looked all too familiar. It howled and the skies cleared, but turned a blood red, like whenever a Blood Moon was on the horizon._

_Burning red eyes started into ruby ones and the giant Wolfos went after Yami a third time. The Sheikah tossed several shuriken, striking its legs, but it didn't seem to harm it. The beast lunged forward again, with Yami leaping out of the way and landing on top of the cabin's roof. He didn't properly estimate the roof's strength and he crash through the roof, falling into the ruins._

_The Wolfos saw, popping its head into the hole and attempting to snap up Yami. Yami, though hurt, rolled out of the way and underneath an old bed. The wood around the Wolfos' maw started to break as it tried everything to eat Yami._

_Just as the cabin looked ready to collapse and expose Yami, someone yelled, "OY! Big, wolf-thing!"_

* * *

_Outside, Bart and Kiba stumbled onto a giant Wolfos attacking a cabin. Bart could sense a presence inside and he couldn't just sit by and watch. He called out to it and it turned to face him and the half-monster. Kiba glowered and started growling at the sight of the shadowy beast._

"_So, this is where the music was taking us? I don't see anyone playing instruments."_

_Another pair appeared and the names "Raven" and "Hasan" popped into Bart's head. Kiba didn't seem to notice them and gave a snarl. Raven pulled out his bow and arrows while Hasan readied his scimitar. Just as they were about to fight, someone yelled, "Whoa! What is that thing?"_

_The Wolfos turned to its left, their right, and a giant of a man and a guy in purple appeared. The giant, Kishin, quickly pulled out his claymore that looked like the Biggoron's Sword of legend. The one in purple, Ravio, said, "Wait, you're trying to fight it? That thing's huge!"_

_The monster lunged and the pair jumped out of the way. In passing, Kishin clipped it in its legs, cutting parts of its left ankles. Raven fired off several arrows, piercing the Wolfos' back and it howled in pain. Hasan and Bart charged, attacking with swords. Hasan took the left, swiftly cutting the Wolfos' legs and ankles, while Bart took the right. Kiba leapt into the air, landing on its back as the beast thrashed about, trying to get those attacking its legs and failing. It spun around, hitting and knocking Hasan and Bart back. _

_With a snarl mixed with a battle cry, the half-monster slashed its back with his claws. The Wolfos reared back, causing Kiba to fall off and onto the ground. Raven then saw a glowing weak spot on its back. With three shots, he struck it, only to make it angry. _

_The beast rushed for him and Kishin jumped into the air. He saw the weak spot as well, coming down sword first onto the Wolfos' back. He successfully stabbed it and it howled even louder, throwing Kishin off its back. The giant hit the ground hard and was dazed. Luckily, Ravio finished the job, leaping into the air as well as wielding a hammer. He slammed it into the Wolfos' back like his was hitting a nail and the sword embedded itself into the glowing weak point._

_An explosion sent Ravio hitting the ruined cabin. The shadows filled the area and each young man tried to defend against the darkness. Images of Wolfos were in the shadows and the sound of a human's cries cut through the air. A small light and the sound of music was within the darkness and the seven were confused. The eight appeared and it was the young man Yami found. He was sleeping and the bright light was coming from his heart._

"_What the…?" Yami said, swearing that he was still in the ruined cabin. _

_The formerly shadowy one's heart produced chains of light and each chain struck the seven in their hearts. Pain filled their bodies as the light surged through the eight. Memories went rapid fire through their minds as they remembered various people, events and locations. They remembered a woman named Lydia, their mother, twin girls named Agitha and Aryll, friends named Groose, Pipit and Karane and a man named Sigmund. _

_The light within their bodies turned different colors and their bodies did as well as the pain was nearly unbearable. The chains turned into multicolored light and pulled the eight together. They crashed into each other and became one bright light. The darkness began to fade, but some shadows started to wrap themselves around the light. Some entered, mixing inside it and the light cracked like glass, but didn't shatter._

_As the darkness fled, a voice rang out, saying, "I remember! My name is…"_

* * *

"My name is…is…" a still unconscious Raven muttered as he slept in the ruins of Mama's House.

Groose and the other villagers found him, injured and still sleeping, after removing as much rubble as they could off of him. He was muttering something and Groose was surprised that the man wasn't dead. Agitha was too and asked, "What caused the explosion?"

The Gerudo male said nothing and Romani said, "Oh. Home is gone?"

"We'll start over, Romani. Don't worry," Cremia told her.

Raven's eyes shot open and he sat up, immediately groaning as he was still hurt. He gasped as he saw Groose and familiarity was in his eyes. He then looked at Agitha and said, "Ag-Agi? What happened?"

"Are you alright, Raven?" Cremia asked.

He stared at Cremia and said, "Cremia? What's going on?"

"Oh good. You're okay. We'll explain later. For now we have to find new shelter," Cremia replied.

* * *

"My name is…is…" Yami muttered.

The Zoras all took cover earlier as bright light and shadows filled the room. The ground started shaking and Ruto and Mipha were certain that the palace was going to have a cave-in. The light coming from Yami's body shot out, crashing through the ceiling and leaving a giant hole in the room.

Shaking and looking at each other as Yami's glowing body was surrounded by purple crystals and water bubbles, the Zoras didn't know what to do as they feared for their lives. Mipha slowly came closer, to Ruto's horror and she could hear him muttering to himself. The purple crystals shattered but the bubbles remained. They entered the light as Mipha was practically next to him and the light faded, revealing a still sleeping Yami.

He collapsed into her arms and she heard him stammer, saying, "My name is…is…My name…is…"

"Yami? Yami, wake up. Please," she pleaded, holding him close.

Yami jolted awake and saw that he was held by Mipha. His face turning red, he pushed her away and backed up. Ruto noticed and asked, "Why is your face beet red? And why did you nearly destroy the palace? Are you trying to remain an outcast here?"

"Ruto…I…um…" Yami started.

He seemed lost and Mipha noticed that the air about him was…different. As if he was a completely different person. The Zoras were relieved that the danger had passed, but many of them had an increase of distrust with Yami. He didn't seem to pay attention and was in his own world.

Taking his hand, Mipha said, "Let's go speak with my uncle. We need to know what happened to you in that cave. Pipit and Karane said their part."

"Pipit? Karane? They're here?" Yami asked.

Ruto was taken aback, saying, "You…You know them?"

Yami fell silent and the Zora figured that she wasn't getting anything out of him anytime soon.

* * *

"Grr…You all owe me 100,000 rupees!" Lord Xander shouted.

Tetra, Sarada, Makar, and Master Mazio sighed as the man's servants went around, cleaning up what they could of the manor. Bart and Kiba had accidentally destroyed much of the interior after turning into pure energy and shattering glass, pottery, causing an earthquake and burning much of the servant's quarters. Kiba had became fire while Bart became a being of stone. The pair had caused much damage to the island and the merchants were irate. The most was Lord Xander as much of the damages was to his home.

"I'm sorry that one of my men lost control of his abilities, but yours did as well…" Master Mazio told him calmly.

"HE…well, he did. But! Yours caused for earthquakes to rattle this island! What I'm asking for is lenient compared to everyone else," Lord Xander said.

As Master Mazio and Lord Xander spoke terms, Makar wandered off and headed down the hall where the servants' quarters were. They were still cleaning and repairing the damages done, but Makar could see that the structure was still sturdy as ever. He saw the damaged room and servants muttering their annoyance.

To his surprise, Bart and Lord Xander's servant, Kiba, were in the hall, dazed and confused. Kiba whimpered and the sight of his appearance was odd to Makar. He had never seen a half-human, half-monster and remembered the rumors of the empire creating such creatures. The air around those two was much, much different. Almost like they were the same person…

"Makar?" Bart asked.

"Yeah? You okay, Mister Bart?" Makar asked him.

Kiba perked up, his ears going up for a moment. Bart nodded and said, "What…What happened?"

"Well, you two turned into pure energy and nearly destroyed the island," Makar told him.

"I did what?" Bart said, with Kiba releasing a small yelp of disbelief.

It was almost like they were reacting at the same time, like they were one. It was weird and Makar said, "Um…are you sure you're okay? You seem…different, Mister Bart."

"I do? Sorry…" Bart told him.

Kiba looked at him and then to Makar. A small whine and he flinched when he heard Lord Xander bellowing his name. Giving a small bow to the two, he ran off. When he did, Bart winced in pain, holding his head.

"You don't look okay. You look pale," Makar told him.

"Q-Quiet you. I'm fine," Bart said, starting to sound like his usual, always annoyed at Makar and Sarada self.

* * *

"My name is…is…" Hasan said, barely conscious.

"Hasan!" Lady Urbosa shouted as she rode on the back of her Gerudo stallion.

Buliara followed her, also on horseback, and a third was behind Buliara. They followed the light that was in front of the Arbiter's Ground after the sandstorm died down. After nearly an hour of searching the desert for him and seeing him half-buried in sand, Urbosa jumped off her horse and rushed to him. She started using her hands to dig him out and yelled for Buliara to help. The Gerudo general did so and the two pulled the guardian out with some difficulty.

Once out, Urbosa heard him mutter, "My name is…My name is…"

"He's dehydrated. Did you bring water? Where's your pouch?" Urbosa asked.

Buliara gave her hers and Urbosa told Hasan, "Drink up."

"My name is…is…is…" Hasan kept saying.

Right before he could finish, Urbosa forced him to drink the water, causing him to sputter and wake up. His eyes went wide and he gasped at the sight of Urbosa. She was offended, saying, "Well, that's a great way to thank the person who saved your life."

"Oh. Um, I-I'm…I'm sorry. What happened? Why aren't we in the camp?" Hasan asked.

He seemed different to Urbosa and Buliara told him everything that happened. His face was filled with guilt, but Urbosa hadn't a clue why.

"Let's rendezvous with the others…" Buliara told them.

Urbosa helped Hasan up and he gotten onto his horse. They rode off and Urbosa noticed his silence, but said nothing.

"_My name is Link. Link Nodor."_

* * *

_And there's chapter 13. Link's awake, but still shattered as eight different people. Will anyone finally notice and will his eight selves have a hive mind or their still separate personalities? And will it be a bane or boon for the world? Stay tuned!_

_Thanks again to Oracle of Hylia and SPOONO for their reviews. They really help._


	9. Chapter 9: Oddities

_We must find the elemental sanctuary to fill the sword with elemental power. I'd never have looked for the elemental sanctuary in Hyrule Castle, though!__"_

_-unknown_

Chapter Nine: Oddities

_"__Link? Link! I don't like this! We should go back home…"_

_"Why are we here again?"_

_"We're here to 'esplore'."_

_"Uh...what? Why? It's cold and I'm hungry!"_

_"Yeah! I wanna go home!"_

_"__I'll race you!"_

_"Wait!"_

_"__Hey! C'mon! Get up here guys!"_

_"__I…I don't know about you guys! B-But I'm going home! It's too cold!"_

_"__Be careful, Link!"_

_"__Aw…I thought you and Karane wanted to be 'esplorers'! You gotta be brave to be a 'esplorer'!" _

_"I…I don't wanna fall and die!"_

_"__Well, I didn't! C'mon!"_

"_Link, no! Wait!"_

"_Huh? What is this? A 'penant'? Whoa! WHOA! AAH!"_

* * *

_Two weeks later, 3__rd__ Month of Rutela, 27__th__ day, Northern Palace…_

Hasan jolted awake, having a nightmare. He had those reoccurring nightmares, almost as if he was trying to remember things. The main thing he would remember from those dreams was a voice saying that its name was Link. It was just like when he passed out during that sandstorm. The voice was loud in his mind and it kept saying that its name was Link. Then the dreams started.

The one he had early that morning had him as a little boy in green, climbing up a cliff in a cold mountainous region. The only one he knew of was Snowpeak in the northwest. He hadn't a clue what the boy looked like as everything was in first person perspective and there was a small brunet in yellow and a half-breed in lime green. The pair didn't want the boy climbing the mountain, but he wouldn't listen.

Hasan didn't get why. The child had no climbing gear, just his bare hands and boot-covered feet. But the boy climbed anyway. His friends shouted his name, Link, but the child refused to listen. He made it to the top and was happy he did, but his friends were still at the bottom of the cliff.

So, Link called for them to come up and the two children rightfully refused. Hasan thought that Link boy was insane, as he couldn't imagine doing such a thing. Link was miffed, thinking his friends were lame and his attention quickly turned to a lone gravestone on the cliff.

Hasan would've yelled at the child if he had control in the nightmare, but he didn't and could only watch as Link approached the stone monument. In its hollow center was a green gem, hanging from what looked like a pendant. Link took it, questioned what he saw and didn't see until the last second the monument cracking and glowing with bright light. The mountain shook and quaked and the grave exploded. Link was knocked off the cliff and Hasan woke up.

Sitting up in his bed, Hasan looked around at his room, as he was in the center. It was one of the rooms in the northern tower where the imperials and their close servants slept. Since coming there, his room was kinda untidy as dirty clothes were strewn about, boots were scattered, the weapons he had were haphazardly in a corner in the room and books weren't organized on the bookshelf and some were opened on the desk near it.

Not able to return to sleep, Hasan got out of bed and started cleaning. He rearranged the books on the shelves, putting them in alphabetical order, and finding one of his notebooks underneath. Picking it up and seeing some of the entries, Hasan had a small smile as one of the entries looked more like child's handwriting. It was of the time he was practicing Hylian as he could've sworn that he never seen the script before. But after what happened with that very…vivid dream, he wasn't too sure.

It was almost like he was a different person. He didn't tell anyone, especially not Koume and Kotake as he was sure they would try to send him to Sunnyside, the country's top psychiatric hospital. Urbosa probably started getting suspicious as Hasan wasn't his usual, talkative and puppy-like self.

Shaking his head, Hasan continued cleaning, heading towards the window on the right side of his bed. There, clothes that should've been given to the maids to wash were and there was a basket that he practically didn't use. An eye roll, to which felt kinda odd to Hasan, and he put everything dirty into the wicker basket.

At the foot of the bed were his boots, some stinky from long explorations of the cold desert. He grabbed them, lining the ten pairs along the wall. That was done and he went for the three sheathed scimitars laying near the door. He found the wardrobe at the bed's left and the metal basket where he was supposed to put his weapons. Grabbing them and putting them there, Hasan felt better as the room was much cleaner. Almost like how he should've cleaned the room back in…

"What? No. What am I thinking? I've never lived there," Hasan muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Still not feeling tired, he looked at his bed and then at the wardrobe. Checking his black shirt and pants, made of dyed Kokiri silk, Hasan figured that it was a bad idea to leave the palace with just his nightwear. He didn't know why, but he really wanted to go outside. So, after tidying up, he put cleaner boots on and his jacket, leaving and heading for the palace's stables.

* * *

"_So, you really think he'll respond?"_

"_Yup. I read his mind and he really likes equestrian activities like riding, racing, trick jumping."_

"_So, like a rancher?"_

"_I guess."_

"_Maybe you should ask him, Riju."_

"_Why me, Urbosa? Why not you? He likes you better."_

"_Well…I…can't…"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Well…just ask him, okay? It's your idea."_

* * *

_Northern Palace, stables…_

After unlocking the doors to the stone quarry where the imperial horses were, Hasan walked through the stables, seeing the sleeping black Gerudo horses. They didn't stir at his presence and he kept walking towards the back. He remembered that there was a horse, a Hylian Clydesdale that wasn't tamable. The soldiers brought her in after Dame Lydia Nodor of Snowpeak was deemed a traitor and arrested.

The horse, about ten years old, refused almost everything, except food. She would attack would be stallions for mating, humans for cleaning her coat and even soldiers that tried to use her to pull the carriage for imperial parades. The head of the stables, Lady Tera, thought to put her down as she wasn't useful for anything.

Something told Hasan to find the horse and get her to calm down. He didn't know how he would do it, but if he could get her tame, he would save her. But, it was just a horse…right?

A loud neigh and his attention was caught by the final stable. There, was the Clydesdale who refused to see anyone. She looked tired, her mane and tail were matted and she looked quite small compared to the others. Her stall was also very dirty and smelled horribly.

Hasan felt angry and sad. Angry as he didn't know why they wouldn't try to take care of the horse. And sad as he knew the horse…or so the thoughts he had was telling him.

"Hey…Hey, shh! Calm down," Hasan said to her as he carefully entered the stall.

The horse neighed loudly, rearing up on her hind legs and stamping the ground. Hasan wasn't fazed as he wasn't afraid of her very aggressive behavior. Without even thinking, he started to whistle a tune, something that he was certain he didn't know the day before. The Clydesdale snorted as she started to calm down. Right as Hasan made it to the final notes, he was right at her face, petting her.

Relief and familiarity washed over him and the horse gave a content neigh. Hasan pressed his face against hers, saying, "I'm here. I'm right here. It's okay. You're safe, Epona. You'll always be safe with me."

"Hasan?"

He jumped, seeing the master of the stables, Lady Tera. The Gerudo was concern, then amazed as Epona was calm in his presence. Eyes wide, she said, "Oh. It was just you. And…you managed to tame that uncontrollable horse? How?"

"I-I…don't really know. I just whistled and…Um, can we get this place cleaned up? I'll clean up Epon…I mean, this horse myself," Hasan said.

"So, the horse's name is 'Epona'? Odd name. Sounds like something from the mountain villages," Lady Tera told him.

Hasan didn't want to say anything else about it as he was certain that something bad would happen if he had told the complete truth. But, he helped Epona out of her stall, leading her elsewhere for cleaning.

* * *

_Later, dining room…_

Ganondorf looked over several bills the Council of Six proposed for the year. The first was of a tax increase on the goods coming from the outer regions. The second was more restrictions on the "_Tafrah" _or "mutated", the poor citizens changed from the rise of monster attacks and Blood Moons in the empire. They were conscripted and put into the military immediately after their first transformation. He managed to keep Hasan out of the military's hands and practically raised him as one of his own.

The third was allocating more money to the project in Gerudo Desert. The group near the massive valley there told the emperor they were close in securing the Triforce of Power from the Great Palace. The last was more money to the military, especially since spies had confirmed Labrynna's rebels building their own "Divine Beast". Holodrum was also rumored to have one and Ganondorf hoped that the wars wouldn't lead to one so destructive the world wouldn't recover.

Riju and Urbosa were at the table with Ganondorf, eating their dinner of stew and flatbreads. Urbosa was miffed that she was taken away from the desert and sent back to the capital after the sandstorm incident. Riju was happy her sister was finally back after three years, but Urbosa wanted back in the fight.

"Aw, don't feel bad. Buliara will probably find it soon and come back with a ton of treasures," Riju told her sister.

Urbosa grumbled and Ganondorf told her, "It's better this way. And you brought back Hasan in one piece. I'd say your teamwork skills is coming along."

"Yeah, whatever…" Urbosa muttered.

Riju, changing the subject, said, "Speaking of Hasan, has anyone noticed that he's been acting really weird lately? Like he's changed since waking up."

"Meaning?" Urbosa asked, taking bits off meat off the plate in front of her.

"I mean that he's not his chipper self. And he seems to distrust uncle Ganon…" Riju replied.

Ganondorf did noticed, as the young man didn't talk to him much anymore and seemed to avoid him. He was too busy to question it and kept reading more on the bills. Riju huffed and said, "And he managed to tame that wild Clydesdale. The one that Lady Tera wanted gone."

"Huh? How he do that?" Urbosa asked.

"I dunno. I tried to ask, but he ignored me. He never does that," Riju said.

That interested Ganondorf, as Lady Tera wanted to use the horse to breed with the Gerudo stallions due to her strength and resilience to the cold. They would've had several horses by then if the horse hadn't been so violent to the stable hands. But Hasan taming her, she would be a great asset to the empire and the Imperial Family. Ganondorf would've asked Hasan what he did to calm the horse, if the boy didn't seem so…terrified of him.

"Should we call him here? I don't think he ate anything," Riju asked.

Urbosa nodded saying, "Yeah…he's usually here by now, swiping some food off my plate. And there's no Blood Moon tonight. Seriously, where is he?"

Getting up and the girls following suit, Ganondorf told them, "You can finish your meal. I'll go and see what's the problem."

"But, isn't he avoiding you right now?" Riju asked.

"Yes and that's where Byrne comes in," Ganondorf replied.

Byrne, the half-Sheikah, appeared from the shadows and said, "He's in his room, Your Majesty. He doesn't seem like himself."

"Yes, I know. That's why I would like to talk with him," Ganondorf told him.

"Well…good luck and all that. I will keep watch," Byrne said, stepping back into shadow.

* * *

_Hasan's room…_

Sitting in bed and looking at a pictograph of Urbosa, Riju, a puppy with reddish fur and the emperor sitting on his throne, Hasan stared and wondered when that pictograph was taken. He knew he had reddish fur when he turned but he didn't remember taking the picto. The family looked happy, but there was a twinge of sadness in their eyes as well. The puppy version of him didn't seem sad at all, instead greatly happy to be with them. But…Hasan couldn't remember taking it.

He jumped at the sound of his bedroom door opening and saw that the emperor himself entered. The man was worried and Hasan couldn't help but be tense around him. A bit offended, Ganondorf asked, "What's wrong? Are you not well?"

"I…um…" Hasan started, oddly unsure how to answer the man.

Ganondorf shut the door and looked around, his eyes widening as he asked, "Did…Did you clean?"

"Yes, I did…" Hasan said carefully.

The emperor was pleased, muttering his approval as he saw how everything was arranged. His attention went back to Hasan, who had put the pictograph underneath his pillow. With a small smile, he told the young man, "I am pleased that you're well again, but…I had hoped that you would've resumed your duties to Urbosa and Riju."

"Sir?" Hasan asked.

"You seem…distracted and none of us really know why. You don't seem like yourself lately as you're usually one of the first ones to appear at the dining room table. You hardly talk with the girls anymore and you…tense up whenever I'm around. What is wrong?" Ganondorf asked.

Hasan felt odd, on one hand thinking that it was a trick to get him to open up while the other was happy that the man was concerned for his wellbeing. He was confused, not knowing which to act on. When Ganondorf placed a hand on his shoulder, Hasan tensed up and the man said, "I had hoped that one day…you'd be truly apart of this family. But…I see that dream's deferred."

"Ah…" Hasan started.

He was silent, the memories he had with them reassuring him that he was nothing like the Ganondorfs of old. But something kept yelling at him not to trust the man. Hasan was confused, putting his head in his hands and muttering something unintelligible. A weight on the bed and he removed his hands to see Ganondorf sitting next to him.

"It's been seven years since we've found you. And you've improved in leaps and bounds. Koume and Kotake were certain that you wouldn't, neither did Lady Maud or Master Kohga. But you beaten the odds and retained your humanity, despite being among the _Tafrah_," Ganondorf told him.

Hasan said nothing, listening intently to see where he was going.

"We don't know where you came from, but you arrived in the palace's grounds, feral and not knowing anything. Riju and Urbosa worked with you, despite you being locked away at Sunnyside. Then your first transformation and then you began to regain your senses," Ganondorf told him.

Continued silence and the emperor continued. He sighed, telling Hasan, "It took years, but we managed to get you to quickly learn Hylian and Gerudo, the two official languages of this empire. Then social skills and you were a natural at swordplay. Even during your transformations, your intelligence and kindness shine."

"Even though Blood Moons make us all violent?" Hasan asked.

"You'd get aggressive, yes. But not bloodthirsty. That's why I refuse to let Onox conscript you into the military," Ganondorf replied.

Suspicion reaching its peak, Hasan asked uncharacteristically, "Why me, though? I'm not your son or anything."

The emperor looked at him and Hasan clamped up, wondering why he sounded so harsh. Turning away, Ganondorf told him, "I…was hoping to adopt you. But…I'm certain that you think of me as some others do, a monster."

"I-I don't think of you as that!" Hasan yelled.

"But you've been avoiding me like the plague lately and you're jumpy whenever I'm around. Do I offend? Have I done something wrong to you?" Ganondorf asked.

Hasan couldn't answer and the emperor seemed offended. Getting up, the man headed for the door when an idea popped into Hasan's mind. He could prove that the man wasn't evil at all and that it was just his mind and people's rumors playing tricks on him.

Right as the man was in the doorway, Hasan yelled, "Wait! I mean, please wait, Your Majesty."

"Yes?" Ganondorf asked, turning to see him.

"Um…I um…I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me lately. But, I'm willing to resume my duties…after a, um, trip…" Hasan told him.

Surprised, the emperor asked, "A trip? Where to?"

Hasan didn't have a place to go to. Before he could think, he opened his mouth and replied with, "Snowpeak."

The emperor was taken aback, asking, "Why there? It's colder there than it is here."

"I…I dunno. I just…I just need a little time to myself. I'll be better suited for service once I get back," Hasan told him.

Ganondorf seemed to understand, nodding his head. He then said, "Alright. You have my permission. But please be careful and get back here safely."

"Yes sir," Hasan said, bowing.

* * *

Leaving Hasan's room, Ganondorf thought to himself on what had happened. The boy still was jumpy around him and didn't seem comfortable around him. That and the question he asked. It was a bit hurtful as Hasan seemed to be pleased with the idea of being treated more like a son than servant, before leaving for the desert. Then after returning and waking up from that coma-like state, the boy changed.

'What happened there? His personality has changed far too drastically, I fear,' Ganondorf thought.

"_Heika, do you want me to follow?"_

Ganondorf nodded silently and the voice of Byrne said, _"I will keep an eye on him, Majesty."_

'Good,' Ganondorf thought.

* * *

_Hmm…Why does Hasan wish to go back to Snowpeak? Wonder if the Link in him's reacting. That and a bit of a bombshell for Ganon. Unknowingly wanting to adopt one of the "Links". Hopefully Hasan's trip will go well, but I doubt it._

_Anywho, wonder if the other "Links" are going through the same crisis. So, review? _

_-miano53_


	10. Chapter 10: Runaway

"_Out on the cape of this island is this crazy dancing fool who can't tell day from night! The guy's nuts...but you've got to respect someone who's not afraid to just let it all hang out like that, you know? I've been watching him, thinking I'd try to learn that dance and compete with him from out here in the ocean... But I just can't seem to swing with that crazy, funky rhythm of his. That guy's incredible!"_

_-a fisherman from Outset Island_

Chapter Ten: Runaway

"_Wh-Who are y-y-you?"_

"_I'm your father. My name is Sigmund. And this is your mother, Lydia."_

"_A 'f-f-father'? A 'm-m-mother'? W-What is-is…?"_

"_We'll answer those questions when the time comes. Until, just get better."_

"_Um…Mister Nodor…?"_

"_Y-You! You! G-G-Gerudo! Evil! Gerudo! Go away!"_

"_Link, I didn't…!"_

"_Go away!"_

* * *

_Rutela 27__th__, Windfall Island…_

Kiba, waking up from an odd dream, sat up and found himself in his room, in the servants' quarters on the first floor. He was relieved that he wasn't in that hospital, something that oddly terrified him. The half-monster had a dream that he was a small boy who lost his memories and wondering what a 'mother' or 'father' was. Kiba knew what they were, parents, and found it weird that the child hadn't a clue about that. And the boy was terrified of Gerudo, even though they don't seem to be too bad, as Kiba knew a few that lived on the island.

His room was still the simple set up he had and it was oddly not touched by what happened weeks ago. He apparently passed out and turned into flames while his counterpart, Bartolomeo, turned to stone and rattled the island with an earthquake. His nearly empty room was spared and everything was charred. Lord Xander had spent 100,000 rupees to repair the area, but charged the privateers to pay for it. They did, taking Bartolomeo and the odd Korok, Korok half-breed and Sheikah, with them.

Kiba was saddened and wanted to go with them. But, Lord Xander forbade him from going anywhere, charging him with more work as his family's bodyguard. So, he was stuck on that island, with nowhere to go and no friends or family to speak of.

Looking down at his hands, Kiba saw his claws and they were sharp as ever. He then glanced around his room, seeing only a small window near the ceiling, the wardrobe holding his black and white clothes, a basket holding his old sandals and the desk next to his small bed that had an oil lamp. He turned it on and the small flame danced with the lamp.

Curious, Kiba grabbed the lamp and wondered if he could control flames. If so, then maybe he could…

Shaking his head, he dismissed the thought and placed the lamp back onto the desk. He wouldn't do that to Lord Xander, not after he rescued him from the angry merchants that day. But, his master seemed to be so angry as he pretty much was forced to stay in his room until all the repairs of the home were complete. And he hated staying indoors for too long. Wolves had to go out every now and then, right?

A confused whine and Kiba wondered why he had such a thought. He didn't know why he had the appearance of a half-Wolfos and the ability to turn into a wolf, but…

"_Maybe you should try to leave."_

His ears perked up as Kiba heard a voice. It sounded familiar, but he wasn't too sure.

"_Sneaking out should be easy for you. It's midnight and everyone's asleep, right?"_

Another whine, this time an unsure one, and the voice egged him on into leaving. Maybe he could find Ms. Marie or Master Zunari. He could hide out with them or find a boat or something. He just wanted to leave. The desire burned strongly and he couldn't take being inside anymore.

"_Then go. You're not his slave."_

Kiba gotten out of bed, barefoot and only in a shirt and black pants. He slowly opened the door and was relieved that he heard nothing. A sense of confidence and Kiba headed from the servants' quarters and to the main room, where the auctions were held. It was empty as it was past midnight and all the auction items were sold off.

Silently, Kiba headed for the door and finally exited, immediately feeling the sea breeze hitting his skin. The skies, starry and dark, drew him in and it felt as if he'd seen those stars before. Wanting a closer look, Kiba ran up higher into town, remembering a balcony that allowed better views of the skies, especially the moon.

Passing by the Pictograph Shop, Kiba didn't seem to notice a small boy in green, hidden among bushes. A rustle and the half-monster stopped, his wolfish ears turning in the direction of the sound. The sound of a cat meowing and Kiba turned around, suspicious. Moments passed and Kiba calmed down and continued.

The sound of footsteps once he was at the ladder to the balcony was heard. Kiba turned and another cat meowing rang in his ears. He gave off a snarl and hoped the cat would leave him alone. After waiting several moments, he climbed up the ladder, getting onto the balcony. But, he didn't feel safe.

Looking at the stairs leading back to Lord Xander's mansion, Kiba leapt up, landing on the railing and nearly alerting the guards near the entrance to his presence. He jumped again, landing onto one of the seats of the windmill/ferris wheel near the mansion that rotated up to the town's lighthouse. He took it up to the lighthouse, nearly getting blinded by the rotating machine's light.

He felt a bit better, but he really wanted to leave the island. There was nothing for him there, he thought.

"So, you snuck out just to come up here?"

Jolting and surprised that he didn't hear them, Kiba was shocked to see Makar, the little boy dressed in green that came with those pirates. He gave a growl, not trusting the child, and the boy said, "Oh, calm down! I'm not gonna send you back to that Xander guy. I don't like him as much as you do."

Kiba…didn't hate the man. He was grateful that he saved his life when he was a pup. But, his methods to keep him safe and the others that worked in the household…

"Well, I was told to stay here to help you out. And if you wanna leave, I'm strong with Wind magic and you want a boat to leave," Makar said.

Kiba hadn't a clue how he knew, but he was right. He wanted to leave, but how? He didn't have a boat and Ms. Marie wasn't going to give him one. Neither was Master Zunari. And Master Lenzo only had his Pictograph Shop, so no boat…

"She…I mean, Tetra, told me. And Master Mazio told me to keep tabs on you," Makar said.

Tilting his head as to ask why and the boy told him, "Apparently, you're special. I dunno how, but you are."

Kiba didn't see how. If anything, he considered himself cursed. He was a half-Wolfos, who completely turned into one during the Blood Moons. He wasn't liked much by the townsfolk of Windfall. And he appeared to have powers that he hadn't a clue how to control.

"Well, you need to ask if he can hear it."

Kiba jumped seeing the girl, Sarada, step out from behind him. He didn't know how long she was there, but she seemed slightly offended that he was scared. Backing away and hitting the panel that operated the lighthouse torch, Kiba whimpered and Sarada told him, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to know if Master Mazio is right."

"But you're supposed to be on the ship. I was charged to watch over this guy," Makar said.

"And look, you're doing a splendid job so far…" Sarada told him, rolling her eyes.

Makar grumbled and Sarada asked Kiba, "So, can you hear it?"

Tilting his head, Kiba said nothing. He didn't get what she meant. So, she asked again.

"Can you hear a voice? Something that prompted you to leave the mansion?" Sarada asked.

"Oh, come on! Are you thinking that…?" Makar said.

Sarada nodded, telling him, "I heard it. It sounded like a man, but…"

"_Maybe you could ask if they have a boat. You want to leave this place, don't you?"_

Kiba nodded and Sarada yelled, "I knew it!"

"Shh!" Makar said, telling her to quiet down.

The young woman huffed, muttering, "You were just yelling a few seconds ago, too."

Hearing noises coming from below, Kiba saw Lord Xander's guards rushing through the town, with torches and all. They called out his name and he knew that nothing good would come of them finding him. So, he jumped onto one of the descending seats on the Ferris wheel and jumped again once he saw the balcony of the Pictograph Shop. He landed and entered the door, entering the darkened home.

He could hear them banging on the townsfolks' doors, asking if they had seen him. The owner of the shop told them no and their retreating footsteps gave him relief. His vision adjusting to the darkness and his sense of smell sharpening, Kiba saw the small corridor that was the attic of the shop. There were two chests and a small opening leading downstairs.

Crawling as he didn't want the owner to know his being there, the half-Wolfos approached the two chests. Opening the one on his left, he heard the voice speak to him again.

"_Cool. 50 rupees."_

Kiba didn't want the voice to speak to him again, but it did after he opened the second one.

"_And that should help with getting off the island, a sea chart."_

Taking it and entering the opening, he kept crawling, seeing a light at the end of the tunnel. Ungracefully, he fell, not seeing a ladder he could've latched onto. Landing on his left side and feeling as if he had dislocated his shoulder, Kiba gave off a small yelp, holding his arm and backing away as he saw Master Lenzo.

The tall, older man in yellow looked down at him and asked, "What have we here…? Kiba? What are you doing, sneaking around in the middle of the night?"

"Hurry! Find him!" the guards outside yelled.

Master Lenzo looked at the door and then back at the half-Wolfos. With a beckoning motion, Master Lenzo led Kiba to the upper area. There, he saw the main room, a gallery filled with pictos of various landmarks, people and oddities. Doors led to other areas and Kiba could see the storage he entered the shop from through a screen.

Opening one in between two pictures of an odd statue and a tropical island, Master Lenzo told Kiba, "Hide here. I would suggest you change forms and hide underneath the bed."

Kiba did as he was told, entering the room and jumping as Master Lenzo shut the door. The place looked like a bedroom, as it had all the makings of one. Concentrating and changing to his Wolfos form, Kiba bolted underneath the bed and could hear Lord Xander's guards returning to the shop. They demanded to see the entire home and Kiba's heart started to race.

"_Why are you so scared? You're a wolf, right?"_

Shaking his head, Kiba wanted to rid himself of the voice. It didn't work and he heard it speak to him again.

"_You're stronger than they are and they know it. They're scared of you. So, just use that to your advantage to get off this rock."_

A small whine, which Kiba stifled as the door opened. Armored feet clanked around and the guards started rummaging through Master Lenzo's things. Master Lenzo waited at the door and a sigh of disappointment escaped his lips.

"Where is he? Someone sighted him entering your shop!" the guard captain yelled.

"I can assure you, if I did see the freak, I would've turned him in by now," Master Lenzo told them, sounding awfully harsh.

"Then, where is he?" the captain asked.

"I don't know. He fled after I caught him, through the opening that leads to my storage room," Master Lenzo replied.

The captain wasn't satisfied, telling him, "Then when you see him, alert us immediately! He's dangerous, you know that!"

"I know. Do not worry. I'll let you know," Master Lenzo said.

The guards retreated and Master Lenzo said, "Maybe it's best for you to leave."

Kiba, still in wolf form, poked his head out from underneath the bed and Master Lenzo had a piteous look on his face. He looked at a window in the room and Kiba could hear Makar and Sarada. Master Lenzo didn't seem frightened, instead he asked, "Did you get the map from Ms. Marie?"

"Yeah. She told us not to let Lord Xander have it. Dunno why, though," Makar told him.

Kiba emerged from underneath the bed and changed forms, turning back to his half-Wolfos, half-human form. He stood tall and Master Lenzo led the trio back into the pictograph room. There, he went to the picture depicting a tall tower, rising up from a small island in the middle of the ocean.

The picture looked familiar to Kiba, but he wasn't too sure. He never left Windfall Island, right?

"This is the Tower of the Gods, a holy place where one of the Heroes received their blessing after overcoming the tower's great trials," Master Lenzo started.

He smiled and said, "I snapped a picto of this while sailing north towards Eastern Fairy Island. A nice shot, I'd say."

Kiba had a flash of…something cross his mind and he swayed, feeling dizzy. Sarada caught him as he leaned too far left and she asked, "Are you okay?"

He nodded and Makar asked, "So, what are you and Ms. Marie trying to make us do?"

"Well, I want you to take pictos of the islands I couldn't, hence the map Ms. Marie gave you. She, however, probably has something else in store. What it is? I don't know," Master Lenzo replied.

Sarada, still helping Kiba with standing, widened her eyes and she said, "Oh. So, she wants to solve the mystery of that cabana…? Why us?"

"I don't know, but I'll help stall the guards looking for our half-Wolfos friend here. You can this here," Master Lenzo said.

He handed Kiba a Sheikah Slate and Sarada nearly dropped him as she yelled, "WHAT? That's the new 'Sheikah Slate: Mark X'!"

"SHH! Do you want those guards to hear us?" Makar asked her.

Kiba couldn't hear or sense them anywhere near the residence, so they should be safe. Or so he thought. With shaky hands, the half-Wolfos accepted the slate and it began glowing with a vibrant light once in his hands. It scanned his face, trying to recognize its new user and Sarada was jealous.

"It's not that great…" she muttered.

"Just see if you can sell more Roc Feathers or something," Makar told her.

She huffed, turning away, and Master Lenzo said, "Take pictos of what I can't and I'll reward you handsomely."

Kiba gave him a raised eyebrow and Makar asked, "What kind of rewards?"

Sarada took the Sheikah Slate, pressed a few buttons and a list appeared. It was of various places Master Lenzo wanted to see and items and rupees he was willing to give for taking them. As if inspired, Sarada said, "We'll help Kiba take these pictos! And soon, I shall have the Sheikah Slate: Mark XI!"

"Uh, the tenth one just came out…" Makar told her.

"So? You know they update just about every year," Sarada quipped.

* * *

"Ms. Marie, are you sure you haven't seen him?" the captain of the guards, Viscen, asked.

Ms. Marie, standing at her door, stared at the guards that rudely banged on her front door. They were looking for Kiba, but she hadn't seen him. And even if she did, she wouldn't tell them.

"You know that he's dangerous. So, where is he?" Viscen yelled.

"Shh! You're far too loud for this time of night," Ms. Marie said.

The captain quieted down and said, "If you don't tell us, then you'll have to answer to the merchants."

"And I will. I'm not afraid of them," Ms. Marie retorted.

The guards left her door and she closed it. With a sigh, the pink-haired Sheikah said, "How much trouble did you get yourself in?"

Kiba, Makar and Sarada stepped out of the shadows and Kiba looked guilty. His ears were flatted on his head and Sarada told her, "Well, what's so bad about him leaving anyway? The people here seem to hate him."

"Well, the merchants see him as an asset against the empire. But one boy against the entire military might of the north, I don't know how they think he'll protect us. But I sense that Master Lenxo gave you the newest Sheikah slate and a Sea Chart. So, you're up for his challenge while you're out sailing?" Ms. Marie asked Kiba.

He smiled, nodding rapidly. Makar scoffed, muttering, "I don't know how we'll turn it to Master Lenzo without them tracking us."

Ms. Marie took the small machine and put a small jewel into it. It was a jammer that prevented the more technologically savvy of the islanders from tracking Kiba. It was a piece of tech created by the Sheikah of Hyrule for their more unsavory missions. Before Sarada could ask, the old woman said, "A gift from a friend. Anyway, my small boat is at the dock near the café. I'll tell them that the privateers stole it and hopefully Lord Xander will be thrown off your trail."

Kiba's smile was hopeful and he grabbed Ms. Marie, hugging her. She reciprocated, saying, "Be safe. Your destiny isn't to slave away here."

He released her, giving a bow and Sarada said, "Thanks for everything. We'll keep him safe and solve that riddle of your old cabana."

"Whoa! How do you know about that?" Ms. Marie asked her, tilting her head as she was certain that she didn't tell those privateers.

Makar answered with, "You gave Sarada that map, remember?"

"Oh! Oh, I forgot. Well, it'll be better than having the merchants or worse having it. Here's the title deed. Show it to the staff and they'll help you when you're in the area," Ms. Marie told them.

"Master Lenzo said something about a riddle. Do you know…?" Makar asked.

Noises coming from outside prompted for Ms. Marie to lead the trio to the back of her home. There, she led them to a backdoor with a small yard and fence overlooking the ocean. With a final goodbye, the older woman said, "Work together. Keep each other safe. And hopefully you'll return here."

"Thank you. We will," Sarada said.

She leapt up to the rooftops and Kiba did the same. Makar sighed, muttering, "Sounds like we're doing side quests…"

The winds surrounded him and he was airborne within seconds, sailing to the hidden docks with his Deku Leaf. Ms. Marie watched, praying that the trio would be okay.

* * *

_SS King of Red Loftwings…_

"Wow, this is a…" Sarada said.

"A dingy…" Makar finished.

Looking at a boat that looked barely seaworthy, the trio wondered what Ms. Marie thought, sending them to the hidden docks. The small ship, with it's small hull, paddlewheel, sail and bridge, looked like it was a hodgepodge of ship parts putt together. Sarada couldn't believe that Ms. Marie, a woman with a private cabana, would sail in something like that. Makar believed it was because she didn't want to draw to much attention to her hidden wealth.

"_Yeah, that seems about right. But, no matter. You want to leave? Then, let's go."_

Kiba jumped onto the deck and wordlessly beckoned the duo to join him. They did and Sarada entered the bridge. Makar followed, asking, "Do you know how to sail?"

"Uh, no, but I'm sure that I'll get it with practice," Sarada said.

"There is no practice on the ocean! You know if you crash, we're doomed! Doomed, I tell ya!' Makar shouted.

Kiba entered and went towards the wheel. Seeing a few buttons near it, he pressed them and the sound of a chain getting pulled was heard. A rock and Makar and Sarada rushed outside, seeing the boat slowly sailing away from land.

Face pale, Makar went back to the bridge and asked, "Since when did you know how to sail?"

Kiba shrugged and Makar shouted, "We're doomed! DOOMED!"

"Oh quiet! I'm sure that he's got some memories of sailing somewhere in that head of his," Sarada told him.

"Sure, easy for you to say…" Makar said, no faith in Kiba's abilites.

With a turn, Kiba started sailing southeast.

* * *

_And there's chapter ten. Now that Kiba's successfully ran away, wonder what else is in store. Will Lord Xander go after him? Or will a worse fate befall him?_

_-miano53_


	11. Chapter 11: Remembrance

_"__I guess it's been a while now since our father died. I'm trying to take care of the ranch, but things have been getting unstable lately...the cows always seem bothered and frazzled, and I'm finding broken bottles everywhere... Who's doing it, I don't know...__"_

Chapter Eleven: Remembrance

_While sitting with his family on the foremost pew in the Aboda Village Chapel, the young Link watched as four men carried various items into the chapel. One carried a portrait of Sigmund, the man called "Father". Another carried an urn. A third carried flowers and the last carried a large sword, belonging to Sigmund. Everyone wore black, including him, and were sobbing._

_Link, not really remembering the man, just looked around. Some took offense, whispering various things and glaring. The boy turned to face the altar and heard, "Seriously, that family's gotta be cursed..."_

_The head priest stood in front and started the ceremony._

_"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Sigmund Nodor..." he said._

_Link started feeling sleepy and his eyelids grew heavy. He couldn't keep his eyes open and, within moments, he fell asleep, much to the chagrin of the mourners._

"_How dare he fall asleep, at his own father's funeral no less."_

"_Well, it's not surprising. All love seemed lost after that accident."_

"_He shouldn't have climbed up the mountain anyway. Everyone knows that the mountain's cursed."_

* * *

_Milk Village, inn…_

Raven opened his eyes, having another vivid dream about a child with amnesia attending his father's funeral. It was a sad affair and he tried not to cry as his heart strings were tugged. It was almost as if he was there, but…there was no way. But after what happened recently, Raven wasn't too sure about anything anymore.

He wasn't alone in the room he shared with Groose and Grog, who were nearly caught by the explosion of power that destroyed Mama's House. In the room next to theirs was Romani, Cremia and Agitha. The room was simple, only three beds per room in the midsized inn and a few pieces of furniture. The mostly bare floor had a bit of carpeting down, but Raven didn't want to ask how old the carpet was as it had a bit of a smell to it. There was also a fireplace, blazing as the night was quite cold, even in their part of Termina.

Unable to return to sleep, as Groose snored loudly and muttered various thing in the Gerudo dialect, Raven left, quietly shutting the door behind him. He wasn't bothered by the fact he was barefoot and the floors were cold. He also didn't seem to care that he only had his simple white shirt and grey pants combo, instead of his hunter's gear.

Instead, his mind wandered, not able to make heads or tails with what had been going on for the past few weeks. He would hear voices and see visions, one of them being a half-Wolfos, half-human experiment of the empire. He questioned what he had seen, but figured a psychiatrist wouldn't help. If anything, they would put him in an asylum.

"_Miri 'tis while sumer ilast…"_

Raven's ears perked up, hearing music coming from outside. Descending the stairs and bypassing the front desk, he exited and found someone sitting in the town square. She was sitting on the edge of the fountain, with its depiction of the Four Giants in its center. Sniffling, the young blonde quietly sung to herself, holding what looked like a small, stringed instrument.

She plucked a few strings, the music coming to Raven's ears. Sighing, she sang again, _"Miri 'tis wi'le sumer il'ast. Wif fugheles song, oc nu neheth windes blast and weder strong."_

"What are you singing, Agitha?" Raven asked.

The woman jumped, seeing Raven there in the dead of night. She grumbled, muttering, "Nothing you'd know."

"That's why I'm asking. What kind of song is it? Doesn't sound like anything from Termina," Raven said.

Agitha kept quiet, only showing discomfort when Raven took a seat at her right. He looked ahead for a few moments, then back to her. She clutched the stringed instrument, a small lute. He didn't notice she had one, but she quickly told him, "I took it from Romani. She wanted to practice singing, before you went and destroyed the house."

Raven didn't answer to that, instead opting to look at the stars, beyond the gas lamps of the village. He wondered if that child ever got to experience looking at stars before losing nearly everything…

"My brother…My sister and I, we would sing this Old Hylian song for him during some of his fits when he started speaking in that language. Granny Matilde, she could understand some of what he was saying and she taught us that song. It would calm him down and he would fall asleep…I hated singing it…" Agitha admitted.

Cocking an eyebrow and looking at her again, Raven asked, "So, why sing it?"

"I don't know…Maybe it reminds me of home and how much I miss it…I knew this would happen…I told them that we were cursed…" Agitha said.

"Who's cursed?" Raven asked.

Agitha's face was downtrodden and Raven decided not to press her. Instead, he wanted her to admit things freely. And it worked after several minutes of silence. She gave another sigh, telling him, "I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this. It's not like you can help. Not after what I did."

She then told him how for the past several years she hated her elder brother. He was an amnesiac and he would have rampaging fits from time to time. He also had a shattered personality, multiple ones emerging on a bad day and one or two on a good day. It even showed while they were in public and her village hated him and saw him as a terrible omen. They claimed that he had cursed the village by climbing up the forbidden peaks of Snowpeak Mountain, the largest mountain on the Northern Continent. Her mother and father refused to believe such folktales, but her grandmother and twin sister thought something else had happened. But after her father's death, the growing ire of the village and subsequent attacks on her and her sister by their elder brother, she believed them.

"So, you thought your brother was possessed or something?" Raven asked.

"Well, something besides his brain damage from the fall…He…During some of his 'shifts', he would say how he couldn't stand us and saw us as 'getting in his way'. And then, he attacked Aryll and me…And when I tried to tell the elders that we didn't do anything to rile him up, they didn't believe us," Agitha answered, clutching the lute tightly.

Raven stayed quiet, as Agitha suppressed a cry. Voice shaky, she said, "And I hated him. All these years…He made me look like a liar, attacked me and my sister when he was supposed to protect us and…if he didn't have that head injury…maybe…my…"

She clamped up again, wiping her face as tears had started to fall. Getting up, but dropping the lute, she told him, "You know what. You're not even…You've nothing in this. I don't even know why I'm telling you this. Forget I said anything."

Agitha left, puzzling Raven. Shaking his head in disbelief, he spotted the fallen lute and picked it up. Checking it, he saw the five strings going down the neck and body of the instrument and a small design that looked like a chiseled-out flower. The neck had a few keys, for tuning, and Raven was a bit curious. He had never played and instrument before in his life…if the visions he had proved false…

"Let's see…" he muttered.

A small pluck, followed by another. Then another. Before he knew it, Raven was skillfully playing a song that he hadn't a clue where he learned. The world around him changed, becoming the interior of a stone walled castle.

There were spectral images of knights and ladies dancing with them. Where the throne was, a king sat and his queen and tiny princess. They seemed amused by Raven's playing and he found that he couldn't stop. A small band joined him and they played instruments such as a harp, ocarina, drums, pipes, flute and violin.

The princess ran towards him and mouth for him to play something else. When Raven stopped playing to hear what she said, everything around him disappeared, becoming the Milk Village again. He gasped, not sure if he was back in reality, and looked around frantically. At the door to the inn was a shocked Romani, impressed Groose and a bewildered Agitha.

"Uh…how…how did you…?" Agitha asked.

Raven looked at the instrument and his shaky hands. Groose spoke up, saying, "That's a really old Hylian song. I thought Termina didn't know all that."

"Ooh! Can you teach Romani how to play, Raven? Huh? Huh? Can you? Can you?" Romani asked.

Not able to explain what happened, Raven uncharacteristically dropped the lute and ran.

* * *

_"How dare he falls asleep at his own father's funeral!" a villager yelled._

_"Well he barely remembers the man, so I'm not surprised," another said._

_Dressed in a black hued version of her armor, Lydia said nothing as she held the sleepy Link close to her. He looked up as the villagers berated her for defending him. He didn't get why everyone was so upset. He was sleepy and thought that everyone would've understood._

_The mourners glared, grumbled and some even shook their heads in disappointment. One seemingly brave villager stood in front of the crowd outside of the chapel and said, "Seriously, why defend him, Lydia? Your son brought a curse on this village by climbing that mountain!"_

_"How was he supposed to know that section of Snowpeak is cursed? How is any child supposed to know if you don't tell them?" Lydia asked._

_Another yelled, "We have! Constantly!"_

_"Nuh uh! You guys never told us!" the young Pipit yelled coming to the woman and his friend's defense._

_Near the crowd, a young Groose and Karane also joined in, yelling, "Yeah! No one told us!"_

_Karane's adopted mother turned to look at her and gave her a death stare. The girl quieted down and looked away. Groose, however, yelled, "You guys didn't say the mountain was 'cussed'! You guys just told us not to climb it!"_

_"That should be enough to deter you!" a fifth angry villager bellowed._

_Granny Matilde stood in front of Lydia, saying, "It was a mistake. An honest mistake. And my grandson isn't cursed. Neither is this village."_

_"Then why does your son having that 'epipletsy'? Sounds like a curse to me!" a sixth asked._

_"It's 'epilepsy'..." Agitha muttered, very smart for her age._

_Scarcely anyone heard her and the villagers started making many accusations against the young amnesiac. The villager accusing Link of bringing a curse on the village then said, "Maybe if he hadn't climbed that mountain, things would be different!"_

_"So, what are you trying to say? That my son is the reason for my husband's death? If so, then I would highly suggest that you all disperse...Now!" Lydia said, glaring back at the crowd._

_They did as Link saw his mother putting a hand to her sheathed sword. The family looked to her and she said, with a weak smile, "Our family isn't cursed. It's just silly superstitions the people here still hold onto."_

_"But what if we are?" Aryll asked._

_"We're not cursed!" Lydia yelled._

_"But Link, he..." Agitha said._

_Lydia bellowed, garnering a few passerby's attention, "WE'RE NOT CURSED! SO, DROP IT!"_

_Link saw Agitha turn away as she muttered, "Yes we are...If we weren't, Dad would still be here..."_

_Granny Matilde slapped the girl, saying, "Don't you ever say anything like that again."_

* * *

"_Raven! Raven!"_

In wolf form and hiding near the owl statue on Milk Road, Raven didn't want to talk with anyone. He still couldn't sort out what happened and sleeping it he thought would help. It didn't and he had another vivid dream. The bright sunlight didn't help for his mood either as he snarled at the approaching Romani.

The redhead backed away and said, "Um…Raven?"

Raven stopped, sniffed the air and calmed down. Another person was there, Agitha. Why was she following Romani, he wondered?

"Hey. Um, so…Romani told me that you're a shifter. Like the ones in the empire…" Agitha started.

They found him hiding out behind the statue and he whined, his ears flattening as he really didn't want to see anyone. Romani didn't get it, but Agitha understood. With a pat on her head, Agitha told little Romani, "I think Raven wants some time to himself. Go back to the inn. I'll join you in a bit."

"Okay!" Romani told her, skipping merrily to Milk Village.

Raven was hoping that Agitha would leave, but she stayed and said, "What I said last night…I still don't know why I told you all that. But, I didn't tell all of the truth. I was angry and I…I blamed him for everything, even though by all logic, it wasn't reasonable. And…"

'And what?' Raven thought.

"I…I didn't want to entertain the thought of having a brother like that forever. So, I would think at times that it would've been better if Link wasn't around…But I didn't want him to die!" Agitha admitted.

She fought back tears and Raven could hear a small voice. It said, _"Agitha, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to hurt like that. I was supposed to protect you."_

Agitha didn't notice and continued with, "I know now that it was foolish to think that somehow if my Dad didn't try to go to the mountains to get that medicine for Link…that he would still be alive. And that it was Link's fault that he died. I know it's foolish, but I…I can't…"

"_I know. I get it. You always wondered if Dad being alive would've changed things. It probably would've."_

Raven heard the voice, the same one he heard upon awakening. His ears perked up, trying to hear where it was coming from, but nothing. It spoke again just as Agitha said, "I just want my family back…"

His vision turning fuzzy, Raven tried to ward off whatever it was trying to force him to go to sleep. He snarled, causing Agitha to jump as it was unexpected. Getting to all four paws, Raven stumbled as he was trying to get away from the young woman. He didn't know if it was some Blood Moon or Malice effects coming on, but he didn't want to hurt her.

Raven ran, heading for the Gorman Brothers' racetrack in his hazy vision. As he entered the area, he didn't see panicked patrons and the angry triplets. Two of them were armed with pitchforks and one yelled, "Hey! Wolf! Get outta here!"

The wolf kept shaking his head, trying to rid himself of the cloud that took over and he could barely hear their voices. He was then struck in the head, sending him to the ground and he could faintly hear Agitha shout, "No! Wait!"

She slid to his side and the wolf could barely keep his eyes open and she said, "Hey, don't fall asleep. Hey!"

* * *

_Link waited with his father, Sigmund, at the window of the newborn unit of the village's hospital. Due to the village being small, but near the border wall, the hospital was the largest building in the area, next to the chapel. The toddler was hoisted up by his father so he could look into the small room. _

_A nurse was there with various cribs and the babies that had been born that day. So far, five had been born, two of them being the new twin daughters of Sigmund and Lydia. Link stared, not knowing which ones were which. Sigmund smiled and pointed at the two girls near the front, saying, "This is Agitha and this is Aryll."_

"_Huh?" Link said._

"_Aryll and Agitha…Well, I don't know which is which either, but we'll find out soon. Until then, you're their big brother and you gotta protect them. Make sure they stay on the right path," Sigmund told Link._

_The twins started crying behind the glass and Link turned his face away, getting tired as the toddler was awakened quite early. Sigmund chuckled, saying, "Don't worry. I'm not asking that you do it all at once. You're still just a child."_

"_But I failed…I failed…"_

_Raven saw Sigmund and young Link at the window and he was certain that he was on the ground back in Termina. As he came closer, the man and son became more and more translucent. When he finally caught up, they disappeared and he heard, "I'm no good. I couldn't protect them."_

"_That…that wasn't your job. You weren't supposed to be the girls' everything," Raven replied._

"_But…I was supposed to protect them. But how could I protect them from myself? Agitha hates me because of that. I don't blame her. She fears me."_

_Raven looked at the floor, which changed to a misty white. Looking back up, he found himself in that dreamscape he was in when he was put into a coma by unknown means and met Hasan. Everything around him was white and looked trapped in a thick, soupy fog. The voice spoke again, saying, "They were all right. I'm dangerous, no good, not fit to be a Hero, a coward…I don't deserve to exis…"_

"_Stop saying that!" Raven shouted._

_There was silence and the man was trembling. He clenched his fists and said, "I…I know that you feel Agitha's hatred of you was your fault. But, your mind was shattered. You had no control of yourself and her hatred was unjustified. If anything, she should've been supportive…like Aryll…"_

_He covered his mouth, wondering where that knowledge came from. Who was "Aryll"?_

_As if he became a different person, Raven dropped his hand, continuing with, "I…I don't know how I know, but…she…she could've helped you. She could've forgiven you when you attacked…and blaming you for her father's death…is not right. It's not like you didn't suffer from his loss."_

_Someone barely visible appeared behind Raven and he could sense their presence. The voice spoke again and told him, "But my friends too…They're scared of me…They probably hate me too."_

"_They don't! If anything, they're looking for…you…" Raven said, still confused as to how he knew so much._

"_They are? Why? I hurt them. I tried to kill them…when Oni's crystal was plunged into my…"_

_Raven could see in his mind a woman in purple, stabbing a young teen dressed in green with a black and red crystal. It was shaped like a heart and pulsated like one. Raven found himself clutching his chest and a phantom pain radiated in it. He fell to the ground as the specter started to appear as a boy in green. _

_He ran to Raven and asked, "A-Are you okay?"_

_The man looked at the boy and he…nearly had the same face as his. Younger as he looked around seven, but the boy looked almost exactly him, like a younger brother. The boy didn't seem to notice or care and Raven let out a raspy, "Yeah. I-I'm fine."_

_Smiling, the boy told him, "I'm Link. What's yours?"_

'_You're Link?' Raven thought._

_Link nodded and he asked, "Are you…the nice guy that helped me?"_

"_Um…what?" Raven said, not having a clue what he was talking about._

"_You helped when I hit my head. You look just like that guy," Link told him._

_The image of a man in black, with Raven's face, came to him and he muttered, "Oni…"_

"_Um, I don't remember his name…" Link admitted._

_Realizing how he knew so much about Agitha, Raven told him, "I…do remember him. You must be…me…before the fall."_

_A bright light came from the boy and it was blinding. The light entered Raven's heart and he started glowing a pale green color. His eyes turned gold and his voice became echoic. The light became great and dismissed the foggy landscape._

_As everything faded into white, a voice said, "I remember…I remember it all."_

* * *

"Why is he asleep again?" Groose asked.

Agitha, guilt-ridden, saw Raven, who was still stuck in wolf form, sleeping on the floor in the room she shared with Romani and Cremia. He had been like that for three days and didn't stir, even when she struggled to carry him back to Milk Village. The injury he received from the Gorman Brothers was a gash on his left temple and Cremia treated it, covering the wound with bandaging. The three took turns watching the wolf as signs that the Blood Moon was looming. If he woke up during one, Cremia warned that he would be exceptionally violent, as it had happened before…

"So, you were just talking to him and he ran off to the Gorman Racetrack?" Cremia asked.

Agitha nodded and Groose said, "Well, it wasn't like he was attacking anyone, right? So, why did they attack him?"

"They've never been ones who were kind to wildlife," Cremia noted.

Romani, sitting on her lap, piped up, telling them, "Yeah. Romani don't like them. They're mean to horses."

"Yes, they are," Cremia agreed.

A faint green light came from Raven's right paw and Agitha and Groose noticed something odd on it. It was a sigil in the shape of Farore's symbol. Agitha gasped, knocking back into Groose. The Gerudo held onto her and she started hyperventilating and said, "What the…? What's going on?"

The light grew stronger and they were afraid that the inn was about to be destroyed. So, they bolted for the door, only for a soft wave of energy pushing them out into the hall. Getting up, Agitha rubbed her eyes as the light had nearly blinded her. Groose did the same, helping up Cremia and Romani.

Before anyone could stop her, little Romani reentered the room and said, "Huh? Raven? Where's…?"

Running inside, Agitha and the others saw that Raven was gone. Terrified, Agitha rushed for her bed, gathered her things and began packing. As she did, Groose asked her, "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm getting away. I'm getting away before he comes after me," Agitha told him.

"You sound like someone abused running away. Seriously, if what we saw was real, then that means we found him and we can…" Groose said.

"I'm…I'm not…I just don't want to see him, okay?" Agitha told him.

She was fully packed, ready to go, but hadn't a clue where. She could head to the South Pole, to Snowhead Mountains. Or she could head west, where the Great Bay was and sail to the Great Sea. Or…

"Seriously, stop running. Please…" Groose told her, putting both hands on her shoulders.

Not convinced, Agitha said, "It's not like you're the one who lived in constant fear. It's not like you're the…"

"Did you forget how I was treated by 'Bartholomew'? And how I was practically kicked out of your house after the accident?" Groose said.

She couldn't come up with a response as it was true and there was nothing to counter it with. But she couldn't stay there. If Raven was actually Link, then he would hate her for what she did and she had to get away. She had to flee.

"Agitha!" Groose yelled as she pushed him away and ran out of the inn.

* * *

"_There's one of me in Ikana Canyon. Another in Labrynna, in the Zora Seas. A third in Hytopia. The fourth on Koholint Island. A fifth sailing the Great Sea, near Windfall Island. The sixth nearly at Mercay Island. The seventh I found at Romani Ranch. The eight…is headed home, Snowpeak Mountains."_

A bright green light appeared at the entrance to Milk Village. It took a humanoid form and looked around with glowing, golden eyes. The Mark of Farore was on the back of his right hand and it also shone with a golden color. He took a single step onto the road, only to get nearly ran over by a fleeing girl riding on horseback. Seconds later, another horse driving a wagon full of cannisters appeared, driven by a Gerudo and a redhaired maiden.

The light noticed that they paid no attention to him, only to their target, the fleeing youth. The youths looked familiar and the being said in an echoic voice, _"Groose…Agitha…Cremia? What are you doing?"_

With every step, grasses and tiny flowers popped out of the snow. He didn't notice and continued to follow the tracks in the snow.

* * *

_So, I guess Raven's gone now…and Agitha's still cowardly. Well, hopefully she'll come to an understanding about what happened to her, Link and their whole life before getting kicked out of Hyrule._

_-miano53_


	12. Chapter 12: Ikana

"_I even tried to go into that well once myself... Strangely enough, though, I don't remember anything that happened there._"

Chapter Twelve: Ikana

_"I-I...A-am I-I cu-cur-cursed?" a younger Link asked._

_Lydia looked at her son after the scene with Aboda's angry villagers. She sighed, thinking that the boy wasn't paying attention during the argument._

_"No, you're not cursed. Not at all Link," Lydia told him._

_He gave her a smile that quickly turned into a grimace. The boy grabbed his head and suddenly cried out in pain. Lydia grabbed him, held him close and young Link started screaming._

_"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" he shrieked._

_"Link! It's me! It's your mother!" Lydia said as the boy squirmed in her embrace._

_Agitha stared at the scene with disgust while Aryll was greatly worried. Granny Matilde, rubbing her hands together, said, "He need to sleep now."_

_She placed her right thumb on his forehead and an orange glow pulsated from it. Link's screams became louder and his squirming more violent. She picked him up and carried him home, despite the boy's loud protests and piteous villagers watching._

* * *

_Ikana Canyon, castle…_

Kishin, sitting in his room in the castle, sighed as he stared out of the window that overlooked the town. It was situated in the middle of the canyon, the buildings and various boroughs connected by bridges. The remains of a wall were also seen and King Igos told him that their ancestors had created a giant wall to prevent an enemy nation from attacking. But that nation was no more and the wall was seen as useless and mostly destroyed with the bricks used to build more homes. Instead, an iron gate guarded by the small country's soldiers was there. It allowed for the Royal Family to be seen more accessible, but not too much.

The lower part of the canyon was greener and had the fisheries and fishers' homes, since it was near the river leading to the Northern Swamps, the only river in the world that flowed south to north. A cliffside near there contained an inn, formerly a thieves' hideout. Due to the place's old reputation, the owners were deeply scrutinized by the royals.

The upper levels, where the secondary source of the river was located, was where a music house, a few shops and an excavation site where a well was. There was also a pathway to the region's temple, the Stone Tower Temple. The tower was usually covered in thick clouds and was said to be an impenetrable fortress. That day, the clouds were clear and Kishin could've sworn that he had explored the tower before.

The door opened and he saw his new friend/guardian, Impa Kaji. She stepped in, asking him, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, you've asked me this question for nearly three weeks now," Kishin said, getting a bit annoyed.

"Well, I have the right to. You destroyed the home I was renting out, nearly plunged the canyon into unbreakable illusions, almost poisoned the kingdom's drinking water, nearly killed the fish and became a being of orange light. So, I can ask if you're alright if I want to," Impa told him.

Kishin sighed, finding her a bit overbearing. But, she was a good person. That's what the memories that surfaced after he awakened was telling him. Apparently, she assisted him when he was in Hyrule…as a boy called Link. How he became "Kishin", he didn't know.

But he didn't tell anyone that. Especially not Aryll and Farore. Due to memories of being cruel to her during a fit, he kept quiet whenever Aryll talked about Link. And whenever he was asked about his past, Kishin would only tell what he could remember, before ever being Link, as his first memories was that of serving as a knight for Termina. He didn't tell them that he had the title of "Fierce Deity" and thought it best. No one understood the great power one got with that title and the role they were supposed to play as the Hero of Termina.

"So, did you eat at least?" Impa asked.

"Yes, I did…" Kishin told her, rolling his light blue eyes.

"And…you haven't told her. Why?" Impa asked, glaring with her ruby red eyes.

Kishin felt small in her presence, despite being a foot taller than the Sheikah woman. He looked down, scratched the back of his head and told her, "I…I don't want her to find out…I can't say that I'm her brother if I'm not really whole. Like, there's another seven of me running around this world and saying that I'm _the _Link…Well, that'll make it awkward if we do reunite and are pieced back together."

"What do you mean 'if'?" Impa asked.

Kishin could sense the others, especially the one traveling the Great Sea towards Dragon Roost Island, home of the Rito. They all seemed to be in denial of what happened to them and their connection to each other as different forms of Link. But if something was to happen to any of them…Kishin really didn't want to think about it.

"You risk your existence…" Impa said, exactly what he was thinking.

The silver-haired one nodded and he told her, "That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want to disappear, not as 'Kishin' or as 'Link'. And the others, they feel the same. They're not saying much about it, but they do feel that way."

"So, we should find the rest of you posthaste," Impa said.

Kishin thought about it, only for him to say, "What about the King? I don't think he'll understand my sudden disappearance."

"He is a kind person and I'm sure a valuable ally for the future. I don't think he'll think you differently if you told him who and what you really are," Impa said.

"Yeah…I need more reassurance than what you think," Kishin told her.

Impa shrugged, saying, "He had Shadow and Spirit magic abilities as well and I don't want to risk too much suspicion by trying to dive into his mind. But you're going to have to tell Aryll and Farore sooner or later. Farore's already suspect of you, since you've had a bit of a personality change."

"Ah…!" Kishin started, realizing that she was right.

He wasn't as talkative or outgoing as before. But trying to go back to that would be somewhat weird.

"Well, when the time comes, I'm sure they'll be understanding. And _Heika_ wishes to see you, Link," Impa said.

Shaking his head, Kishin said, "No. Don't call me that. I'm just one part of him."

"Alright. Suit yourself," Impa said.

* * *

_With Aryll…_

She sat on a cliff's edge looking at the canyon in the twilight. The place was rather pretty, bathed in that light and snow. Dressed down in blue and white leather armor and boots, Aryll wasn't cold in the slightest as the snows of Snowpeak made her more resistant. Someone approached and said, "There you are!"

Farore, dressed in green and looking like a scholar than a fighter, sat next to her and said, "So? So? Did you find out if he's the one?"

"Um, no…I don't think him nearly sending us permanently into hallucinations is a sign that he's him," Aryll told her.

"Well, Spirit magic is one of the powers that the Hero is said to have. Not as strong as the old princesses of Hyrule, but strong enough," Farore told her.

Aryll would've liked to think that Kishin may have been her brother. But…he was kinda tall. And a bit silly. And had long silver hair and bandana, instead of the shorter blonde hair. And he couldn't remember anything about being "Link". So much so that her talking about him brought nothing out of the giant.

"If Link did come back in that form, then…" Aryll said, feeling melancholic.

"Then he can save the world! We need him and if he's not back, then the world will end!" Farore said.

"I know. But, I can't get my hopes up. Agitha would…" Aryll said.

She glowered, thinking of her twin that started all that mess. If it wasn't for her, Link would still be around. And…

"And the world wouldn't be in so much peril. I get it. But she still is your sister, right? Hating her wouldn't be a good thing," Farore said.

Aryll went back to staring at the landscape and Farore started flipping through her book. She stopped and said, "Oh! Here's a passage in the Hyrule Historia about Ikana. 'When the Hero of Time traveled to this region, he saw that the land was under a curse, where the dead roamed. He met a father and child, living in a music box house and discovered away to see the ruler of the land after freeing the father from a curse. He was given a mask to protect him as he made his way into Ikana Castle. There, he found the undead king and his guards, fighting and slaying them with sacred light. Once defeated, the king taught the Hero a song to venture into the Stone Tower, the source of the evil plaguing the land.'"

"'He ventured into the temple, found another mask that could help him in stopping the moon and destroyed the insectoid creature 'Twinmold'."

Kishin found them and the tall one sat at Aryll's right. Farore, on her left, asked, "Uh, how do you know that? That's the exact end of the passage."

"Well, they constantly teach that here in Ikana to 'not repeat the mistakes of the past'," Kishin told them.

"Oh, so it's not from you remembering things?" Farore asked.

"Remember what?" Kishin asked.

The green-haired lady frowned and Aryll said, "Ignore her. Anyway, what's wrong? You usually don't sit with us like this."

"Well, I have a bit of a proposition for you," Kishin said.

Farore eyed him suspiciously and he said, "Okay, more like it was an order from the King. He wanted me to check on the dig where the old well used to be. And I figured that since you're looking for clues about that Hyrulian Hero, you guys could come with."

"We're more like trying to jog your…" Farore started.

Aryll interrupted by asking, "So, that curse that was there isn't there anymore?"

"Last I heard, no. The Hero of Time had destroyed it almost 2,000 years ago. But since the Blood Moons…" Kishin said.

"Well, there hasn't been any incident around the old well dig site. Only outside…" Farore said.

"That's why I stay indoors. Anyway, I was wondering if you two would like to join me. We can find clues and report back to the King," Kishin told them.

Aryll didn't think it was a good idea, but Farore said, "If this can jog your memory, then I'm in."

"Okay, what's the deal with you wanted to get _my_ memory back?" Kishin asked.

Farore said nothing, getting up and helping Aryll. Kishin quickly got to his feet and Aryll agreed. Kishin grinned, saying, "You will? Sweet!"

"But if anything happens, I'm blaming you. Okay?" Aryll said.

Kishin nodded, telling her, "I swear I won't let anything happen."

He put his hand over his heart as if he was reciting a national anthem and Aryll snickered as he looked silly. Farore rolled her eyes and said to him, "If we don't get any clues or memory jogging, I'm clocking you in the head."

* * *

_Link opened his eyes, seeing that he was covered by many rocks dirt. He couldn't move as he was pinned down on his back and his legs and arms were being crushed by the rocks. Thankfully, there was still a bit of air flowing and he wasn't suffocating. But, what about Aryll and Daruk? What happened?_

_He remembering Oni going insane and trying to kill him. And then a calming presence overtaking him and he had an out of body experience, seeing himself fighting Oni. Then, he snapped back to reality and saw Fi push him out of the way. And then…_

_"F-Fi…" Link said, his eyes welling up with tears._

_The girl grew on him, like another little sister that actually cared about his wellbeing. Despite only knowing her for a few weeks, the girl was genuinely kind and he felt that he failed to protect her. And then Oni. He was like a brother and his turning on everyone, it hurt._

_He was supposed to be the Hero, so why couldn't he be that? What was wrong with him? How could he not see that Oni was going to betray them? Why did he? And Fi? Why did she protect him? He was supposed to protect her, right? He's the Hero, right?_

_'Agitha…She's right. I'm…I'm a failure. I'm not cut out to do anything like this. And…Maybe her hating me's justified…' Link thought, tears falling from his face._

_And Aryll. She was the only one that cared for him, besides his mother and grandmother. But the cave-in. There's no way she should've survived. And if he survives and she doesn't, Agitha will just blame him for their sister's death, just like how she did with the father he couldn't remember._

_And his friends. They did care, but not as much as Aryll. He could tell that they were terrified of him and was cautious being around him. They would sometimes stop in mid-sentence when they were speaking, as if they believed their words would trigger something in him. After what Groose told him, he could see why._

_'Everyone was right to fear me. I'm messed up. Why would they choose someone like me? I have amnesia. I can't speak straight. I got these weird voices in my head and personas I can't control. Why me? The villagers and Agitha were right. I'm just…no use,' Link thought, still in melancholy._

* * *

Kishin swayed a bit, getting a headache from a vision/memory. They were approaching the well and a memory came up when Aryll mentioned the landscape being similar to Hyrule's Death Mountain region, minus the river and spring. To his relief, the young ladies didn't notice and stared at dig site.

It was many feet deep and ladders connected the various tiers. On the lowest tier was a mysterious altar with a smiling sun mosaic and a ladder leading up to a collapsed tunnel. Scholars were studying it as well as a long forgotten, empty treasure chest. The trio arrived and Farore was the first to rush for the mosaic.

With wide eyes, she said, "Amazing! This is an old Sun Switch, like the ones that used to be in the Gerudo's Spirit Temple! I never knew that Termina had their own version!"

Aryll looked around and then at the tunnel. She then turned to Kishin, who didn't make eye contact. He had a vision of the Hero of Time opening the chest, finding a mirror shield and using it to reflect light onto the Sun Switch and a block that originally blocked the tunnel. Rocks replaced that and it was best as the tunnel led to the castle.

"Oh, hello Kishin. You here to survey the site?" a scholar asked.

Kishin recognized her and said, "Hello, Dr. Pamela. How's your dad doing?"

"Oh. He's doing fine. He just warned me about studying this area as he said the place used to be cursed," Dr. Pamela said.

Since Kishin towered over everyone, the doctor was tiny in comparison and was about a few inches taller than Aryll, who looked to be about five feet. The white lab coat, blue dress-wearing scholar smiled and asked, "Do you want to hear what I've found out so far?"

"Okay. Let's hear it," Kishin told her.

Dr. Pamela started, telling the trio that the area used to be a place where treasure hunters gathered, hearing tales of the ancient Kingdom of Ikana's treasure, the Mirror Shield. They would descend into the well, but upon entering they were cursed, turned into Gibdos. In their cursed forms, they wandered the underground passages, unable to live or die.

The Hero of Time retrieved the Mirror Shield after dispelling a curse from the scholars' predecessor: Dr. Paul Cadence of Clock Town. He was able to claim a mask from him and traversed the underground, arriving in Ikana Castle and freeing the old king from his curse. The old king then told him about the source of the land's curse, Stone Tower Temple. There wasn't a way for the Hero to traverse it normally as a "soldier with no heart" had to help. So, he taught him a song, one that was lost so long ago.

"But!" Dr. Pamela said, causing Aryll to jump.

She held her hand up in the air and then pointed at a musical scale scribbled on a wall. The doctor sighed and said, "Well, I'm not musically talented at all. If anything, my dad said that my singing was more like a 'death knell'…Kinda mean, don't ya think?"

Aryll went down to see it and Kishin joined her. The two stared and Aryll muttered, "I can't read music…"

Kishin didn't want to admit that he could, but…

"Can you?" Aryll asked.

"Can I what?" Kishin asked her.

"You can read it, can't you? My brother could read music, despite not ever taking lessons. Sahasrahla told me that previous Heroes could do so because other Heroes were musically inclined," Aryll told him.

Kishin didn't want to admit it, not wanting to give her any hope or false ones. Farore heard them and she joined, saying, "So, why are we staring at a wall?"

"Um, Dr. Pamela thinks that this musical score is connected to the old kingdom," Aryll said.

"And Aryll thinks that I have something to do with it," Kishin added.

Farore summoned a harp and began playing it, following the score. Kishin recognized the song as the "Elegy of Emptiness". It was an old song that created shells of the person who played it, leaving it behind as a decoy or weight. It also made a useful coat racket. But if Farore finished playing, then…

"NO!" Kishin yelled, smacking the harp out of her hands just as she was finishing.

It landed in the dirt behind them and Farore yelled, "What was that for?"

"Yeah, we were close to making a discovery!" Dr. Pamela added.

Aryll unsheathed her short sword, nearly cut Kishin with it and bellowed, "We were on the verge of a huge breakthrough!"

"Well, I wouldn't be too keen on playing old songs to find around here. You do remember that this place was cursed, right? Maybe some of it didn't get dispelled after the Hero saved this place," Kishin told them.

"But you said that…!" Farore started.

Kishin shook his head, telling them, "Just forget it. If you want to get some weird stuff happening to you, then be my guest. But don't blame me if something bad happens."

He stepped back, disappeared in a shower of light, leaving the curious confused.

* * *

"_What is your name, son?" King Igos asked, seeing a reverted, silver-haired young boy._

_He and his retinue found him in the canyon near the town, as a small silver wolf. When the Blood Moon disappeared as night faded, the pup turned into a child, albeit painfully. Keeping him decent, one of his guards covered him with a cape. The shaky child looked up at the king and then at the guards._

_The redhaired king, dressed in his tribal garb of tan, green and red, gave a sad smile at the silver-haired one and asked, "What is your name?"_

_The boy didn't respond and a guard said, "Boy, answer the king when he's speaking to…"_

"_Oh, quiet, Markus! He's terrified! Look at him!" King Igos said, the guard backing down._

_Another guard, Iris, stared and said to her king, "Majesty, he's like a sad little puppy…Aw…"_

"_Yeah, but he's not useful for…" a third, Aranea, started._

_Not liking the direction of the conversation, King Igos said, "We're not using him as a weapon. We're taking him in…but after we learn his name."_

"_Ki-Ki-Kishin…" the boy said, trembling._

"'_Kishin'?" Iris asked._

_Kishin nodded and the fourth guard, Gladio, asked, "Isn't that the name of…?"_

"_The 'Fierce Deity'? Yep," Markus said._

_Aranea gave a power-mad grin and said, "Yes! With him, we can make our stance again in the world! Show that Hyrulian Empire that Termina's not to be taken lightly!"_

_King Igos rolled his eyes and Gladio scooped up little Kishin, carrying him as the troupe headed back home._

* * *

_Castle Ikana…_

Iris, a young woman of 25, grinned as she waited behind a stone pillar. She held a rock in her hand and she planned on pranking Kishin when he returned. Most would question why she had a rock, but she had her reasons. Or so she told herself.

Knowing he would return and report to the king, Iris waited near the throne room and waited patiently. Kishin would go into that hall and she would toss the rock at a bucket of molasses precariously at the top of a stone pillar at the entrance to the grand hall. Her throwing arm was good and the rock would strike it, making it fall onto Kishin and covering him in sticky syrup.

Sweet revenge would be hers after he pranked her two months ago by switching her chocolates with chocolate-covered toothpaste. It was horrible and she couldn't get the taste out of her mouth for days, even though her breath was minty fresh. She would have it! By the gods, she would!

"Uh, sorry?"

Iris jumped as Kishin appeared in front of her. How did he get there without her knowing?

"Is His Majesty in the throne room?" Kishin asked.

"Y-Yeah. But how did you…?" Iris asked.

A deep shout filled the hall and the young woman saw her older brother, Gladio, covered in molasses as he apparently leaned up against the pillar where the bucket was. He wasn't too happy and Kishin doubled over with laughter. Iris then pointed at Kishin, saying, "He did it!"

"Really? Even though you got the rock in your hand?" Gladio asked after seeing her.

Iris was about to toss the rock at Kishin, but he had disappeared. Pouting, she gave a nervous laugh as her brother appeared. He glared and said, "What have I ever done to deserve this? Is this because you hate Aranea?"

"No! And we're having this talk now? Just…get cleaned up first…" Iris said.

* * *

_Throne room…_

King Igos stared out at the region of Ikana, seeing the pleasant sunshine and townsfolk going about their business. Impa was sitting on the windowsill and he asked her, "So…he really is…?"

"The Hero of Time, Chosen by the Gods, Light and all the other Heroes reborn? Yes. Including the 'Fierce Deity'," Impa replied.

King Igos knew something was special about him, right at the first day they met. He didn't want to turn the boy into a weapon as he displayed incredible power and the many wolf transformations. And apparently his first appearance as a child was a defensive mechanism and the wolf transformations where he would be stuck as a wolf for long periods of time was also one. It also helped him age to his proper age, a young man about 22 years old…according to Impa, anyway.

Aranea and the others wanted to use him to display Ikana's power, but he knew it would be dangerous. The Hyrulian Empire and other countries of the north had their "Divine Beasts", vicious machines that would annihilate a whole army with ease. What could Kishin do about that, he thought?

Even though the boy was a Hero, he wasn't not willing to put him or Ikana in harm's way. So, it was best to lay low. But Impa's urgency about the world and her explanation about why recent events happened.

"Maybe…maybe he can find himself there…Impa, how many did he say was running around?" King Igos asked Impa.

Impa replied with, "He said seven exist, but there's eight in total. One is in the northern regions, near the Northern Swamps."

"And I'm sure that they'll be drawn to each other…Well, it's settled. And I do need someone to give the mayor of Clock Town that goodwill gift," King Igos said.

"Did you call me?"

Kishin appeared and he looked at Impa and then at King Igos. His Majesty nodded and said, "Hello, Kishin. We've been waiting for you."

"Well, apparently not too long. So, the dig site's going when and Dr. Pamela found something interesting. A musical score," Kishin reported.

"But you didn't allow for Farore to play it. Why?" Impa asked.

Kishin didn't reply. King Igos gave him a reassuring smile, telling him, "Impa's already told me. You're special. So special, in fact, the world's fate is tied to your survival."

"Ah! Impa!" Kishin said.

"What? I had to. The world's future is at stake," Impa told him.

Kishin glowered and asked, "But what do I do if the world doesn't want to be saved? Hyrule seems pretty content that it's an empire."

He sounded a bit different and King Igos changed the subject by saying, "You don't have to if you don't want to. But, I need you to take our goodwill gift to the mayor of Clock Town for the annual Carnival of Time. You do remember it, don't you?"

Kishin nodded and said, "It's a model of the entire land of Termina. I know."

"Yes. You are to go with Markus and…" King Igos said.

The silver-haired man interrupted, asking, "Your Majesty, can Aryll and Farore come with?"

The king was surprised. The duo weren't fighters compared to Kishin and his retainers. So, why would he?

"_It's because that side of him's waking up. He wants to be close to his sister."_

The thought came from Impa and he agreed. With a sigh, he said, "Fine then. But you'll take the train from Ikana Station. Pack well and meet with Aranea at the castle gates. I'll have Iris alert Aryll and Farore about the trip."

Kishin gave him a salute, crossing his arm over his chest and having his hand curled into a fist. He turned to leave when King Igos told him, "Walk tall and be safe, child."

"Okay…I'll be fine," Kishin said, giving a wolfish grin.

When he was gone, the king asked Impa, "Are you sure this was a good idea? If this backfires…"

"I can assure you it won't. If they are truly drawn to one another as Kishin hinted, then they'll find each other and will work together to save everyone…even if the people don't care," Impa told him.

Another sigh and the Ikana King muttered, "I hope you're right."

* * *

_And there's chapter twelve, the first chapter of the new year. Wonder if Impa's right and the "Links" will be drawn to one another. Hopefully that's the case, but who knows._

_And thanks to those who reviewed and read the last chapter last year! And there's some Final Fantasy references in this. Wonder who can spot them. _

_-miano53_


	13. Chapter 13: Ruined Lives

_"__Apparently, the beast that lives somewhere on this mountain has been seen frequently in Zora's Domain. I was curious, so I came and waited...and as they'd said, a giant appeared! Yeah, it looked like this... Apparently, this thing's been stealing red fish from the village.__"_

Chapter Thirteen: Ruined Lives

_After running away from the chapel, Link rushed home, didn't acknowledge Oni who greeted him, slammed his bedroom door and locked it behind him. His head started feeling funny and the room, painted by someone called "Hasan", started spinning. He collapsed onto the floor, holding his head as pain began shooting from it._

_"I-I'm n-not a-a-a...! I'm-I'm not...!" Link whimpered, his vision still dizzy._

_"You're not a what?"_

_Link curled up, his whimpers even louder and he heard another voice speak to him._

_"Yeah, what aren't you?"_

_"I just asked him that."_

_"Huh? You heard me?"_

_Link truly thought he was losing it and his curled up even more. He covered his ears, but still heard the two voices. One seemed older, more mature, while the other was more youthful and chipper._

_'Leave me alone...' he thought._

* * *

_Rutela 31__st__, Snowpeak Mountain, ice caves, exit…_

Hasan, snapping out of another trance, shook his head as he gotten a headache. He swayed, leaning against an icy pillar. Shuddering, as it was cold and the memory was nearly consuming, the young man gathered himself and fixed his wintry clothes. Hoping that he wouldn't freeze due to the region being much, much colder than he thought, Hasan steeled himself for the frigid air ahead.

"Here goes nothing," he said to himself.

Taking his first step outside, he violently shivered as the fur coat he wore wasn't helping. It was like the icy wind and driving snow went right through him and was about to freeze his soul.

"C-Cold. Too cold!" Hasan yelped.

The thought of transforming into a wolf came to him and he said, "There's no Bl-Blood Moon. S-S-So I c-c-can't!"

"_Yes, you can. Just try."_

As if something took a hold of him, Hasan found himself falling on all fours and a violent pain shooting through his whole body. Before he knew it, his vision turned red and hazy and an explosion of pain was followed by great warmth. A sense of exhilaration and instinctive impulses took over and Hasan felt himself running.

When he came to, the reddish wolf was in front of a town's gate. But it was raggedy and looked as if it had seen better days. The sign read "Welcome to Aboda Village" and was covered in ice. There were also marks that looked claw marks, most likely from monsters since they've grew in number in the remote areas of Hyrule.

A wave of nostalgia came over the wolf and he fought the urge to howl sadly. His ears perked and he swiftly turned to see Byrne. The half-Sheikah looked at him and then back at the village gate.

"So, this was where you wanted to go. Why?" Byrne asked.

Hasan snarled and the man said, "Come now. I'm not trying to judge. I'm just trying to understand the situation."

'Why did you follow me? I thought His Majesty wouldn't send spies after me,' Hasan thought.

Hearing them, Byrne replied with, "He did so as he was worried about you. And I see why. Heading to a place like this."

'What do you mean?' Hasan asked.

Byrne looked warily into the village and muttered, "Only a few people live there now. Most headed for the city or the border wall for safety."

Hasan sniffed the air and he could smell evil. It was like decay and death. Something happened in that village and he needed to know.

He whined and Byrne said, "Are you sure? Monsters attacked this village after the first Blood Moon, killing or turning most of the residents into foul beasts. I won't be surprised if some of them are still around, masquerading as humans as we've lost soldiers here."

Hasan didn't believe him and he bolted into the ruins. Most of the buildings had caved in and looked like they've suffered fire damage. The roads were long covered in ice and snow and would've been impassable if Hasan hadn't changed. The old chapel was in a pile of rubble and the school was boarded up.

He stopped in front of the monastery that was connected to the chapel and he saw floating lights that looked like flames. A thought for him to use his "wolf senses" popped into his head and he let his wolf instincts take over. Vision red again, he saw what looked like villagers dressed in heavy winter garb looking sad. The wolf snarled and growled, shaking his head as the vision was terrifying and terrible.

* * *

"Hasan! Hasan! Snap out of it!" Byrne shouted.

The wolf looked at Byrne and turned his aggression on him. He went into an attacking stance and Malice started pouring out of him. Byrne, using his peripherals, noticed that the Blood Moon wasn't out. It was still daytime, so the Malice within him shouldn't have gotten so riled up. The black and red substance covered the canine and turned him into a red eyed Wolfos.

Cursing his luck, Byrne readied his armored right arm and held it up in a defensive posture as the Wolfos lunged for him. He blocked the attack and pushed him off as he knew a bite from a monster covered in Malice would spell his end. So, he kept blocking and leaping out of the way as the Wolfos tried to clamp his jaws and rip Byrne to shreds.

After several more parries, Byrne thought to find the high ground. But there wasn't much of anything as the entire village was in ruins. The Wolfos disappeared and reappeared behind Byrne, to which the half-Sheikah was surprised as he didn't sense him. He lunged at him, teeth bared as he was about to chomp on the back of Byrne's neck, ready to kill him.

Just as the monster was about to have its kill, a small shield came sailing out of the blue, striking the Wolfos and saving Byrne's life. Byrne sensed someone, someone living in those ruins and saw the last person he expected.

"Dame Nodor?" he said, shocked to see her as she was supposed to be in hiding after what she had done.

The blonde in blue knight's armor and garb approached the wolf, ignoring Byrne completely. She grabbed her shield, a round small shield with the Snowpeak's emblem of a snowflake. At her left hip was a sheathed short sword and it looked as if it had been used many times as it was quite dirty. Her hair was messy, long and wild unlike the many times he had seen her tie up her hair into a bun. The woman's eyes were dark, no life but her heart radiated with it. Almost as if she was lost.

"No more…no more monsters…" she said in monotone.

She was indeed lost, mentally anyway, and Byrne wondered if the empire preferred her that way. The woman who birthed the reborn traitor. Wordlessly, she grabbed the Wolfos by the tail and dragged it away.

Thinking that she was most likely going to skin him, Byrne followed for Hasan's safety.

* * *

"_Why is he headed for Snowpeak?" His Majesty asked through a Sheikah Slate._

_Byrne, hiding in the shadows, watched and followed Hasan as he went to the river town of Mido, north of Hylia City. The young man went and gathered what he could for the trek which included a new coat, some thicker boots and a traveler's bag full of rations, potions and small incendiaries. After preparing, Hasan wasted no time and headed north, to the tunnel leading to the Ice Caves. _

_The half-Sheikah continued to follow and it was like Hasan was being pulled there by some invisible force. His aura was the same, no abnormalities like someone mind controlling him, but…It was as if he was naturally drawn to the mountains, despite being from Koholint. _

"_Byrne?" His Majesty asked again._

"_I don't know what's going on. But, he isn't producing an aura like someone being controlled. Instead…Hmm…He's been different ever since returning from the desert," Byrne said._

_Ganondorf agreed and said, "Please. After this 'trip' of his, please bring him home. The mountains are dangerous, especially after the destruction of Aboda Village during that first Blood Moon. Bring him home and keep him safe."_

"_I will. Do not worry, Your Majesty," Byrne said._

_Hasan entered the Ice Caves and it was another two days before he exited them._

* * *

_Dilapidated house, Aboda Village ruins…_

Byrne entered the cold home, seeing that it was a place that was still lived in, despite the village's state. Taking a few more steps inside, trying to follow the woman dragging his ward into the kitchen, he was set upon by several elders, one being an old woman. They were armed, with walking sticks, a book and a knife and the half-Sheikah shouted, "Hold! I am not your enemy!"

"Then what is the empire's lackey doing here in these ruins? If anything, your ilk brought this upon us," one of the elders asked.

Byrne was pinned into a corner and the angry glared and shouted accusations. The old woman in green claimed that they, the empire and all those that worked for it, took the life of her grandson, an innocent. Another elder, a man in blue, was angry that his wife had her life stolen by the monsters summoned by the Blood Moon. In tears, he added that he had to ease her suffering after she turned into a ReDead. The last, his twin brother in yellow, claimed that the empire taking the life of the reborn Hero caused the Blood Moons to appear and the end of the world was nigh.

"Why would you tell me all this? You'll be considered traitors for trying to help the Kingslayer reborn," Byrne asked.

"It doesn't matter now. We've lost everything. Lydia lost her son and daughters, I my foster son and my brother his wife. We've nothing left. So, arrest us. Bake us. Boil us. It matters not," the elder in yellow, Sahasrahla, replied.

Byrne's attention was turned to the kitchen as clattering pots was heard. He turned into shadows, phasing through the trio of elders and rushed for there. He opened the door and saw Lydia in a defensive stance. The Wolfos had woken up and was furious.

He looked around, growling at everything he saw and looked at Byrne. Just as before, the monster leapt forward, only for a barrier of light to appear. It blocked the attack and trapped the Wolfos in the force field. Lydia backed away and Byrne saw the grandmother holding up her hand to keep the monster trapped.

Sahasrahla looked to his brother and said, "Aginah. With me. _'May sleep take you'…_"

Aginah chanted the same and a cloud of purple smoke entered the barrier. The Wolfos tried to fight it, shaking his head and attempting to ram the barrier. But after several violent protests, the monster fell onto his side and fell asleep. The smoke enveloped the interior and when it disappeared, the Wolfos had returned to Hasan's wolf form.

He was fast asleep and looked peaceful compared to before. Relieved, but still suspicious of Byrne, the grandmother, Matilde, grabbed him and pulled him into the living room. She shut and locked the doors, made sure the windows in the front were closed and her cohorts checked the back rooms. Lydia followed behind, not making eye contact, and joined her mother-in-law in the front. The twins joined them after locking the wolf away in her son's room a few moments later.

"Everything should be fine. We've also placed a barrier on Link's room, so that Wolfos will not escape and kill us until after the Blood Moon passes," Aginah told them.

Lydia said nothing as she sat in her chair, staring at the wooden floors. Byrne took to leaning against a wall near a window and saw that the skies were red. He wondered why and Matilde told him, "This place is affected much more by the Blood Moons than what you all reported. Since my grandson's death, it's like this place was put under a curse. Monsters flock here every Blood Moon and those that died from the attacks still wander about as spirits, never finding rest. We've lost so many in the attacks and…those that remain want to at least protect this place. It's our home and we're not ones to give it up so easily."

"Even though you put yourself in danger?" Byrne asked.

Sahasrahla nodded and said, "There's nowhere for us to go to. Just as you said. We've raised and protected the one your employer fears most, the reborn 'Kingslayer'. No matter where we go in this empire, we'll be hunted. So, it's better that we stay here for the rest of our days. A place where even the empire dares not to go to…save for you and that former human, turned monster."

Byrne had a bad feeling about what they were saying. With a glare, he asked, "And I'm sure that my leaving isn't an option?"

"If you want to protect that monster friend of yours? Then, no. No, you can't," Aginah told him.

'Figures…' Byrne thought.

Lydia piped up, saying, "He was so small…Only four pounds, five ounces when I gave birth…Sigmund was so happy. 'A boy', he cried…"

She found a pillow that she was leaning on and cradled it as if it was a child. Lydia smiled and added, "He cried whenever I didn't give him enough food…a voracious eater, that one…But I wouldn't change it for anything."

Her eyes lit up for a moment and she asked Sahasrahla, "Is Link…? Did Link finish his speech therapy?"

Sahasrahla and Aginah sighed sadly and the man said, "No, Lydia. Link passed seven years ago."

"What are you talking about? He has speech classes today. Let me go get him…" she said, getting to her feet.

Matilde jumped up and grabbed her, saying, "No. Lydia. No. He's gone. J-Just sit here and relax. I'll make some tea."

"No…Link's in his room. I'll go get him and he can practice here," Lydia said, forcing her away and heading for the back rooms.

As she did, a small remnant of young people entered the front room and Sahasrahla said, "You heard all that?"

"Yeah. What's going on? Another Blood Moon or something?" a redhead in green asked.

A young woman in green, his sister, Byrne sensed, asked, "We can scout to see if any monsters are in the area."

"No Fado. You, Mido, Cawlin, and Asa are staying here. We'll need you to defend the home if the monsters find us here," Aginah ordered.

The short and stout Cawlin grumbled, saying, "We really should leave this place. It's a lost cause. Why are we even staying here? It's all Link's fault that the village…"

"You will watch your mouth!" Matilde yelled.

Cawlin refused and said, "But it's true. If it was him that held back the Blood Moons, then he should've stayed in Hylia City instead of running away, turning traitor and dying! He doomed us all, he did!"

The others were silent and Cawlin continued. He angrily pointed at Matilde and said, "You kept protecting him when you should've protected us from him! He turned Mido and us into popsicles, remember? My folks were right in saying that he was cursed! Cursed for climbing the mountains and he brought his curse upon us through death!"

Matilde slapped him and left a red mark on his face. He stumbled back, ready to cry, and the old woman said darkly, "If you ever speak ill of my grandson again, you will regret it."

He looked as if he was about to talk back when the brown-haired, dark purple-wearing Asa put her hand on his shoulder, shaking her head. She then told him, "It's not worth it, man."

Mido, the redhead, said, "Yeah. And trekking the mountains during the Blood Moon will only get us killed."

"But…But…!" Cawlin said.

Sahasrahla spoke up, telling everyone, "Yes. I understand your frustration, but at the same time, not so much. You four were his tormentors when you were younger. So, his lashing out in that state was understandable. And yes, I do remember that he nearly tore the village to bits with his powers. But we should've helped him more. He could've been the Hero that we needed."

"But how could he be one if he's a reborn traitor that tried to kill the Twilight Princess?" Fado asked.

"It was a second chance…and he blew it," Asa added.

"And who's fault is that?" Matilde asked.

Red light poured into the room and Byrne could see that the Blood Moon was rising. Mido and Fado went to the widows, opening them with slight cracks and aiming their bows outside. Asa and Cawlin had homemade incendiaries devices, one being something called a "bazooka". The elders readied themselves and Matilde said to Byrne, "I hope you're ready for the storm that's coming."

Byrne took another peek and saw monsters rising up from black splotches on the snow. They looked similar to how Hasan did in that state, Wolfos with Malice pouring out of their bodies. They were joined by corrupted Bulbins, Stalfos and ReDeads. The monsters, hundreds in number, came from the ruined homes and buildings and began lurking towards the home.

"Oh…this is more than usual…" Asa whimpered.

Mido trembled, muttering, "We're so screwed."

"Don't be cowards! We fight," Sahasrahla said.

"Easy for you to say. You can use magic!" Cawlin yelled.

The twins slammed their walking sticks onto the floor and a barrier of light surrounded the home. The monsters outside started attacking, slamming fists, swords and whole bodies into it. Byrne backed away as he saw Mido and Fado shooting with their bows and arrows and Cawlin and Asa firing the bazooka. Monsters were slain, but the sheer number was too much for a group of about eight…if one didn't include him and the unconscious Wolf Hasan.

'His Majesty would have a field day if I left them. But their battle is hopeless against these Malice-filled beasts. What to do?' Byrne thought.

He wasn't a coward by any means, but he knew when it was time to retreat. And that was one of those times. But he doubted that the group would listen to him as he was an agent of the empire.

"Cawlin, did you mix the ammo right? This stuff is weaker than the ones we used last month!" Asa shouted.

"I never changed the ingredients! You're just not aiming for the head! Like what that Thanatos guy said in 'Eternity Strife'! Aim for the head!" Cawlin yelled back.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Asa said, continuing to shoot.

A blast, followed by a scream, cut through the sounds of combat. Matilde, leaving the twins, rushed to the back and Byrne joined her. There, the woman was injured with shards of wood in her arms and one large one in her leg. She went to take out the shard when Byrne stopped her, saying, "You'll bleed out. Let me."

He carried her to the other room, the twins' Aryll and Agitha's room. Matilde followed, holding a potion. They didn't noticed that the room where Hasan was locked in was empty, the roof destroyed and the door blown to bits.

* * *

_Hasan found himself in that snowy field where he met Raven and the others. It looked a bit different than before as the place as a lone house in the middle of everything. He went pass the gate and towards the door. He stood there for a few minutes as he couldn't bring himself to knock. He didn't get why, but he just couldn't._

_A chill in the air and Hasan shivered. That brought him the courage to do so and he did lightly. The door squeaked open and he found the home was warm and inviting. There was rather expensive furniture, a couch, chairs, a rug that looked of the Gerudo style and a fireplace with a blazing fire burning in the room and some toys scattered about._

_Someone ran pass Hasan and he heard, "Link, don't run or else you'll trip."_

_The little blonde grinned and said, "I wanna get my toys so I can play 'good guys, bad guys' with Groose and Pipit!"_

_Hasan felt a presence behind him and he saw a knight in red and yellow attire. The man had short, blonde hair that was mostly kept out of his face. A white scarf covered his neck and trailed down like a cape. On his back was a large two-handed sword made of bronze and iron. The name "Silent Dirge" came to mind and Hasan said, "How…? Who…?"_

_Moments later, a heavily pregnant Lydia appeared, wobbling as her steps were uneven. Hasan knew she was pregnant with the twins. He held his head and felt like it was going to explode. _

_Falling to his knees, he heard, "Are you alright?"_

_Looking up, little Link stared and apparently the parents could too. Link grinned and said, "Yay! You're fine!"_

"_Um, son…Wait, what's going on?" the father asked._

_Lydia looked at Hasan carefully and said, "He does look a bit different, Sigmund. But…there's no mistaking that it's him."_

"_Um, what? I…" the redhead started._

_Sigmund gave a small smile and said, "Welcome home."_

_The trio disappeared, along with the house and Hasan found himself alone in the snow fields. Or so he thought._

"_So, you're getting it? That's good."_

_A translucent phantom in golden armor phased into existence and Hasan quickly went into a defensive stance. But, he didn't have a weapon and the skeletal phantom did. It approached and the young man said, "H-Hey…Don't come any closer! Or else I'll…I'll…! Um, I'll have a Cucco lay eggs in your stomach! I mean it!"_

_The phantom ignored the threat, saying, "And how are you going to do that? In this realm? And that sounds like a really horrendous thing to do…even though it's impossible."_

"_Uh…I'll find a way! Just stay away!" Hasan yelled._

"_Or what? You'll keep running from the truth?" the phantom asked._

_Hasan saw the specter's appearance slowly change. It went from a skeletal warrior, to an old knight, then to a middle aged man and then to one that looked about Hasan's age. The phantom became opaque and asked, "So, are you going to continue to run for fear of losing who you are now? Or will you face the truth and return?"_

_The redhead said nothing and the warrior asked, "Are you willing to have the man that sees you as his son fall into darkness? And put his nieces, those you consider your sisters, in danger?"_

_Hasan bit his lip, not wanting to answer. Sure, he valued them, even loved them, despite not being blood related. He even cared for His Majesty as his father figure, but…something told him not to. He couldn't truly be family with the Dragmire clan. But he didn't get why._

"_Because they're not your blood relatives is what you know deep down. That and you fear the name he was given. Even though it wasn't his fault. Just cruel parentage that would give a name like that," the warrior told him._

"_Hey…Um…" Hasan started._

_He did want to know about his past, more so after waking up from the fiasco in the desert. But, if he was to lose the relationships he gained after first waking up seven years ago…then he wouldn't do it. But, then remembering would be great and he would get his whole purpose in life._

"_You will remember them. It will not be as if all your experiences and memories as you are now will be erased. But, I need an answer. Your family and those that have survived the massacre of Aboda Village are in great danger," the warrior told him._

_His mind's eyes could see a horde of monsters corrupted with Malice. He could also see his mother, grandmother and Byrne. She was injured and his grandmother began treating her wounds while Byrne stood guard at the window. _

"_So, what is your answer?" the warrior asked for a third time._

_Hasan nodded and another question. The warrior stared intensely, asking, "What is your name?"_

"_My…name? What does that got to do with…?" Hasan started. _

"_What is your name?" the warrior asked._

"_Hasan Salamand of…" he replied._

_Shaking his head, the knight asked, "No. What is your real name?"_

_Scared, as he was afraid of disappearing, Hasan didn't respond. The knight in golden armor asked again, "What is your real name, the one given to you by Sir Sigmund Nodor himself in the hopes that you'd become a great warrior?"_

_No response again from Hasan. A final time, the knight asked, "What…is…your…name? Tell me your name. Your real name."_

_In a small voice, Hasan muttered, "Link…Nodor…That is my name."_

_The warrior was relieved and took off his helmet, revealing blonde hair and Hasan's face. He smiled and said, "Finally. You got it. Now, let's stop that monster horde."_

_A bright light engulfed the two and Hasan felt his consciousness slipping. Everything went dark as the light gotten brighter and thoughts he didn't have before filled his mind. They were conflicting as one believed Lydia Nodor was his family while the other believed Ganondorf, Urbosa and Riju were family. Several minutes of pain as it felt he was coming together and being pulled apart at the same time and his hazel eyes snapped open. They quickly turned a glowing, light green and his entire being became that light._

"_I…I can…I'm both…" he said, his voice dual as the warrior's joined his._

* * *

"This isn't working!" Asa shouted.

Cawlin and she ran out of ammo and Mido and Fado were slowing in their shooting. Aginah felt very weak as he could feel the monsters ramming into the barrier he and his twin created. He looked to his brother, who was sweating profusely. If this was to be their final battle, then he had to say something.

"Sahas…" Aginah started.

"Oh no you don't! We're not dying here!" Sahasrahla told him.

"But I don't think I'll get another chance to say it. I'm sorry that I stole that ice cream of yours when we were twelve," Aginah said.

"Uh, that was over 70 years ago! Why bring that up now? For comic relief?" Sahasrahla asked.

"And sorry that I ruined your date with Mina when we were 20," Aginah said.

"So, you were the one that put Ice Chu Jelly in the Reekfish dinner I made her?" Sahasrahla said.

Aginah nodded and said, "And I'm sorry that I also ruined your honeymoon by taking Umma there first and her telling you guys about it."

"It was supposed to be a surprise for Mina. Aginah, you…!" Sahasrahla said.

"Hey! Focus on the battle!" Asa snapped.

A loud boom and a powerful force sent the six flying backwards. The windows shattered and the barrier fizzled out. Terrified, the twin elders rushed to the windows to restart the barrier, but the monsters' focus wasn't on the house. Instead, the horde was facing a bright, greenish light in the middle of the town's ruins.

Hope welled up and Sahasrahla gasped, muttering, "By the gods…"

"He…He returned…and he's stronger than ever?" Aginah asked.

"What? What's going on?" Fado asked.

"Yeah, what's the deal with the light show?" Mido added.

The winds outside picked up and Aginah yelled, "Everybody, duck!"

They did and icicle shards were sent flying into the house.

* * *

The glowing figure stared down his foes, a horde of Wolfos, Stalfos, Bulbins and ReDeads. He wasn't terrified in the least and welcomed the challenge. Pulling out a glowing scimitar, the figure said in a dual, echoic voice, _"Come then."_

The Wolfos were the first to attack, with the figure sidestepping and slashing at every one that tried their best to end him. He did so first and the 20 Wolfos were taken out. There wasn't a break as he leapt into the air to avoid a screaming ReDead. He came crashing down, performing a Downward Thrust and stabbing said ReDead in the head and unleashing a powerful gust of wind.

That wind sent icicles flying, stabbing more monsters and thinning out the horde. The figure then ran through the horde, slicing and slaying as many creatures as he could. He didn't tire. In fact, every monster he slayed increased his energy and drive to eliminate them all.

* * *

"_What…? What is that?"_ Ganondorf asked over the Sheikah Slate.

Byrne, both watching and recording what was happening, stood on a surprisingly stable roof near the battlefield as that power surge caught his attention. Matilde and Lydia would've been fine and it seemed they were relieved that he left. As His Majesty and he watched, Byrne saw the swordplay at work with the mysterious glowing figure. It was exactly like Hasan's as the young man had fluid, almost graceful movements while wielding the Gerudo scimitar. The figure struck at weak points like it was nothing and reduced the horde from several hundreds to about 200.

But that number was quickly taken down to about 150. Then to 125. And then to 75.

"_I can sense his power all the way here in the palace. Find out who or what that is," _Ganondorf commanded.

"Yes sir. But…Wow, that was quick," Byrne said.

He saw the figure blasting the remaining monsters with another wind gust, sending them into the ruins and many were impaled. He then launched himself towards the survivors and ended their wretched lives with quick swordplay.

"_Byrne. Go,"_ Ganondorf ordered.

Against his better judgment and wanting to know who it was, Byrne landed in the snowy streets, seeing the massacre and was both amazed and horrified. Just as he thought, the glowing figure spotted him and practically flew towards him. The two clashed with the figure slashing at Byrne and Byrne blocking with his gauntlet.

The light coming from the powerful assailant was light green, with gold coming from what seemed to be veins. His eyes were a swirl of gold, light green and red and they had strength in them. Glaring, the figure asked, _"Why are you here?"_

The winds picked up and Byrne knew that it would spell disaster for him if he didn't do something. Just as the frigid gale reached a high point, it stopped and the light dispersed from the figure, revealing Hasan in human form. Dark circles were under his eyes, his skin a sickly pale, and he said, "B-Byrne…What…What hap…?"

He collapsed in the half-Sheikah's arms. Another order by Ganondorf, commanding him to return to the palace immediately with Hasan and Byrne agreed. He turned off the device and spotted a weakly glowing mark on the back of Hasan's right hand. It was Farore's Sigil and that only belonged to…

"This is going to be complicated…" Byrne said as he carried the young man back to the only shelter left, the Nodor's house.

* * *

_Wow, so Hasan's finally got the picture and Byrne knows who he really is. So, will this complicate matters with this Ganondorf or no? Stay tuned. _

_And thanks for all your views and reviews. I really appreciate it :)_

_-miano53_


	14. Chapter 14: Temple of the Ocean King

_"__Oh, heavens! That quake just broke the bridge again! So many quakes lately, and the bridge breaks every time there's a big one!__" _

Chapter Fourteen: Temple of the Ocean King

"_So, how long are you going to keep me here?" the blue garbed "privateer", Bartolomeo, asked._

_He was stuck again in that dreamscape, with nowhere to go and no way out. The brunet was annoyed, more so that usual as he kept having reoccurring dreams, nightmares and visions of that Link boy. The voice that he would hear would call him "Link", but he was not blonde, hated the color green and never been to Snowpeak in his life._

"_Seriously, why am I here?" Bart shouted, kicking a snow mound._

_He plopped onto the ground and fell onto his back, looking up at the cloudy sky. Groaning, Bart muttered, "I'm not gonna admit that out loud. Tetra and the kid's already looking at me like I'm crazy."_

_Silence and it only angered the brunet. He sat back up and said, "I had a life before all this, y'know! Sure, being a privateer with amnesia isn't such a good thing. Neither is turning into a wolf every Blood Moon…or whenever I get too angry at something. But that's my life and you don't have the right to interfere, 'Hero'!"_

_More silence and Bart gave a loud, frustrated scream. He fell back onto his back and began beating the ground. After several moments of his tantrum, he gave up and said, "Fine! Fine! You want me to admit it? Fine! My name is Link, but I'm not calling myself that outside of this place! So, let me out already!"_

_Sensing a presence, Bart sat up, seeing a knight in golden armor. He scoffed and said, "So, it was you. Why are you keeping me here?"_

"_You are a rather stubborn lad…" the knight said._

"_Then I must've gotten it from you, since I'm a 'Link'," Bart quipped._

_He got to his feet and the knight told him, "I need you to go to the Temple of Ocean King. There's something inside that will help you and the others."_

"_And what's this 'help' we need?" Bart asked, suspect._

"_You need to find the Phantom Hourglass. With that, it'll help stall time before…an untimely demise," the knight replied._

_Bartolomeo was skeptical, but if it could help him wake up and not see the knight's face again, then he would do it. So, he agreed and everything faded to white._

* * *

_Rutela 31__st__, Mercay Island…_

Tetra and Makar looked over Bartolomeo as he slept. He passed out after entering the island elder's, Oshus, house. The grey-haired, lime green and sea blue wearing island elder was explaining about the old temple in the northern part of the island that Mazio wanted to explore. Bart had passed out afterwards and the group waited patiently for him to wake up.

Sitting next to the bed, Tetra sighed as Makar asked for the fifth time those few days, "Is he awake yet? C'mon! I'm bored and I wanna leave this island!"

"Haste will get you nowhere, child. You must learn patience," Oshus told him.

"Yeah, yeah! The Papa Deku Tree told me that all the time. But I don't get why, though. Especially if you can get stuff done quickly. And Bart sleeping like this is slowing everyone down! We were supposed to go to the Temple of the Ocean King days ago!" Makar ranted.

A groan and Bart stirred awake. Instead of being happy, Makar said, "Finally! What's the deal with you sleeping all the time now?!"

"Sorry that my passing out was_ such_ an inconvenience…" Bart said, grumbling.

That was the Bartolomeo Tetra knew. A grumpy guy who was easily annoyed by the ever-impatient Makar. He sat up and Oshus told him, "So, you've reconnected with yourself…"

"If that's what you call 'passing out', then yeah," Bart said.

Oshus was pleased and said, "Well, Mazio wanted you to go into the Temple of the Ocean King and I concur with him. And I can sense that the 'other you' wants you to go as well."

"Wow, way to chart out my course for me. _Greatly_ appreciate it, guy," Bart said, very sarcastically.

"C'mon. Don't be such a killjoy! There's probably a whole bunch of treasure inside!" Makar told him.

Tetra knew about the legends of the ancient temple. It was a place of worship that was cursed by a squid-like demon that consumed the life force from all those who entered. A Hero had entered the area a few hundred years after the destruction of the Cobble Kingdom and defeated the demon with a sword similar to the fabled Master Sword, the Phantom Sword. The temple's curse was dispelled and monks loyal to the Ocean King repopulated the temple, clearing it out and making it a challenge dungeon for adventurers. Recently, the Great Sea Alliance had used the temple for training for their navy.

"And they've put the treasure of the temple, the Phantom Hourglass, deep into the temple. The challenge is to find the treasure and bring it back without getting caught by the temple's guards, the Phantoms," Oshus told the trio.

Bart sighed and said, "And I'm supposed to go look for it…I really didn't sign up for this."

"Well, poor you. That's your lot in life," Tetra said, not too sympathetic.

Getting off the bed and checking his attire, Bart fixed the blue coat that covered the black and gold Sheikah garb he had underneath. He checked the boots and Makar asked, "Are you done yet? Can we go now?"

Bart ignored him and Oshus said, "Before you three attempt to go into the temple, you must know that you'll need the elder's permission before going in. Also…"

"Don't we have it already by speaking with you?" Tetra asked.

Oshus nodded, handing the young woman a scroll and Bart asked, "Also what?"

"The temple will test the very limits of your powers. Bartolomeo, I sense you have a great affinity for Earth Magic. Makar, Wind Magic…That would explain your annoyance of the boy. The two elements constantly opposed to each other. And Tetra, you've Shadow and Spirit. The dungeon layout changes for every challenger and the monks are not willing to give up the secrets of the place so easily," Oshus explained.

"So ready our weapons and be prepared to use our brains. Got it," Makar said, leaving.

Before anyone could stop him, the Korok had practically sprinted out of the home. Oshus shook his head, muttering, "Young people…"

* * *

"_You really think he's changed that much?" Tetra asked._

_Master Mazio nodded, replying with, "Yes. He seems to want to stick with his old personality, the one that practically is irritated at Makar, sarcastic and reluctant to do anything. Almost like he's trying too hard. Sheik…I mean, Tetra, keep an eye on him while you're exploring Mercay Island. I'm sure old man Oshus already sensed the Hero within awakening in him."_

"_So, keep him on the path of Hero, even if he hates it?" Tetra asked._

"_Yes. He doesn't know this, but…the longer he and the others are separated like this…" Master Mazio started._

_Tetra had a bad feeling, but she got what the older Sheikah was saying. She bowed, telling him, "I'll make sure to reunited them. But how can that Phantom Hourglass help?"_

"_It'll slow the progression of the Malice that's…erasing them…They can't tell, but it's slowly eradicating them. But with that, it'll delay the Malice inside of them until the eight are together again. And after that," Master Mazio said._

"_We go to my sister and see if they've found the Master Sword…But, will the Malice be erased out of them and…?" Tetra asked._

_Master Mazio shrugged, saying, "I hope so. If not, then all of this would be for naught. But, one step at a time. Protect Bartolomeo and make sure to teach Makar the virtues of patience."_

"_The first will be easier than the second. But, I'll do as you say, Master," Tetra told him._

* * *

_Temple of the Ocean King, entrance…_

The stone hall was filled with blue pots, praying monks and an empty altar. Something told Tetra that the Phantom Hourglass was placed there long ago and she saw Makar running towards the door, guarded by an armed monk. The bald man in grey glowered and stopped Makar from entering.

"Who are you? What are you doing in this hallowed domain, child?" he asked.

Makar glared and said, "I'm not a kid. My name is Makar of the Koroks and I'm sure I'm older than you!"

"Yeah, but you don't act like it," Bart quipped.

The boy turned his glare to him and Tetra approached, telling the monk, "We've received permission from Elder Oshus to enter the temple. Here's his letter."

She gave him the scroll and he looked it over. After a few moments, he refused the letter and said, "Tell Elder Oshus that we haven't been able to reopen since the last incident. Sailors from the Alliance entered, but many of them succumbed to hallucinations within moments of entering. We had to go in, stop the challenge and drag many of them out. Most of them now still are under the affects. I don't know what happened to cause all that, but we cannot allow anyone inside the temple complex until we find the source of the illusions."

Tetra, remembering Master Mazio's request, said, "If we go inside, find and shut off the source, could we keep the temple's keepsake: the Phantom Hourglass?"

"No! You mustn't!" a monk shouted.

Another said, "That hourglass is a relic from the Hero of Spirits! We can't just hand it to you three."

"Yeah, you no-named-sea-urchins!" a third added.

"What if we said that we got him standing right here?" Makar asked.

Bart mouthed for him to shut up, but the monks didn't notice and thought Makar was talking about himself. They looked him over and said, "Nah, seems far too short for a Hero."

"Yep. Look at his stubby little legs," another monk laughed.

"And scrawny little arms," the last one said.

The group of ten laughed and Makar glowered, looking ready to blast them into the walls with wind. Bart sighed and said, "Hey! He's not talking about himself. He's…talking about me."

The monks ceased their mockery and scanned Bartolomeo. The blue garbed Hero's fragment was uncomfortable and one asked, "So, if you're him, then what was the name of the demon the Hero sealed away."

"Not…sealed…Destroyed. His name was Bellum," Bart answered, looking uneasy.

He glanced over to Tetra, who gave him a reassuring look. He seemed to relax a bit when another monk asked, "Then what was the vessel the monster used to terrorize this place?"

"The Ghost Ship?" Bart answered in a questioning manner.

The monks huddled, talking to themselves as it seemed that they couldn't stump him. After a few moments, they broke huddle and one asked, "What were the names of the spirits that guided the Hero to the Ghost Ship and save his love?"

Bart answered with, "The Spirit of Power: Leif, the Spirit of Wisdom: Neri and the Spirit of Courage: Ciela…and it was to save…"

He held his head as Tetra could sense a memory waking up. She could see what he saw, a raven-haired island woman that was the love of "Hasan Salamand's" life, Cereza. Bart shook his head and said, "That…Never mind. Can we go in now?"

The monk guarding the door agreed to and commanded for the other monks to resume praying. They did and the guard told them, "Just be careful. Phantoms stalk the corridors."

Bart pushed Tetra and Makar through the doorway before either could ask and they wound up in a large room where many glowing tiles were. A central chamber had many tiles in it and various pottery. Makar rushed forward, saying, "Let's go!"

"Hey, wait! Don't step…!" Bart shouted.

Makar was suddenly locked in the central chamber as spikes came up. It came up to half his height and he yelled, "What? What's this? Hey! That's cheating!"

Tetra and Bartolomeo were about to exit the glowing tiles when fog surrounded them, making it hard to see anything. Using her "eyes of truth", Tetra's eyes began glowing a vibrant red and she tried to locate Makar and Bart. But the two were nowhere to be seen.

Taking another step, the fog disappeared and she found herself in another temple, instead of the Temple of the Ocean King. Light poured through the windows and the chamber she was in was an entrance hall. Large, marble pillars depicting the images of a Hero, a Princess and a large man that seemed to be a Guardian appeared in various locations such as Snowpeak, Death Mountain and a castle. The image of the Holy Relic was in the middle of the floor and it pointed towards a door in the back.

Tetra took a few steps, only for more mist to appear and disappear. A fully armored woman in gold with a white cape blocked her progression and she was armed with a rapier in her right hand. She pointed it at Tetra and the young woman summoned a _kodachi_ from the shadows. Her sailor's clothes changed as well, turning back into the black Sheikah jumpsuit, turban and mask.

The armored one channeled light into her weapon and swung, releasing a wave of energy that Sheik barely jumped over in time. She landed, blocking quickly as the woman rushed forward to slash her. The two were locked in a struggle and both were trying to overpower the other.

As they did, Sheik could see someone else underneath the helmet. She gasped at the realization, pushing her opponent back and asking, "Who…? Who are you?"

"_You are not to go any farther,"_ a voice said in her mind.

The armored woman sheathed her sword and Sheik knew it was her. The figure's form changed to a blonde woman in white. She looked much like her sister, Zelda, but…

"_You must find your sisters…Together, you will be able to find the Blade of Evil's Bane. The only weapon that will break the curse on the Hero and restore his form. As the elder said, his fragments are slowly dying and they do not know it. The Phantom Hourglass will slow the progression of their dissolution. But he must find it himself," _the glowing figure of Zelda's look-a-like told her.

Sheik relaxed and the woman continued with, _"You know what will happen if the balance of Power, Wisdom and Courage is broken."_

"Yeah, but I thought it already was. The imbalance of everything happened after the Hero Chosen by the Gods died 1,000 years ago," Sheik told her.

The figure shook her head and said, _"No. That was only a glimpse of what could happen. It will get worse if the Hero is erased. That is what the Malice inside of him is trying to do. With the many transformations, splitting of his body and mind and the loss of control over his powers, it seeks to destroy him."_

"So, if the balance is forever lost…?" Sheik asked.

The woman suddenly appeared in front of her, placing a hand on her forehead. Sheik then gasped as she saw the entire world covered in shadows and flame. Monsters roamed everywhere and whatever remaining humans were left created a tiny resistance that was losing horribly. A man with flaming red hair stood as leader of the monsters and his eyes were glowing gold, but its shine didn't give Sheik hope. He raised his right fist in the air and cackled madly.

She backed away and the vision ended. The woman was sad and told Sheik, _"I cannot permit for the Hero to disappear. Our lineage will not stand a chance."_

"But won't he get reborn…? Even if he dies again?" Sheik asked.

The woman shook her head and said, _"No. The Malice will turn his mind, body and soul into a monster and he'll be permanently drafted in the Great Demon King's army…"_

"So, Bart has to find the Phantom Hourglass and reunite with his other selves…But how will they all know to reunite?" Sheik asked.

The woman disappeared in a shower of light, telling her, _"Like your sisters…telepathy…And a hive mentality."_

"Wait, the three of us don't have…" Sheik said, only for the fog to cover her.

* * *

_With Makar…_

"Whew…How many floors is in this place?" Makar asked.

He looked to Bartolomeo, who rescued him after Tetra was suddenly taken from them via mist. The man in blue was laying on the floor, ready to pass out as the pair had ran from various armored enemies that couldn't be defeated by the sword or stunned. He called them "Phantoms" and they met three varieties so far, the "Original Recipe Phantoms", the "Swift Phantoms" and the "Boulder Phantoms". One such Boulder Phantom attempted to run them over several times on the 7th floor and they managed to make it to a safe spot.

"Seriously…why did you think it was a good idea to _bribe_ them?!" Bartolomeo yelled.

"Hey, I thought they were human underneath!" Makar told him.

"But why bribe them?" Bart asked.

Makar grumbled and he looked around the area. It was definitely a safe place as there wasn't any Phantoms in the area and he couldn't sense anything. Golden tiles led to a section of glowing tiles and a door that had the Sigil of Farore on it. Luckily, it was open, but Makar didn't want to continue. Instead, he wanted to go to the glowing pillar of golden light coming from the right side of the room as he could sense it would lead back up. It appeared once Bart stepped into the room, almost as if it could sense his presence.

"When will this end?" Makar asked, pouting.

"Until we get that hourglass. When we get it, we're outta here," Bart replied.

He jumped to his feet, checked his dual weapons and attire and headed for the door. Makar whined, saying, "C'mon. Can't we rest a little more?"

The brunet didn't answer and they entered the next area. Makar took a few steps, only for Bart to grab him arm, yelling, "Whoa!"

The glowing tiles led to an abyss and the Korok trembled. Bart then pointed to moving platforms and Makar wasn't too keen on jumping on them. Especially since his magic seemed to have weakened due to being so far underground.

The pair jumped on it and then to another, dodging arrow traps that were embedded in the walls. Once on solid ground, a loud "ding" and Makar asked, "What was that?"

Bartolomeo looked down, seeing the floor looked much different than anything they've seen before. He took a few small steps and the ringing was quieter and he looked to Makar, telling him to "shush". Makar tried to take his advice, walking as slow as he could. But it was taking too long.

They stopped at the end of the path, with Bart peeking from behind the wall. He was relieved as there were no Phantoms in sight. So, Makar took that as his cue to run.

He took off, only to slide right in a Swift Phantom's line of sight. It spotted him shouting, "I GOT YOU NOW!"

"WAAH-AAAH-HA-HA!" Makar screamed, running for a safe zone as the monster gave chase.

He jumped onto the glowing tiles near a stairwell, just as the Phantom took a swipe. The Korok cried and Bart asked, "Why did you run that way?"

Makar jolted and saw that he was leaning against a wall, looking ready to laugh. The crying Korok yelled, "I thought he wasn't there!"

"Seriously, you really got to stop rushing everywhere. You're only gonna get yourself killed at this rate," Bart warned.

Makar glowered and Bart took the stairs to the next floor.

* * *

_An hour later, Basement Floor 9…_

Makar was exhausted and he looked to his cohort who seemed to be struggling. They ran from many Phantoms and some Bart tried to fight…mainly attempting to stun them. He even saved Makar from falling into a false safe zone as it was a pit. As they rested in another safe zone, Makar could feel evil in the air and the marks on the walls looked as if they were made from a weapon. But he didn't see any Phantoms nearby.

Bartolomeo sighed, got up and asked, "Seriously, why are you always rushing? I told you it'll only get you killed."

"Well, I'm sorry that everything seems so slow to me. I wanna get outta here as quickly as we can…" Makar replied.

"But getting killed in the process isn't gonna help. So, just slow down a bit," Bart told him.

Makar grumbled, muttering, "Sure, old man…"

"What was that?" Bart said, glaring.

The sound of laughter rang out and the two jumped. Makar hopped up, asking, "W-What was that?"

Bartolomeo unsheathed his twin swords and looked ready to fight, despite nearly dying to a Phantom earlier. The two explored the floor, surprised that there really were no Phantoms and a voice said, _"I can't believe that someone like you is a Hero! I'll end you and your little friend!"_

"Hey, we're not…!" Makar started.

Bats appeared, fluttering about and coalescing in the middle of the room. A scythe appeared and the its owner. The creature, a hooded one that wore a skull mask, roared and lunged for Makar. Bart jumped in the way, clashing weapons with the creature. He was locked in a stalemate and he shouted, "Makar, look for the exit!"

"_No, you don't!" _the monster, a Gomess, said.

It summoned a legion of bats and they chased after Makar. The Korok ran, ducking as the bats flew at his head. With a swing of his hand, he sent a small gust of air, pushing the monsters back. The legion backed up but resumed chasing him with a renewed vigor.

Before he could reach the safe point with three altars and a locked door, Makar was ambushed and the bats fluttered around him. They rammed into him, bit and clawed him repeatedly, injuring him greatly. He cowered, trying to protect himself, but the bats continued their attack.

"Leave me…ALONE!" Makar screamed.

A gust of wind came from him, launching the bats from him. Weakened, Makar tried to get to the safe zone, but the bats respawned and swarmed him. He collapsed, barely flinching or wincing as the bats kept ramming, biting and clawing him.

"MAKAR!"

Bartolomeo had parried an attack from the Gomess' scythe and rushed towards the boy. He swung the sword in his left hand and an arc of energy struck several of the bats. He then slashed and cut down much of the remaining monsters and scooped up the boy when he finally had an opening.

But the Gomess swiftly appeared behind him and slashed him in the back. He dropped Makar and the boy landed in the safe zone, near the triangle pedestal. The Korok could see the man struggle to get up and the Gomess looming over him. It lifted its scythe to give a final strike when several kunai were tossed its direction.

It blocked, twirling its scythe to deflect the attack, and the kunai's owner was none other than Sheik. Sheik tossed crystal blocks at the boy, each in the shape of a triangle, circle and square. The masked Sheikah looked to him and said, "Put the blocks on the pedestals, hurry!"

She backflipped, narrowly avoiding the Gomess's scythe swing. As she jumped and dodged out of the way, successfully distracting the monster and its surrounding bat horde, Makar slowly got to his feet and limped towards Bartolomeo.

The man was trying to get up, but the wound on his back prevented that. As Makar tried to help, he shouted, "Put the crystals on the pedestals! I'm fine!"

"But…!" Makar started.

"Just do it!" Bart yelled.

The Korok did as he was told, returning to the safe zone and struggled to carry the crystals. He was covered in cuts and bruises and it felt as if he would pass out any minute. Once he placed the final crystal, the circle, the door opened and he heard Sheik cry out.

She had underestimated the speed of her foe and was hit hard and sent flying into a wall, near a pit with an eye switch. Makar ran out of the safe zone, adrenaline fueling him, and was surprised to see Bart moving much faster than he. He rushed at the unmoving Sheik, seeing the Gomess attempting a killing blow. The monster saw him, teleported as the blue-clad privateer slashed as its waist and reappeared behind him.

He turned, only for the Gomess to slash his face and knocking him into the pit. Makar's eyes widened as he screamed, "NO! BART!"

The boy, arms and legs glowing light green, sprinted towards the Gomess and released a powerful gale. The monster was pushed back and Makar jumped for the pit. He careened downward, trying to gain enough speed to find Bart. As he continued down the seemingly endless pit, the Korok could see a yellow light. The light sped pass him, going up and Makar started screaming as he was still going down.

"_Just launch yourself upward!"_

"I don't know how!" Makar screamed at the voice, which oddly sounded like a Hylian-fluent version of Bartolomeo.

"_You're a Sage, aren't you? Use your powers."_

"Uh, uh, uh…!" Makar stammered.

He thought of the winds scooping him up and they did, surrounding him and stopping his fall. The boy sighed in relief and another thought to fly upward came to him. He looked up and launched himself with the wind. As he came closer to the entrance, rocks and pieces of tile fell and the boy dodged, performing aerial spins. A horrendous shriek and the sight of monster remains falling made Makar perform one final maneuver, exiting the pit and flipping over Gomess' remains.

The boy landed on his feet, nearly tumbling over as he was utterly exhausted. But he had to fight it as a boulder came his direction. He jumped backwards and Sheik said, "There's no reasoning with him right now. We have to leave."

She jumped, grabbing Makar and ran, carrying him. Makar saw a being, covered in stone and yellow glowing markings. Malice swirled around it and the boy screamed, "What is that?"

"That Gomess was after him, but why? The monster shouldn't have known…WHOA!" Sheik said, screaming as the earthen figure appeared in front of them.

It blocked the exit and swung a fist. Makar and Sheik backed away with a flip and jump, the strike missing. The Sheikah, attempting to draw its attention, yelled, "Over here! Don't pay attention to him! Look at me!"

The figure tilted its head and went after Sheik with an eerie growl. Makar heard a voice telling him to go into the next room. He didn't want to leave Sheik behind, but he couldn't do much of anything as he was still battered and bleeding.

So, he did, entering a room with an altar with a large sun crest over it. On the altar was a small hourglass, empty and seemingly useless. Makar, holding his right arm, limped towards it and was suddenly pushed to the floor. He had been knocked over by Sheik, who was effortlessly tossed by a Goron-like figure.

With a roar, the "Goron" punched the floor, producing massive cracks in the floor that gave way. Makar rushed for the hourglass, snatching it just as floor caved in. Sheik fell in, as well as Makar. As the two tumbled, a voice screamed their names.

"_Makar! Tetra! NO!"_

Before Makar could process who said that, Sheik and he hit the bottom and everything went dark.

* * *

_Ow…well, that's not good. Hopefully that's not the pair's end. They are important to the story, right? Right?! And why did that Gomess appear and attacked? And what happened to Bartolomeo? Did he get captured? Stay tuned!_

_-miano53_


	15. Chapter 15: Acceptance

"_As you know, every creature in this world possesses a sacred power. This power is called life force. The Sand of Hours is a physical manifestation of that power. And that is what brought them here._"

Chapter Fifteen: Acceptance

_"So, you're leaving now?"_

_"Yeah, why?_

_Link ignored the voices, being very careful to stay quiet as he packed what he could in a small bag._

_"You haven't made a decision yet. So, why leave?"_

_'I…Something's off about Agitha and I don't really know Sheik and those girls from the capital well. If…If I'm really being hunted, I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me,' Link thought._

_"Oh…Well. Where are you going? The closest temple is the Spirit Temple/Arbiter's Grounds. But I think they won't let you in unless you're a vai…Unless…"_

_The idea to cross dress came to Link's mind, but he shook his head, thinking it was a bad idea. Then there was the issue of his "curse" that Aryll spoke about. She had told him that he was to head for the southern forests as there was a spring there that could cure him. The thought gave him anger and he wondered why._

_"You would remove us?"_

_"Uh, 'us'?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Um…Link, ignore that guy. He seems crazy."_

_The voice the Gerudo-sounding one said was quite dark. The voice had a danger to it and something, besides the friendlier voices, told him not to even acknowledge it. It tried to speak with him again, but Link focused on getting his new boots, coat and hat. Taking his knapsack and sneaking past his sleeping friends, Link headed out of Lord Sidon's hut and into the cold._

* * *

_Northern Palace, Hylia City…_

Watching the snow fall again, Ganondorf stood before the window behind his throne, arms held behind his back. He was waiting for Byrne to report as he was worried about Hasan. The boy was different. Too different since leaving the desert and yesterday's fiasco in the Aboda Village ruins didn't change Ganondorf's opinion of that.

He waited for another report, but Byrne didn't answer his Sheikah Slate. So, his fears started to mount. What if Hasan turned and attacked Byrne? He had done so before when he first arrived in the castle. He attacked Impa and…

"Your Majesty! Great news!"

Ganondorf saw the reflection of Lady Veran in the glass. She was grinning and he asked, "What is it?"

"We've gotten information on where the Triforce of Wisdom is located!" she said excitedly.

"And? It's not like it'll do anything as we only have the Triforce of Courage in our possession," Ganondorf told her.

"Oh, and we're nearing obtaining the Triforce of Power from Death Valley's Great Palace," Veran continued.

'Seven years of having them in the desert and we're at "almost". Maybe Nhadala was right. All of this is a lost cause,' Ganondorf thought.

Veran went to him, showed him a map and said, "Here. You'll thank me later."

His Majesty opened the rolled-up map and gasped as three places were marked. One was the Tower of the Gods on the Great Sea. The second was Hytopia, the eastern province. The last was Mercay Isle in the reaches where the Cobble continent used to be.

"So, we go there?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yes, and the pieces are owned by three women, one under the tutelage of Madame Couture. The other is a nun at the Tower and the last is a 'privateer'. I suggest we move as quickly as possible if you want to obtain those pieces," Veran replied.

Ganondorf looked back to the outdoors again, seeing the capital under a fresh blanket of snow. That soon changed as the landscape was suddenly covered in red and he wordlessly nodded to Veran. She bowed and said, "But first, we'll keep the _Tafrah_ under control."

She left the throne room, leaving the emperor to his silent pondering. If they went forward and go after the girls who apparently had pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom, then they risk nobles in Hytopia becoming furious and adding fuel to the fires of rebellion. And the Great Sea Alliance would declare war on the Hyrulian Empire…and they were already in a stalemate with Labrynna. And funding another war to find them…it wouldn't do well with his family's already "stellar" reputation with his subjects.

"_If all that's gonna happen, I don't think you should do it, Uncle."_

Riju's voice pierced his mind and Ganondorf winced in pain. The girl was getting quite powerful as she was on the other side of the palace, but she was supposed to be studying.

"_I am, but your thoughts are really loud. I couldn't concentrate,"_ Riju told him.

"Well, what do you think I should do?" Ganondorf thought aloud.

"_Um…Well, Urbosa thinks that maybe you shouldn't force anyone to give up the Triforce. Maybe you should show them that you're benevolent, not at all like the other Dragmire emperors,"_ Riju explained.

Ganondorf sighed, holding a hand to his head. There was no way that anyone would believe him. He was named after the "Great Demon King" after all. And his ancestors had a penchant for being malicious, vile and downright evil towards everyone, including their supporters. For example, his great-great-great grandfather had annihilated the forces of Hytopia, when the place was still a kingdom. But after they surrendered, he proceeded to execute the firstborn, both male and female, rich and poor, royal and commoner, to show Hyrule's power and the power of his clan.

"_Yeah, our ancestors were crazy. But you're not like them. Just show them or something,"_ Urbosa's voice rang out.

"How? We're at a war with Labrynna and fighting rebellions in Holodrum as well as monsters that appear during the Blood Moons," Ganondorf asked.

"_Um…" _Riju started.

"_Hmm…well, you can go in disguise. And we can go with ya! Hyrule will be fine with the Council of Six running stuff for a while," _Urbosa suggested_._

Ganondorf shook his head, muttering, "Uh, no."

"_Why not?" _Riju asked.

Ganondorf didn't want to say aloud that he didn't trust the group. Especially since Impa was no longer with the group to keep an eye on them. They were the only ones who wholeheartedly supported his campaign for the complete Triforce and they never questioned him. And some of the things he had seen them do, especially regarding the _Tafrah_. It didn't seem right and he didn't want Hyrule to become a place where demons roamed.

"_Then let's go! We can see how Hyrule is now and we can make sure that they're okay," _Riju said.

Ganondorf sighed, thinking it would be a really, really bad idea. His absence would be noticeable by all. So, maybe sending Urbosa and Riju around the country would be better.

"_Yeah! It'll be an 'educational' trip!" _Urbosa piped up, excited at the prospect of leaving the palace.

"But after Hasan and Byrne return," Ganondorf told them.

The two groaned and Ganondorf stifled a smirk. Before they mentally signed off, Riju asked him, _"Hey, Uncle. Um…"_

"What?" Ganondorf asked.

"_Why do you need the Triforce so badly? I know you want to wish Aunt Jamilah and Cousin Din back to life, but…You don't consider us your family now?" _Riju asked.

"I…I knew you would ask this. No, I do consider you family. You, Urbosa, Impa…Hasan…" Ganondorf said, muttering the young man's name.

"_But if you have us, then you don't need the whole Triforce, right? So, if you did get it, you'd wish them back?" _Urbosa asked.

Ganondorf nodded, heading to his throne and sitting down. He rested his hand on his left fist and thought more about it. He was so sure that he needed the relic's power, a power that could bend the laws of reality…like the Eternity Glove from Urbosa's _manga_ collection. He could bring his wife and child back…but he could do so much more.

'But I don't want to fall into temptation. If I was to have it, then I could…' Ganondorf said.

"You could rule the world. Seriously, think about it."

A masked Sheikah appeared and Ganondorf immediately recognized him by the red jumpsuit, black arm and shin guards, the white cowl around his neck and a mask that had the Sheikah's crying eye symbol, but upside down. He appeared by falling from the ceiling, but landing on his backside. The somewhat-out-of-shape ninja muttered, "You weren't supposed to see that, _Heika_."

"What do you want, Kohga?" Ganondorf said.

"Well, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with the princesses. If you were to have the whole Triforce, you could unite the world under one banner: Hyrule's! The place is called 'Hyrule' for a reason; 'High Rule'!" Kohga said.

"_Um, I don't think that's it…" _Riju told her uncle.

"Seriously, think about it. Why was this place chosen by the gods? It's because this place was destined to rule all others. So, getting the completed Triforce back will assure Hyrule's position in the world and…" Kohga continued.

Ganondorf slammed a fist onto the armrest and he shouted, "That is not what I want to do!"

Kohga fell silent and he told him, "The two things I would do with it is to see my wife and child alive again and ridding this world of the Malice that infects it. Everything else are your and the Council's ideas. Ideas that I oppose."

The Yiga clan Sheikah stayed quiet and Ganondorf told him, "If that's all, I suggest you leave."

Kohga bowed and muttered, _"Hai…Heika."_

He disappeared into shadows and the man muttered, "What has gotten into everyone? I will not become like my ancestors!"

* * *

_Temple of the Ocean King, entrance…_

Oshus, sensing something off, headed for the temple in the north and found the monks standing outside. They were standing worried and stumbled about as the island was rattled by an earthquake. He looked around and said, "The trio of adventurers haven't returned?"

"No, elder. The entrance to the interior collapsed just as we thought to check up on them," a monk replied.

Oshus fell to his knees, as well as the other monks, and a powerful earthquake ripped the island. The old man looked at the temple, just as the earthquake subsided. He could feel powerful energy coming from the place and it felt as if the island was about to be turned into…

"Hurry and get the islanders onto the boats. We need to evacuate to safer waters!" Oshus ordered.

The monks did as they were told and Oshus prayed, "Please, wake up, Hero, before you do something that you would regret."

* * *

"_What's going on? What are you doing? Wake up!"_

Bartolomeo opened his eyes, finding everything fuzzy. His head was killing him and he felt as if his limbs were heavier than usual. The brunet felt pain coming from the right side of his face and he grabbed it, shuddering as the pain was great. Doing so, he then noticed his limbs were made of stone with yellow vein-like markings on them. They were glowing in response to his pulse and he said, _"Wh-What's going on? What's happening?"_

He covered his mouth, hearing his voice was much different than his gruff, Labrynnan-accented voice. It was Hylian-accented, also echoic like he was an ethereal being. Wanting to check himself with the one good eye he had left, he looked around for a reflective surface. Finding a suit of Phantom armor, he picked up the helmet and saw his faint reflection.

His left eye was glowing yellow while the right was missing. His skin was dark brown, like stone, and rocky like a Goron's. Glowing veins, like the ones on his arms, were on his face and neck. His clothes were tattered and part of it torn off, exposing much of his legs and arms. Oddly enough, the vest was still okay, but looked worn, as if it was stretched to its limit. Seeing that his arms and chest was much more muscular, Bartolomeo figured that his transformation caused it.

"_What is happening to me?" _he asked himself.

Greeted by silence, Bart noticed that there were no Phantoms or the Gomess that attacked him. And he managed to wind up in what seemed to be the very bottom of the temple. The floor was covered in glowing tiles and there were stairs leading to the final floor, where a door with a flame-like crest waited. The last things he noticed was an empty treasure chest in the center of the room and a fallen Makar and Sheik.

"_Makar! Sheik! No!"_ Bartolomeo shouted.

He started to run, but then noticed his footsteps were like stomps. The headache he had returned as several voices started speaking in his head at once. He collapsed and his body violently trembled as it felt as if another Blood Moon was approaching.

"_H-Hey, calm down!"_

Bart couldn't focus as the pain was much worse than during his lupine Blood Moon transformations. He clutched his head and curled up, the temple shaking as an earthquake had started. Crying out, the _Tafrah _privateer wanted the pain to end. He felt as if he was being torn apart.

"_Bartolomeo! Please calm down! You'll lose control and yourself!"_

"_I…can't…"_ he screamed.

With a roar of pain, the _Tafrah _passed out as a specter looked on. He, glowing with golden light and dressed rather regally in silver and gold armor, muttered, _"Oh no…" _

The _Tafrah_ morphed, his stone body going from humanoid to lupine within a few seconds. The red-eyed Wolfos, empowered with the earth, snarled and turned its attention to Sheik and Makar. The pair were barely alive, having fallen a long way and their bodies were broken. Not wanting them to be its meal, the specter said, _"Over here! Hey! Hey!"_

He clapped its hands and the Malice-Earth-Magic empowered Wolfos leapt at him. It was ineffective as the specter wasn't tangible. Clapping and shouting, the armored ghost said, _"Over here!"_

He was near the door with the odd fire-like emblem and the Wolfos lunged for him. It missed again, slamming its head into the door and cracking it. The monster rendered itself unconscious and the Malice that surrounded it seeped onto the floor.

The specter looked at Makar and Sheik, raising his hand and effortlessly lifted them with telekinesis. Sheik slowly awakened and asked, "Who…?"

Smiling, the specter told her, _"Hey. Long time, huh?"_

"L-Link…?" Sheik asked, very weak.

The image nodded and he told her, _"Tell Master Mazio that I'll be a minute. You have the Phantom Hourglass, right?"_

Sheik couldn't move, but she telepathically confirmed that they had it. Spectral Link was happy and said, _"And give my apologies to Oshus. I didn't mean to mess up the island and the temple…and I'm sorry for hurting you."_

"I know…just…come back to us safely. No matter who you turn out to be…" Sheik said.

With a wave of his hand, the injured duo disappeared and Link turned his attention to his corrupted fragment. The Wolfos woke up, growled and attempted to attack again. But this time, it was halted by telekinesis. Link held out his left hand and the beast was stopped in midair.

It struggled and the Malice began pouring out of him. The ground started to shake and parts of the ceiling broke off and fell. Link kept his hold and said, _"C'mon! Listen to me! You're not gonna disappear because you are ME. Come back and don't let the Malice win!"_

It bared its fangs and the tremors became more violent. But it didn't affect Link as he kept his hold on the fragment. He took a few steps, getting himself in arms' reach of the beast. It glared with red eye, locking onto Link's blue ones.

"_Okay. Time to wake up!" _Link shouted, his blue eyes turning gold.

The specter turned into a vibrant light and that light became blinding. The Wolfos howled in agony and began glowing with that same light. A large part of the ceiling fell and the light disappeared, leaving the basement floor empty.

* * *

"_Sir? Um, young sir?"_

_A pirate captain in blue, along with his young son, Bartolomeo, looked up from a map of the Seas of Labyrnna. The ten-year-old Bartolomeo, dressed in swabbie gear of blue and white, sat next to his father and saw the bosun enter the captain's quarters. His father, Captain Nathaniel Ferreira, stared and asked, "What's wrong, Anselm?"_

"_Your wife, Lady Lucia. She's ailing sir," the bosun, Anselm, told him._

_The captain jumped up from his seat and rushed for the door. The two left little Bart alone and the boy hopped out of his seat, wanting to follow. He walked through the halls of the ship, going to the third deck as that was where the infirmary was. _

_There, he found most of the crew standing outside of the room and his mother's cries were heard. Scared, he ran to see her, but was grabbed by one of the sailors. He squirmed and screamed, "Let me go! Let me go!"_

"_Bart, stop! Don't go in!" the man, Alfonzo, told him._

"_But Mommy! She's…!" Bart yelled._

_Alfonzo shook his head and said, "Let the medic and your father handle this."_

_Another loud cry and Bart asked, "Is…Is this because those Gerudo pirates…"_

_The sailors were silent, only the screams of the boy's mother cutting through. He remembered that they were attacked by Gerudo pirates while sailing the Sea of Storms. His mother, pregnant with his little sister or brother, had gotten badly injured when the Gerudo fired on the ship. After they repelled their attackers, the crew sailed to Crescent Island, hoping to rest and pray that their recovering First Mate would make it to Lynna City, Labrynna's capital and home to a friend that could help. But the woman went into labor as her injuries were grievous and caused too much trauma for the baby._

_Another scream and Alfonzo carried Bartolomeo back to the captain quarters. There, he said, "Your mother is strong. She'll make it."_

"_But what if she…?" Bart started._

_The door opened and his father looked quite distraught. He collapsed and cursed loudly, slamming his fist onto the floor. Alfonzo, worried, asked him, "Sir? What happened?"_

"_She…She…" Captain Ferreira stammered._

"_Lady Lucia…?" Alfonzo started._

_The captain began bawling and Alfonzo ran out of the room, presumably heading towards the infirmary. Bart knelt next to his father and he asked, "What happened?"_

"_She…she…she's gone. She's gone! Curse every last one of those Gerudo…pirates!" Captain Ferreira screamed, cursing very loudly._

_The child fell onto his backside as he realized his mother was gone. But…_

"_What happened to the baby…?" Bart asked._

_His father couldn't get the words out. Instead, he continued to cry. Scared, the boy headed for the infirmary, seeing the sailors carry soiled sheets and even funeral shrouds. When he entered the room, he saw his mother, eyes closed, pale and covered with a black funeral shroud. The ship's priest began saying various prayers and the boy went to his mother's side._

_Alfonzo spotted him and tried to stop him when Anselm placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. Pink colored fairies flew around and one said, "I'm sorry…We tried…We tried so hard, but she lost so much blood and…"_

_Bart stared at his mother, poking her arm and muttering, "Wake up. Wake up. C'mon. Wake up."_

"_Kid…She…She's gone…and so is the baby…" the second fairy told him._

"_Mom's not dead! You got healing magic, right?! Why can't you use it?" Bart shouted._

_The trio of fairies backed away and he saw a small bundle, wrapped in a funeral shroud on his mother's stomach. The priest sighed, telling him, "It was a girl. But the trauma was too much and she didn't make it."_

"_Then…Then, why can't they…!" Bart asked, tears welling up in his blue eyes._

_He backed away, accidentally knocking over medical equipment and items. The fairies tried to console him, but the little brunet shouted, "Stay away from me! You useless fey!"_

_He took off, running for the upper levels. Alfonzo sighed, telling everyone, "We need to give them a proper send off."_

_The man bowed to Lady Lucia's remains, along with Anselm. With a final salute, they vowed to keep her son on the right path, wherever that led._

* * *

_Laruto 12__th__, Mercay Island, Oshus' home…_

"Okay, now raise your right arm…" Oshus said.

He watched as Tetra did so, painfully, and the poor child was still covered in bandaging. Despite rest, healing fairy magic, many potions and changes in wound dressing, the young woman and Korok were still recovering from the fiasco of the Temple of the Ocean King. The old man regretted allowing them in there as they recovered the Phantom Hourglass, but their companion Bartolomeo was gone. They figured he died when the temple collapsed onto itself.

Makar, nearly bandaged up like a Gibdo, scoffed and said, "Pretty sure moving a lot like that's a bad idea."

"Not really. It promotes healing and prevents atrophy. So, time to get up, Makar," a nurse told him.

He groaned and asked, "Why can't we just use Blue Potions? That'll help more than this."

"We did, but you were unconscious. And besides, we need to make sure that every muscle and bone healed up properly," Oshus answered.

Tetra sighed and told the boy, "Just be quiet. You're so impatient…"

Makar opened his mouth to retort when Master Mazio entered the home. He looked at the cot where Makar rested and then to Sheik. The Sheikah was disappointed that Makar didn't get the fact that he nearly died and that only two weeks of rest was barely enough time to get back into fighting shape.

"Seriously, I'm tired of being here. Can we go now?' Makar asked.

"Unless you want your wounds to reopen, I suggest you learn to stay put," the nurse told him.

Master Mazio was pleased he didn't have to say anything. The boy did choose to leave the other fragment in favor of rejoining their group. So, his rushing into danger and not listening to his original orders helped in the events that transpired. But they did have to get moving soon as he received word that the empire's forces were trying to invade the Great Sea. And he had to keep Tetra safe, along with her sister Hilda, as ordered by Lady Impa and the other elders.

Tetra, ending her exercises, was led back to her cot on the right side of the room and she rested. Oshus and the nurse looked to Makar and the boy whined. The Sheikah master left the recovering duo and headed for the port.

As he walked, the master saw the townsfolk rebuilding the houses and shops that fell into disrepair from the sudden earthquakes. His group joined in the repairs and he hoped that their help would get them more work. But, he could sense that they didn't really trust them. Who wouldn't, as they were a group of mostly Sheikah privateers, close to being pirates?

"Master! Master!"

Master Maizo saw one of the younger sailors, Miss Maiko, running to him. The white-wearing, silver-haired Sheikah girl looked as if she had seen a ghost and the man asked, "What is wrong, child?"

"Master, come to the bar, quick!" she said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Master Mazio asked again.

"Y-You just have to look! The bar owner's pretty spooked too!" Maiko told him.

The two headed for Mercay Tavern and saw the owner standing outside. The portly man was flustered and he said, "Um, are you his boss or guardian or whatever?"

"Who?" Master Mazio asked.

He entered the tavern and saw a familiar face. Said person wore a white shirt with turquoise-colored _hakama-_style pants with the sigil of Farore at the bottom. He was munching on various foods and had a mug of what seemed to be ale in front of him.

As if sensing his presence, the youth turned and Master Mazio saw that it was indeed Bartolomeo. But he had bandaging on the right side of his face, over his right eye. His left was blue as ever, but there was a feralness and confident in it that the master hadn't seen before. His hair was also darker, looking as if there was a blue tinge to his brown hair.

"Bartolomeo? I thought you…" the master said in disbelief.

"Hey, there Master Mazio," the youth told him.

His accent, still Labrynnan, was a bit heavier than usual. But questioning it would've gotten Master Mazio nowhere. So, he asked, "H-How did you get here? How did you survive?"

The youth seemed lost and all he could answer with was a shrug. The tavern owner entered and said, "This boy's eaten about 1,500 rupees worth of food and drink and when I asked, he said that you'd pay his tab. So…"

Master Mazio pulled out his wallet and sighed. He gave him three Golden Rupees, two Orange Rupees and four Silver Rupees, the total being 1,500. The tavern master's eyes widened and he said, "Th-This'll take care of it…"

Bart was done eaten and he thanked the man for the food. But, why did he eat that much? The boy never did so before as he remembered him to be a light eater.

He got off the bar stool and asked the master, "Is Tetra and Makar okay?"

"Um, no…They're still recovering from the incident in the temple. As are you," Master Mazio said, pointing at the youth's face.

He seemed to forget the injury, touching the right side of his face and muttering, "Oh."

Thanking the tavern master, Master Mazio led Bart and Maiko out of the establishment and towards Elder Oshus' residence. As they did, he could even see that the youth's gait was different. He seemed so sure of himself and walked confidently.

'Has he fully awakened? If so, then we must leave this island immediately,' the master thought.

Bart gave him a small look, one that told the master he knew what he was thinking. Seconds later, he said, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just have to find the others and we can finally get started."

"Uh, what?" Maiko asked, not getting it.

Master Mazio nodded and wordlessly continued to head towards the elder's hut.

* * *

_Okay. So, Bartolomeo's fully awakened as a Link fragment, but what about the others? Stay tuned!_

_-miano53_


	16. Chapter 16: The Two Tribes, pt 1

"_There's a real peculiar cave toward the backside of this here Dragon Roost Island. Yeah, real peculiar. But I doubt you'll ever get there to see it, small fry-unless you manage to sprout wings and fly, that is... 'Cause you won't be getting there otherwise!"_

_-Great Sea fisherman_

Chapter Sixteen: The Two Tribes, pt. 1

_Three days ago, Great Sea…_

_Makar, still panicking, looked around the ocean and saw nothing but seas, seas and more seas. He looked as if he was having an anxiety attack and Sarada asked, "Are you okay?"_

"_No, I'm not! These rough waves...and we don't know where we are and…!" Makar started._

_His face turned green and Sarada was so sure that he didn't suffer from motion sickness all the time they sailed together on the Kah Mael. Maybe the boat was too tiny and didn't distribute the rocking around. That or Makar was being overdramatic._

_She looked to Kiba, who stopped the boat awhile ago off the coast of Pawprint Isle. Sitting on the front of the black and white boat, he stared at the Sheikah Slate Master Lenzo gave him and seemed to be a bit lost. Wanting to move as they only had so many provisions, Sarada approached and asked, "Kiba? Kiba, are you okay? Are we lost?"_

_He turned to her and she saw his eyes went from topaz to gold then to blue and back to topaz. Shaking his head, the half-Wolfos gave a small whine and Sarada told him, "I'm just wondering what we're to do. Like Makar over there's…Huh?"_

_They looked up, hearing what sounded like a small whirling blade and saw Makar hovering with a Deku Leaf. He frowned up and gave a rather offensive hand signal that Sarada vowed to punch him in the throat for. Who taught him that, she thought?_

"_I'm out!" Makar yelled._

_Sarada rolled her eyes and said, "So, where to next since he abandoned us?"_

_Kiba went back to the helm and pointed where Pawprint Isle was. Sarada stared and asked, "Why there? There's nothing but Chu Jellies there."_

_She approached and he made a hand motion that said he wanted to go and take a picto. Showing her the slate, Sarada saw that there were three pictures Master Lenzo wanted of the island. The first was the island itself. The second was the monsters called Chu Jellies that lived in the caverns below. The third was of the treasure hidden on the island. _

_Kiba pointed at it and Sarada took the slate from him. With a sigh, she said, "Alright. Fine. I'll go and do it. But we can't stay here for long. That Xander guy's probably looking for you."_

* * *

_Weeks later, Laruto 10__th__, Dragon Roost Island…_

After traveling around, taking pictographs for Master Lenzo and narrowly avoiding the naval ships from Windfall, the duo of Sarada and Kiba arrived on the volcanic spire of an island called Dragon Roost. Long ago, one of the Heroes traveled to the island, meeting a bird-like tribe calling themselves the Rito. Amongst their kind were red-haired humans calling themselves the Wind Tribe, as they had mastery over the winds and rode large birds called Loftwings. The two tribes warred on the island, using their various abilities to cut the other down.

When the Hero arrived, those who were pacifists appealed to him, wanting the war to stop as the island had nearly been destroyed and their guardian deity, Valoo, left the island from the strife. He agreed and used his power to force the two sides to cease fighting. They did so, reluctantly, but the Rito were given the main island and the Wind Tribe were given the sky islands in the heavens nearby. When the empire took over the islands, both were used for an international delivery service. But the rivalry remained, with neither tribe befriending the other and fights occasionally breaking out between the two.

The two arrived and docked. Hopping onto the beach, Sarada could see the island was a massive volcano, seemingly dormant. A pool of water was at her left, as well as Bomb Flowers and a dirt path leading up the cliffs. A tunnel was in front of her and led to the two tribe's Wind Shrine. Another path leading up the cliffs was on her right and a red mailbox was located at the top.

If she didn't know any better, Sarada would've thought the island was abandoned as there were no guards or any activity outside. Even the docks were empty as the only boat that was there was theirs. Kiba, thinking the same, sniffed the air and looked up. Sarada did the same, seeing a swirl of dark ash clouds at the top.

"Oh. That's not good…" Sarada said.

Kiba growled and the half-Sheikah told him, "It's okay. How many pictos does Lenzo want from here?"

He checked the slate and found he wanted five. The first was of the island itself, the picture already taken by Sarada. The second was of Bomb Flowers, to which Kiba figured out how to take pictures himself and did so. The third was of the Wind Shrine, dedicated to Cyclos and Zephos. The fourth was of a Rito tribesman. And the last was of a Wind Tribe member.

"Well, the two aren't on good terms, last I remember. So, I don't know if we could get the last two pictos," Sarada told him.

Kiba whined and made several hand motions that Sarada translated as, "Pictos…Curious…Want to see."

"Okay, okay. We'll go see them. But I doubt they'll want to see a half-Wolfos or a human like me," Sarada said.

* * *

"Who…Who's that?" a redhaired youth in a black and white dress asked.

Hiding, as she wasn't supposed to have left her home in the clouds, the young teen girl spied on the two newcomers to the island. One had green hair, but red eyes like the empire's Sheikah. The other was some kind of abomination, a half-human, half-Wolfos creature. They came in on a boat and the girl hadn't seen boats arrive there…ever.

The pair went through the tunnel leading to the Wind Shrine and she was shocked that anyone would care to visit. Neither the Rito nor her tribe, the Wind Tribe, went there as it was a part of the agreement. Neither tribe would lay claim to the worship site and can only come together during the New Year. The shrine, a small islet with a temple gate and two monuments was dedicated to the twin wind gods, Zephos and Cyclos. Zephos was responsible for normal winds while Cyclos represented windstorms. The Rito worshiped Zephos and Valoo while the Wind Tribe worshipped Cyclos and Valoo, the dragon being the only constant with the two tribes.

"Seriously, who are they?" the teen asked.

"Medli? Medli? Medli! You still here?"

A Rito with dark blue plumage and dressed in princely attire dove into the cavernous tunnel. He was carrying a basket full of fruit, bread and two bottles of spring water. On his back was a mail bag and a golden bow with quiver. He handed it to Medli and she said, "Komali, are we ready?"

"Yeah. We gotta find out what they did with your tribe's Loftwings," the Rito, Komali, said.

Medli nearly cried, not able to believe that her penpal would actually help her. Their being friends and even being in the same air was forbidden, a decree made by a Hero long ago. Komali smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, saying, "I'm not like my dad. Not at all. Holding grudges over stuff that happened long ago is stupid and if we want the empire gone, we gotta work together."

"Yeah, but first, we have to see who these guys are," Medli said.

"Oh wow…Um, is he…?" Komali asked, seeing the half-Wolfos.

"I dunno. But I doubt your dad wants something like him here," Medli said.

"Yeah, he wouldn't," Komali agreed.

* * *

At the Wind Shrine, Sarada could feel someone watching them and she really wanted to leave the island. Kiba, however, continued taking pictos, trying to take the right shot. Sarada called out to him and said, "Um, we should probably go. We won't see any Ritos or anyone from the Wind Tribe. So, please. Let's just go, okay."

Kiba stopped and gave a small whine. His face was pitiful and Sarada said, "No. Oh no. We're leaving. We're not staying."

His whines became louder and he sounded so much like a pitiful puppy. Sarada shook her head, telling him again, "No. We're not staying. Let's go."

She turned to him and his went from semi-human to wolf form. Sitting in front of Zephos' shrine, Kiba howled loudly a melody Sarada hadn't a clue about. The winds swirled about and went off towards the north.

Flapping of wings caught Sarada's attention and she saw what looked like birds descending towards them. Those "birds" were actually Rito and Sarada tried to run when they ambushed them. The bird men surrounded the two and Sarada pulled out a _kodachi_. But, she was quickly disarmed as an arrow was sent flying and struck the weapon, knocking it from her hand.

The Rito aimed their weapons of spears at them and Sarada held onto Kiba. The wolf looked around, confused at what he was looking at. The pair were then arrested by the Rito, snatched up by the bird men's clawed feet.

* * *

"_Mister Hasan, what do you mean?"_

"_I mean that you all should find a way to make a truce. I mean, fighting like this all the time's gonna reduce this island to rubble. I'm sure you guys don't want that."_

"_Yeah, but we can't have the Rito claim this place."_

"_And why not? We were here first!"_

"_No, we were before you bird-people showed up!"_

"_No, we were!"_

"_NO, WE!"_

"_ENOUGH! Can you two stop arguing already? Just make a draft with conditions and I'll look over it later!"_

* * *

_Dragon Roost Island, jail…_

"This sucks! Makar probably had the right idea leaving…" Sarada whined.

Kiba, back in his hybrid form, stared at her as she talked. He didn't get why she was so melancholy. It was better than getting instantly executed. Those Rito weren't too nice, not at all like he imagined other peoples would be.

Checking his claws, Kiba started to wonder if he could dig or claw his way out. Tapping the floor, he found it was stone and it wasn't a good idea to try to dig. Maybe if he knew how to use Earth magic like Bart, then…

"Why are you thinking about that guy? Wait…is it that…?" Sarada asked, apparently reading his mind.

Kiba went back to thinking about ways of escape. The "jail cell" they had them in was an old storage room. Red boxes marked with icons of letters were in the corners, stacked like pyramids. The door was locked and it was made of thick hardwood. Small windows dug out of the rock were near the top of the ceiling and was behind Sarada and Kiba, who faced the door.

"Seriously, I didn't want to stay here. I told you it was going to be a bad idea to stay," Sarada yelle.d

Kiba covered his ears, but he could hear her voice in his head. She was fuming and said various things in the Sheikah language…and then some Goron. Folding her arms, the teen huffed and muttered, "This sucks…"

To their relief, the door opened and several Rito entered the room. They lined up and the last one to appear was a Rito with blue plumage. He was dressed in tradition garb, with a bluish tint to his clothes, and had a bow and quiver on his back.

Glaring, he said, "And what do we have here? Some of the empire's lackeys?"

"No. We're just travelers," Sarada answered.

"Oh, so you travel around with a freak?" the Rito asked.

Kiba said nothing. Sadly, he was used to it, people calling him that. Sarada, however, said, "It's not like he chose to be this."

"Still, he's a danger to our island, half-breed," the Rito told her.

"How? He's with me and he's very docile. If anything, he's scared of just about everything and he wouldn't try to hurt anyone," Sarada said.

"What about during the Blood Moon? What then?" the Rito asked.

Kiba gave a small whine and the bird-like tribe looked to him. He gave hand motions, trying to tell them that he came in peace. But, no one got it. Except for Sarada.

She translated for him, telling the group, "He wants you to know that…Wait, no! I need you for the boat!"

Kiba shrugged and the leader asked, "What did he say?"

"He said that if he turns and he attacks, you have his permission to end him," Sarada translated.

Kiba nodded and he was fine with it. As long as he didn't hurt anyone, his ultimatum was fine. The Rito was pleased and said, "Alright. Of course."

They started to leave and Sarada yelled, "Uh, w-w-wait! How long are we supposed to stay here?"

"As long as we wish it," the blue-plumed Rito told them with a smirk.

The door was shut and locked again. Sarada began screaming in frustration and Kiba shut his ears. She was awfully loud.

"Seriously! This is your fault!" Sarada shouted.

Kiba looked up at she stood over him and she said, "If you had listened to me, we would've escaped this island hours ago!"

A whine and she said, "Don't start those puppy eyes with me! You're not getting out of this!"

Another whine and Kiba tried to make himself look as pitiful as possible. Anything to stop her from yelling at him. He didn't like when people did that. His ears would hurt and it scared him. Like all the times Lord Xander did while beating him with sticks, whips, pans, whatever he or the other servants could get their hands on.

Sarada sighed and told him, "Don't compare me with that master of yours. He's a jerk and I'm not one. I'm just upset and frustrated that we've been jailed for no reason!"

Kiba found a corner, as he could see that the sun was going down outside, and curled up. He watched as Sarada thought aloud on how to escape. But, each ended in some form of frustration. The hybrid thought she would be better after going to sleep. That's what he planned on doing as he was tired.

"Alright…But, if any of us goes missing while we're sleeping, I'm blaming you," Sarada told him, finding a spot on a wall to sleep at.

* * *

_Hours later…_

Medli and Komali, sneaking around the main chamber of Dragon Roost, waited behind a group of mail crates. Komali overheard that his father, Revali, had captured some fugitives, ones from the Hyrulian Empire. One was a hybrid and the other was a Sheikah half-breed. When he confronted him about it, Revali shooed him away as he had a meeting.

Taking that as a cue to investigate, Komali flew around the island until he reached the openings that looked into the old storage room. His father used it as a "jail cell" for intruders, which usually included members of the Wind Tribe. Since Medli came to him for help, he helped her avoid such a fate, as Wind Tribesmen were beaten and sent back to their tribe residing in the heavens.

It was cruel and completely out of character for Revali. Komali, remembering his position as the prince, vowed to restore relations between the two tribes. And helping Medli was a start.

"So, how are we gonna get those two out of there?" she whispered.

Komali remembered seeing the two "fugitives" and he knew the door was locked. They could steal a key and get them out of there. But what were they to do with the guards at the door? He had a master key, so there was no trouble there. And how were they to get off the island without his father noticing? The Rito had the power of flight and the fugitives only had a boat.

"I can cause a ruckus. You know they don't like my kind," Medli told him.

Komali almost shushed her as a guard walked pass their hiding spot. He sighed, telling her, "What if you get caught?"

"I'll just use the wind to guide me," Medli answered.

He looked around for more guards and he said, "But you're not that good with Wind Magic. I've seen you in action with it."

Medli glowered and he said, "It's true and you know it."

"Fine. I won't be a distraction. Your plan?" Medli asked.

"I can open the door with my key. And then…I dunno," Komali said.

"I'll be the distraction and we can run into Dragon Roost Cavern. Your Dad's not gonna follow us there," Medli said.

Komali shook his head, telling her, "We're supposed to get off the island. Not stay."

"We can reach Valoo or at least get close enough to the heavens where we can go up into the clouds. Unless you think running towards that boat and trying to get it started is a better idea," Medli said.

Komali reluctantly agreed, hoping that it would end well. Jumping out of her hiding spot, Medli spotted a guard and said, "Hey! Over here! Look at me! Look at me! Look at me!"

"Ah! Come here! You're not supposed to be here!" one of the guards yelled, chasing after her.

Medli ran off and Komali prayed for her success. As she was going around, making a ruckus, he headed for the "jail" and the guards were confused as to what was going on. Komali told them, "A Wind Tribe member is here."

"Wind Tribe?! They've violated our agreement!" the two said.

They ran off, leaving Komali there and he quickly took his chance. Putting in the key and opening the door, Komali was quickly tackled by the hybrid, who snarled viciously. The Rito glanced to his cohort, the half-breed Sheikah and she said, "Okay. Good! You scared him!"

The hybrid got up and Komali said, "Wait! You need to come with me!"

"Why? You guys imprisoned us," the girl asked.

"Just…There's no time to explain. Come with me or else you'll die staying here," Komali said, getting to his feet.

Neither wanted to die, so they followed Komali. Going through the various tiers, Komali could see the havoc Medli caused. Guards were running around in a panic, pottery was shattered, boxes were broken and mail was scattered. Medli apparently took being a distraction seriously and Komali motioned for the two fugitives to follow him.

They headed for a cavern that lead to Dragon Roost Spring. Despite the recent earthquakes, the bridge was still there and the trio ran across. Stopping on the other side, Komali looked for Medli and luckily she found her way out. But the guards were hot on her tail.

"Medli! C'mon!" Komali yelled.

Medli ran, with the guards chasing her on foot. Some took to the skies and Komali yelled, "Oh no!"

The half-breed, Sarada, yelled, "Blind them!"

A wave of shadow went pass them, hitting the Rito guards. Their eyes turned black as they were blinded by the shadows and Medli was unaffected. She crossed the bridge, jumping onto the other side. Sarada continued to blind oncoming Rito, both in the sky and on land. Most were affected, while others weren't. So much so that some had started crossing the bridge.

The four continued to run, jumping onto platforms in a lava pool and reaching the entrance to Dragon Roost Cavern. When they reached it, more Rito in flight headed towards them. Komali pulled out his bow, ready to shoot them down when Kiba started screaming.

He held his head and his veins started glowing fire red. Sarada pushed Medli and Komali into the cavern and a wave of fire shot out of Kiba. The force of the flames pushed the half-Sheikah into the cavern and the entrance was blocked by terrible flames.

"What the…?" he muttered.

"Whoa…Is he some kind of Sage or something?" Medli asked.

Sarada tried to rescue her friend from the flames, but they were too hot to approach. She looked to Medli and Komali, asking, "Where's the water in this place?"

"_Where…Sarada?"_

A figure covered in flames stepped through the entrance. Its eyes, gold in color, glowed with an ethereal light. Medli screamed, Komali aimed at the creature and Sarada asked, "Kiba? Is that you?"

"Why are you talking to it? It's a monster!" Komali yelled, shooting an arrow.

Kiba, the figure made of flames, was shot, but the arrow was turned into ashes. He tilted his head and the voice asked, _"Sarada…safe?"_

"Yeah. I think we're safe now. But, where are we to go? The Rito probably gonna dismantle the ship," Sarada said.

"_Safe…new friends…safe?"_ the voice asked as "Fire Kiba" tilted his head the opposite direction.

"Y-Yes?" Medli answered.

The voice sighed and the flames dispersed from Kiba's body. Back to normal, whatever that was, Kiba swayed and was caught by Sarada before he could hit the ground. Shaking his head, he looked at the Rito and Wind Tribe member and gave a small whine. He then smiled, showing a bit of his sharpened canines.

"Um…Well, the only place we can go to now is the Realm above the Clouds, my home. I'm sure that my Mom won't be too mad that you're coming with us," Medli said, looking at Komali.

"I sure hope so," Komali said.

"What about us?" Sarada asked.

"Um, I think she'll understand you all's situation. We'll need all the help we can get if we wanna know where the Loftwings went," Medli replied.

* * *

_And that's chapter 16. For those that played Minish Cap, the Wind Tribe were people who lived on the clouds and had the Wind Element, the one Link needed to power up the Four Sword. And the Rito were originally from Wind Waker, but their appearance in this is based on Breath of the Wild. _

_What role these two tribes will play out in the long run is yet to be seen. Until then, review?_

_-miano53_


	17. Chapter 17: The Two Tribes, pt 2

"_I'll tell you what: If you can find me someone who can get past all the obstacles on Dragon Roost to get to Valoo... THEN I'll listen to anything you say!"_

Chapter Seventeen: The Two Tribes, pt. 2

"_What do you mean, we have to separate?"_

"_That's what the Hero wrote before departing."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yep. Look at it."_

"_Um, I can't really read Hylian…"_

"_We are to vote. Those who want separation, raise your hands."_

"_But where are we to go? We didn't discuss this!"_

"_Go live on the clouds or something, human!"_

"_You all should, bird freaks!"_

"_That's enough! We'll vote and no one is to complain about the results!"_

* * *

_Dragon Roost Cavern, 2__nd__ floor…_

"How much farther?" Sarada asked.

The four scaled the cavern, a dimly lit, lava-filled cave that didn't seem to lead anywhere. Specifically, the sky. Sarada complained the whole time, saying things like the cavern reminding her of Death Mountain in Hyrule. The mention of it caused Kiba a slight headache, along with the idea that he had been in those mountains before, despite only knowing of Windfall Island.

The second floor had a series of bridges that led to an outcropping and a door. The heat of the cavern was nearly unbearable and Kiba was thankful that his entire body wasn't covered with fur. But, his wolf form did and he hoped no transformations would occur. The place was just far too hot.

"Kiba, that's your name, right?" Komali asked.

The hybrid nodded and he said, "What happened to make you…look like that?"

"Wow, super intrusive, Komali," Medli told him.

The Rito didn't see anything wrong, saying, "What? I'm just trying to figure out some things about our new companions. Especially as it seems we'll be seeing more of each other. And I need to get my mind off of this wretched heat."

"Well, your tribe agreed to stay on this volcano…" Medli muttered.

Komali didn't catch that and awaited a response from Kiba. The hybrid said nothing and Sarada said, "He doesn't talk…like at all. But, he doesn't remember anything from before washing up on Windfall Island."

"You're from Windfall?" Medli asked.

Kiba nodded and Komali said, "A freeman or slave?"

"When me and my partners arrived, he was a slave for this Lord Xander guy. Ever since we helped him escape, we've been on the run," Sarada told them.

Kiba nodded again and the four reached the door at the outcropping. Komali opened it and they ran outside. There, the group found themselves above the clouds, but there were more higher up. And Kiba could barely see rocky formations in the clouds, like some kind of sky islands.

He tilted his head and wondered if he had seen such things before. But how? He hadn't left the island until that voice prompted him to.

"Hey, you coming?" Komali yelled.

Kiba ran, seeing the trio at a set of stairs. Medli and Komali started off climbing the stairs and Sarada and Kiba followed. Just as they were in the middle of the staircase, a tremor rocked the mountain and Kiba heard a crack.

The stairs behind him had started to fall and the four began running. Komali immediately took off, his arms becoming wings and he flew. Sarada performed a ninja run as the stairs began falling faster. Kiba sprinted and Medli did the same, but she quickly tripped over her own feet.

She fell face first, but the stairs kept falling. Just as Medli tried to get up, the stairs she was on gave way and she fell. Kiba tried to jump to catch her, but Komali caught the girl before she could fall to her doom.

Glaring, she said, "Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

"Hey, I still saved you, didn't I?" Komali asked.

Medli grumbled as he helped her to where Kiba and Sarada stood. They were relieved and Kiba hoped that another tremor wouldn't rock the place.

* * *

_Rito Village…_

"So, you say that Komali's working with a member of the Wind Tribe?" Revali asked.

The Rito surrounding him agreed, with one stepping forward with a picto of Komali and Medli, hiding in a cave near the Wind Shrine. Another was a picto of Kiba and Sarada at the shrine. Revali remembered seeing a wolf near the girl, but not a humanoid. And those same two were the ones he had imprisoned for trespassing.

"If he is truly working with her, then it will shatter centuries of peace and tradition," an elder said.

"And I'm not one for working with those humans," a youth said.

"Yeah, this mountain belongs to us!" a second cheered.

Revali silenced them, saying, "Her arrival is indeed unfortunate, as she lured Komali into her trappings. And had him participate in helping prisoners escape."

"And one of them belongs to me."

The Rito chieftain saw a group of humans step into the cavern. As expected, the group readied their weapons and the rotund blonde's group did the same. Revali held up his hand, saying, "Hold. What are you humans doing here?"

"Hello, there, Your Grace. I am Lord Xander Nohrian of Windfall Island. I am here with my group to collect my property, a certain human-wolf hybrid that was in your custody," Lord Xander said.

"And you think we have such a thing?" Revali asked.

The man nodded, saying, "I have eyes and ears everywhere. And I would hope that you would be civil and return my property to me."

The Rito laughed and Revali said, "For the things you want, there's always an exchange. What are you willing to offer for our help?"

"Well, the creature is what I want. And I'm sure that you want to be rid of imperial presence off your island. The empire…subjugating such a proud tribe to being just postal workers. And the fighting that you have with a Wind Tribe," Lord Xander said.

"Just state plainly what you're offering," Revali said, getting impatient.

Lord Xander grinned, telling him, "We will offer our assistance in riding the imperial presence from your waters if you join us in the Great Sea Alliance. In exchange, I want the hybrid back. He is quite powerful and will aid us in keeping the empire out of our hair."

Revali didn't see how. The empire's lackey constantly harassed them, their ships appearing once every two weeks. They would infiltrate the island, taking things for taxes and collecting ore from the cavern for their weapons, despite the place being forbidden to the Rito. The man's offer was tempting, but…

"What assurance do I have that you can do this?" Revali asked.

Lord Xander handed him a flag that had the image of a swordfish jumping out of the ocean with a backdrop of the sun rising. It was a flag the Hero had introduced to the region from Koholint, quickly becoming the symbol of the Great Sea. Revali took it and said, "Don't make me regret this, human."

* * *

_Dragon Roost Island, mountaintop…_

"We…We finally made it…" Sarada said, collapsing.

The four reached a shrine at the top of the mountain, one that was the former home to Valoo, the sky dragon. It was similar to the Wind Shrine below with a gate welcoming visitors. Carved into the walls were images of dragons and a man handing the Rito and Wind Tribe a scroll. Stairs led to the very top, which had a golden statue of a roaring dragon in midflight, surrounded by clouds. Behind it was a dais and in a small cavern underneath was an altar, where many unlit candles and pinwheels were offered.

Medli rushed for it and Komali yelled, "Hey, wait!"

She stopped at the shrine and said, "Good. Everything's the way I left it. And…"

Going behind the altar, she found a sailcloth. It was shaped like a parachute, something…that Kiba oddly remembered, and the youth smiled. She returned to the group and said, "Okay, now all we have to do is pray in front of the statue of Valoo and hope that the whirlwind will take us up above the clouds."

"Wait, what?" Sarada asked.

"Above the clouds. My hometown," Medli said.

Sarada looked up and asked, "B-But, we're going up above…Um, do-do we have to?"

"It's either that or be imprisoned by my father," Komali told her.

The half-breed groaned, looking terrified. She looked to Kiba and said, "If I don't survive, find a guy named Daruk and tell him I love him."

Kiba tilted his head, wondering why she couldn't do it as she had telepathy. Sarada answered with, "My telepathy's limited. You know that."

Komali approached the statue with Medli and the two began praying. Sarada and Kiba joined them and Sarada prayed, "Please let us reach Medli's hometown safely…without anyone falling. Seriously, I don't wanna think about that…"

Kiba didn't know how to pray. He stared at the statue and could've sworn he saw it before. His mind wandered, seeing a redhaired man dressed in all black. The man approached the shrine and apologized for something…

A snarl and Kiba stepped away, holding his head. The others stopped praying and Sarada asked, "Are you okay?"

Kiba fell to his knees, holding his head as it felt like it was splitting apart. Sarada called his name again and the hybrid became quite dizzy. Everything swirled around him and he felt very sick. A vivid image of the redhaired man appeared again and someone said, "Prince Komali, carry him upward into the vortex. Hurry!"

* * *

"_Why are you sorry, child?" _

_Hasan looked up at the dragon, Valoo, and the red scaled dragon was worried about his wellbeing. He felt as if he failed the Rito and Wind Tribes as the Rito had tricked him by changing the words on the scroll he gave them, detailing what to do about their rivalry. He wanted them to be unified, but the Rito changed it to where they had the island and the Wind Tribe had to be scattered to the winds._

"_I…I should've known that was going to happen. I shouldn't have walked away when they were discussing their terms. I should've checked the scroll before presenting it to the two tribes," Hasan told him._

_Valoo pondered it and Hasan told him, "I'll leave. Hopefully, they'll work out their problems."_

"_No. The separation will aid you. Yes, it seems you may have messed up now, but it will help in the long run," Valoo said._

"_How?" Hasan asked._

"_Well…Let's just say that you'll need the power of Earth soon," Valoo told him._

* * *

Kiba woke up, gasping for air as it felt as if he had been suffocated. He had a vivid dream of a guy named Hasan and a dragon named Valoo. He was apologetic over something, the subject of the Rito and Wind Tribes.

Holding his head as the headache returned, Kiba whimpered and gasped for more air. It didn't work and made everything worse. Guilt also welled up within him and his whimpers became shuddering sobs. He curled up, putting his head on his knees.

"Kiba? Kiba! Oh no!"

Sarada found him, and he didn't notice the room he was laying in. It was a simple bedroom, with stone walls and a window that brought in a fresh breeze. A lamp hung by a steel chain was suspended from the ceiling and carpeting was on the cold stone floor. Barriers blocked off other rooms, making makeshift walls.

Ignoring all that, Kiba continued to cry, but didn't know why. He also ignored that it was the first time in a long time that he used his voice, his human voice. Sarada hugged him and said, "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

Kiba started to calm down, still shuddering. Another in the room, a redhaired woman dressed in blue and pink, asked, "Why are you crying, child?"

He looked up, seeing her and noticing that she looked like an older Medli. She approached, saying, "Hello there. My name is Mistral. I'm Medli's mother."

Sarada told Kiba, "Medli's mom found us when you passed out three days ago. She helped us here and watched over you with me when you were still unconscious."

"Yes. And I have spoken with our elder, Lady Siroc, about you. And she knows of your running away from your master, Lord Xander of Windfall, and your subsequent capture by Prince Komali's father, Cheiftain Revali. As long as you're with us, you'll be safe," Mistral told him.

Kiba whimpered and she said, "When you're ready, Lady Siroc would like to speak with you. And if you're hungry, you can go down to the kitchen and speak with Haley and Sora."

The woman left and Sarada asked, "Why were you crying?"

Kiba turned away and looked at the window. Sarada rolled her eyes, saying, "You know you can tell me or at least let me in your mind."

He shook his head and she asked, "Why not?"

He pointed to himself and shook his head again. Sarada then asked, "So, you're trying to keep a secret? Why? It's not like I'm gonna blab it to everyone."

Kiba refused to look at her and she said, "Alright. But you'll tell me."

The hybrid fell back onto his bed as she left the room, shutting the wooden door behind herself. He stared at the ceiling, wondering why he felt so guilty. He definitely wasn't that Hasan guy and he…

"_Hey. Hey!"_

Kiba sat up, hearing someone calling him. The voice was familiar and he gave a small whimper. The voice called again, saying, _"So, you're really mute?"_

An image of the redhaired man in black appeared, him sitting at the foot of Kiba's bed. Kiba snarled and the figure said, _"Aren't you that tafrah that appeared in my…? Hmm. I guess everything I dreamt was true."_

Kiba growled and the figure asked, _"You really don't remember? The dream where we met? And we fought that giant dark Wolfos?"_

The growls ceased and the figure said, _"Yeah. It's me. Hasan! We met in that dreamscape. Apparently…we're the same person or something."_

A confused whine and Hasan told him, _"I dunno either. But I was told that I can be both…"_

Another confused whimper and Hasan said, _"Well, what was the first thing you remember upon waking up? Besides pain and a migraine?"_

Kiba pointed to himself questioningly and Hasan said, _"Yes. You. We all muttered something. What was yours?"_

Kiba shrugged and Hasan knew he was lying. The Gerudo-esque young man said, _"I vaguely remember what I said and I'm still in disbelief over it."_

His translucent hazel eyes locked onto Kiba's and he asked, _"What's your name?"_

Kiba covered his mouth and Hasan said, _"And I'm not talking about the name you woke up with. Kiba, right?"_

The hybrid's eyes widened as he was sure that he gave no indication of his name, and his mind was closed. Hasan put a finger to his temple and said, _"Gerudo are good with Spirit magic, remember? Telepathy and all that."_

Kiba grumbled and folded his arms. With a smirk, Hasan said, _"I'm sure you do know what your name is. And don't worry. You won't instantly lose your memories or anything by saying it."_

The hybrid rubbed his throat, telling him that he couldn't and Hasan said, _"Just try. You cried earlier and that takes vocal cords."_

Kiba wasn't too confident about that as he didn't know why he had started crying. And he couldn't really use his voice as all he could do was scream or cry. He never spoke actual words and anytime he did, it ended as whimpers or snarls.

"_Just try. You can do it!" _Hasan cheered.

Kiba looked down at his lap and he couldn't think of anything to say. All he knew was that his name was Kiba and he was a hybrid, a "tafrah". And that dream Hasan mentioned, he couldn't remember much.

"_And? What's your name?" _Hasan asked again.

The hybrid opened his mouth and coughed a few times, trying to start his voice. With a very small, raspy voice, he said his first words, "L-Lin…Lin-Link…N-N-No…dor…"

Hasan's eyes widened and he said, _"Really? You too? I kinda was hoping that I was wrong…"_

"My…name…real name…L-Link…" Kiba said, getting used to the sound of his voice.

"_Well, hello there, other me," _Hasan replied with a grin.

Kiba looked up and he could see the mark of Farore glowing on Hasan's right hand. A glow came from his own right hand and he saw the same mark. Apparently, the dream he had really wasn't.

"_Yep. And since we're finally connected, I guess we can start by helping out the Rito and the Wind Tribe," _Hasan said.

Kiba didn't get what he meant and his other self told him, _"Well, I'm all the way in Snowpeak, still asleep, and I can't help from where I am. But, you're there and I do remember something really bad happening between the two tribes. Something I didn't get right."_

The hybrid remembered seeing Hasan speaking with Valoo over the trickery the Rito committed to keep Dragon Roost. But, the sky spirit wasn't around to confirm what really happened. Hasan sighed and said, _"Well, that Lady Siroc's waiting on you, right? So, let's go and see what she wants."_

Kiba's stomach growled and Hasan added, _"After you eat."_

* * *

_Woo! Kiba's finally awake as well. So, three down, five more to go? And thanks to Oracle of Hylia for their review on the last chapter. And more of Kiba's pictograph taking will be relevant later._

_-miano53_


	18. Chapter 18: Battle of the Winds

"_Hoot! That girl sang her song in front of the Egg! Her 'Ballad of the Wind Fish' is a song of awakening! Did she actually intend to wake the Wind Fish?! The next Sirens' Instrument is in the west. Play your melodies so the unliving stones might hear! Show your courage! The Wind Fish waits for you! Hoot!_"

Chapter Eighteen: Battle of the Winds

_Dragon Roost Cavern…_

Lord Xander and his troops scaled the cavern, taking care not to lose to anyone from the lava. The Rito refused to accompany them into the cavern, stating the place being sacred. But they were to meet at the shrine at the top.

The Windfall nobleman knew that was where his property headed as he had stolen the Sheikah Slate Lenzo was using to keep in contact with the hybrid. Lenzo assured him that it was only for pictograph taking, as Kiba expressed interest. Lord Xander doubted that as the man did help him escape. So, he imprisoned Lenzo and Ms. Marie for their role in helping his property flee the island…and keeping him one step behind the freak.

The group of thirty arrived at a large door with the image of a dragon holding a fiery orb on it. Lord Xander nodded to his forces to open it. Instead of pushing it to open, they placed several bombs, connected them all by string. The forces took cover as the fuse was lit and the bombs went off, blasting the door open permanently.

A strong breeze blew through the cavern and the rotund man smirked. He was getting close to getting his possession back and he had the first of his forces on Dragon Roost Island. Taking Lenzo's Sheikah Slate, he pressed a few buttons and the image of the leader of the island's navy, Kane, appeared.

"What is it, milord?" he asked.

"Are you nearing the island?" Lord Xander asked.

"Yes. We're a few miles away," Kane replied.

"Good. Make sure to arm yourselves before stepping on the island," Lord Xander ordered.

* * *

_Above the clouds, Elder Siroc's house…_

"Ah, and there you are," an elderly woman in the Wind Tribe's blue and red said as Kiba entered a meeting room.

He looked around, seeing many members of the Wind Tribe. Most had red hair like Medli. Others had auburn hair, a mix of brown and red. Their eyes were either red, blue, or a combination of two out of the three. Kiba could feel the power of wind with them and there was something else too, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Medli and Komali were also in attendance as well as Sarada. Kiba sat next to Sarada, who sat on her knees, Sheikah-style. She smiled and said, "Feeling better?"

He nodded and heard Hasan say, _"You just needed something to eat."_

Sarada gave Kiba a confused look and Elder Siroc said, "I never knew I would live to see this day. The day that you would return to us."

Kiba tilted his head, not understanding what she meant. Siroc smiled and said, "Lord Hasan, I sense your presence. I doubt that you'd remember us, the Wind Tribe."

"_Ah! Can she see me?" _Hasan asked, his ethereal image standing behind Kiba.

Siroc nodded and Sarada said, "I knew I heard a voice! It was yours the whole time, wasn't it, mister?"

Medli and Komali looked at each other, confused just as everyone else, and Siroc said, "So, the stories of the Hero being shattered are true."

"Hero?" Sarada, Komali and Medli said in disbelief.

They looked at Kiba, who whimpered. Hasan assured him everything was going to be fine, but Kiba didn't like the sudden attention. He really didn't remember being a Hero or anything heroic.

"So, that means…he could help us, right?" Mistral asked.

Siroc said nothing and Sarada said, "No. There's no way. I heard that he died seven years ago!"

"I heard the same from the imperial soldiers that would visit the island. They said that they arrested him, his family and friends and he died while imprisoned," Komali said.

"The winds told us the same, but…" Mistral added.

"But, we only was given some of the story. Do you remember what happened afterwards, Mister Kiba?" Elder Siroc asked.

Kiba shook his head and Hasan said, _"Me neither."_

"Well, that doesn't help…" Sarada mumbled.

"The winds told us that the Hero was corrupted and he acquired the weapon, the Four Sword. It shattered upon his touch and he did as well," Elder Siroc started.

Kiba felt dizzy and Hasan asked, _"Do you mind if I ask a question?"_

Before Kiba could give or deny permission, he swayed and nearly fainted. He felt different, but the same as his usual self. Sarada gasped, as well as the other Wind Tribe members.

When the hybrid came to himself, he saw that he wasn't where he was sitting. Instead, he was where Hasan was standing and Hasan sat where he was. Almost as if they…switched?

"Who are you? Who are you? Who are you? What are you? What are you?! What are you?!" Sarada yelled rapidly, jumping away.

Hasan looked around, checking himself and said, "Huh. Never knew I could do that. Sorry, Kiba."

Kiba was surprised to see that he did switch with his Gerudo-esque counterpart. His hair went from short and midnight black to a long and deep red. The wolf-like features had disappeared while his skin became a deep tan and was marred with scars. His clothes were still the same, the white and black attire of Kiba's.

"So, you can…shapeshift?" Medli asked.

Hasan nodded and said, "Well, I didn't know that we could switch bodies or anything. I'm Hasan, by the way."

"So, is Kiba still…?" Sarada asked.

"He's still here. But I had a question about all this. And apparently that caused the switch…" Hasan told them.

Sarada didn't trust him and she kept her distance. Hasan turned his attention back to Elder Siroc, asking her, "So, what happened here? I only have a few vague memories…"

"Well, long ago, around the time your previous life of being 'Hasan', we had a blood feud with the Rito, the bird-like tribe that can fly. They're also the postal workers for the empire. Anyway, we of the Wind Tribe are one with the wind. Our ancestors mastered the wind, learning Wind Magic from their exposure to the Wind Element."

"After the Hero of the Elements drove back the darkness and restored the Hylian princess of his era to normal, we migrated to the skies above the Great Sea. But, we encountered the Rito Tribe once we reached Dragon Roost. Due to their natural suspicions of strangers, they avoided us originally, but then something happened to make them raid our villages we had on the island," Elder Siroc said.

Komali added, "I was always taught that the Wind Tribe were the first ones on the attack, raiding our island and bringing the empire to our steps."

The Wind Tribe members, including Medli, glowered and Komali quickly said, "D-Don't think I believe it for a second. We have similar beliefs about the wind, our magic and the sky spirits. So, why not be friends? That's what I think."

"Good. You question it. We also question what really happened. Hasan, do you have any memories of what happened?" Elder Siroc asked.

Hasan shook his head, the memories of his past life not there. But, he knew something terrible happened as Kiba's recent dreams were about the two tribes. Elder Siroc seemed disappointed and she said, "Memories long buried are hard to awaken. But, we need your help. The winds tell of a coming tragedy that will befall the people of the winds. The Rito have already succumbed to it."

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?" Komali asked.

"A Lord Xander has arrived on your people's island and have tricked your father into joining his cause. What the man really wants is domination over all the islands of the Great Sea. And he'll do anything to get them all. But his ambitions will incite the wrath of the empire," Mistral told them.

"So, how did he find us? Is it…?" Sarada asked.

She asked Hasan for the Sheikah Slate, but he hadn't a clue. Kiba pointed to his back pocket and Hasan quickly checked it. Before he could examine it any further, since it looked normal to him, Sarada snatched it and popped open the back. There, near the power source, was what seemed to be a tracer.

The half-breed took it off, closed the slate and threw it out of a window. With a glare, she said, "That guy was tracking us. That explains why he found us every few days."

"But why is he going after you? And what is he trying to do?" Medli asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he's trying to amass power to fight against the empire. But, it will not work as the only one that can free us from the dark empire's clutches…is you," Elder Siroc said, looking at Hasan.

Kiba whined and Hasan said, "Well, um…not just me."

"I know. The other parts of you that are scattered around the world. But, that's not the pressing matter," Elder Siroc said.

"So, a power-hungry guy invading my island and is coming after Kiba and Hasan isn't pressing enough for ya?" Komali asked.

Elder Siroc shook her head and said, "It is pressing, but something far worse is coming. The end."

"Uh, what?" Medli asked.

"The end of the world, the apocalypse, the Evil One winning for eternity…Any more spelling out for you?" Sarada said.

They looked at her and she said, "My dad, Daruk, told me about it. He said that the weather going out of whack, spirits not moving on and the empire getting stronger every day is a sign of the end. And since the Hero was shattered, everything's started to get worse…Like people turning into monsters during the Blood Moon."

She took a quick glance at Hasan, but hardly anyone noticed.

"At least we have one person who knows the plight of the world," Elder Siroc said.

"Um, well, I know we've had many days where the wind didn't blow and it was hard to fly for long periods of time. But, I don't think…" Komali started.

"Not just that. The seas haven't been producing their bounty lately as the ocean's temperature been fluctuating. The remaining Loftwings we used to travel have disappeared. And the island below has been shaking with violent quakes," Elder Siroc told him.

Komali was about to question that when Medli said, "Yup. Sometimes it was very dangerous to explore."

The Rito glared at her and was about to ask something when Hasan said, "So…if…if I, or we, could come back together, what then? How are we supposed to fix the weather, prevent the Blood Moons and fight the empire…especially since Ganondorf is…?"

"Huh? What? You know the emperor?" Sarada asked.

Hasan clamped his mouth shut and Elder Siroc asked, "The emperor…who is he to you?"

The redhaired man looked around, his hazel eyes suddenly showing fear and suspicion. Almost as if he was hiding info that they needed. Sarada could feel that he had affection for the guy, as the emperor was a father-figure to him, despite feeling terrible about it. One thought was that he wanted him as a father while the other wanted him to be defeated, seeing him as nothing but evil. The conflicting thoughts clashed and Sarada could feel his confusion.

'Maybe that stems from his past selves?' she thought.

Elder Siroc seemed to notice and said, "Never mind. Whoever he is to you, you must remember that you have to fight. The Hero always fights evil, no matter what form it takes."

"He's not…!" Hasan blurted out.

He held his head and shifted back to Kiba. The raven-haired hybrid was confused and Sarada placed a hand on his shoulder, muttering, "Welcome back."

"Aw, I was hoping that Hasan would tell us more about the emperor. We could've used his knowledge to defeat the empire," Mistral said.

"I doubt he was willing to tell us anything else," another Wind Tribe member said.

Elder Siroc looked disappointed and told them, "Despite his refusal, the Hero must fight the darkness. And he cannot do it alone. We must also find the Sages, the legendary peoples who are attuned to the elements. As the elements are eight in number, so are the Sages. When all of them are found, they can calm the weather and oddities that have been happening. They will also imbue the Hero with their power, giving him the ability to fight the Evil One head on."

"But…the sword that he's to use…We don't have it and don't know where it is. So…" Sarada started.

A loud explosion that rocked the foundations interrupted her and everyone in the room immediately became alert. A Wind Tribe member came running in and said, "The…The Rito!"

"What about them?" Komali asked.

"They're on the clouds and are attacking the town! And that Lord Xander man…!" he said.

Elder Siroc stood up from her seat and said, "Get everyone to the Palace of Winds. Let Gregal know what's going on and activate the defenses."

"Mother, what about you?" Mistral asked.

"I'll stay and buy you some time. I'm sure that Lord Xander wouldn't pass up the chance to gain the Wind Tribe's allegiance," Elder Siroc told her.

"But…! But!" Medli said.

Her grandmother shook her head and said, "Flee from this place. I'll be fine. I've given myself to the goddesses long ago and protecting you all is my life's work. So please, flee."

Mistral grabbed Medli, leading her out of the room. Komali, Sarada, Kiba and the others followed, heading to the roof of the building. As they made their escape with the young ones of the Tribe, such as Sora and Haley, Kiba and Sarada saw the Wind Tribe defending their home against the Rito and Windfall invaders. The Rito on the ground used spears and the Windfall used swords and small cannons, while the Wind Tribe defended with wooden staves and barriers of Wind. The Rito in the air began shooting with bows and arrows, taking out Wind Tribe members who dared to use their powers to get airborne.

Buildings off in the distance was set ablaze and screams filled the air. Smoke darkened the area and Kiba couldn't stand the sight. Sarada held his hand and said, "C'mon. Let's go."

"Over here!" Komali yelled, pointing at a stairway leading to a large tornado.

He spotted a Rito descending towards them and he whipped out his bow, shooting them out of the air with ease. Another three tried to descend and he struck them down, guilt apparent on his face. Medli and Mistral ushered the Wind Tribe's survivors towards the tornado and each person hopped into it, shooting up to a large cloud about a mile high in the air.

Sarada gulped and said, "Uh, do we have to?"

"Unless you want to get killed, yes!" Komali said.

He pushed her into the tornado and Sarada screamed many curses as she was shot into the air, towards the large cloud. Medli was next and Komali jumped in afterwards. Kiba was about to jump in when he saw Mistral in a defensive posture.

He whined and she said, "Go in. I'll be fine. Someone has to stay to stop the portal."

Kiba gave another whine, louder, and Mistral told him, "Just tell Medli not to worry. She'll have a great role to fulfill and I'm doing the same. Please, Hero. Protect my child on your journey to save the world."

The hybrid tried to pull her towards the tornado, but Mistral swung at him, sending a blast of wind. Kiba was knocked back and pushed into the portal. He yelped, the portal sending him upwards as Mistral gave a sad smile. She threw a bomb at the stairs, blasting them to bits and the tornado portal shut off.

"Be careful…" Mistral muttered.

Turning to the Rito invaders, she asked, "So, is this what it's come to? You destroy our home and scattered our people even more? What does this profit?"

* * *

_The Palace of Winds, entrance…_

"Keep running guys!" little Sora said.

The Wind Tribe ran down the halls of the palace, a castle in the sky that held the Wind Element long, long ago. It was used as a final defense for the Wind Tribe, only appearing when the tribe needed help. As they left the entrance, they were met by the elder who ran the place, Gregal.

The redhaired older man in blue looked at the newcomers and ordered his people to take care of the children. The crying youths were taken to safety while Gregal confronted Komali, Medli, Sarada and Kiba. He glared at Komali and said, "So, your tribe seriously attacked? Why? And why are you here?"

"I'm sorry, sir. But…I don't know why they would. We're not trusting of humans and trusting such a man…" Komali said.

"Yes…The winds told me thus. But, do not think that your differing views will gain my trust easily. We'll keep an eye on you and…" Gregal said.

The palace started rocking and the old man asked, "What was that?"

"The Rito…and the Windfall…There's a fleet of airships heading towards us!" one of the soldiers said.

"Activate the palace's defenses! We must protect the children at all costs. They're our future!" Gregal ordered.

He looked at the four and said, "Follow me!"

They followed and Kiba turned to see the hallway change to a pathway with missing barriers that caused anyone who strayed to plummet to their deaths. Illusions of monsters also appeared, as well as high winds. Sarada kept her eye on Komali and Medli, as she dared not to look down. Kiba treaded carefully, following Gregal.

As they went through the palace, the scenery changed with their every step, becoming more trap filled and dangerous for their enemies. When they reached the hub of the palace, scared children and the few parents that came, were huddled in corners in the dark. The guards held lanterns and Gregal said, "Protect them all with your lives, people."

"Where are we to go then, sir?" one asked.

"To the City in the Sky: Skyloft. They'll be safe there…" Gregal said, sounding a bit unsure.

The name "Skyloft" caused another headache and Kiba snarled as the splitting feeling returned. Sarada looked at him, saying, "You okay?"

Kiba shook his head and Gregal said, "Siroc told me to protect you all as well. I don't know why she would want me to protect a Rito and a _tafrah_ from the empire…but…"

The building rocked again and Gregal said, "They're attacking the exterior, for now. If they get pass the traps, then…"

Kiba fell to his knees, the splitting headache becoming violent. Sarada gasped, asking, "Hey! What's wrong? C'mon! Pull yourself together, Kiba!"

She could hear multiple voices shouting at the same time, all of them urging to defend the palace. Medli knelt at his side, asking, "What's going on? Do you need…?"

"_I'm fine."_

A blast of wind and flames struck everyone nearby, sending Sarada, Komali and Medli flying towards nearby walls. The guards and Gregal defended themselves and others near them with wind barriers. The previously unlit torches were lit by the red flames, providing so much light and allowing Sarada to see the scared children and few families that escaped.

But…Kiba wasn't to be found. Ashes were where he was and Sarada couldn't sense his presence. Almost as if he disappeared.

Komali helped her and Medli up and asked, "Wh-What just happened? Kiba's…"

"_What did you all do to cause their ire?"_

A sigil, created by green fire, appeared, taking the shape of the Crest of Farore. The winds whipped around the flames, taking the form of a humanoid. The flames and wind dispersed, revealing a man with long hair like Hassan's, but black like Kiba's. His skin was pale like Kiba's, but marred with scarring like Hasan's. His eyes were gold and his hands were clawed. He was in armor that looked like a mix of Hylian and Gerudo styles, with sandals like Kiba's and shin guards, arm guards, pants and chest armor.

He glared at Gregal and the older man asked, "Who-Who are you? What are you?"

The palace rocked again and the newcomer said in an echoic, dual voice, _"Something happened before I arrived on the island. Only blood feuds would cause such hatred."_

"Ah! You…!" Sarada said, recognizing him.

The man was some form of…fusion between Hasan and Kiba, but…someone else was there too. The Hero, Sarada thought? Or at least a portion of him?

Komali looked to Medli, who shrugged. Gregal, suspicious, asked, "Why should I answer you…fiend?"

"'_Fiend'? If you're not going to say anything about what happened, then I've no reason to stay or defend you all," _the armored man told him.

"Hasan, or Kiba, or…um, whoever you are…We don't really know what happened," Medli said.

He continued his glare at Gregal, as if knowing the Wind Tribe elder knew something. Another rocking of the floating palace and Gregal said, "Alright…Alright. Fine…All I know is that one of our tribe members long ago had went exploring Dragon Roost Island. They wanted to created good rapport with the Rito, the two tribes agreeing to find the fabled Din's Pearl. The Pearl was said to lead the way to the lost Sword of Evil's Bane and both tribes wanted to find it as it was a step in finding the Hero. If they had found it without casualties, then…"

"Casualties?" Medli asked.

Gregal nodded and bit of the ceiling had started to break. The children cried and the man said, "They found it in a lava filled chamber deep in the caverns of Dragon Roost, but they were ambushed by a Gohma…a gigantic Gohma. They tried to fight, with the Rito shooting arrows and one of our members stunning it with wind. But their powers were weakened as they were deep in the mountain and…"

"_The Rito was killed…" _the fusion said.

Another nod from Gregal and he said, "And I know this because that story had been handed down from the progeniture of my family, Lady Aulea. She was there as an ambassador, only to have the entire tribe branded as cowardly traitors as the Rito was a prince from Komali's family. They were best friends, so there was no way that she would just leave him to die."

"So, did she find the pearl?" Komali asked.

Gregal nodded and Medli said, "Maybe that's why your father joined forces with that Lord Xander guy. To take over the skies and get that pearl."

"And to get Kiba as he may know what he is…" Sarada said.

The armored one scoffed, muttering, _"You all should've said something that day."_

The exposed parts of his arms began glowing with green light and he held up his arms, chanting, _"Farore's Wind!"_

Bright green light filled the floor, blinding everyone. Its light filled every nook and cranny, followed by the sound of rushing winds.

* * *

_Outside, Windfall Aerial Vessel, the Kazekami…_

Lord Xander watched as the small airships he invested in, those no more than the size of fishing vessels, attacked the dragon-shaped Palace of Winds. They aimed for the exposed orbs that powered the fierce winds that kept most of his troops from entering the palace. The Rito that did manage to enter were lost to illusions, a small price to pay to see the fortress' defenses.

The takeover of the heavens above Dragon Roost Island was a breeze, literally, as he had the Rito tribe on his side. Revali, wanting to avenge his family, was easy to control and Lord Xander knew that with their help, the northern Great Sea was his for the taking. All he needed now was Kiba, a fragment of the Hero that could take on the empire and win. And if he had all of them, then he could destroy the empire and everything would fall under his control, effectively creating the Great Sea Empire. Much, much better than that wimp of a Gerudo man and those Hyrulians.

Elder Siroc of the Wind Tribe and her daughter, Lady Mistral, were among those that resisted and paid the price. If only they had seen things his way and the Rito weren't so…prideful, they would've made terrific allies. Revali and his men took the Wind Tribe members they encountered out, leaving the town a burning, bloody mess. Such ruthlessness…Something that Lord Xander needed to take on the Hyrulian Empire.

"Milord, the palace!" one of his captains, Fuzo, told him.

Bright green light burst from the palace's windows just as his airborne troops took out the final orb and dropped the barrier. An explosion, followed by several more, rocked the floating fortress and they found the place falling out of the sky. Fire burst from many places, smoke coming from the falling building that was careening northward, towards Star Island. Lord Xander wasn't too worried as the island was uninhabited, but he was worried about the falling parts of the building that crashed into the sea. The Zoras would surely confront him about it…

The palace finally reached its final destination, Star Island, and crashed with a sickening explosion. When the dust settled and the fires died, there was hardly anything left of the building. The Rito went down to investigate, trying to find survivors. Lord Xander's airship landed in the water and he went to the ruins, trying to find his prize: Din's Pearl.

He quickly ordered his men to join in the effort, but the Rito were looking for their own and any traitorous Wind Tribe members. After several moments, someone shouted, "Hey! I found something!"

One of the Rito had found a glowing, fire red pearl that had Din's Sigil on it. Another of Lord Xander's men, Kane, grabbed it and took it to his employer. He handed it to him and Revali asked, "So they did have it all this time?"

"Yes, and this will help us end the empire once and for all," Lord Xander told him, grinning as he ogled the pearl.

Revali shook his head and said, "Well, our role in this has ended. We've avenged our tribe of the Wind Tribe and…."

"The Wind Tribe doesn't live just above your skies. They're in many places. And their capital is the constantly moving Skyloft. If you join me, we can fulfill your full vengeance, all while freeing the skies of imperial influence," Lord Xander said, looking at the Rito.

The elder wasn't buying it and Lord Xander said, "This victory will be short-lived if you don't. The empire will send their forces from what happened today, as that tribe was like you, subjugated by the empire by having their Loftwings taken and scattered from them."

Revali rolled his eyes, asking, "So, what do we do now?"

"We find the next pearl, Farore's Pearl, in the south. Then Nayru's. And afterwards, we present them to the Tower of the Gods and it'll draw the fragments of the Hero there…and will reveal where the Blade of Evil's Bane is," Lord Xander explained.

"And we can attack any Wind Tribe settlements?" Revali asked.

"Yes. That is the terms of our new agreement," Lord Xander said.

The two leaders shook hands and Revali said, "Don't make me regret this more than I've already have. I've already lost my son because of you."

* * *

_And there's chapter 18. Wow, Revali and the other Rito…took things a bit too far…_


	19. Chapter 19: Reluctant Reunions

"_I'm terribly sorry! There are no vacancies today... We've been booked solid with reservations. It's always this way before the carnival. I'm sorry._"

Chapter Nineteen: Reluctant Reunions

_"What is this? A mine or a volcano?"_

_The Goron Mines were quite inhospitable, way more so than the almost completely frozen mountains outside. Open lava pits were everywhere, and pillars of fire rose up from them every few seconds. Old stone pathways were connected by metal and stone bridges, leading to a hall of metal. Pipes snaked about the place, pouring out lava and fire into the pits every several seconds. The sight of the area was very familiar, and Link felt a comforting warmth in his heart._

_He couldn't pay too much attention to that as the place felt as if they had walked into an oven or blacksmith's forge. Aryll gasped for air while Fi quickly put on a pair of red earrings. They started to glow with a red light, and she sighed in relief. She pulled out two extra pairs, giving one to Aryll, who quickly put them in after Fi told her it would help and then to Link._

_The teen stared and shook his head. He was hot, for sure, but he wasn't trying to wear a pair of earrings. Yeah, his ears were pierced, like a lot of guys in his village, but he usually didn't wear any, not even small studs. Fi glowered, yelling, "Put them on!"_

_"O-okay…" Link muttered._

_He did so and a cooling relief overcame him. The hot air became comforting, like the heat from a home's fireplace. Relieved, Link nodded, thanking Fi and she grinned._

_"See? I knew bringing extra pairs of Fireshield Earrings would come in handy!" Fi cheered._

_Daruk eyed her suspiciously, muttering, "You only got those from the ruby ore mined here."_

_"Oh. Well, thanks for still mining here, Mister Daruk," Fi told him._

_"Yeah. Whatever…Anyway, that look in your eyes tells me that this place is familiar to you, right Link?" Daruk said._

_Link nodded and Aryll asked about the pipes. The pipes, made from nearly indestructible and highly adaptable Eldin Ore, pumped lava from places where the Gorons were mining, protecting them and any humans that were working in the area. It also prevented intruders from entering as the intense heat was far too much for humans without fireproof clothing. The clothes that the elders gave Aryll and Link was enough to explore the mines, but not the rest of the volcanic region. But with those new earrings, they could._

_"But don't get any ideas! We're gonna get that Oni…thing back, seal 'im up and start teachin' ya Earth magic, since ya far too weak to go to the Fire Sanctuary," Daruk told Link._

* * *

Raven woke up, laying up in a bed. He hadn't a clue how he got there, but…

"Oh, finally. You're awake."

Raven found that he was too tired to move and the voice was that of Groose's. The Gerudo sat in a chair next to the bed and he was relieved that his friend was finally awake. Raven couldn't remember much, but the last thing he did remember was the dream he had. It was far too vivid and…

"Where am I?" he asked.

"In Clock Town. Somehow, even though you had that gash on your head, you made it to this place. Cremia and me was chasing after Agitha since she stole a horse and we found you on the side of the road outside of town. We carried you back to Stock Pot Inn and…um…" Groose explained.

Sensing someone on his left, Raven looked and saw two others. One was a rather tall man with silver hair, dressed in odd garb, leaning against a wall. The other was a young woman that looked almost exactly like Agitha, but she was dressed in blue and white instead of blue and black. Raven instantly recognized her, but the man…he hadn't a clue who he was.

"The name's Kishin. And you're Raven, aren't you?" the silver-haired one said.

Raven glowered and Kishin pointed at his forehead, saying, "Telepathy. Anyway, nice to meet you."

Turning his attention back to Groose, Raven asked, "How long was I out?"

"Days, since it's Laruto 13th…And it was all touch and go. Din didn't think you'd wake up, Farore was sure that you were gonna die and Cremia was sure that you'd wake up, but have amnesia. But, at least you're awake now and we can go and find Agitha," Groose said.

Agitha's twin, Aryll, pouted, muttering, "Why find her?"

"Well, she's probably in town and…" Groose started.

"I don't want to look for her! She's not family anymore! Not after what she did!" Aryll shouted.

Raven winced, her voice far too loud. Kishin, as if sensing that, placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Well, if not that, then we'll head to see the mayor. We still have to give His Majesty's gift for the Carnival."

Aryll calmed down and said, "I guess…"

He led her out of the room and Raven tried to sit up, seeing his sister leave and growing worried. He didn't care for the silver-haired one and…

"So, are you…?" Groose asked.

Raven saw that the Gerudo stared at him and he asked, "What?"

"You okay?" Groose asked him.

Raven nodded and Groose said, "Agitha…she…she's terrified of you. The only other person I knew that she was like that around was…an old friend of mine."

"Link?" Raven asked.

Groose eyed him with suspicion and said slowly, "Yeah…Her brother, Link. Link used to be a great kid, but after the accident…He lost his marbles and would turn feral often, attacking the twins, his mom, his grandma, me, Karane, Pipit…anyone that was in his line of sight when he was like that. And when he wasn't feral, he would rapidly shift into different personas, one of them being this really racist Labrynnan named 'Bart'. 'He' hated me often because I was Gerudo and the same with Karane. Neither of us could ask him why as he would attack us…but that persona had amnesia, just like Link."

Raven listened carefully, everything he was saying sounding familiar. Groose looked away, his gaze distant, and he said, "Before all that happened, I came to his village, Aboda Village, after losing my entire family to a monster…Link was the first to greet me and was like a brother to me. After the incident, he…hated me and that's when 'Bart' showed up. I was kicked out of their home and sent to live with one of the elders for my own safety."

Guilt rose up in Raven's chest and Groose continued with, "But, we still went to the same school since the village only had one. And when it did show up during school hours, 'Bart' would scoff, glare and even throw things at me and Karane, calling us 'filthy _gorjas_' or something. I dunno what that even is…"

"'Foreigner'…It's Labrynnan for 'foreigner'," Raven blurted out.

Groose eyed him, still suspect, but continued with his story.

"Then this guy showed up, his name was Oni. He showed up and he looked like he could've been an older brother to Link and the girls. But he was being chased by one of the Sheikah from Hyrule's capital, Hylia City. We didn't think anything of it as she didn't arrest him."

"But soon after Oni arrived, Link lost control of his powers and got himself banished as he destroyed much of the town. Aryll was distraught while Agitha wanted to forget him. But you'd already figured what my response was," Groose said.

Raven nodded, saying, "You followed?"

"Yeah, as we found out that they took Link to a hospital in Hylia City. I dunno what Aryll was gonna do, but we arrived and Link had managed to escape. Then we found him again near Lake Hylia, but found out how bad the world got without a Hero. But Link, he really didn't want to be one and after all that happened, I don't blame him," Groose explained.

"I understand. A destiny you didn't ask for being thrusted upon you," Raven muttered.

Groose didn't catch it and finished the story with, "Link tried to be the Hero we needed, but with Agitha hating him, Oni betraying us and the empire coming after him…he failed…"

"And he…died?" Raven asked.

Groose nodded and Raven said, "Then why is Agitha so terrified? The dead cannot come back to life, not without some powerful means…usual dark."

"I dunno why, but I think it's because of how the empire used her hatred of Link to find him…and they killed him. And Aryll hates her because of what happened to Link. But all that hatred makes no sense. It all started because Agitha thought that Link killed their father, Sigmund. But he didn't. Mister Sigmund had tried to go to the city to find medicine since Link was getting worse, but he was ambushed by monsters and all they found were his remains. Since then, Agitha hated Link as she believed that if Link wasn't what he was, their father would still be alive," Groose said.

"Not just that…"

The door opened and the pair was surprised to see Agitha. Her face was somber and Groose said, "Uh, how did you find us?"

"I asked around. But, it wasn't just that…Link…he would attack Aryll and me…and mom and Granny…Almost like he was more monster than human. Most times when it happened, we would lock the door and hope for the best. And some days, he would scream for hours before stopping…It…I…I never felt safe in my own home…and my father was dead and…" Agitha explained.

She teared up, shutting her eyes and yelling, "I hated him for that! He…I…"

The young woman sobbed and Raven found himself getting up from bed. He then hugged her, to which Agitha buried her face on his right shoulder. Groose, however, gave a suspected eye and Raven muttered, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Agi…"

Agitha stopped sobbing long enough and looked up at him. She then pushed him, looking terrified and said, "I…You…No one calls me that…only…"

Raven gave a sigh and Groose asked, "What's going on? Why did you call her…?"

Agitha hit the wall behind her, asking, "…L-Link…?"

"A portion of him…sorry…" Raven replied.

Groose eyed him and asked, "So, are you the same one that…?"

"Came from Link's fragmented psyche? Maybe. But…I remember some things, but most of my memory is recent," Raven replied.

Agitha shook violently and Raven said, "Whatever happened before, all I can say is…I'm sorry."

"But…you…you're just…" Agitha stammered, looking ready to run.

"Agitha?"

The inn room door opened a second time, and a very surprised Aryll had returned with Kishin and Farore. The twins looked at each other and Aryll asked, "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Agitha repeated, her fear suddenly disappearing.

"Well, this is awkward…" Kishin muttered.

He then looked at Raven, who avoided his gaze. Farore, however, said, "I guess a reluctant reunion…"

* * *

_With Din…_

"What? What do you mean 3,000 rupees?!" Din shouted.

The Gerudo dancer screamed at a shopkeeper that tried to sell her a blue potion. She wanted to get some medicine to help Raven recover, but the obstinate shopkeep thought to upcharge her due to the coming Carnival of Time. Her yelling garnered attention from the townsfolk in West Clock Town and the shopkeeper said, "Well, if you have no rupees, then away with you."

Din sighed, seeing the owner in the back, watching her. She gave a wry smile, saying, "Before I do before what I'm about to do, I just want to let you know that I see this isn't your fault. You're just trying to keep your job, but someone needs to suffer for trying to keep me from healing my friend and unfortunately, you're the only one here."

She took in a deep breath and shouted in a booming voice, all while accidentally summoning a windstorm, "YOU'RE A WORM! YOU'RE A BOTTOM-FEEDING, RUPEE GRABBING CROOK! PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE SQUEEZING THE VERY LAST RUPEE FROM HARDWORKING FAMILIES! PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE THE REASON THE DARK ICE KEEPS SPREADING AND BABY GORONS HERE ARE HOMELESS!"

The people who were in attendance stared in horror as the shopkeeper whimpered, coming out from hiding under the counter. He trembled, handing Din the potion for free. The owner in the back held up prayer beads, thinking Din was some kind of divine retribution as her shouting had changed the weather. When she calmed down, Din took the potion and said, "Thank you."

"Uh, w-would you like anything else?" the shopkeeper asked, terrified.

"Sure. Another overpriced good…" Din said.

She took another deep breath, screaming as her eyes turned a fire red, "YOU'RE A WORTHLESS MAGGOT! A POINTLESS LITTLE…!"

"Uh, Din! Din!"

The dancer calmed down enough that the weather had returned to its normal, sunny skies and found the owner of the Stock Pot Inn, Anju Kisaragi. The wife to Kafei, the mayor's son, she had saw what happened and said to the crying shopkeeper, "I'm so sorry, Percy. She's just not happy with these upcharges. Give Mr. Murtagh my regards."

"S-Sure, Ms. Anju…" the shopkeeper said, a blubbering mess.

Anju grabbed Din's arm and said, "C'mon back to the inn. There's some good news."

"What? What?" Din asked.

"Raven's awake and the others have returned to the inn. So, let's go," Anju told her.

Din was relieved as she was so sure that the guy was going to die. But he was badly injured when they found him on the outskirts of town. So, how did he…?

"Din!" Anju said, at the entrance to Northern Clock Town.

"Oh, coming!" Din yelled, running after her.

* * *

"_NO! Leave us alone!" Agitha yelled._

_Aryll and she barricaded the door to their room, using books, their beds and Agitha's desk. The reason why was that Link had snapped again, suddenly becoming feral and chasing them into their room. Agitha locked the door, but Link started ramming into it, trying to break it down. But the girls had used everything they had to barricade themselves, hoping that their crazed brother wouldn't hurt them again. It was a nightmare as it had started to happen often, especially after Link's 12__th__ birthday._

"_GO AWAY!" Aryll yelled._

_A vicious roar and the door was rammed into again. The girls had even pressed their bodies onto the many things they had, trying to keep Link from getting in. They had to until their mother and grandmother returned from the chapel. They had left them there, thinking everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't as Link snapped, attacked Agitha by biting her and clawing Aryll in the face._

_Five more rams and the crazed sibling smashed his hand through the door, revealing claws and Aryll screamed. He tried to reach for them, swiping rapidly, to which Agitha took a heavy book and slammed it into his hand. A yelp and he used the other hand to reach for the door lock. _

_Agitha swung at his hand again, only for Link to catch it. He ripped it from her hands and peeked his face into the door. The girls gasped as his appearance changed terribly. _

_His skin was pale, marred with veins. His eyes were red and fangs bore from his mouth. He snarled, still trying to get in, but Aryll screamed, "Go away! MONSTER!"_

_Link seemed to hear her, wincing as she called him that. He backed away, removing his face from the hole in the door. Moments later, the two heard a thud and Agitha peeked, seeing that Link had fainted. She dared not remove the barricade or open the door, believing that Link was faking. Aryll was the same and she fell to the floor, breaking down in tears as her face was covered in cuts and blood. _

* * *

_Present day, Agitha's room…_

Agitha sat on the floor, crying as she was terrified to re-enter the room Groose and Raven was in. Aryll and her companions, Farore and Kishin, had joined them. She removed herself, knowing Aryll wanted her out of her sight, and she really wanted to get away from Raven, or…one of the personifications of her deceased brother's psyche. How he managed to become a physical presence was beyond her…

"I can't…I really can't…How could…? I…I want to move on…but…Link…he…" Agitha cried, sobbing.

"_So, you really hate him?"_

The voice was that of the newcomer, Kishin. Apparently, he was telepathic and Agitha didn't appreciate that. Wiping her tears, she said, "What? You're invading my mind?"

"_No. Just wanted to make sure you're okay. But, you really got a lot of hate in you, y'know?"_

Agitha said nothing, but her heart apparently did the talking. Kishin's voice replied with, _"I don't blame you. First your dad leaves and gets killed trying to get meds your epileptic bro didn't like taking. Then your brother starts going crazy with different personalities. And then he goes feral and attacks you guys repeatedly. Sounds more monster than human. So, I get it."_

"You…do?" Agitha asked.

"_Yep. But…He wasn't himself. Deep down, you know that. But, getting hurt by family like that…" _Kishin said.

Agitha kept silent, trying not to remember all the times Link had attacked her and Aryll. And their mother and grandmother. And Groose and Karane. And Pipit. And other kids in the village…

"_Wow…No wonder why your village hated your brother…and in turn, your family. Violent much?" _Kishin said, prying into more of Agitha's memories.

More memories surfaced, with her remembering when Link nearly snapped while in the chapel. The priests were praying, praying for the Hero to return or something. But their prayers apparently agitated Link and he had a low, rumbling growl. Their grandmother noticed, placing a hand on his head and holding him close to her. He started to calm down, but it scared Agitha as she thought that he would attack the priest, maybe even killing one as they weren't known for fighting.

"_So, all this happened…Including the stuff Groose and Raven told me. Huh. No wonder why you wanted him dead," _Kishin said.

Agitha remembered when that Megara Poe and Hylian soldiers found them, taking Link and turning him into something far worse. That and how they took her and the others, torturing them for days on end as they were close to Link, the so-called "Hero". The memories of the torture sessions and her sleepless nights returned and Agitha found herself hyperventilating.

"_Whoa! H-Hey! Calm down! I was just…! Hold on!" _Kishin told her.

The young woman tried to get the thoughts out of her mind, but her getting burned, healed, beaten and healed again, all while wearing an All-Night's Mask. Whenever she tried to fall asleep while wearing the mask, the pain from her healed wounds returned and she had terrible nightmares with one where she would dream her father being alive, but then being torn apart by Wolfos and Bokoblins. Others included Link turning into a dark beast and violently attacking her, Aryll fighting and killing her over Link's demise and her mother abandoning her. All kept her up for years and she hadn't had a good night's rest until recently. And Kishin reopening those old memories…

"H-Hey! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…!"

Kishin and Anju, the inn's owner, found her, with the tall man panicking as Agitha felt as if everything was falling apart. She fell onto her side, trembling and whimpering as her panic got to her. Kishin sat next to her, waiting for her to calm down.

* * *

"I got this, Anju. Just make sure that Raven doesn't come in yet," Kishin said.

Anju nodded and left the pair, leaving the door open. Agitha cried, sobbing loudly. Kishin kept quiet as she did, waiting for her to calm down.

"_I'm sorry, Agi…"_

Kishin watched, seeing Agitha starting to calm down. Her sobs slowed and Kishin muttered, "Sorry for all this…I wonder if there's a way to make it up to you…"

"Why would you want to?"

Raven had found them, apparently dodging Anju. He gave a wary look at Kishin, to which Kishin said, "So…you heard me?"

"Yes. Why would you want to 'make it up to Agitha'?" Raven asked.

"Well, why did you call her 'Agi' and apologize? You don't have to according to that Gerudo," Kishin asked.

Raven said nothing and Kishin said, "She…tried. She tried to let go. But, all those things that happened to her…I don't blame her for hating her brother."

Raven looked guilty and Kishin asked, "So, you think…that you're him?"

"Ah…I've forgotten. You said that you've telepathy. So, you already know," Raven said.

Kishin didn't admit that he couldn't see that far into his mind, as it felt as if there was a blockade preventing him from seeing his memories. Impa said that same about him, despite him admitting that he was a "Link" as well. So, was Raven one...too?

Wincing, Kishin held his head, sensing something off. Raven was the same, stumbling back and falling into the hallway. Agitha snapped out of her sadness, backing away from Kishin, who started glowing with ethereal light. Raven was the same and Kishin heard various voices talking at the same time.

Most voices had concern about Agitha's wellbeing, while others held bitterness of her longstanding hatred. Kishin opened his eyes a bit to see that he was fading and the sight terrified him. But, it also brought some comfort.

"H-Hey! What's going on?" Agitha yelled.

Raven fainted, disappearing. To Kishin's surprise, Agitha rushed towards the white- and black-haired youth, but was equally shocked to see Kishin fading from existence. She looked panicked and Kishin muttered, "It's okay…I'll be fine…"

He didn't know where that came from, but he could hear Aryll and the others. The girl was just as shocked as her sister, screaming Kishin's name as she ran towards him. Kishin fainted, the last sight being the sisters arguing and fighting.

* * *

_Well…um…we got more backstory as to why Agitha hated/being utterly terrified of Link. And the twins are reunited, albeit not a friendly reunion. _

_So, now that more of the Links are coming together, what else is in store for them? Review?_


	20. Chapter 20: Guilt

_"Hmm. It seems this sacred location is blocking my powers. A change of venue is in order!"_

_-ancient wizard, Wizzro_

Chapter 20: Guilt

_Laruto 15__th__, Star Island…_

A Rito rushed to Lord Xander's ship, landing on the deck and said, "Milord, we've information on the next location of the pearl."

"Ah! Good! Where is it?" Lord Xander asked.

Revali grumbled as the Rito said the next pearl, Farore's Pearl, was in the hands of a tribe of Koroks living the isles of the Forest Haven. The place was fabled to be one of the first places the goddess Farore landed while creating the world with the others of the trinity. The islands became filled with life, in stark contrast to much of the Ocean and was a hub for Forest magic. The Koroks of Hyrule migrated there, apparently trying to spread more forest across the ocean and beyond and originally used the place as a rest stop. After several hundreds of years making the same journeys, some volunteered to stay, creating the Forest Haven.

It was also a stronghold, nearly impenetrable as there wasn't much access from the sea. But the skies. That was a much better possibility to invade and get the pearl.

"The Koroks there aren't as peace-loving as you think. If their anything like their Hyrulean or Lorulean counterparts, they'll have weapons at the ready," Revali said.

"And what weapons would a forest dwelling tribe have?" Lord Xander asked.

Revali rolled his eyes and answered with, "Bows, spears, Deku cannons, slingshots…mostly anti-aerial weapons. So, sending in my people to blindly go in and find this pearl is not something I'm willing to do."

"Then what will you have me do? Go in as an ambassador?" Lord Xander asked.

"Well, you did with me and I'm starting to question it all. But, if you so insist, I'll go. While I'm distracting them, you can go in for the pearl," Revali told him.

* * *

_Hytopia Castle Town, Madame Couture's shop…_

"_So, he's really the one?"_

"_Yes…He said so in his sleep. But he refuses to admit it while conscious."_

"_Then we can use him to restore our kingdom!"_

"_Not if he refuses."_

"_Then, we'll make him see, Madame! We'll make him help us!"_

Ravio, sitting on the bed in his room and still cloaked in his familiar purple garb, looked up from a book he was reading, the _Swordsman's Newsletter_, seeing Zelda. The blonde had come to check up on him, coming up from the shop. She had a worried look and he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Um…are you really…him? The guy we've been waiting for…?" Zelda asked.

Ravio knew she meant. He had discovered that he was a part of the lost Hero, one of eight. And when the Madame found out, even though he had a feeling she already knew all these years, the resistance she funded wanted him for their liberation efforts. Ravio refused, not wanting to take on the empire and putting Zelda in danger.

He gave a small nod, adding, "But only a fragment…I…Please don't call me 'Hero'."

"But why not? That's what you ar…" Zelda started.

"Would a Hero abandon everyone because of his own fears? Or attack his own family and friends? Or…?" Ravio said.

"You know that you weren't yourself when all that happened," Zelda told him.

Looking at down, he muttered, "And I'm still not…Fractured into eight pieces…Maybe that's punishment for my cowardice…"

"As I said, you weren't yourself. Before they left, Groose and the others had talked fondly about how you used to be…before the accident. They said you were kind and brave, but a bit silly. And you even accepted a Gerudo as a brother…until it happened," Zelda said.

Ravio still didn't feel better, the guilt of everything happening coming down on him. His sister, Agitha, hated him for all the times that he attacked like a monster. Aryll feared him because of that and the many personality shifts. Groose, Karane and Pipit tried not to show it, even with the other fragments "Raven", "Kishin" and "Yami". And then his mother…she suffered much because of him and was watching over "Hasan" as he slept…back at home…in a ruined Aboda Village.

"I've no right to be ali…" Ravio muttered, depressed.

"Really? We're going that far? None of what happened was your fault. Forces wanted you not to become the Hero you're going to be. And apparently your depression is doing the same. But I won't let you wallow in despair," Zelda said, interrupting him.

She grabbed his arm and said, "C'mon! We're going to the Drablands!"

"Wh-Why?" Ravio asked, trying to pull away, but finding the woman's grip was terribly strong.

As they went downstairs, the pair passed up Beatriz in the Madame's shop. The rotund, but fashionable Hylian asked, "Where are you two going?"

"To train! He's gonna get out of this funk or so help me!" Zelda declared.

To Ravio's surprise, Beatriz followed, putting down a new dress she was going to try. The trio was stopped by the Madame at the entrance, to which Zelda said, "Madame Couture, Ravio has to snap out of this as we need him! This guilt isn't going to stop him from…"

"I know. But what are you to do if he still is in a funk?" the Madame asked.

Ravio sighed, not getting why Zelda was trying to force him to not feel the guilt. His family and friends were tortured by the empire because he existed. And before that, he kept them all in a constant state of fear as they didn't know who or what they were dealing with most of the time. Then his father…died because of him…

"No, he didn't. How could you or him possibly have known those monsters were there?" Zelda asked.

Ravio looked at her in confusion and she said, "I read your mind and the twins before they left to find the other 'yous'. He did what any parent would if they were trying to help their child."

"Yes. Any parent would do anything to help their child, even if it means defying authorities," Madame Couture said, looking at Zelda.

Zelda had a bit of a guilty look on her face and Ravio asked, "Wait. Your pare…?"

"Let's go, okay?" Zelda said, grabbing his arm again and leaving.

"Beatriz, watch over those two for me," the Madame said.

Beatriz nodded and followed.

* * *

"_Run Ravio!" a woman in a black cloak screamed, holding a crossbow._

_Little Ravio, dressed in a dark purple cloak, saw his mother surrounded by Hyrulian soldiers. She grabbed their captain, holding him hostage as she demanded for her son to run and never look back. The boy started, but turned around to see the soldiers closing in. Terrified, he screamed, "Mom, no!"_

"_Don't worry about me! Just run!" she shouted._

_One of the soldiers snatched the crossbow from her, pulling her away from the captain. Taking an ice rod, the captain aimed at her chest, firing and freezing the woman. She became a statue and Ravio screamed in horror. The soldiers then slammed their spears into the statue, shattering her into pieces._

_The boy ran, not knowing where he was going in those rainy plains…_

* * *

_Drablands, Illusory Mansion…_

Using her magic, Zelda teleported Ravio, Beatriz and herself to an old manor in the middle of the Drablands. The old mansion was said to be the old home of the Couture family, but was abandoned during the Hyrulian Conquest of the country. Since then, the place was overrun by monsters and dangerous flora.

Standing in the courtyard, Beatriz looked around and asked, "Um, Z-Zelda, what are we doing here?"

"You know the old stories about this place?" Zelda asked.

"Um, yes?" Beatriz replied.

Ravio remembered Zelda telling him that the old mansion was also home to a great treasure, a huge haul. The empire had heard of it as well, sending in troops to find it. But none returned as the mansion was said to hold many illusions. The current rumor was that the soldiers turned on each other, as one survivor returned and said they attacked each other. Another was that an invisible monster guarded the place and attacked them. But due to the one survivor, most believed illusions controlled the place.

No one knew the truth, but apparently Zelda wanted to find out. Ravio didn't, neither did Beatriz. But the youth said, "The treasure is said to hold great power, power to reflect light and dispel illusions. It was left behind by a Great Hero, with Madame Couture's family charged in protecting it. She told me when the empire came and drove them from their home, her ancestors left it behind, but created the illusions to keep people from stealing it."

"So, you want us to go in and…?" Ravio asked.

"Not 'us'. Just you," Zelda said.

Beatriz sighed in relief and Ravio asked, "W-Wait, what? Why only me?"

"Because the item is for you. So, why put the two of us in danger?" Zelda grinned.

Ravio snarled, showing a bit of his sharpened canines. He did not like being tricked and didn't appreciated it at all. He wasn't trying to do the job of Hero as he felt he didn't deserve it. Not after everything that happened.

"Beatriz and I will wait for you here and we'll have a victory picnic for you," Zelda said.

"And if I don't come back…?" Ravio asked.

"Um, then we'll hold a wake for you and I'll make sure that all your favorite foods are cooked. But…let's not think like that, my little risotto," Beatriz said.

Ravio was taken aback, her foodbased nickname for him everchanging. But "risotto"? He didn't know why she called him a rice dish…

* * *

"_Ravio! What is this?"_

"_Oh, that's nutcake."_

"_A what?"_

"_A cake filled with forest nuts like acorns and hazelnuts."_

"_And what's that Mister Ravio?"_

"_Oh, those are crepes, something I learned traveling in Labrynna."_

"_Uh, why do they look like flatbreads?"_

"_They kinda are, but they can be either sweet or savory."_

"_Wow. You know a lot about cooking, Mister Ravio."_

"_Eh…"_

"_Er, how about staying here in this village?"_

"_Um…I thought you'd have to be Gerudo or a 'vai' to live here."_

"_We're not as strict as our counterparts in Hyrule. You see that as we have a lot of half-breeds here…"_

"_Yeah. I noticed. But why me? I'm not special or anything."_

"_Well…you caught Ravenna's eye."_

"_Huh? The elder's daughter?"_

"_Yup. The very one. She couldn't stop talking about you after you gave her that pendant."_

"_Aw! You're blushing, Mister!"_

"_S-Shut up…"_

* * *

_Illusory Mansion, entrance…_

Entering alone and cursing as he didn't have a weapon, Ravio saw the old mansion's vestibule. It reminded him of the Snowpeak Ruins…Ruins? The place wasn't in ruins anymore. It was…turned into…

"GAH!" Ravio shouted, collapsing to his knees.

He held his head, feeling as if he was splitting apart. His body was also in great pain, the scars he had all over radiating with it. Memories of the Snowpeak Ruins before its repurposing into the Great Wall filled his mind. Two creatures, Yeti, were the inhabitants at the time and he needed to find a mirror shard within the mansion/fortress. He succeeded in locating it, but the mirror's power turned the female Yeti into a monster.

Ravio curled up into a ball, feeling as if he was about to be torn apart. Another memory came, one where he was in some kind of Gerudo town and he caught the eye of the elder's daughter. He was only there to sell his wares, but the isolated desert town in Samasa was amazed at him as he was brave enough to cross the shifting sands.

His vision becoming hazy, Ravio's last memory was meeting Groose for the first time. The boy had his caravan attacked by a monster, and he was distraught. Lydia and…Sigmund…brought him home and introduced him. He was…happy to have…a brother and hoped he got to stay for good…

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" Ravio cried, passing out from the great pain.

Shadows surrounded him and tried to engulf him, but Ravio's body began glowing a brilliant light. The shadows hissed and fled from him, coalescing into a hooded figure with similar features to Ravio. He hid behind an armored statue, snarling as the light consumed Ravio. His body lifted into the air and the shadow's red eyes became as fire.

"_No take away! NO TAKE AWAY!"_ the shadow screamed.

It turned into a shadowy Wolfos, leaping at the unconscious, glowing-with-brilliance Ravio. But it hit an invisible barrier and sent flying back into a wall. The beast got up, attempting to lunge at him again. This time, Ravio disappeared upon contact with the beast's tackle. The creature slid to a halt, seeing that its prey was gone. Frustrated, it howled with fury, consuming the entire vestibule in darkness.

* * *

"_Hey. Hey!"_

"_Who's there?"_

"_I guess you forgot that quick. Just wake up, 'kay?"_

Ravio opened his eyes, hearing, _"Seriously, I didn't think you'd wake up after that. Looked painful."_

He was in what seemed to be the mansion's dining hall. It looked as if it was trapped in time, with many of the furnishings and decorations still intact the day the Couture family was driven out. The chandelier, golden, was covered in cobwebs, along with candlesticks on the white-cloth-covered long table. Chairs was coated in dust and the ancient china looked as if it had seen better days.

"How-How did I get here?" Ravio asked himself.

"_Farore's Wind, I guess."_

He jumped as he saw a specter sitting in one of the chairs. That specter was familiar, a figure that he met in that dream. The ashen-haired young man with red eyes and the same face as Ravio's said, _"It's 'Yami'. And you're 'Ravio'."_

"Um, y-yeah…Why are you…?" Ravio asked, standing.

"_All ghostly-looking? It's because I'm asleep and apparently our consciousness can transfer to the others whenever any of us need help. Hasan and Kiba already had that happen to them, communicating from Hyrule to the Great Sea. And apparently, they switched consciousnesses and combined them to become stronger…Something that caused those two to transform…" _Yami explained.

A vision of the redhaired Hasan and the _tafrah_ Kiba came to Ravio and he could see the two becoming one, a dark haired version of Hasan, with wolfish features like Kiba and armor that was a combination of Hylian and Gerudo styles. The vision was somewhat haunting as he didn't think that was possible. But another memory of the Hero of Time using masks of differing races came to him.

"_Yeah. That came to me too. That version of us used masked in Termina, before it was brought back to the world,"_ Yami said.

"And features like the green hat showed up in each form…except for that 'Fierce Deity' one," Ravio said, remembering.

He then wondered why that came up. Looking to Yami, he asked, "So, why are you here now? I'm fine."

"_Not really. I could feel the angst all the way from Zora Seas. Seriously, why are you so guilt ridden?" _Yami asked.

"You know why, especially if you're me," Ravio told him.

"_It's not like we can go back and change anything. So, feeling guilty over things we had no control over isn't helping," _Yami said, sounding harsh.

The purple garb wearing fragment shook his head, not believing that the other didn't understand. Everything that happened was his fault. His cowardice brought so much pain to those he loved, along with the ailments that persistent for years. Everything was his…

"_It's not! So, stop thinking that!" _Yami shouted.

His ruby red eyes seemed to glow and the other told Ravio, _"Something Mipha told me a while back, as I felt guilty too. A Hero ever walks forward, accepting the consequence of what's been and never looking back. They have to live in the now, or else risk being stuck in the past. Like what nearly happened to the Hero of Time."_

Ravio could see Mipha telling Yami that, days after he woke up from the awakening. The Zora had given him that advice as he was in a funk just like Ravio. Her sister, Ruto, had shouted about how they needed him not to be a bump on a log. She meant well, but her delivery was kinda…mean.

Yami smirked, saying, _"Well, she is the 'precocious princess' for a reason. Anyway, you'll need my help in getting past that shadow and to the treasure."_

"So, you're going to switch with me or something?" Ravio asked.

"_If that thing shows up, yeah," _Yami replied.

He stood up from the chair, phasing through and telling Ravio, _"The shadow's coming. Follow me. We'll get that treasure and get outta here."_

Ravio did so, getting that Yami could sense the beast coming after him.

* * *

_And there's the next chapter. Well, two of them felt guilt, remembering the heck they didn't mean to put Aryll and the others through._

_-miano53_


	21. Chapter 21: Corrupted Hearts 1

_"When I look at you, Mr. Hero, I now realize that just about anything is possible if you put heart into it. Ha! Seems like it's about time for me to decide where to put MY heart!"_

_-unknown Hero_

Chapter Twenty-One: Corrupted Heart, pt. 1

"_So, why did they name you 'Ravio'?"_

"_Why did they name you 'Ravenna'?"_

"_Hey! Don't answer a question with a question, voe!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because that's not good conversational skills! And it's kinda rude."_

"_Not really. Not if a person's not really trustful of you."_

"_So, I'm not trustworthy? Is it because I'm Gerudo?"_

"_N-No. Not that!"_

"_Then what?"_

"_I got here about three months ago, just trying to sell my wares and they told me that you…um…"_

"_What?"_

"_Nevermind. I was named 'Ravio' because my mother's clan has a habit of combining names if a child's a 'half-breed'."_

"_You're a half-breed?"_

"_Half Hylian, half Lorulean. Anyway, my father's name was 'Ralph' and my mother, her name was 'Violet'. So…"_

"'_Ra' and 'Vio'. 'Ravio'! Heh, that's kinda silly. H-hey! Don't look at me like that! It's…different."_

"_So, why 'Ravenna'?"_

"_Oh…um…Well Gerudo are usually named either after birds or famous warriors in our tribe's long history. I, however, was named after a famous queen of Labrynna, Queen Ravenna."_

* * *

_Illusionary Mansion, second floor…_

Ravio walked through the darkened halls, unable to see a hand in front of his face and instead used his heightened sense of smell to travel around. That and Yami's warnings on where to go. The Sheikah-like fragment could see, despite being more like a specter to Ravio, and led him with ease into the next area.

Opening two large doors and going inside, Ravio saw that they were in a library. The library had many bookshelves with varying books and subjects. Some of the books were in random locations and Ravio had a feeling that some kind of puzzle was involved in the room's setup.

"_Thinking the same thing. Let's go," _Yami said, heading up a flight of stairs to the upper level.

Ravio followed and he stopped at a locked door. It was barred and it reminded Ravio of the many puzzles in dungeons his predecessors had seen. Yami looked around and said, _"Must be tied to the room. Look around and see if we're missing anything."_

"I guess. But aren't I getting chased by something?" Ravio asked.

"_Yes. So, I would hurry if I were you," _Yami told him.

The purple garbed one rolled his eyes, wondering why Yami was so nonchalant about getting chased by a monster. If anything happened to any of them…Well, Ravio didn't want to think about it.

He headed downstairs and towards the first bookshelf he spotted with a missing book. The bookshelf's subject was on the elements and a book on the third shelf was missing. It was in the middle of a sequence of green books, each on the subject of the elements of Forest, Fire, Water, Earth, Shadow, Wind, Spirit and another that was missing. Ravio figured it was Light and looked around the main floor for the book. After searching for a few moments, he spotted the book laying onto of a table in a corner.

The hooded one picked it up and an immediate flashback came to him. It was when Ruto taught him about the elements back in Lake Hylia. The precocious Zora princess told him that Light was the element of enlightenment or truth. Hylians discovered it long ago after the age of the sky and used it for their efforts in repopulating the planet.

Checking the contents of the book, Ravio found that the memories he held were right. The book read, "Light users can absorb the light particles around them, performing feats including teleportation, conjuring orbs of light, barriers, healing and speedier movement."

"So, I could…" Ravio said, holding out his right hand.

Light slowly coalesced into it and he could see small sparks. He was amazed, especially after the sparks became larger and more visible. But that amazement was short lived as Ravio could see black splotches appeared. A snarl was heard and Yami shouted, _"What are you doing? Hurry up and figure this out!"_

"Right," Ravio said, putting the book back on the proper shelf.

The door didn't open and Ravio could hear the growling getting closer. With the room growing darker, Ravio found the next bookshelf missing a book. It was of a red leather covered books and the subject was of sword techniques. The techniques included the Spin Attack, Jump Strike, Ending Blow, Shield Bash, Overhead Parry, Sidestep Parry, Jump Thrust and the last one was missing. Finding the respective book on the floor near the stairs, Ravio gasped as it was of the technique the Great or Hurricane Spin. He saw the green garbed Hero of old as well as Hasan and Kishin performing the technique against hordes of monsters.

Shaking his head and seeing the room even darker, Ravio rushed to the bookshelf closest to the main floor entry and placing the book with the others. Yami told him that the door still didn't open and begged him to find another bookshelf.

Ravio looked around, panic rising, and found that all the bookshelves on the main floor was complete. But, he did find a book sitting outside of any group on one near a large stained glass window. He took it, seeing the title "Equipment: the Mirror Shield." Upon reading it, Ravio's mind went to the Hero of Time's memories, finding the Mirror Shield in both the Spirit Temple and the Stone Tower in Termina millennia ago. It reflected light as well as absorbed and redirected magic back at attackers. It was useful against two Gerudo Witches and the dark mask that kept Termina in an alternate dimension.

A roar and Ravio found the room completely dark. He looked around, trying to find something to focus on. The darkness was thick, but he could hear growling behind him. Seeing a pair of burning red eyes, Ravio backed away, but ran into what felt like a desk.

Something sprinted for him and Ravio rolled out of the way, hearing and seeing the owner of the red eyes crash into the desk. Yami's voice shouted in his head, yelling at him to use Light magic. But, Ravio hadn't much of a clue to make it more than just sparks.

"_N-no…N__**-NO LEAVE! NO!**__"_

The red eyed shadow leapt at Ravio again and the young man held his arms in front of his face in a defensive posture. A barrier of light appeared, illuminating the area and bouncing the monster off it and recoiled. Surprised, Ravio saw the shadow, something that looked like him but cloaked in black. That and he saw the stairs.

He ran, the barrier illuminating his every step. The youth arrived at the door and went through, much to Yami's relief. But, he wound up in a room that looked like a salon. There were a few chairs and something that looked like a white and pink battle dress that Madame Couture would make. But, it wasn't finished and Ravio could feel powerful energy from it.

"_So, you're taking it? Why?" _ Yami asked.

"Zelda could probably use this," Ravio said, taking it and finding it disappearing in his hands.

Yami tilted his head, muttering, _"Hammerspace? I…guess…"_

The darkness returned, it creeped up in the room like Malice. Ravio looked for another way out. But there was none. Yami cursed but could do nothing as the darkness broke down the door, spreading and covering everything in its inky blackness…

"_Find the Hero's Sanctuary…all of you…"_

* * *

_Zora Seas, small seaside hut…_

Yami woke up, quickly sitting up and scaring Mipha. Just as the Zora tried to ask what was wrong, as Yami had been out like a light, the Sheikah ran out of the hut. He saw the sun-drenched isles, not seeing anything that would look like a sanctuary. The only one he could remember was the chapel in Snowpeak and the Fire Sanctuary in Hyrule.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Mipha asked.

"Is-Is there a sanctuary around here?" he asked, still frantically searching around.

"Um…It's in the Zora Palace. Why?" Mipha said.

Yami thanked her, jumping into the water and quickly swimming towards the undersea palace. She followed, asking, "Yami! Wait! What's wrong?"

He ignored her, continuing his descent. Just as he was close to the palace, the Zora Armor wearing Sheikah was stopped and Mipha yelled, "Yami, answer me! What's wrong?"

"Nothing that you haven't already helped with," he replied.

"Please, just tell me," Mipha told him.

"I…I just have to go there. Please. Let me go. I'll find my way to the sanctuary," Yami said.

He swam off, but Mipha wasn't going to let him go by himself. As she followed, the Zora princess could sense a powerful aura drawing Yami into the palace. The golden light enveloped him and Mipha found herself getting engulfed.

The next thing she knew, the Zora wound up in the sanctuary her uncle hid behind the throne in the palace. It was a circular chamber, an ancient cistern formerly used by them to provide water for wayward humans who wound up in the area. It became a sanctuary, images and statues of the Hero appearing 3,000 years prior to the empire's rise. The carved in the rock images and statues' eyes began glowing with golden light and Mipha muttered, "By Farona…"

"Whoa! What's happening?"

Karane, Pipit and Ruto had entered the chamber, to which Mipha asked, "How did you get here?"

"The rock blocking the cavern disappeared. So, we came in here to investigate. Where's Yami?" Ruto replied.

Mipha pointed down and Karane gasped, saying, "This looks just like…"

"The chapel back home. But why are the eyes…?" Pipit asked.

The sound of thunder was heard in the distance and the ground shook violently. Nearly falling down the stairs leading to the bottom, Mipha used her spear to keep her balance and called out Yami's name. She doubted he could hear them, but something odd happened. The quakes stopped as well as the sound of thunder. Sparks of light filled the air and a power was growing down below.

"Wh-What the…? What is this?" Karane asked, looking terrified.

The stairs, originally with no railings or barriers, suddenly gained them that glowed with multicolored light. An arrow of light appeared on the stairs, beckoning the four to descend. None thought to go down, the idea of the cistern collapsing in on itself with them in it wasn't appealing. Just as that came to them, a specter that looked like a man in golden armor appeared.

"What is that?" Ruto asked, holding up her staff in an attack position.

"A Poe?" Mipha said.

Pipit looked at the specter carefully, noting the missing right eye and the blond hair. There was also a red, fur lined cape that covered the ghost's shoulders. As if they knew him, Pipit asked, "So, you're really here?"

The specter nodded and Karane said, "Thanks for helping us get here."

Another nod and the spirit beckoned them to descend. After going down several flights and descending what seemed to be eight stories below, the four found Yami standing near a circle filled with elemental runes and ancient Hylian script. It was surrounded by four statues, the likeness of Karane and Pipit's friend. He looked at it with trepidation and Karane asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same," Yami said, not looking away from the circle.

Mipha grabbed his arm, asking, "Yami, seriously. What's wrong? Why and how did you get there?"

"Even if it's temporary, I have to come together," Yami said, his gruff speech changing.

He ripped his arm from her grip and stepped into the circle. Seconds later, the Sheikah disappeared, leaving behind the mask he used to swim. Mipha picked it up and said, "Is…Is he…?"

"Gone? I dunno…I can't sense him, but…" Ruto told her twin.

The tremors restarted and the statues began cracking. Once again not wanting to be buried under cave rubble and water, the four rushed up the stairs, taking care not to fall.

* * *

_Termina Fields…_

"Where are they going?" Aryll asked.

She and the others took Cremia's wagon, following the two bright lights that was formerly Kishin and Raven. The pair had passed out, just as Agitha regained her senses. Since they weren't on good terms, Aryll blamed Agitha, but Agitha insisted that she had nothing to do with what was going on.

Another wagon was behind them and it was Kafei, Anju, Din and Farore. The innkeepers left, curious as Anju's grandmother had told them about an awakening was going to take place. Fragments were going to face their greatest fears and the light of Courage was going to reappear.

"Wait, one's arcing to the east!" Farore said.

"The other's heading south!" Din added.

"Okay. We split up. One group'll head south and the other can go east to Ikana," Groose said, the two wagon's stopping.

"I'll head south," Farore said.

"Me too!" Aryll added.

"I will too," Groose said.

"And I'll take you. Kafei?" Cremia said.

Agitha, Din, Anju and Kafei agreed to head east. Especially since Kafei had wanted to meet with the King of Ikana on his father's, the mayor's, behalf. With the groups created, the two wagons took off.

* * *

_Aboda Village Ruins…_

"Hasan! Lord Hasan, where are you going?" Byrne asked.

Hasan jumped out of bed, leaving the sole inhabited home in the ruins and marched towards the ruined chapel. A curious Mido, Fado and Granny Matilde followed the two, taking care to watch out for monsters. The cold didn't seem to affect the half-breed, as he had left with only his undershirt and pants and walked in the snow barefoot. Since awakening, the youth didn't speak to anyone, thus was Byrne worried.

"Hasan! Hasan!" Byrne yelled, running up to him.

He looked into his eyes as they walked, seeing the youth's hazel eyes were glazed over, as if in a trance. Ganondorf, seeing everything from the Sheikah Slate, asked, _"What's going on? Why is he acting like this?"_

"I don't know. He hasn't responded to anything since waking up," Byrne told his emperor.

"_Hasan! Hasan! Wake up, child," _Ganondorf said, his voice loud from the slate.

After several minutes, the group arrived in the ruins of the village chapel. It was a sorry state and barely recognizable as a house of worship. Hasan took a step forward, touching the snow-covered stones, and disappeared.

"W-What happened? Where did he go?" Fado asked, frightened.

Byrne couldn't sense the youth anywhere and thought the question himself. Granny Matilde looked ready to cry, muttering, "Please return to us…by any means necessary…"

Sensing she meant her grandson, Byrne thought, 'Is she truly grandmother to the Kingslayer? If so, then…Your Majesty, I will do what is necessary to protect our homeland and you.'

* * *

_Mercay Isle, cave behind Oshus' house…_

"Oh, come on! I thought we were leaving!" Makar shouted.

Tetra, Oshus, Master Mazio and he were standing in front of a cave that Oshus had used for storage. But, it was much more to the place than meets the eye. A barrier had been created, one powered by Earth magic and Master Mazio had said that Bartolomeo had entered. When asked what else was there, Oshus admitted that he had been protecting a shrine to the Heroes, one that appeared on Mercay over 2,500 years ago.

Bart had been acting strange since returning from the Temple and losing his right eye. Almost as if he had become a completely different person, Makar noted. He seemed to be a lot more patient with him, but there was still hints of annoyance when Makar insisted on leaving the island still banged up.

Tetra knew something was off. But when she asked, Bartolomeo insisted that everything was fine. That day, his last words before disappearing was something about coming together temporarily. He then took the Phantom Hourglass and then, poof, he disappeared.

Banging on the barrier, Makar yelled, "Hey! Let us in! You stupid, one-eyed _Tafrah!_"

"It's not like he's going to let you in after calling him that," Tetra told the Korok.

Makar fumed and took a few steps back. His arms, good now that he was healed, swung around, creating a current of wind around the boy. He then spun around, swinging his arms as if playing Octoball. The wind current struck the barrier, but nothing happened.

"Yeah, Wind beats Earth…yeah…" Tetra said sarcastically.

"Then why don't you try?" Makar asked, glowering.

She took up the challenge, walking up to the barrier and putting a hand on it. The privateer could see something beyond the boxes and barrels of storage and saw a tunnel. That tunnel led deep underground, where many statues and carved in the rock images of someone with Bartolomeo's face. They were arranged in a spiral and led down to a cavern floor, where a sigil with various runes was located. There, their one-eyed friend sat, meditating.

As if sensing her presence, the youth opened his eye, red, and said, "Leave me alone!"

Tetra was pushed back by a powerful wave of energy and was caught by the Master. Master Mazio looked at her and then at the growing stronger barrier, asking, "You saw him?"

"Yes, but he really doesn't want visitors right now," Tetra said.

Another tremor rocked the island and Oshus said, "Not again."

"Tetra try again! Try to reach him!" Master Mazio said.

The blonde did so, placing her forehead against the barrier. She saw Bartolomeo again, disappearing as darkness surrounded him. She prayed, saying in ancient Hylian, _"Scion of Courage, hope and might…deliver us from Darkness' Blight…"_

* * *

_Koholint Island, Mabe Village…_

Midna and Fi, both 22 and 20 respectively, ran after their ward, a dark-haired youth that they found in the southeastern part of the island, in an old hut. The villagers had told them that he had lived there for years but no one bothered him as he was considered dangerous. So much so that even monsters didn't attempt to attack that place. Whenever the Blood Moons appeared, the region was engulfed in darkness and anything caught in it was destroyed.

When the pair found him, they brought his unconscious body back to the village, to everyone's chagrin. The mayor begged them to send him elsewhere. Papahl, the one who originally found him, but let him be, asked if they would take him to Tal Tal Heights. Others wanted him send offshore or just somewhere that wasn't the village.

Midna vehemently said no, as the youth looked just like Link, but with black hair instead of blonde, and dressed in all black. Fi wondered why Midna was defending him as she said he looked like Oni. Her anger was apparent, as Oni did kill her, but she was revived by a fairy she had kept on her person.

"Where are you going? HEY! Wait!" Midna shouted.

Their ward entered the area south of the village, heading for Toronbo Shores. They descended with ease, seeing him leaping and jumping as if he was trained for the Shadow Corps like them. As the sun started setting, Midna and Fi could see shadows coming from their ward. He stopped at the water's edge, looking distraught.

"N-No…M-Must…C-C-Come…" he said, reaching his hand out, almost as if trying to catch something.

Their ward passed out and darkness came out of him like invasive vines, striking the sands, trees and nearby cliffs. Midna and Fi jumped off one just as the darkness crashed into where they were standing, landing on the beach. Their ward convulsed violently as more of the darkness covered the area.

"Aw, Papahl was right. We should've left the Oni look-a-like back in that hut!" Fi said.

Midna rushed to him, with Fi screaming her name and jumping from an attacking dark wisp. The Twili leapt over darkness, ducked as chunks of rock were flung at her and slid towards the dark-haired ward. She knelt at his head, seeing his face pained as his body was slowly disintegrating into the dark puddle surrounding him. Holding him on his side, Midna said, "Come on. Come back to us. Don't let the Malice win."

Six black hands popped up from the darkness, clawed and reaching for Midna. They looked like Floormasters and Midna didn't like the sight one bit. Glaring, she shouted, "Leave him alone! You've already taken enough!"

"MIDNA!"

Fi leapt over the Floormasters that surrounded them and landed next to the Twili. As she did, a burst of light came from her feet, beating back the monsters and causing their ward to scream in pain. His body tensed up even more and Midna told Fi, "Hey! I know you don't trust him. But don't see him with your regular eyes. Look at him with your mind's eye. See what I see."

Fi did so, using the "eyes of truth". Closing her eyes, she didn't see the Oni look-a-like. Instead, she saw…Link, the boy that they were supposed to find. He was sleeping and didn't seem to want to wake up. Darkness came from his heart and didn't seem to want to subside, even after Fi landed with that burst of light.

Opening them, the azure-haired youth said, "Link? This is him? How?"

"I don't know, but he's corrupted. He has to wake up or else…this'll be permanent…" Midna told her.

Fi joined Midna and placed a hand on his forehead. She then prayed, muttering, "Please don't let him go. We…His Majesty…My brother…We all need him, whether or not we know it. Please…"

* * *

_Tower of the Gods, Great Sea…_

"Hilda! Hilda! What's going on?" a nun asked.

Hilda, the violet-haired nun of an ancient royal line, looked at the various statues in the hub of the tower. The priests had all stopped praying as the altar was surrounded by darkness. It latched onto the altarpiece, that of the Goddess Hylia, and snapped the head off. The darkness also spread to the other statues of the sages, crumbling them with ease.

Worried, Hilda ran to the upper floors, checking on the statuettes of the Heroes and the members of the old Hylian Royal family. The images of the royals ended after the Hero Ravio and were intact, unlike the statues of the Hero. Each had cracks and looked as if they were going to break at any moment. If they did, Hilda knew it represented something horrible happening to the Hero.

"But…He's supposed to be dead, right?" Hilda asked herself.

"Hilda! Come quickly! We've refugees!" a priest told her.

She ran with him to the entrance of the tower, seeing a group of Wind Tribe members, a Rito, a half-breed and…an unconscious wolfish _Tafrah._ They had arrived on what seemed to be an ancient clockwork, some kind of airship. They were badly injured and two of them held the _Tafrah_.

"W-We need help. Please…" the Rito, male, said.

Hilda looked at the _Tafrah_ and asked, "Did the empire do this?"

"Yeah. But he's been chased endlessly by that Lord Xander guy. And we need sanctuary. So please, don't turn us away," one of the Wind Tribe members told her.

Hilda agreed and the _Tafrah's_ eyes shot open. He pushed the others off of him and rushed into the tower. The guards blocking the entrance were quickly subdued with a few punches and kicks, the half-monster snarling viciously as he attacked. Hilda ordered for the nuns and priests to help the Wind Tribe and she reentered the tower, hearing screams as the _Tafrah _rampaged. Flames also marred where he had been, and she saw injured guards, shopkeepers and priests.

Sensing disturbances on the floors above, Hilda went back to the hub, seeing the statue of the goddess completely destroyed. It was melted into golden goop and a sigil with various runes were in its place. One of the nuns, trembling, said, "Th-That _Tafrah…_He…He…"

"The empire will pay for this!" another said.

Hilda didn't think that the empire would be so petty as to bring _Tafrah_ to their doorstep to destroy an old statue of the goddess. But that message she received from Hylia. That _Tafrah _may have been…No way, Hilda thought.

She approached the sigil, only to be confronted by a barrier. A nun screamed, shouting, "Hilda! Don't! That _Tafrah _will attack you!"

"I know, but there's something off about him. I must find out what. So please, let me do this," Hilda told her.

She placed her head onto it, praying in ancient Hylian, _"Scion of Courage, hope and might…deliver us from Darkness' Blight…Strength of Earth, Kindness of the Forest, Wanderlust of Wind…"_

* * *

_Illusionary Mansion, salon…_

"What happened? Why is he like this?" Beatriz asked.

Zelda, sensing something had happened, entered the mansion with Beatriz to find Ravio. Unlike what they thought, the manor didn't drop them into endless illusions. Instead, the sentient manor led them to Ravio, sending them through the rooms he had gone through and arriving at an old salon.

When they arrived, he was on the floor, passed out and darkness covering much of his body. Zelda saw that it wasn't Malice, but something more…ancient. Almost as if it was a heart that had fallen into darkness.

Floormasters appeared, surrounding the trio and threatening to take Zelda and Beatriz away. Zelda knelt at Ravio's side, putting her head on his forehead, closed her eyes and prayed, _"Scion of Courage, hope and might…deliver us from Darkness' Blight…Strength of Earth, Kindness of the Forest, Wanderlust of Wind…Fortify Farore's Champion Eternal…Passion of Fire, Protection of Shadow…May Din's Might endow…Serenity of Water, Tenacity of Spirit, Truth of Light…May Nayru's Wisdom ease your fight…"_

Zelda's eyes shot open, revealing golden ones. With a harmony of voices, she said, _"Rise, Hero of Redemption! Purge our world of the Malice's Scourge!"_

* * *

_And there's chapter 21. Review?_


	22. Chapter 22: Corrupted Heart 2

"_You must time your attacks carefully to land a blow on this enemy, because it seems to anticipate your every action!_"

_-ancient Sheikah teacher_

Chapter 22: Corrupted Heart, pt. 2

"_So, you're named after a queen? Cool."_

"_Not really if you're not royalty yourself…"_

"_Well, you're the daughter to the chieftain here. So, close enough."_

"_So, you're saying I'm kinda like a princess?"_

"_Yup. A crown princess. What?"_

"…_Oh…nothing. Thanks, Ravio."_

* * *

"Link? Link, if you in there, please!" Fi said.

Their ward, unknown if he really was Link, kept convulsing in Midna's arms as she tried to keep him from rolling onto his back and choking. The sight was horrible, and the pair could do nothing except for wait out. But it was getting worse and more Floormasters appeared to take the trio.

"Leave us alone!" Fi yelled.

She kicked at them, sending out arcs of light with every strike. The light struck four of the eight monsters, sending them back into darkness. More appeared in their place and Fi continued kicking, the waves of energy hitting each monster.

Midna looked at the corrupted Link, praying that he would come out of it. Just as she tried to keep him steady, something told her to take Fi and run. She tried to, but more darkness blocked their way out. Fi called to her and Midna ran towards her. The pair hugged and closed their eyes as the darkness consumed them and the entirety of the beach.

* * *

"_What's going on? What's happening? Where am I? Who are you? What is this? How did I get here? Where is everyone? What am I? Who am I?"_

Waking up and slowly becoming aware, a small light appeared in an endless, white void. It hadn't a clue where it was nor who or what it was. Floating around, it looked for a landmark or something that could help it.

"_Scion of Courage."_

The tiny light bobbled, confused as it heard a woman's voice.

"_Hope and might…deliver us from Darkness' Blight…"_

"'_Scion of…Courage…? What's…that?"_

Another light, tan in color, appeared. It took a humanoid shape and the tiny light heard another woman's voice.

"_Strength of Earth, Kindness of the Forest, Wanderlust of Wind…Fortify Farore's Champion Eternal…"_

The humanoid light's color changed from tan to green to light green and back to tan. The tiny aura floated towards the color changing counterpart. But black mist surrounded it, blocking the tiny one's path. A trio of female voices spoke, and it heard, "_Passion of Fire, Protection of Shadow…May Din's Might endow…Serenity of Water, Tenacity of Spirit, Truth of Light…May Nayru's Wisdom ease your fight…"_

The humanoid light flashed brilliantly, banishing the darkness around it. The light surrounded the tiny one, quickly getting absorbed and fusing the two together. Once combined, the growing light saw the darkness, coalescing and summoning Floormasters.

"_Rise, Hero of Redemption! Purge our world of the Malice's Scourge!"_

The light formed into a Hylian male, with blonde hair, light skin and dressed in white. His eyes were closed, as he was sleeping and the attire looked more like sleepwear than armor that was necessary at the moment. The monsters grew closer and the youth muttered, "I…can't…Let me sleep…It's better this way."

The Floormasters surrounded him and one held his forehead. Darkness then entered him, keeping him asleep and blackening his heart. Just as the monsters lulled him under their control, two more lights appeared. One rapidly changed colors from fiery red to purple while the other turned blue, orange and yellow. The auras coalesced, turning into a youth nearly identical to the sleeping one.

Instead of blonde, his hair was black in color and his skin a pale white. His clothes were black with green, linear markings, with a hood covering much of his head. The attire was Twili-like and most would've thought he was a member of that shadow tribe. But the light that came from him couldn't have been brighter.

He saw his opposite with hazel eyes and then the surrounding area. He wondered where he was and how he got there, but those thoughts were interrupted as six Floormasters rose from the fog-covered ground. The youth instinctively reached for his sword with the left hand. But, he was unarmed.

Cursing his luck, the youth didn't know what to do against the monsters. He tried to think of how to escape the hand-like creatures, but his ideas were dashed as he heard his counterpart speak.

In an echoic, dark voice, the captured youth told him, _"It…It's better this way…Go to sleep…and dream it all away…"_

"No…No way. I…I…don't know what happened, but we have to wake up. Link…C'mon, wake up," the dark-haired youth said.

More Floormasters appeared around the youth, Link, and he opened his eyes, revealing completely red ones. His blonde hair turned grey and his skin deathly pale. Shadows covered him like ink, changing him into a dark creature. The darkness of the monsters was absorbed into his heart and he said, _**"You really want to wake up? Why? No one misses us."**_

"Aryll does. And so does Groose. And Karane, Pipit, Mom, Granny…Agitha, even though she's still terrified…" the other Link told the corrupted one.

"_**You're lying. No one misses me. Especially not her," **_Link, or "Shadow Link", said in disbelief.

The other "Link", or "Oni", as his memories were telling him, shook his head and said, "Agi…She was always a daddy's girl. So…when Dad died…by those monsters…she didn't know who to blame. So, blaming me was the most logical choice for her. And all the times…I attacked her and Aryll in that state…"

"_**That's…no excuse! She hates me and I hate her!" **_Shadow Link bellowed, his voice becoming more like a roar.

"You don't mean that, because I don't hate her at all. I still love her, even if she doesn't love herself or me," "Oni" told him.

Shadow Link thought his other half as unreasonable and screamed in frustration. He then landed on the ground, using the shadows that pooled around him and changing the entire landscape to that of a ruined temple's great hall. "Oni" recognized it as the Temple of Time's Chamber of the Sword and could barely admire that Shadow Link had remembered the details as his counterpart lunged at him wildly with an obsidian blade.

Oni backflipped and ducked as Shadow Link had continued attacking, performing five horizontal swings, three vertical and two jump strikes. Oni landed near a corner after the last jump attack and found that he was in one. Cursing again, especially since he didn't have anything to counter with, he braced himself for the worse as Shadow Link came charging again.

"_Seriously, you're giving up already? C'mon! I thought you were stronger than that, Mister 'Kingslayer'!"_

The voice was that of Hasan Salamand's and Oni wondered why he could hear them. They were in another dimension, right?

"_Hey! Don't just daydream! Block! You got Light magic, right? Use it!"_

That was Bartolomeo Ferreira's. Oni held up his hand and a barrier formed just as Shadow Link struck again. His blade bounced off the shield and Raven Schultz's voice had urged for Oni to start using magic, since he was swordless. With a pushing motion, Oni sent the barrier Shadow Link's way, the attack sending him crashing into a wall.

"_Good. Now for some Earth magic! Stomp your foot and send rocks or something his way!"_

"Alright," Oni said, stomping his foot and the floor underneath shattered as if he was wearing the Iron Boots.

Much to his surprise, they materialized on his feet. He stomped again and the concrete rose, surrounding him. Ravio Lapin's voice told him to punch at the shadowy one, and he did, the concrete flying at Shadow Link like bolts from a crossbow.

Shadow Link got up and dodged the first three concrete pieces. He slashed the fourth and fifth and jumped over the last three. Angered, he charged in again, shadows coming out of his being as he seemed to move faster.

The shadow ran circles around Oni and another voice, Kishin Minamoto's, said, _"Create a barrier of Wind. Just hold up your hands and think of winds protecting you. Seriously, it can do that."_

Oni did so, holding his arms in a protective manner over his head and a cyclone surrounded him. He then released his arms and the cyclone became wind blades that sought out his enemy. They struck, tripping Shadow Link, causing him to hit the floor three times before landing on his face.

"Okay…Wow…What next?" Oni asked.

"_What do you mean, 'what next'? Find a way to end him!" _

That was Yami Tsurugi, one of the more…harsher Heroes of Yore. Oni held out his left arm as the thought to create a sword of light came to him. It did, forming into a weapon that vaguely looked like the Four Sword. It came to him just in time as Shadow Link recovered, jumping into the air and coming down with the intention of slicing Oni in two.

He dodged seconds before impact and the shadow's sword unleashed a powerful shockwave. Oni held up his sword, summoning another barrier of light to deflect the blast. He was pushed back towards a wall in the octagonal chamber. Another voice, the somewhat timid Kiba Saika's, said, _"Maybe…combine two elements…My Zelda's descendant could…"_

"Combine? How? Whoa!" Oni asked, leaping over a dark tendril.

He saw that Shadow Link had become completely enraged, darkness pouring out of him and the chamber pooling up with the miasma. He managed to combine Forest with Darkness, using the dark vines to swing at Oni like whips. Oni continued on the defensive, holding up his weapon and keeping his barrier of light.

'Okay, how to…? What do…? What do I do…? I don't know how,' he thought.

"_Thrust your sword into the ground. Think of the floor becoming lava."_

The voice was unfamiliar, but at the same time was. Oni did so, striking the miasma covered ground. The darkness hissed and shrieked as a river of lava appeared from the front of Oni and traveled towards Shadow Link. The shadow saw it and summoned pillars of purple crystals. With a scream, the crystals shattered, forming incredibly sharp shards that was hurled at Oni.

"_Use Light and Earth together! Hurry! Make a shield!"_

Oni went into a defensive posture, imagining rocks forming a barrier around him, surrounded by light. The walls released tiles and bricks and another barrier of light formed, creating said shield. The dark crystals struck it seven times, with the seventh shattering it. The impact blasted Oni into a wall, causing him to hit his head and becoming dazed.

Shadow Link laughed and said, _**"This is the power of the Hero? How dull!"**_

The temple shook to its core and Shadow Link screamed _**"Let me show you…JUST HOW FEEBLE YOU ARE, 'HERO'!"**_

The darkness engulfed everything, sending them into a black void. Oni couldn't see anything, but was immediately punched in the stomach by something. Another punch, this time to his chest and he staggered back. A third and fourth punch to his face had him nearly spinning around. The last was a bash to the back of his head, sending him to the floor.

The shadows receded, revealing the ruined Adoba Village. Shadow Link rematerialized, standing over Oni and having a smug look on his face. He grabbed him by the hood, flinging him into the air and Oni crashed onto a pile of rubble that was a home. Shadow Link reappeared, standing in front of Oni and his grin was wider.

"_Seriously, this is the power? How…weak. So, putting us back to sleep is best…No one wants a fearful, weak Hero…One that can't protect anything, not even himself," _Shadow Link said.

He placed his hand on Oni's forehead and everything grew dark. The next thing Oni knew, he was in the abyss again, as Link. But he wasn't the one Aryll and the others knew. He was dressed in green and wearing the floppy hat and chainmail.

"W-What…? What's happening? How did I…?" he asked, looking at himself.

The landscape changed to the rolling plains of Hyrule, but in the late summer. The skies were dark, threatening rain, but nothing came. Oni, or Link, remembered the day.

"N-No…I'm…I'm back here? Why?" Link asked.

On his back was the Hylian Shield he obtained from…Malo and the Master Sword…the one lost after the battle. He shuddered, fear rising in him, something that he remembered. The sight of the darkened plains, the threat of rain and the attire he wore. It was the day…he died as the Hero Chosen by the Gods, not the "Kingslayer".

Turning around, he saw the towering figure of the Dark King, Ganondorf. Not the man Hasan grew to know. But the progeniture of the Dragmire clan that ruled the Hyrulian Empire.

"Heh, heh, heh…An impressive looking blade, but nothing more…Would you hear my desire? To take out this wretched blade and blot out the light forever," the Dark King said.

Link was suddenly trapped in a barrier of light, one that hurt if he accidentally bumped into it…according to his remembrance. Without thinking, he unsheathed his blade, ready to fight. Neighing was heard in the distance and it was Epona, not his that was still in the capital of Hylia City. But the one Princess Zelda of the old Hylian Royal Family rode.

The Dark King charged forward and the two dueled viciously. Everything was the way Link remembered, but something was off. He shouldn't have the memories of the Hyrulian Empire or the present day at all. As they fought, he started to waver, but he had to defeat the Dark King. To save Hyrule.

After a hard-fought battle, Link leapt into the air to perform the Ending Blow. He stabbed the Dark King in the chest, but Link could feel power leaving the Master Sword. He looked down, seeing the shine from the blade disappearing. The hilt had also changed, the handle and guard turning from purple to blue.

Leaping away, Link thought the battle was over. But he saw the Dark King rise to his feet. He had trouble breathing, but Link could sense that he still had life left in him. The Dark King vowed to drench the history of Hyrule in blood and he passed out, standing on his feet.

Light turned Link from his opponent to a revived Midna, the legendary saintess, not the one he knew. She smiled, asking if Link had no words left. But he did. He was going to apologize for failing Hyrule. For letting it turn into a dark empire and becoming a Hero that no one wanted.

Suddenly, Link felt pain in his own chest. Looking down, he saw the Master Sword, depowered, deep in his chest. Princess Zelda gasped and Midna screamed his name. The two went to him and Link felt everything growing dark.

Seconds later, Link found himself in a desert. He was dressed in purple and had dark, purplish hair. He wasn't the "Hero Chosen by the Gods" anymore. He was Ravio Lapin, a mere traveling merchant.

"Hey, Ravio!"

A Gerudo _vai_ ran up to him, dressed in pink and gold attire. It looked like bridesmaid attire and Ravio was confused. He was just fighting the Dark King and then, he was there in the desert. She grabbed his arm and said, "Why are you still dressed in those clothes? C'mon! Get changed so you can see your bride."

"'Bride'?!" Ravio asked, very confused and flustered.

"Oh, don't tell me. You've gotta be kidding me, _voe…_" she said.

He remembered. She was Ravenna's older sister, Cardina of the Hikma clan. She was the one that introduced him to Ravenna, one of the heiresses to the tribe. Cardina was the one with the most likely chance to succeed, but Ravenna garnered the most attention for crushing on a _voe, _a half-breed at that.

She led him to the tent, where a Gerudo _voe _attire was ready for him. It was black and gold in color and was resized to fit him as Gerudo men were very tall and much more muscular than Hylians and Loruleans. Ravio changed into the attire and was taken again to the center of the village, There, he saw a Gerudo woman, dressed in white and gold, with her face covered with a thin veil.

She smiled when she saw him and Cardina said, "Don't make my sister regret marrying you."

"Uh, o-okay," Ravio said.

The ceremony started, with the village elders standing at an altar to the Goddess of the Sands, Solana. Ravio agreed to the vows that were made, uncovered Ravenna underneath her veil and smiled at the redhaired, tanned Gerudo woman. She was around his age, 22, and her hazel eyes were shining.

The two went in for a kiss and the surrounding villagers cheered, but the elders weren't too happy, simply clapping for the couple. Afterwards, the pair were thrusted into the shoulders of the few men in the village, being paraded around and having the crowd cheer and sing praises. One of the loudest ones was Cardina, singing, "She finally got married! I hope you have bliss and be satisfied!"

Everything swiftly changed and Ravio found himself standing in front of an older Ravenna and their five, mixed-breed children. The youths, ranging from ages 4 to 15, were terrified as some soldiers from Hyrule had came knocking on their door. Ravio thought they'd be safe in Labrynna's Akkala City. But war came to their doorstep and the country was dragged into it.

"Open this door! We know you're in there, 'Kingslayer'!"

Ravio turned to Ravenna and said, "I don't hear them in the tunnel. Take the kids and go that way. Find Queen Ambi and tell her what happened."

"What? No. I'll fight with you," Ravenna said.

Ravio shook his head, telling her, "You'll just get yourself and the kids killed. Just go. Please! I'll catch up!"

The kids took off while Ravenna halted midstep. She looked at her husband and said, "You…You're lying."

Ravio gave a sad smile and told her, "Please. We…Just wait for me and I'll find you. Please."

Ravenna nodded, taking a Gerudo scimitar and running off. Ravio, finding his sword, stood in front of the entryway of his home's living room. He shuddered, knowing that the end was coming. Hylian soldiers were everywhere and the emergency tunnel he dug would come in handy for his family. But, he had to buy them time to leave. If they were arrested and tortured just for being married and related to him, then…

The door was blasted open and Ravio covered his face for a few moments. The enemy soldiers poured in and Ravio whispered a simple song. It was one that Ravenna taught him as he had a penchant for showing cowardice when he was younger.

"_Maybe by tomorrow…the sun's gonna glow…Maybe tomorrow, it's gonna snow…" _Ravio whispered.

"On accounts of the failed assassination of our beloved 1st ruler, you, 'Kingslayer', are charged with attempted murder and treason," the captain said.

"How? I'm someone else, not that guy that you're talking about," Ravio said, courage building up.

He had to keep them talking or else he would have to fight. The latter happened and Ravio began blocking and parrying attacks from Hylian longswords and spears. To his surprise, it was easy, just like it was when he had to help a caravan that was overturned in the nearby Rolling Ridge. But, he didn't see someone with a crossbow and was shot in the chest.

Staggering back, he fell to the floor, his blood pooling around him. The Hylians then circled him, kicking and stomping him, trying to get their master's "revenge". The 1st emperor had been long dead, so what revenge did they need, Ravio thought?

His mind started growing hazy as another entered, yelling, "We were supposed to arrest him, not kill him!"

"But milady!" the captain said.

"NO BUTS! We were supposed to get the Triforce piece from him and now he's dying!" the woman shouted.

Ravio hadn't a clue what they were talking about. He didn't have a "Triforce piece"…neither did Ravenna…or his children…

"Don't just stand there! Use a fairy or something!" the woman shouted.

Ravio's vision darkened just as they were about to, waking up in an inn. The sun shone through the windows and he sat up, finding that he was dressed in all-black, typical of a Gerudo _voe. _He saw his skin was quite tanned and checked his ears as well.

They were pointy, but his nose was flat, like a Hylian's. His hair was a deep red and the name "Hasan" came to him. He slid out of bed and muttered, "What happened?"

He remembered his time as the "Kingslayer", then as "Ravio" and he immediately jumped up, yelling, "Ravenna!"

The door opened and a little girl came in. He remembered her name was "Cremia" and said, "Oh…Um, sorry."

"You okay, Big Bro?" she asked.

Hasan nodded and Cremia told him, "Well, Ma said that we're near Windfall Island. So, get up, sleepyhead!"

"Alright, alright! I'm up!" Hasan shouted, tossing a pillow.

The ship docked and most of the family and crew disembarked. As they explored the island, Hasan remembered Kiba had washed ashore there. But, there was no sign of that being the case. The island's architecture was much older, mostly of wood and stone. The flags of the Great Sea Alliance didn't exist yet and Hasan didn't know why he had memories of the future.

'What's happening?' Hasan thought.

Cremia saw his lost expression and asked, "Um, are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Hasan told her.

"Well, c'mon! The inn's this way!" Cremia said, the little girl grinning as she ran off.

Knowing that she was going to get into trouble if he left her alone, her older brother followed. He saw the townsfolk and sailors going about their business, the port town being just as busy as it was in the far future. Or was it the past? He didn't know anymore…

Something had him stop in front of a pictograph shop and Hasan found himself entering. It was as if something drew him there, tugging at his heart and he had no control over it. Inside the shop, which was filled with pictographs and pictos of various locations. One of them he halted.

It was a picture of the deserts of Samasa, a place Hasan had never been before. He had always been out at sea with his family, traveling and hawking wares in many places. Their favorite place was the Great Sea, so the only deserts he would've found would be sandy islands in the ocean.

"Oh! OH! A customer!"

A redhaired youth came barreling down the stairs and said, "Welcome to the Pictograph Shop. We do repairs of pictographs and sell our own. All those pictos you see are from my great-great-grandmother during her travels. Cool, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. It's cool…" Hasan said.

He stared at another that was of some ruins in Hyrule's Great Desert, something that looked like a coliseum. The youth, a _voe_ named Kreiss, said, "Oh, Granny told me that's the Arbiter's Grounds. It was the home to an execution site the Hylians had during their 2nd Civil War. A lot of Gerudo died as well as other people she called 'Dark Interlopers'."

"Yeah, that's right," Hasan muttered.

"Yep. So, wanna pictograph for your sailing adventure, mister _voe_?" Kreiss asked.

Hasan shook his head and asked, barely a thought to do so forming, "Um, so, what happened to your grandmother?"

"Great-great-grandmother. She's still around. Just in a retirement home. She's over 200 years old, y'know," the youth said.

Hasan was surprised as he never heard anyone living that long. He then asked where the retirement home was, to which Kreiss asked, "Uh, why? She doesn't really get any visitors outside of the family. And, you're just a customer."

"Um…I just had some questions I would like to…" Hasan said.

"HASAN!"

Cremia found him, glowering as she thought her older brother left her. Hasan smiled, patting her head and leaving the shop. Kreiss stared, suspicious of Hasan and rightfully so. Hasan didn't know that family, so he had no reason to see the matriarch.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cremia asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," Hasan replied.

"Alright…But I'm telling Mom if you go crazy," the girl said.

Hasan was going to reply, only to find himself sailing on a small boat in the middle of a storm. Sadness had gripped his heart and he remembered meeting the matriarch of Kreiss' family, Ravenna Lapin. She seemed to recognize him, even though he never met her before. But, when she placed her forehead on his, it was as if meeting a long-lost friend. After their meeting, the elder became gravely ill, dying two days later.

Something cried out in him, asking why she had to die. Logically, she had to go as she was 261 years old. She lived so long that she remembered things before the Hyrulian Empire took over much of the northern continent and the Great Sea. Some of those things, Hasan himself could remember and it was…scary to say the least.

Thus, he questioned why he left to take care of a monster that was terrorizing the seas south of the island. He was armed with a bow, his trusty scimitar and a small cannon. The sailing wasn't smooth at all, as waves whipped his boat about and threatened to toss him into the ocean.

"Why? Why did I come out here? This is crazy!" Hasan yelled, the rain and thunder deafening much of what he said.

The waves then suddenly rose in front of him and Hasan cursed everything he had ever done to get to that point. Bracing himself for the wave's impact, he could only watch as the water crashed down on him, sending him under. Moments later, he woke up again, sitting in what looked like a pirate captain's chair.

"_Capitan! Capitan!"_

Groaning, as he had a splitting headache, he noticed he was dressed in blue and the name "Bartolomeo Ferreira" came to him. Putting a hand on his head, the captain gruffly asked, "What?"

"Um, sir. We…We're nearing the Forsaken Fortress. Um…" the youth in black and white asked.

The captain glared at the quivering half-breed kid, muttering, "What do you want me to say, mutt?"

"Ah! Um…I…um…" the boy said, looking ready to cry.

"Bartolomeo…Why are you being so harsh to the child?"

His first mate/wife dressed in green and brown, Anna, shook her head, approaching the captain's chair near the wheel. She put a hand on his left shoulder and whispered, "Calling your crew 'mutts' or 'dogs' isn't going to raise morale. I'm also questioning why we're here in this dangerous part of the sea."

"Because those are His Majesty's orders," Bartolomeo replied.

The brunette rolled her green eyes and asked, "So, we're now blindly following the king's orders? This isn't like you, Bart."

"D-Don't call me that in front of the crew!" Bartolomeo shouted.

The boy, or "Korok-ish mutt" as the captain called him, giggled, only to scream as a gauntlet was thrown at him. He ran away and Anna said, "See? This is why we can't have children."

"No, it's because I'm busy most of the time and we've tried many times," Bartolomeo said.

Anna sighed, realizing that her husband was too hate-filled to have a family. Probably because he lost his so violently…

"_Capitan! _We're here!" the one manning the crow's nest yelled.

"Alright! Get the crew ready. We're storming this place," Bartolomeo said, jumping out of his seat.

Anna stopped him, saying, "If there are Gerudo here, what then? It's not like killing all of them will bring your family back!"

"Shut it and step aside!" Bartolomeo said, shoving her out of the way.

Anna shook her head, muttering, "Please let him release this hatred before his last breath…A Hero…isn't supposed to be like this…"

Hasan overheard that and was about to retort when a headache gripped him. Something told him that he had a conversation like that before. But, he couldn't remember. That and the half-breed looked like a Korok…like Sarada…

"Who…?" Bart muttered.

His vision was clouded, everything changing to the interior of the Forsaken Fortress. His crew went through the place, taking out the pirates that tried to attack. They even took those unarmed as prisoner, mostly children. The sight wasn't right and for the first time, it didn't sit well with him. But, he still had a job to do. The fortress had to be cleared of the pirates and established as a base for the Labrynnan Navy.

The captain's attention was turned to a Gerudo archer hiding behind a column, aiming for one of the half-breeds. It was the boy that he had berated earlier. Without thinking, Bartolomeo jumped in front of the boy, pushing the child out of the way just as he was shot in the chest.

Anna's eyes widened as she saw her husband collapse after saving the child. The boy yelped, only for his fear to quickly turn to anger as he rushed forward, taking out the archer with a few knife throws. Anna rushed to her husband's side and said, "You…Why?"

"I dunno…But…is…is he…?" Bartolomeo asked.

"Yes. Olivio's safe and just avenged you…" Anna said.

The other crewmembers gathered around, after taking out many of the pirates. Some where confused while others were both sad and angry. A few were relieved, with one of them saying, "Don't act like that! The _capitan's_ always been good to us! Even whenever he called us names!"

"I'm…I'm…s-s-sorry…I'm so sorry…I should've…" Bartolomeo said, his eyes closing.

Shaking his head, Raven found himself standing on the western cliffs overlooking Sunken City. He had his troops escort his family to Mt. Cucco, and then to Goron Mountain. They would be protected there, right? He hoped so as he wouldn't know what to do if they had been killed by the Hylians.

He looked at the sight of the city, seeing his handiwork in flooding the place. Hyrulians soldiers had gotten caught and pulled under a tidal wave Raven summoned from the falls, using a Water Rod, that fed the city's waterways. Before, they had surrounded him, but he leapt to the high ground, using his power to create the flood. Guilt came to him as he didn't want to kill anyone, but he had no choice.

His wife, Camilla, his children, and the people of Holodrum needed to be safe. He had to protect them, be the Hero that they needed.

"So, that's where you were hiding all this time?"

A plume of darkness appeared and Raven backed away from the cliffside. A figure dressed in tattered black clothes appeared and the dark-haired youth had a tired smirk on his face. His red eyes had dark circles under them and Raven could spot fangs poking out from his lips.

"Fake," the youth told him.

Raven changed the Water Rod into a blue hilted sword and asked, "Who're you?"

A snap and a few pops, along with a violent turn of the youth's head, changed the newcomer from man into a monster. Standing before Raven was a ReDead, one that had a gaping hole in its chest. With a shriek, it screamed _"__**I'M THE HERO! NOT YOU! NOT YOU!"**_

It summoned a sword from the darkness and slashed at Raven. Raven held up his weapon, clashing and locking swords with the monster. It screamed again, freezing Raven, and said, _**"NOT FAKE! NO FAKE! NOT FAKE!"**_

A great pain and Raven found that he had been stabbed in the stomach. The wound grievous, Raven looked at his attacker, seeing the pleased smirk on its face as he started to bleed out. The sword, obsidian in color, was covered in his blood and the ReDead screamed, _**"I'M REAL! YOU'RE NOT! NOT! NOT! NOT!"**_

It then grabbed the weapon, turning Raven towards the cliffside, ready to throw him off. Just as it tried, Raven regained his focus, muttering, "I'm not…I'm real…I'm…real."

He plunged his sword into the ReDead's neck, but it caused for the two to tumble off the cliff and into the water. Just as Raven was covered by the waves, he thought, 'I'm…All these memories…are mine. I'm not fake…I'm real.'

A bright light came from his left hand, with another appearing from his right seconds later. The light surged through him, healing the massive wound and cracking the imagery around him. His eyes turning gold, Raven's appearance shattered, revealing a young man with blonde hair, light skin, green clothes and silver armor. The landscape shattered, returning the blond youth to the ruined Aboda Village.

He looked around, summoning a sword similar in appearance to the Four Sword, expecting a monster. His expectation was right as an arrow came flying towards him. He blocked and someone landed on the ruined chapel.

"_Why didn't you go back to sleep? We're supposed to be asleep!"_

It was the shadowy version of him and the youth said, "I've done enough of that. Seven years? Really? Again?"

Shadow Link smirked and jumped, landing in the snows several feet in front of the youth. He pointed the obsidian blade at him, saying, _"So, 'Link'…you're gonna prove that I'm wrong? You still a 'Hero'? Even after all that happened?"_

Link nodded and went into his battle stance, holding the blade with confidence in his left and summoning a buckler with the Hylian crest on his right. Shadow Link scoffed, muttering, _"I'll make you regret this…"_

He charged and the two clashed swords, sending shockwaves through the ruins…

* * *

_YAY! Link's back! LINK'S BACK! Thanks to Oracle of Hylia for their review on the last chapter. So, will Link defeat his shadow or will he be swallowed by the darkness? Stay tuned!_

_-miano53_


End file.
